Wildcard
by Catsafari
Summary: It first started with the nightmares that bled into her life, and then the questions about their past started. About both their pasts. But when reality can be twisted by words, is free will an option? SEQUEL/CROSSOVER.
1. Dreams to Nightmares

**A/N: My first crossover with TCR/PTT and a little Whisper of the Heart; the idea originally came to mind after Nanenna (yes, I'm going to name you) displayed a desire to see another TCR/PTT crossover; them being "two series that could use a little more interaction". I know the only other one of this type is a YarningChick's, so I'm really nervous about treading on other people's toes and not doing a story up to expectations. I did my best; I steered this as far away from **_**Of Fur and Feathers**_** as I could possibly manage and I hope you're happy with the result. I'm sorry if certain (admittedly, important) characters don't turn up, but I didn't want to add them in for the sake of it.**

**Please, enjoy.**

**The quote is one that I found, but couldn't track down the author. If you know who this belongs to, please tell me. They deserve the credit.**

**ooOoo**

_We are the writers, the dreamweavers,_

_We fabricate the line between myth and reality:_

_In our stories, we blur the line so myth becomes reality,_

_And reality becomes myth._

_x_

Chapter 1: Dreams to Nightmares

She was floating on a silver floor; the air seemed filled with something more magical than just oxygen. There were people watching – oh yes, there were people watching – but she didn't care. All her attention was focused on the stranger leading her through those steps she'd relived a hundred times since that day. Leading her as if she were more than just a clumsy schoolgirl; as if she was a lady. She felt like she should know this stranger; something inside her longed for him to cast his gaze down – and she knew he would. Longed for him to speak – and again she knew he would.

"Careful Haru," the stranger soothed, "don't lose yourself." He spun her round in a gentle twirl. "_Believe_ in who you are."

She knew those words; they had run round her head too many times before. She knew this was only a dream, but it was one she didn't want to end.

He cast his eyes down to meet hers, a smile curving on his lips. "I said so before, didn't I?"

She gasped and suddenly the dance broke. She had been expecting green eyes.

They were red.

And now his smile seemed to be more of a leer than a smile and the music more of a death march than a waltz and _this wasn't right_.

She struggled to break his grip on her but at some point it had tightened and now she was caught.

There was laughter from all around her – or maybe cackling would be a better word – and the sound echoed round the hall, flooding her ears. Drowning her. She stepped back for long enough to see that the residents of the hall were no longer cats, but giant black birds, each with glittering red eyes; cold and sharp like Baron's.

Baron.

She turned back to the cat in whose arms she was held, praying that he'd returned to normal. But his eyes still glimmered like blood-red onyx stones and there was something wild and dangerous in them. Something un-Baron.

"Sorry Baron," she whispered, and she dug her newly formed claws into the arm that kept her prisoner. He howled and released her. And now she stumbled back, cradling the hand that had scratched Baron; there were a few drops of blood upon her nails, but even as she watched the blood became solid and fell away: now just pieces of wood. Hollow, empty pieces of wood. She muffled a scream and frantically brushed away at her hands, glancing up at... at what had once been Baron. She continued to stumble backwards, and suddenly the ground beneath her feet gave way and she was falling.

The familiar surroundings of the hall dissolved away; now replaced with clouded sky.

Below her, her town was rushing up to meet her; too fast, too soon.

She screamed as she fell, trying to curl herself up into a ball to protect herself from the wicked whipping of the wind on her face. It snarled her hair, stole her breath and chilled her to the bone, and yet she was still falling.

She was falling alone.

Where was Baron? Where was Muta? How could this scene be so familiar and yet so wrong?

From the shadow of her school, great black birds swarmed up towards her; their iridescent wings engulfing her in a cloud of black. For several moments she couldn't breathe, but they wouldn't stop. She couldn't gain her footing; she wasn't slowing. Instead of giving her feet a surface, they tore their beaks through her skin and now she was screaming at them to stop. Crows? They looked like ravens...

She screamed again; the ground was rushing ever closer and the birds tore ever deeper, and suddenly she was lying on a familiar green carpet.

Shakily she pushed herself off the floor.

"Just a dream," she whispered, but even her whisper shook. She closed her eyes and the image of Baron's reddened eyes filled her vision. She shivered and opened them.

Outside it was still dark, but even as Haru flicked on her lamp the light could not banish the shadows of that dream. Clumsily she stumbled back onto her bed, shivering still as her mind tumbled through a mess of black angular eyes, black feathers... and those red, red eyes.

A year. It'd been a year since her adventure in the Cat Kingdom, and since then she'd had dreams, but never ones like that. Never ones that... black. Never ones that had actually made her scared – scared of Baron. She passed one hand over her eyes, as if to try to wipe the sleep from her eyes or maybe the scars of the dream from her mind.

"Just a dream," she repeated to herself, for it needed repeating, even if just to consol herself that this – _here_ – was her reality. "I'm fine, everything's fine. I'm fine and Baron's..."

Probably still at the bureau, her mind finished miserably when the words failed to come. Moving on. Like she should be doing. But life was complicated and somehow the cat doll was still on her mind, even as life moved on, even as she changed, even as she was sure Baron was changing... or maybe he didn't change. He didn't age; why should he change?

She shook her head again; these thoughts weren't getting her anywhere. They certainly weren't getting her any closer to returning to sleep again, although, considering her recent nightmare she couldn't help but question whether sleep was really what she wanted. Especially as every time she closed her eyes she saw Baron... or what had looked like Baron from her dream...

After a moment's decision, she swung herself out of bed and headed downstairs. The house creaked and groaned around her in the way a house does whenever one is creeping through it in the dead of night. A flick of a switch sent the kitchen into sharp relief, lighting upon cups and plates in the sink, a half-filled kettle and a carton of milk left forgotten on the side.

She sighed and picked up the milk, mumbling something to herself about leaving it to go off, and returned it to its home in the fridge. She shivered; tired and shaken from the nightmare, and ambled to the sink, pouring herself out a glass of water.

As soon as she'd done that, she collapsed onto a chair, sparing a glance to the clock on the wall. She groaned and half slammed her head against her arms on the table.

Half three. _Half three in the morning_.

Not that that made her feel any better about the whole thing.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Short first chapter, yes I know, sorry. Review still please? Good? Bad? Should hit the bin immediately? Later chapters will be longer, I promise.**


	2. Broken Routine

Chapter 2: Broken Routine

"You're late up."

Haru dragged herself into the kitchen, barely sparing a glance up to her mother. "It's the holidays," she reminded her tiredly.

"Later than usual," her mother amended.

Haru stifled a yawn and – for the second time that day – collapsed onto one of the chairs. "Uh-hm."

Naoko Yoshioka looked over her newspaper; the paper in one hand, a knife and fork for her breakfast in the other. There was a small pause, then, "Were you up last night?"

"What?"

"I thought I heard someone downstairs last night – was that you?"

"I – uh, yes."

"What were you doing?"

"Weird dreams. I went to get myself some water."

"A nightmare?"

Haru hesitated. Calling it that made it sound so final. "Kind of." She couldn't quite believe she was classing any dream with Baron in as a nightmare, but there really was no other word for it.

"What was it about?"

"I… can't remember."

"Sometimes nightmares have meanings."

"I don't think this one did," Haru replied quickly.

The only thing that dream could mean was that she was missing Baron.

Naoko spared one last glance at her daughter, then returned to her breakfast. "You haven't had a nightmare for the last year – what's brought this one about?"

"I don't know."

There was another pause. Eventually Haru stood up and started to make a cup of tea.

"Is that your special blend?"

"Yeah."

"Can you do me one too then?"

"Sure." Haru flicked the kettle on. "By the way, mum, you left the milk out last night."

"Did I?"

Haru nodded, her back turned to her mother as she retrieved two mugs from the drying rack, so her expression was hidden. "That's the third time you've done that this week." She paused. "If you keep on doing that, the milk will go off," she added, as if that was the most worrying thing on her mind.

"I know, I know. It's just… my head is so full of everything else, sometimes I forget the mundane things."

"Well… just try to remember in future." She finished with said milk and returned it to the fridge. "You will remember when I go, won't you?"

"Go?"

"To uni."

"Oh, yes of course."

Haru sat back down with two cups of tea, passing one to her mother. She watched the redhead sip at the tea, knowing just how much she was going to miss her when she left. "You know, maybe I should stay–" she started slowly.

"No. Haru, you got in with your hard work and effort," Naoko interrupted firmly. "No, you should go. Go and live your life. Anyway, you've been accepted in now."

"I could still turn them down," Haru said, but she knew it wouldn't make any difference to her mother. She dropped her eyes down to her drink. In its murky depths, her own dark eyes could be seen reflecting back the same worried expression. In a sudden decision, she stood up, sweeping her tea up with one hand.

"Are you going?"

Haru forced a smile and started towards the door. "I'm going to finish this in my room."

"You haven't even had breakfast."

"I'll have brunch," she called as she exited into the hallway. She rushed up the stairs and didn't slow her furious pace until she was safely in her room; the door slamming behind her with an audible thud. Suddenly she halted and let herself lean back against the door. A long sigh escaped past her lips as she slipped down to the floor, her eyes closing in the wish to be ignorant. To be ignorant, to be blind to the truth. But she couldn't take back her knowledge; couldn't take back her realisation.

She had started to notice the peculiarities of her mother under a year ago, but had just passed it off as nothing, or maybe that was just what she had wanted to believe. But now even she could not ignore the warning signs. Even the neighbours had started to notice Naoko's absent-mindedness. She had always been slightly... forgetful, but it was beginning to reach a worrying level now. It hadn't just been the milk recently; Naoko had been forgetting to lock the door, had forgotten where she'd placed something, had forgotten important dates.

The room before her was covered in three or four cardboard boxes, each half-heartedly packed. Despite the fact that she had a while to go before she was due to leave for university she had already begun packing things away into the attic – and although she knew it meant less work later, it made her heart ache to see the room she'd claimed as her own slowly dissolving into the bare necessities. Now only her bed, her desk and a few choice items remained.

She hated the room the way it was now. Empty. She didn't need the reminder that soon she would be leaving all this behind... moving away from everything she had ever known...

And that included the Bureau.

She made a disgruntled noise as she sipped her tea. Not even her home-made brew was calming her mind at the moment, and it almost always did the trick.

However, Baron's blend always worked.

There, again her mind had wandered onto that over-thought, over-used piece of memory. That one day one year ago that she just couldn't forget; that she couldn't leave behind.

"Scrap this," Haru suddenly muttered and now she had picked herself up from the floor. "I haven't seen Muta for a week; it's about time I visited him again." She shoved the rapidly-cooling cup of tea to the side – where it would probably be forgotten until later that day – and started down the stairs. She slipped into a pair of comfortable shoes as she went; reaching out for her bag by the door automatically.

"Where are you heading off to?"

"I'm going into town."

"What about breakfa–"

"I'll get something at the crossroads, mum. I'm meeting a friend."

"Oh." Her mother appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, peering down the hall. "You didn't mention it before."

"Snap decision," Haru said truthfully.

"Have you... received a text or something...?"

"Not exactly. He'll be there."

"'He'? He's a 'he'?"

Haru's eyes widened, and then she began to double over laughing. "He's a guy-friend, mum." If that. Did a cat count as a guy-friend?

"What's his name?"

"Mu–" Haru suddenly cut herself off. "Moon," she improvised. It was his surname in a way and 'Muta' wasn't an everyday sort of name that she could pass off.

"Moon?"

"Erm, that's his last name. His first is Renaldo."

"Oh. Is he a ... nice guy?"

"A bit gruff, but that's all." Haru hovered by the open door. "Mum – can I go? I was kind of hoping to be gone by now."

"Oh, I suppose so."

"Thanks!" Haru scampered out before Naoko could ask her anything else – anything which she might have problems answering. She readjusted her bag strap onto one shoulder and set off along the pavement, letting the cool, summer-filled breeze whip through her hair and – at least for a temporary period – blow away the cobwebs of last night's dream. Or nightmare. Out here in the clear daylight, the dream seemed to pose little threat to her; the fear she'd felt previously almost nothing more than a dream itself now.

"Hi Muta."

She swung into a seat and leant back, looking over at the overweight cat resting on an adjacent chair. He lifted his head and yawned before responding.

"Don't usually see you about this early, Chicky."

Haru checked her watch. "It's only half ten."

"It's early for you."

"I was late up this morning, if you must know."

"Yeah, but usually you don't turn up here until the afternoon." The cat stretched, then settled back into the chair. "Did you bring some food?"

"No, but I can get some."

"Angel fruit cake," the cat responded automatically.

"I know, I know." Haru sighed and got up. "I'll be back in a moment." She made her way to the cafe and purchased the aforementioned cake for Muta; only buying a glass of water for herself.

"Are you not eating?"

"Not hungry," Haru replied. She pushed the cake towards the cat. "I really don't know why I feed you," she commented, purposely ignoring the way Muta's fur bristled at that. "I mean, you're hardly starving, and you've got Baron. And," she added quietly, "you do look like you could do with going on a diet."

Muta audibly growled. "If you even..." he threatened.

"Relax," the brunette interrupted, "it was just a thought. And, even if I did put you on a diet, it wouldn't be like one less cake a week would actually make much of a difference. Not with the amount you eat," she added quickly.

She didn't take any notice of Muta's irritation; just leant back in her seat instead and watched the world go by. She let her mind wander, watching each person pass by and wonder what a day in their shoes would be like. She didn't know why she liked doing that; maybe it allowed her to escape her thoughts for a moment, to pretend that her worries weren't her own. Or maybe it helped her to see how Baron would have seen her, that first day she had arrived at the Bureau; a quiet, nervous teenage girl, lost in her own world and lost in the newly-discovered one that the Bureau resided in.

"Hey, Chicky, you okay?"

Muta's gruff voice brought her back to where she sat. She blinked a few times, as if readjusting herself, then smiled down at the cat. "Fine, fine," she reassured. "Just..." She yawned and so her words trailed off. "Just tired, that's all."

"If you say so."

Once again she drifted off almost instantly, and her mind explored all sorts of alleys of possibilities in her head; different choices, different times, different questions. Thoughts that wondered 'what if' to her past and 'what' to her future.

"Why do you think I can understand you?" Haru asked absent-mindedly.

"What?"

She wasn't looking over him; her eyes glazed over. "Why do you think I can understand you?" she repeated. "I mean, I could understand cats long before I ever went to the Cat Kingdom, so why do you think I could?"

If he was flummoxed by the sudden question, he didn't show it. Which was a very Muta thing to do, really. "Does it bother you?"

"No – of course not. It's just... a little unusual, that's all." A little unusual. She'd tasted so much more than 'a little unusual' last year, but since then her life had settled back into its old routine, like dust. Her adventure into the Cat Kingdom had shaken the – metaphorical – dust clear, but afterwards the dust had floated right back down to its original place. Undisturbed and unbothered by what had shaken it clear in the first place. That was what her life felt like. Perfectly ordinary.

Well, almost. She'd hung onto the last few strands of "strange" she had left – Muta, Toto and Baron fitted naturally into that category. Her cat-speaking ability also slotted in, although she rarely thought about it like that.

Evidently Muta had been thinking along the same lines, for he snorted at her remark.

Haru didn't comment further at it, but a light frown burrowed itself into her features. Then she seemed to push the thought aside. "Can we head to the Bureau today?"

"So early into the conversation?"

It was Haru's turn to laugh. "Conversation?" she echoed. "You mean, the few comments you've made between bites?"

"I say what I mean."

"And mean what you say," Haru finished, grinning. "So, are we going?"

Muta stretched out once again, but this time he actually got up. "S'pose. You wanna race?"

She grinned again. "I've been practising."

The noise Muta made may have been a laugh. "Really? Come on then, see if you can keep up." He jumped to the ground and made his way along a familiar route, weaving between the legs of chairs and heading towards an alley Haru had travelled down many times before. Haru followed, ignoring any strange looks she got for walking after a cat, and was unable to resist the smile rising to her features.

Muta looked round to check she was still there, although he didn't doubt she was following, then broke into a run. With this cue, Haru also increased her pace, now sprinting through the alleyway. The cream cat branched off along a different route while Haru leapt up ledges until she came to a low tin roof, which she sped across. She looked up and saw Muta running along a higher roof; she didn't bother to wonder how he'd got up there. Instead she channelled her energy into clearing a rail and landing safely on a series of thick stone steps, and with several months of practise she carried on with the same speed and came to a considerably easier section of alleyway to sprint down. Finally the alley ended and, digging her fingers into the side of the wall, she changed her direction so that she was dashing towards a low archway.

She skidded to a halt when she saw the round figure of Muta sitting in his usual seat.

"I must admit," he started, "you _are_ getting quicker." He casually flicked one page of his newspaper, but didn't look up. Haru was sure though that if he did, she'd see a very smug expression.

"Cheat," she said simply.

"Hardly."

"If I were a cat, I would've beaten you without batting an eyelid," she told him as she collapsed down on the stone paving, resting her head against the pillar in the middle of the miniature village.

"If you were a cat, we would've failed in getting you out of the Cat Kingdom," Muta reminded her from behind his paper.

"Formalities," Haru muttered. "Anyway, my point was, if the race was on equal terms, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Whatever." Muta leant back on his chair and knocked on the window of the house behind him – or, to be more precise, the Bureau. "Hey, _Baron_!" he hollered. "Haru's here!"

Haru's stomach did an unintentional flip; the butterflies returning – like always – with a vengeance. There was no sunset, but still the Bureau seemed to gleam, shine, for a moment like it was its own private star, and then the light returned to the normal mid-morning brightness.

As always.

The wooden doors of the house had swung open at some point, and a familiar form stood silhouetted against the interior of the Bureau.

The butterflies sped up in their mad dash round Haru's stomach.

_Baron_.


	3. Bureau Business

Chapter 3: Bureau Business

"I see you're still racing Muta."

Haru grinned – mainly to hide any signs of a blush – as she realised she was still breathing heavily from her sprint there. She ran one nervous hand through her hair to return it back to the state it had been when she'd originally arrived at the crossroads.

"I'm getting better. I almost beat him today," she insisted.

"You're never going to beat me," Muta muttered from behind his newspaper.

"Well maybe it would be easier for her if _you_ didn't cheat." The crow on top of the column Haru was leaning against rippled into life and swooped down to rake Muta with his claws.

"It's not my fault I'm more agile than she is!" the cream cat protested as he ducked. The newspaper was quickly tossed aside as it became clear it gave very little defence from Toto's talons.

"Maybe if you stuck to the same route as she did, it'd be fairer."

"She knows other routes! She just decides to stick to that one!"

It was true; after several visits to the Bureau – non-essential ones, just visiting – Haru had begun to work out exactly where the Bureau was on the map. She had worked out a "human" route to the Bureau, but somehow it lacked the enjoyment of the alley route. And once she'd started to get her bearings, she'd begun to experiment with other paths – although not all of them had led to the Bureau, and on a few occasions Muta had needed to track her down and lead her out – grumbling all the way – but now she knew a few alternative routes which were similar to the original one in style and length. However, she still favoured the first one for the sole reason it made her feel as if the Cat Kingdom adventure wasn't really so distant. As if it wasn't a whole other lifetime away.

And it added a little abnormality into her life.

"It's obvious for a pig like you to win, you'd have to cheat!" retaliated Toto, swooping low for another attack.

"That's rich, coming from an oversized chicken!"

Haru laughed and turned her attention to the half-cat statuette before her. The very same one who had rescued her from the Cat Kingdom a year ago. With a little bit of help from Muta and Toto, of course. He too was chuckling, but with Haru's gaze directed his way, it became just a knowing smile.

"Can I assume this is just a casual encounter?" he asked. "No cats vying for your attention this time?"

The brunette grinned. "No, no proposals." It'd become almost a stereotypical joke between them. "No, nothing's changed since last week anyway." There was an almost inaudible sigh in her words, but she quickly shook it off. "How about you? Any clients?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"That's coming from a talking doll," Haru reminded him, smiling. "A talking _half-cat_ doll, nonetheless. I don't think you'll share quite the same definition of 'normal'. So did you get any clients?" After a moment, she added, "Any word from the Cat Kingdom?"

"Yuki and Lune are doing fine," Baron reassured her. "It's become official now – Yuki's pregnant."

Haru squealed with delight, then reddened when she realised the response was not only girly, it was also a little too high-pitched for both Baron's and Muta's cat ears. "Sorry," she hastily added in an apologetic whisper. "It's just... I mean... _officially_?"

"They suspected, but now it's for certain."

"Oh... when are the kittens due?"

"This October – they're expecting triplets."

Haru was back to grinning manically. "That is just... too cute."

"Yuki was hoping that you would be able to come for the christening."

"Really? She was? Gre–" Haru seemed to stop. A light frown crossed her features while she thought through the date. October... but by them she would have left for university. She blocked out the thought of her empty room. No, she wouldn't think about that now. Not here – not where she allowed herself to be caught up in another world, however brief. Where, for once, she could escape the mundane reality of her own life. She shook off the thoughts, and grinned. "Would that be in the Cat Kingdom?" she asked, giving a bright air to her question.

"It would, but we would ensure you wouldn't overstay the sunrise limit." He made no comment on her hesitation.

'_**We**_?' Haru mentally noted. '_**He's**__ coming_?'

Out loud, she asked, "Who else is coming?"

"Most of the kingdom, and the whole Bureau has been invited."

"You're coming?" The question slipped out before Haru had thought it through.

He looked over at her, a smile present. "It would seem rude to turn down a request from the royal family, would it not?"

Muta plodded over; the fight between him and Toto having died down by now. "Plus someone needs to be there to make sure you don't end up... furry," he added. "Baron, are we going to sit outside all day, or are we going inside?"

"I don't mind being outside," Haru quickly said.

"Anyway," Toto smoothly inserted, "we all know all _you're_ thinking about is the angel fruit cake Baron baked last night."

"I've already fed you this morning," Haru accused, turning round to face the round cat. "Angel fruit cake, no less."

"Yeah, well nothing beats Baron's homemade cake."

"Perhaps I really should start putting you on a diet," Haru murmured thoughtfully.

The devastated expression on Muta's face was enough to make even Baron chuckle dryly.

"Or maybe not," she added after a moment.

Toto cawed evilly. "Sounds like a perfect idea."

"Oh no, there is no way–"

"We're not going to put you on a diet, don't worry," cut in Baron, sending a restraining look Toto's way. "While it may actually be beneficial to your health," he muttered under his breath in a voice that only Haru caught, "none of us are actually suicidal enough to _try_ it."

Haru grinned. "So have they thought through any possible names?"

"Yuki's already putting together a list. I believe your name was a possibility."

Haru blushed furiously. "Really? That's... cute." She started giggling suddenly.

"What, Chicky?"

She shook her head, trying to clear the giggles. "Princess Haru – it's got a nice ring to it. I never imagined I'd have a cat princess named after me. Or that a pair of cat royals would even consider my name. What about your name, Baron? Have they thought about your name too?"

He just smiled wanly. "I gave them my frank opinion of the name "Humbert"," he said simply.

"Just "Baron" by itself wouldn't be so bad."

"Prince Baron?" He shook his head. "It wouldn't work."

"Ah, I suppose you're right."

"Although they've shortened the list down now and it looks unlikely that either of us will have a young royal named after us."

"Aw, shame." Haru grinned at the thought still.

"Hey, are you two going to talk all day, or are you coming in?" demanded Muta from where he stood at the doors of the Bureau.

The two of them seemed jolted by Muta's outburst, but Baron recovered almost instantly. "Quite right," he commented. "We cannot leave our guest out in the cold, can we?"

Haru opened her mouth to maintain that actually it was a very nice day, so they could stay outside today, but saw that, one, Muta was getting rather impatient and two, Baron had already started heading inside. She sighed and followed Baron through the double doors. She was glad that she hadn't grown massively in the last year, although it was more of a squeeze than the first time she'd entered.

"Maybe Muta isn't the only one who should start thinking about a diet," she muttered under her breath, although she knew there was nothing she could do about growing up.

Once through, she took her usual place on the wooden chest and allowed Baron to pass a cup of his own blend to her.

"Milk, not lemon," he said with a smile. "As always."

"Thanks." She took a sip, then smiled back. "It's one of your good batches today." She paused a little longer while she finished the tea, letting it calm her mind in a way her own blend could never do. "So have you had any clients?" she asked eventually, bringing the conversation back to its original start. "Any at all? Even ones that aren't 'out of the ordinary'?"

"Well, we did take a trip to the Mouse Kingdom–"

"And you call that nothing," she murmured into her teacup. "Were they okay with you being a cat and all?"

"I'm a Creation, as is Toto," Baron reminded her. "Most of my cat aspects only go as far as my appearance."

"Oh." Haru paused, and for an amused moment she wondered what would happen if she brought catnip into the Bureau. She banished the thought quickly, but not before a smile had slipped onto her features.

"Yeah, well they didn't take so kindly to me," grumbled Muta as he retrieved a tin from the interior of the Bureau's cupboards. "Oh, _sure_, Baron and _Birdbrain_ were allowed in, but _I_ had to stay here and–"

"And stuff your face," Toto said with contempt. "Don't think we didn't notice that the cupboards were significantly emptier than when we left."

"What, you expected me to starve?"

"We expected you to maybe show some self control while we were away!"

"Right, that..."

"How are things at home?" Baron asked, ignoring the argument that was rapidly developing at the other end of the Bureau. "Everyone's well, I hope?"

"Oh... yeah, everything's fine," Haru quickly replied. "Mum's... yeah, she's fine."

If he heard the hesitation, he didn't comment. Yet again. He had become rather tactful over such matters throughout Haru's visits.

"But enough about me;" she laughed awkwardly, "my life's boring. I want to hear about this adventure to the Mouse Kingdom. Has it got the same principle as the Cat Kingdom?"

"You mean if it would turn you into a mouse? Yes. However the magic that surrounds the Kingdom means it only affects humans. If Muta had gone, he would have remained the way he is."

"Fat, stubborn and pig-headed, you mean?" Toto cackled.

Haru tried to imagine how Muta would react to turning into a mouse. She had to admit, it made her smile.

"So how did the visit go? Was there a reason for it?"

"There were a few rumours about a plot against the Mouse Queen; we helped to uncover it. To be honest, we weren't really needed. There was a mouse detective already on the case." He sat back in his armchair while he sipped his tea. "Nice mouse actually," he added thoughtfully. "Dawson wasn't a bad chap either."

"Who's...?" She shook her head. "Oh, never mind."

Quite finished with their previous argument, Muta ambled over. "The detective guy sounded a little old-fashioned to me."

"He did have a brilliant mind though."

Haru was smiling as she listened to the other three discussed their case, but soon her mind began to drift off; caught in imaginary adventures set in another kingdom, this time full of mice. She tried to picture what a kingdom devoted entirely to the small furry rodents would look like. She also wondered – out of association with her adventure into the Cat Kingdom – what they would give someone. Cheese came to mind, but apart from that, she was stumped.

And then her mind wandered onto its usual topic and her eyes glazed over a little. Hiromi used to tell her that she looked like she had her head in the clouds, but that wasn't strictly true. She had her head in the Cat Kingdom. Back to that day; _always_ back to that singular day.

Who would ever have thought that one day would mean so much?

But she hadn't corrected Hiromi, and so her friend had gone on to accept that Haru had just become even more absent-minded over the last year; even joked at some times that she was following after her mother. Haru had smiled and laughed at that, but that always managed to snap her out of that daydream faster than anything else Hiromi could say.

Resting her head on her knees, she slipped further into her daydream. Once again she was in the Cat Kingdom, in the royal hall or ballroom or whatever it was called. She hadn't stayed to find out. Sitting in an uncomfortable chair, wearing an uncomfortable dress – a _highly_ uncomfortable one – in an uncomfortable situation. Wishing she was elsewhere.

And then _he_ had arrived.

He had offered his hand and asked her to dance; she had – for some wild, unknown reason – accepted and allowed herself to be led into the middle of the dance floor.

And she had danced. Not gracefully, admittedly, and not confidently. Not at first. But the dress hadn't really been designed for dancing anyway. Gradually she had realised that she wasn't embarrassing herself and that... she was dancing. In the arms of a stranger, no less. And yet she felt safe.

And then he had murmured words she was yet to forget, and cast his eyes down and–

His eyes were red.

"No!" Her own eyes flew open; wild and terrified. She was shivering again and the memories from last night flooded back. The rest of the occupants were staring at her, wondering what had caused her outburst. Their conversation had ground to an instant halt; she could see it in their eyes. Her gaze snapped from one Bureau member to the other, until they finally rested on Baron.

Green, she reminded herself feverishly. His eyes were _green_.

Not red.

Still they were staring; too shocked to react, too polite to make a comment.

"Sorry," she choked and scrambled out of the Bureau, not looking back. She didn't want to see their expressions of sympathy or shock any longer. She couldn't stand the way they were looking at her. She dropped herself to the paved ground behind the arch, just out of the little village. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them close, trying to hold back the sobs. She shouldn't be acting like this; like a little lost girl.

"What's happened?"

Her head wanted to shoot up at that voice, but, ashamed of her response, she only turned it away.

"Just a dream," she whispered, but she was sure he heard. "It was just a stupid dream. That was all, Baron. I drifted off while you were talking and had a weird dream. That was all."

A small gloved hand rested reassuringly on her shoulder. "Haru..." he started.

"I'm _fine_," she insisted. Still she didn't look at him, suddenly afraid that if she did, his eyes would've changed and she would find herself with that... other Baron, the one who scared her. She shrugged off his hand; shivers visibly running through her despite the summer weather. She suddenly stood up, collecting her bag with one movement. "I should be returning home, I didn't tell mum how long I'd be out. She's bound to worry," she said, all in a rush. "Thanks for the tea Baron." She hugged her bag close to her, as if that could stop the shivering, and shakily ran off along the path.

Baron watched her go.

Why was she so frightened of him?


	4. Research

Chapter 4: Research

"Something's wrong," Baron muttered as he re-entered the Bureau. "Something has seriously shaken Haru."

"Gee, thanks for the update."

"You're not helping, lard ball."

"Well, for the record..."

Baron collapsed back into his seat behind the desk. "Would you two mind if I asked you to just pause the bickering for now?" He sighed and his eyes temporarily flickered shut, and didn't open for a good few seconds. "Something's wrong," he repeated.

"What did Chicky say to you when you followed her?"

"She told me she'd just had a nightmare, but... but it seems to be something more."

"So she had a nightmare. Problem solved."

"No... no, there was something else. When she looked at me she was... terrified." His voice stiffened with the memory, but he continued. "Like... like she was scared of me even..."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm... no; no I'm not sure at all."

"So she had a bad dream, big deal–"

"She was scared of me, Muta!" snapped Baron. Immediately his voice was reined under control, but that one outburst shocked both Muta and Toto to silence. Baron looked away. "I've never seen her look like that," he added, quieter this time; more subdued. Or maybe just more thoughtful. "Like she couldn't meet my eyes."

"Maybe we should move onto some business," suggested Toto carefully after several seconds' pause. "There's no use on dwelling on something you can't change."

For a moment Baron didn't react, but then he seemed to snap back to normal, shaking off whatever thoughts clouded his mind. "Yes... of course, you're right." He moved out of his seat to open a compartment beneath the cupboards which revealed a set of filing cabinets. "You said that there was news from Kinkan Town?"

Toto hopped down from his place on the balcony. "Yes; the town is clear."

Baron looked up sharply from where he was collecting some files. "Clear?" he repeated. "You mean... the story has ended?"

"Apparently."

"When did this happen?"

"A couple of months ago."

"Do you know the details?"

"Nothing much; the crows that came from that area were pretty hazy in details. Most of the humans don't even remember that the story ever happened."

"Was anyone affected?"

"I don't know – something about a duck, I believe. A duck, a prince and a knight. Oh, and a raven. I'll get some more details later."

"Was anyone hurt?" he persisted.

"No... not that I heard of."

Baron had returned to his seat, spreading out the file on the desk. "I'm still not sure that we made the right choice," he muttered.

"Hey," Muta spoke up, "you did what you thought was best. You said getting into any story was difficult if you weren't involved or previously part of the "setting"."

"You also said it was dangerous for Creations to get involved too, remember?" added Toto.

Muta snorted. "Yeah, but since when has that stopped him?"

"This was different," the Cat Creation said quietly. "Not dangerous for us. Dangerous for what we would become. But... maybe we _could've_ made a difference..."

"Baron, you made the choice to stay here – you can't change that," Muta said gruffly. "You said it wasn't wise; we believe you. There's no use crying over spilt milk."

"Okay, I know." Baron began to rifle through the sheets. "But maybe now it'd be worth checking. We need to assess the situation."

"You mean... go there?"

"It would be the most reliable method, yes. All in good time though."

There was a pause.

"When do you plan to tell Haru?"

ooOoo

The slamming of the front door alerted Naoko to the arrival of her daughter. Leaning back in her chair, she called down the house, "You're back early. How did it go?"

For a few moments there was silence. No, not quite silence, she amended mentally. There was the sound of feet being dragged through the hallway to the lounge door.

"Fine, mum," Haru replied miserably. She leant against the doorframe, her shoulders decidedly slumped.

The redhead turned fully in her seat at the downcast tone of her daughter's voice. "It certainly doesn't sound as if it did. What happened; did he blow you off?"

Haru smiled weakly at her mother's attempt to use what she probably considered to be "slang". "No, mum," she said, "if anything, I abandoned him."

"Oh, was something wrong? Was there a misunderstanding?"

"You could call it that." Haru wiped at her eyes; the redness of them betrayed the tears long dried.

"Oh, Haru, you're crying." Naoko was suddenly on her feet, hugging her child. "Was it something he said?"

Despite herself, Haru choked a laugh. "He's never been anything less than a perfect gentleman," she insisted. "And I'm not crying."

"Then you have been. It's strange; I've never heard of this Renaldo before. What could he possibly have said to make you like this?"

With a jolt, Haru remembered she had told her mother that she was meeting Muta, not Baron. "No, mum, it wasn't anything like that," she claimed. "It's just... I drifted off during the conversation and... had another nightmare."

"Another? Two in one day – Haru, sweetie, is everything really alright? Is there something going on that I should know about?"

'_Yeah, because I'm really going to tell you that actually I've been meeting a stone crow, a fat cat and a wooden cat doll for the last year, instead of just going into town; that I almost ended up married to a cat king, turned into a cat myself and fell from the top of a tower and survived due to a mob of crows. But, apart from that; no, nothing's going on._' Out loud though, Haru only replied, "No, mum. You know, maybe I'm just a bit under the weather. Maybe that's what's causing it."

Naoko didn't look convinced.

"Who is this Renaldo, exactly?"

"He's..." Damn, what would she be able to pass him off as going to, without making her mother ask more questions or wonder why she hadn't heard of him before? "A friend, just a friend," she finally said.

Her mother still didn't look convinced. "Really? Where did you meet him?"

"Um... at a dance... the Christmas Ball."

"Oh, so he went to your school, did he?"

"No – erm, he came with some friends who'd invited him." Haru's head was beginning to hurt with the half-lies. "We talked, that was all."

"And you're still seeing him six months later?"

Haru reddened as her mind thought of Baron. "No, not... not _seeing him _as in... _going out_. Just... you know... friends. Mum, can I head up to my room now? I think I've got a bit of a headache."

"Oh, of course. You know, if you want to talk, you can talk to me about anything."

"Yeah, I know." Haru started up the stairs, and as she did so, she mentally added, '_Not __**quite**__ everything though_.'

ooOoo

"Haru! Lunch!"

Haru jumped from the sudden shout, causing a line to accident skid across the page, making a clean mark across the half-formed outline of a half-cat. Damn, now she'd have to carefully rub it out without spoiling the doodle. She'd saved her sketchbook to last for packing; now it was one of a few choice items remaining on the desk. She still hadn't decided whether to bring it with her or to leave it packed away in the attic – somewhere inside her she just couldn't bring herself to leave something holding so many memories behind. True, they were only doodles, but they were doodles of _that day_.

"Haru! Are you coming down for lunch, or shall I leave your food out for the strays?"

"Coming, mum!" Haru flicked the sketchbook shut possessively and tucked it to the side of the desk before making her way to the kitchen.

"You took your time; what were you up to?"

"Just drawing."

Naoko smiled slyly. "Your usual?"

"So what if it was?"

The redhead just grinned and returned to her meal. "Nothing. It's cute though," she added after a moment.

"Cute?" Haru repeated doubtfully. Somehow that hadn't been the response she'd been expecting.

"It's like you're a little kid again; doodling and colouring in and all that. Makes me wonder where the years have gone."

Haru resisted replying with 'down the drain,' sensing that maybe that wasn't what her mother needed to hear right now. Even if was only a joke. Instead she only replied, "Yeah, you and me both."

"Strange though," her mother continued to muse. "This character that you've created... it's something that I know you've made, yet I'm sure I've seen it somewhere before."

Haru's ears would have perked up if they'd been able to. "What?"

"I know, isn't it weird? It just came to me recently, but I haven't been able to pin it down..."

"Can you remember any names?"

"No... but I just get a sense of déjà vu every time I see your pictures." Naoko laughed. "But that's impossible, right?"

Haru had frozen with the fork halfway to her mouth. Could it be possible...? Could her mother have had some business with the Cat Bureau...? Or maybe... maybe she had got it all wrong... She scooped up her plate with a sudden thought. "Would it be okay if I finish this in my room?" she asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, I suppose..."

"Thanks!" Haru was already almost out of the door with her hasty reply.

"Bring the plate and cutlery down when you're finished!"

"Will do." Once in her room she dragged her laptop forward and waited for it to turn on. She wondered why she hadn't thought of this before ever since discovering the Bureau. She returned to her doodle while she waited.

The eyes she liked doing most of all – that's what always struck her about Baron. But today... today she couldn't get the eyes quite right. They seemed to glare out at her, and so she rubbed them out. Once, twice, three times she tried and each time resulted in erasing them out. Eventually she gave a groan of defeat and moved on to sketch the rest of the head.

Her laptop to her side beeped to alert her it had loaded, and she swivelled round in her chair to select the internet shortcut.

"Thank you Google," Haru said under her breath as she began to type. "_Baron_..." She muttered the words as she typed them. "_Humb_..." She paused and stared at the computer screen. "_Humburt_..." she tried first. No, that didn't look right. She deleted it and started again. "_Baron Humbert_..." Was that correct? She leaned back in her chair.

"Mum!" she called.

"Yes?" Her mother was still in the kitchen by the sound of it.

"Is Humbert with an "e" or "u"?"

"At the end you mean?"

"Yeah."

Pause.

"E, I think."

"Thanks!" She turned back to the computer. "Baron Humbert von–"

"What's this for?"

"Homework," Haru invented. "_Von Gik_..."

"It's the holidays!" her mother called back after a moment of thought.

"Research, then." She frowned at the screen. Damn. "Mum?" she called again.

"What is it?"

"How do you spell "Gikkingen"?"

"I haven't the foggiest."

"Oh." She supposed she should really have asked Baron in all their time together. Not that it had really come to mind at the time. "_Gickanen_..." she attempted first. No results. Well, no relevant ones anyway.

"What research is this?" Naoko asked after several moments had passed by.

"Um, history," she lied somewhat smoothly.

Her mother muttered something that sounded suspiciously like something along the lines of, "Must be one pretty obscure piece of history."

"Uh-hm," Haru responded half-heartedly. She turned her attention back to the screen "_Gikkening_..."

Again, nothing.

She dumped her head against the keyboard, producing a series of nonsense words in the search box on the screen. She grunted slightly and picked her head up. What had she been expecting anyway? Baron was a however-old-he-was wooden cat doll. It wasn't like he was going to have his own personal fan page.

However, Haru dragged herself to try once more, muttering furiously under her breath, "Third time the charm. _Gikkingen_."

She groaned when once again nothing relevant appeared and was about to give it up as a lost cause, when one of Google's "helpful" suggestions caught her eye with the question: "_Did you mean __**Baron Humbert von Jikkingen**_?"

She stared at the suggestion. '_Well, it could be..._' she supposed. It wasn't like she had much else to go on currently. She accepted the suggestion, clicked on it and waited for the page to load.

She tapped her fingers against the keyboard impatiently. "Come on, come on." Her hand absent-mindedly sketched round the outline of Baron on her page. When she looked back up she almost fell out of her seat.

She was looking at an almost perfect replication of the Baron Humbert von Gikkingen.


	5. An Alternative Life

Chapter 5: An Alternative Life

Hesitantly, Haru brought one nervous hand up to the screen.

"No... it can't be..." she whispered. She enlarged the photo. A wooden cat doll stared knowingly back at her, frozen in a moment, frozen in his wooden state. One hand behind his back, the other clasping a cane, looking just like he'd first appeared that day Haru had seen him in the window of the Bureau.

And yet there were differences. The colour of the vest, the bowtie; even the shape of the face a bit. Yet the gleam in his eye was still there, still present.

Still him.

She scrolled down the page, skimming over the information. Every now and then a word would jump out at her.

_Lost..._

_War..._

_Inspiration..._

Haru paused to read over that; the words highlighted to another link. Out of interest, she clicked on the link and found herself on a new page – an author's page.

"A book...?"

She read over the blurb, and her expression changed to one of disbelief.

"_No._ _Way_."

ooOoo

"And where are you heading off to?"

Haru froze; her hand already inches away from the door. "Um, to the library."

"Now?"

"Yeah... just to pick up a book."

"Which one?"

"Um, _If You Listen Closely_."

Her mother frowned. "Now why does that ring a bell? Who's it by?"

"Shizuku... Amasawa... I think."

"Oh!" Naoko was suddenly rummaging through a shelf. "I _knew_ I recognised it!"

Haru sidestepped her mother to look over her shoulder. "What... why?"

"Not in there... where would I put it?" Naoko murmured to herself. Suddenly she was running upstairs and a moment later Haru could hear her climbing into the attic. Haru waited patiently for the redhead to return, and she came carrying down a large cardboard box. She dug her way through the box and presented a worn book. "There."

Haru looked down at the book, then at her mother. Then down at the book again.

"Mum, why do you..."

"Have this? Shizuku Amasawa is my cousin."

"... What?"

"Yeah, she sent me a copy." Naoko paused, then shrugged. "We were never that close and recently we lost contact."

Haru had one hand on the book. "Your cousin..." Haru repeated. "So... she was my... my..."

"First cousin once removed," Naoko finished.

"Yeah... that." Haru fingered the copy thoughtfully. "Mum, is it okay if I take this?"

"I suppose... why?"

"Oh... I know a friend who might be interested."

"Renaldo?"

"Um, his friend actually," Haru said truthfully. "Renaldo might be interested in it too I suppose."

"And why might his friend be interested in it?"

"Because... um, he helped me come up with my drawings in the first place," Haru gabbled. "So he might be interested to know that there's something similar to it."

"Really? And what's this 'other friend' called?"

"Baron. Mum, can I go?"

"Oh, alright, but I'm not done interrogating you. I want to know what type of a name is Baron."

"A nickname." Haru slotted the book into her bag and hovered by the door. "So I'll see you later."

"Okay. Have a good time."

"Thanks."

ooOoo

Over his desk, papers littered the surface, creating a thin and easily disturbed layer of sheets. A couple of books had been shoved to the side; his ink bottle and quill carefully placed where they wouldn't be easily knocked off. He'd had too many close shaves with Muta throwing his weight about not to learn from that. The spoilt files were a nightmare last time...

Baron himself was sitting back in his chair before the desk; one hand partially covering his face. It was an image of thorough fatigue, and, as if to complete the picture, his eyes had fallen shut at some point or another. His light breathing could have fooled someone into believing he'd slipped into sleep, but at the sound of footsteps entering the square outside, his eyes snapped open.

"It seems I have a visitor," he muttered to himself, easing himself out of his place and starting towards the door. Before he reached it though there was a polite knocking from the front door.

"Can't be Muta then," Baron noted. "I can't remember the last time he knocked to come in. Thinking about it, I don't think there ever _was_ a time he did." For some reason, the naturally predictable behaviour of his friend made him smile.

However, when he opened the Bureau's doors, there seemed to be no one present. He glanced out and was about to retreat to his desk, passing it off as nothing, when a polite cough came from his left.

"Baron? You weren't busy, were you? I'd hate to think I'd interrupted the middle of something."

Haru. She was kneeling nervously to the side of the Bureau doors; her hands fretfully playing with the strap of her bag. On seeing her, Baron smiled and tipped his hat to her. "I said the Bureau doors would always be open to you, did I not?"

"Yeah, I know." Her manner was hesitant; the previous fears from earlier in the day returning. She couldn't bring herself to quite meet his eyes – not properly anyway.

"Haru, about earlier…"

"Can we forget about it?" she asked hastily. Her hands were twisting round the bag strap faster than ever, like some intricate, dizzying dance. Her eyes dropped down to the paved ground again, words struggling to come out. "I mean… it was just – just a nightmare. Just a dream. I'm sorry – I'm sorry for startling you all."

She kept her gaze down, waiting for Baron to respond.

"Okay," he said eventually. "We'll put it behind us. But you know you can talk to us, right?"

Haru gave a watery smile as she remembered her mother saying something similar only that morning. "Yeah, I know."

She flicked her eyes up to meet Baron's long enough for him to see the smile before returning them to stare at the ground.

"Do you want to come inside for some tea?"

"No," Haru replied quickly.

Baron hadn't had time to even start moving. He turned to face Haru fully. "Is everything alright, Haru?"

"Everything's fine," Haru stressed. "I just… I just don't feel like tea today." '_Anyway, I'm fed up of feeling like Alice every time I enter the Bureau_.' She winced a little at the thought, but it was true. She didn't like how she was the odd one out – which was saying something when the 'others' were a fat cat, a stone crow and a wooden cat. It just reminded her that this wasn't her world – back there, out in the busy street with the rest of the human population – _that_ was her world. Here she was just a visitor.

"If you say so," Baron replied respectfully. "Now, what is it that you came to tell me?"

"What makes you think this isn't just a spur-of-the-moment visit?" Haru asked.

"This is your second visit of the day," he reminded her. "And you haven't let go of that bag once since you arrived."

Haru muttered something embarrassedly in response to his last comment; it sounded along the lines of, "Nerves." She reddened a little, but ignored her blush. "I've found a book," she started openly, as means of explanation for her visit. "I know it sounds silly, but listen–" she pulled the book out of her bag "–it's just like what happened last year."

She turned the book round so he could see the blurb.

"It's got Lune and Muta and Toto in it and… well, even you."

Baron looked sharply up at her in shock; she dropped her eyes back down to the floor.

"Are you sure?"

Haru leant forward and followed a line with her finger. "'_A gentleman cat, by the name of Baron Humbert von Jikkingen, joins Takara along with…_' blah, blah, it mentions Muta and Toto and explains the plot a bit, and Takara – that's the name of the heroine in this – even ends up going to the Cat Kingdom. I haven't read it yet, but it sounds exactly the same."

"What's this called?"

"_If You Listen Closely_."

Baron paused; mentally skimming through his memory, then shook his head decisively once. "No, never heard of it."

"Maybe… I mean, have you helped anyone else? Maybe someone heard about you?"

"And write an almost exact replica of last year's events?"

"Okay, maybe not."

"Have you talked to anyone about last year?"

"No." This was true. "And I mean, even if I had, this book was written long before that; _years_ ago even," she added. "If anything, it looks like _we've_ copied from this. Like someone read it, then thought it'd be incredibly funny if they tried to replicate it." Haru laughed a little, releasing her tension with the action, but Baron's expression darkened.

"But... that's ridiculous," Haru added after a moment. "Isn't it?"

Baron turned partially away.

"Yes... ridiculous," he echoed hollowly.

Haru watched him cautiously. She started to say his name, then stopped herself. "I just thought it was a funny coincidence," she said quietly. "That was all."

Baron seemed to snap back to his normal self. "Of course," he said brightly, although for once the tone didn't reach his eyes. "Just a coincidence. But would you mind if I borrowed this copy? Just to see how far the similarities run?"

"Actually it's my mother's copy. I don't know whether she'll be okay with lending it out... I could go back and ask her, then bring it back to you tomorrow if she says yes."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"I... could just tell her a friend wants to borrow it. I mean, that's not really lying. I'm just... failing to mention that my particular friend is..." She looked down at Baron to add emphasis. "Well, a wooden doll, I suppose." She winced. "Okay, that's maybe not the best description for you..."

"It covers the basics," he dismissed.

"Hello Baron. Haru. I didn't expect to see you here again."

There was the slight ruffling of feathers as Toto landed smoothly on his column, watching the two below with keen black eyes.

"Hi Toto. To be honest, I didn't expect to be back so soon either."

"Is everything alright? What–?"

"Haru's brought a very interesting book to my interest," Baron interrupted before Toto could inquire further into the earlier events of the day. "_If You Listen Closely _it's called. You haven't heard of it before, have you Toto?"

"No, should I?"

"Didn't think you would have." Almost to himself, he added, "Yet we should have. So why haven't we...?"

"Maybe Haru would be kind enough to leave her bedroom window open, then during the day we could read it," Toto suggested.

There was a sudden pause as both Haru and Baron digested this idea, a mundane level of surprise present that that idea hadn't already been put forward.

"It's hardly like it's going to fit easily into the Bureau," Toto added after both of them failed to respond. "And Haru's home isn't that far away – it would barely take five minutes of flying time. It'd be easier for everyone."

"I see your point. Haru, would you be okay with this?"

Haru's mind took a few seconds longer than Baron's to adjust to the idea, but then she just nodded. "Um, sure. My mum doesn't usually go into my room, so you'll be fine there. I'm going out tomorrow, so you can read it then if you want." She paused. "Do you know where my house is?" she asked after a moment where the realisation had sunk in that Toto knew how far away her home was.

"The Bureau... takes an interest in all its clients," Baron replied, almost perfectly smooth apart from the pause at the beginning. "After all, we wouldn't want the ex-Cat King to come after you, would we?"

"I... suppose... not..." Haru said slowly. '_They've been spying on me?_' part of her mind wanted to scream, but another part – the part that wanted to believe in fairy tales and happily-ever-afters – whispered back, '_They actually cared_.' A small, unexpected glow lit up inside her. '_I know I've been seeing them on a regular basis, but they've actually cared enough to check on me_.'

The thought made her smile.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Early update this upcoming Thursday due to holiday plans, but no chapter next Monday.**


	6. Marionettes

**A/N: (Very) early update due to holiday plans, and I won't be around until next Thursday. Review still, please?**

**And I hope anyone who received exam results today received the grades they wanted. It's a stressful time, I know.**

**Catsafari. =^^=**

**ooOoo**

Chapter 6: Marionettes

"And you're back again. Haru, you've been through that door so many times today I'm no longer sure whether you're coming or going."

Haru peered into the lounge and grinned. "Sorry mum. Don't worry; I'm not going to be going anywhere for the rest of the day. I've just had some things to sort out." Her grin slipped though when she started into the kitchen to raid the fridge.

"Mum! You've left the gas on!" she called down the hallway. She quickly switched it off; the low hissing noise relented and retreated into silence.

"Have I?"

"Yes! It's off now though." Damn, was that from lunch? She was just glad that nowadays the gas wasn't poisonous, although it could give someone a killer headache. She busied herself opening windows to waft it out, also thanking her lucky stars that her mum hadn't done anything to create a spark and send the place up in flames.

"Sorry. By the way, what did your friend think of the book?"

"He... uh, thought it was interesting."

"What did you say his name was again?"

"Um, Baron."

"Yes, what sort of a name is that?"

Haru wandered back through the lounge, now confident the threat had been dealt with. "I told you, it's a nickname."

"Any particular reason for it?"

"Mum, it's just a nickname. There's not usually much of a reason behind nicknames. They're just... you know, given."

"Okay. What's his real name?"

"It's a little old fashioned and long," Haru said truthfully. "That's why we stick to Baron." She really didn't want to give Baron's whole name; afraid her mother would make the link. Or at least see a connection. "He's a little embarrassed by it, to tell the truth."

"And you say he was the one who helped you come up with your drawings?"

"He ... inspired them, you could say." She supposed it was true.

"Sounds like an interesting character."

Haru grinned weakly. "You have no idea."

ooOoo

"So where exactly are you heading out to today?"

"Hiromi and I are heading into the city for a day out," Haru explained, stepping up onto her bed so she could collect a jacket draped on a hanger on the curtain railing. Once collected, she tossed it over to the other pile of stuff that was slowly building up at the far end of her bed. "They've got a proper cinema there – IMAX and everything – and we're planning on going out for lunch and shopping a bit and stuff. It's a bit of a holiday treat."

She paused in the middle of her room, trying to remember anything else that she'd need to include in her day trip. "Mobile, mobile, mobile," she muttered, looking round. "I know it's here somewhere..."

She spotted it behind Muta, who was resting on her desk. She mock-scowled. "You could've helped, fatso," she said as she snatched it away.

He glowered and returned to his catnap. At least he hadn't tried to scratch her for the 'fatso' remark.

"Do you really need all that stuff?" he grunted.

"Jumper, mobile, tissues, money..." Haru listed to herself, ticking each item off her fingers, "purse, bus and train passes, camera..." She mumbled a few more items, glancing round the room a couple more times. "I always end up forgetting _something_..."

"Yourself, Chicky?"

"Helpful, real helpful, Muta."

She sighed and sat at the head of her bed. "Oh well, I suppose there's not much I suppose I can do if I do forget something." She turned round to face Baron and Toto, who were sitting on the ledge of her open window. "You'll be okay here, won't you?" she asked worriedly. "My mum's downstairs, so it'll probably be best if Muta refrains from helping himself to what's in the fridge, but as long as you're quiet up here, you should be fine... The book's on the desk – well, you would be able to see it if Muta wasn't sitting there..."

"Hey!"

"And my mobile number's beside the phone, so if anything happens, you could contact me, although I don't see what _could_ happen really ..."

"We'll be fine," Baron reassured her.

"Oh, good." Haru stood up, brushing invisible specks of dust off her skirt. "How do I look?"

"Fine," Muta said gruffly.

"You're not even looking," Haru accused.

"Yeah, well I've already seen what you're wearing, so does it really matter?"

"You look beautiful," Baron interrupted.

Haru blushed. "I would've been good with 'okay'," actually," she murmured. "But thank you Baron."

Muta chuckled at both Haru's and Baron's embarrassment, although Baron's was a lot more subtle. "So are you off?"

"Yes ... I've run out of things to worry about, and I can't think of anything else that I could've forgotten, so I suppose I should be heading into town now. It would be a bad start if I missed the train, wouldn't it?" she laughed. "I'll see you lot later."

Baron watched Haru stuff the pile at the end of her bed into a bag. His eyes could not help but notice the evident lack of stuff in the room; a visible emptiness that couldn't quite be overlooked.

Was she going away?

"Haru... is there a reason that the room is almost empty?" he asked, and with his question, he also noticed the boxes shoved into the corner of the room; almost like a bid by Haru to ignore their presence.

"Huh?"

"Your room," he repeated. "Why is it so empty? Are you moving?"

Haru's grip on the bag tightened. "No, not really... well, kind of." She dropped her head down and carried on packing her bag, but this time with a vengeance. "But I'll be coming back."

Baron watched her for a couple of seconds longer, and the realisation came. Slowly, and grudgingly, but it came all the same.

"Haru, how old are you?"

The brunette tried to laugh it off. "Oh, Baron, you should know never to ask a lady that."

"Seriously, Haru; how old are you?"

Her eyes still downcast, she realised he wasn't going to let this go. She sighed and her hold on the bag loosened this time. "Eighteen," she muttered.

"When were you going to tell us that you were heading off to university?"

The last of the items were literally thrown into the bag. "I should really be getting going," she said hurriedly. "Don't want to miss that train after all!" She snatched the bag up and rushed out of the door. The three left in the room watched her with disbelieving looks.

"Boy, she kept _that_ quiet," Muta grunted, but even he seemed surprised.

Baron looked unseeing around the room. "Why hadn't I realised?" he muttered furiously to himself. "She was obviously growing past the age of secondary school; why didn't I see that?"

"You only saw her once a week usually," Toto reminded him. "Well, officially anyway."

"She didn't tell any of us either," Baron continued.

"Translation," Muta inserted, "what you're really annoyed over is that she didn't tell _you_."

"_Not helping_, idiot," Toto said tightly.

"Maybe that is what I'm annoyed over," retorted Baron, "but the fact that she was just planning on leaving without telling any of us..."

"Hey, what makes you think her departure is any easier for her?" Muta answered back. "She has to deal with it too. And it's not just us she's leaving; it's her whole family and friends. Her home she's lived in her entire life, a whole way of living. School is different to university and she has to come to terms with all that."

"I... I suppose you're right," said Baron in defeat. "I should've realised."

"You should've."

"Moron," snapped Toto. "Try to learn to keep your mouth shut."

"Hey, he _should've_!"

Baron slipped off the window edge onto Haru's bed and started towards the book. "Come on, I suppose we should begin what we came here for in the first place."

Both bird and round cat looked at the statuette in surprise at the sudden change in tune; their argument cut off before it could start. But they just exchanged looks and let it go.

They supposed Baron needed a distraction.

The day rolled slowly by, but in Haru's room the occupants barely moved. Toto rested on the open windowsill, watching Baron read, while Muta lay cat-napping on the chair, waiting for him to finish. At the start, Baron's expression had been somewhat open, even curious, but as he delved further into the story, it took on a stormier approach. With every page turned, his actions became angrier. When, finally, he reached the end, he slammed the back cover shut.

This awoke Muta from his sleep as he opened one bleary eye. "Wassup?"

Baron sat down before the book, staring at the back cover.

"Word for word," he whispered in a hoarse voice.

"What?"

"Word for word," he repeated, undercurrents of normally well-controlled anger swelling in his voice. "This story isn't just similar to what happened... it's identical. Word for word. In almost every aspect. It even quotes – or I quote it – everything I say to Haru."

Toto hopped down from the ledge. "But... if that's true then..."

Baron nodded miserably. "Yes, then we've been involved in a story. Not just involved. Controlled. I suspected, but I didn't want to voice my thoughts."

"You said people with that power were dying out," Muta muttered, although he was getting up and joining Baron on the desk. "You said that the last proper person with that power died ages ago."

"The last well-known one," Baron corrected. "He had descendants. He also found a way around the problem of death, but that happened in Kinkan Town. Here, I suspect it's a case of a descendant rather than Drosselmeyer himself."

"What do we do then?"

"What _can_ we do? The story's finished. Ended. Over. It's not influencing us anymore."

"But I thought this was written years ago – why would it come true now? Why years after it was finished?"

"I don't know," Baron said through gritted teeth. "Not all stories written by a Drosselmeyer descendant come true, although sometimes a dramatic event surrounding the author can jump-start the story into existence even after it has been finished. But I don't know, not without further knowledge."

Toto flew over to the book, skim reading the blurb. "The main character is called Takara though... That's weird."

"The whole thing is weird," agreed Baron, tiredly pinching the bridge of his nose. "We all confirm to our description in the book, _except_ Haru. She doesn't have the same name, the same appearance and she doesn't quote it in any way, shape or form. Takara doesn't even save Lune from the truck; she takes him in after being injured by the truck and nurses him back to health. The only differences between this book and real life are the changes surrounding Takara compared to Haru."

"Well, Baron, we _are_ Creations," Toto reminded him. "She's human; maybe the author didn't have enough power to control her too?"

"No, that's not it," contradicted Baron. "Even Lune and Muta are identical in the book, more or less, so it's not that. Haru is... too different from Takara. In a good way," he quickly added. "But... oh, I don't know. Takara can't even talk to cats in this."

"But if Takara can't..."

"Exactly," Baron cut in. "If Takara can't, then Haru didn't gain her abilities through this story. In fact she seems entirely unaffected by it at all–"

Baron suddenly stopped.

"Oh."

"Baron, what is it?" demanded Muta.

Toto seemed to be on the same wavelength as the tawny cat. "No, she can't be," cawed the crow. "We would've known."

"Would we?"

"Baron, what is it?" repeated Muta impatiently.

The two Creations exchanged glances.

"Haru's... a Wildcard."

"But that would mean..."

Baron cut in before Toto could finish. "She can't go to Kinkan," he said decisively. "There is no way we're going to put her in that sort of danger. Even if we were originally planning on letting her go, now it's official. We can't."

Muta snorted. "And how do you plan on telling her that? She's become even more independent since the Cat Kingdom adventure."

"I know, I know."

"She'll be useful though, you've got to admit–"

"She's not coming," Baron said forcefully. An underlying growl threatened to rise in his throat. "We can let Drosselmeyer discover her."

"I thought you said Drosselmeyer died?"

"He did, but... oh, it's complicated. Didn't you look over the Kinkan Town files _at all_, Muta? Things have changed recently, but Kinkan Town was completely overwhelmed by stories – especially Drosselmeyer-charged ones – at one point. Something caused that to change, but the town is still very vulnerable to change. Anyway," he added darkly, "Drosselmeyer found a way to write even after his death. Kinkan Town isn't safe for Haru. End of story."

"How do you plan on telling Haru this?"

"Do you plan on telling her _what_ she is?"

"And how do you suggest I do that? No, no," Baron muttered, "it'll be safer for Haru if she doesn't know about her... powers. If she knows, it only puts her in danger."

"And if you keep her in the dark, when the truth finally comes out she will not easily forgive you."

"You think I don't know that?" snapped Baron. He turned away. "I'm just doing what I think is best. If anything happened to her when I could have stopped it, I would never be able to forgive myself."

"Don't you think Haru should have the choice whether she comes or not? Maybe, if she knew the risk..."

"She would still come," the tawny cat murmured. "Toto, even if she did know the dangers, she would still come. You know that."

Muta was frowning. "Baron, you told me what a Wildcard was – you said it was someone who cannot be affected by stories – which is why Chicky is so different from Takara – so wouldn't she be the safest out of us all? If Drosselmeyer can't affect her with his stories..."

"If only it was as simple as that..." Baron murmured, closing his eyes. "But, you see, there's more than one way to change a person. Words, even when not part of a story, can run as deep as those written down in ink. Trust can lead a person to do foolish things; desperation and confusion can lead to hasty decisions and ... one word carefully placed can persuade a person to an irrational action, one they'll regret. Don't you see? Drosselmeyer wouldn't have to control Haru through writing – he knows how people work, how they can be twisted. Haru doesn't know what her power could do – how often, using it for a good reason doesn't always bring about a good outcome. How, if used hastily, it can result in a tragedy, no matter the intention."

Baron audibly growled this time with one last thought.

"And if there's one thing I'm certain, it's that Drosselmeyer loves a good tragedy."


	7. Eye of the Beholder

Chapter 7: Eye of the Beholder

"So what did you think of the film?"

Haru gave a non-committal shrug and continued to sip her tea. "It wasn't bad." They had recently left the cinema and found a café in which to sit back and discuss the day's events.

"Meh, personally the hero was a little bit too knight-in-shining-armour for my tastes," Hiromi criticised, making a face. "It was surprising he didn't arrive on a white horse."

'_Try a black crow_,' Haru's mind added conspiringly. A small, knowing smile flittered onto her face. "Some girls like that sort of thing."

"What, are you saying you'd fall for a guy like that?"

"If the guy cares enough for the girl to even consider acting like her knight, it's sweet," Haru replied. "There aren't enough gentlemen in the world today."

Hiromi raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Are you thinking of a particular person?"

"What? Of course not! It was just an observation!"

The lighter brunette surveyed Haru with a look Haru decided was several notches too close to scheming for her liking.

"No…" muttered Hiromi, "see, when you said it, your eyes glazed out, as if you were thinking of a certain person… and I've only ever see you do that over Machida…"

Haru scoffed and waved one hand away dismissively. "Pfft, I so got over him last year."

"Then it _is_ someone new!"

"Wha- no!"

But Hiromi had discovered she liked this new idea; toying with it as if it was some new game or plaything. "You _have_ been even more absent-minded over the last year than previously…" she noted, "so he's been on your mind for a while… and then there was the day Machida broke up with his girlfriend, and you didn't bat an eyelid…"

"Hiromi, it's called getting over someone," Haru said slowly.

"What, in one day?" Hiromi paused, looking thoughtful, or at least she would have done if she wasn't taking a particularly large slurp of her strawberry milkshake at that moment. That done, she waved the half-full cup vaguely in Haru's direction. "That was the day after you rescued that cat, wasn't it?"

'_If only you knew the entire story behind it_.' "Machida broke up with his girlfriend the day after that, yeah," Haru answered out loud. She doubted Hiromi would make any connection between 'that cat' and how she'd seemingly miraculously got over Machida the next day.

"Didn't you hit your head?"

Haru sighed. "No, Hiromi, you just thought I did."

"Haru, you thought the cat had talked to you," Hiromi said in a patronisingly slow voice.

"Yeah, I know."

"You obviously weren't feeling well."

"I was feeling _fine_."

"I'm just thinking that maybe that knock on the head helped clear Machida from it."

Haru laughed. "Okay, you've got me. Yes, I knocked my head; that's why I thought I could talk to cats and why I got over Machida so suddenly. Now will you give up on the subject?"

Her friend narrowed her gaze in a calculating glare. "I still haven't struck off the possibility of a secret boyfriend."

"Believe it all you want; it's not going to change anything."

"You would tell me if you were secretly seeing someone, wouldn't you?"

"What secret could I possibly keep from you?" Haru forced a laugh. "Especially one as big as a boyfriend."

"Okay, so now we've got that sorted, will you stop glancing down at your phone?"

"Sorry, what?"

Hiromi sighed. "You've been checking your mobile all day. Are you expecting a call?"

Haru smiled and tucked the phone into her bag, but didn't' turn it off. "Sorry, I really hadn't realised I was doing it. No, I was just worried that mum might want to contact me."

"Really, how are you going to survive when you go to uni if you're this nervous for one day trip?"

Haru's smile weakened. "I'm asking myself the same question." Her mind flickered back to that morning; how had Baron taken the realisation that she was leaving to go to uni? She had fled out the door before she saw his reaction. But she could guess he wouldn't be too happy she'd kept it from him for as long as this.

'_I wonder how long it'll be before the truth about mum comes out too?_' She tensed at the thought; no, her mother's condition… or whatever it could be called… wasn't official yet. A few moments of forgetfulness here and there meant nothing. Maybe it was just a midlife crisis or… or something. Maybe it really was just coincidence…

"Hey, Haru, are you okay?"

Haru's attention snapped back to the here and now. "Yeah," she automatically said. "Yeah, everything's fine."

Hiromi had one head tilted, looking strangely at her friend. "Have you caught a bug or something? You look really tired."

"Yeah, that's it; I've got a cold." Haru wiped her eyes. "I didn't have much success with sleeping last night. I don't know… but I seem to be having a few nightmares. That's all."

"Oh." Hiromi watched Haru for a few seconds longer, sipping the last of her strawberry milkshake. "Maybe we should spend a little longer here, then head back home. You look ready to drop."

Haru grinned shakily. "Thanks."

ooOoo

"But no word of this to Haru, right? She has quite enough on her plate without additional issues."

Toto and Muta exchanged glances, making that the second time they'd done so that day without arguing.

"You want us... to lie to Haru?" Toto asked slowly.

"No," said Baron instantly. "Just... stay away from the subject."

"Any particular reason why?"

"I've already told you," Baron said in a low, impatient voice. "If she knows, it'll only put her in danger. Especially if we leave for Kinkan Town – I'm not going to run the risk of letting Drosselmeyer discover her."

"Even though you have no intention of letting her come to Kinkan in the first place," Muta said bluntly.

"Yes, even though I have no intention of letting her come to Kinkan in the first place."

He ignored the strange looks he was receiving from his two friends.

Toto ruffled his feathers finally and hopped up to the window. "Okay, okay, we'll let it go – for now. Anyway, I need to go on my rounds and check round the town."

Muta stretched and rose ungracefully to his paws. "And I should probably be returning to the crossroads," he added. "You coming, Baron?"

"What? Oh, no I'm fine. I want to go over _If You Listen Closely_ again; see if there's anything I missed out."

"I'll be around the area," Toto offered as he perched on the window, preparing himself for flight. "If you need a ride back to the Bureau, I'll be nearby."

"Thanks, I'll bear that in mind."

ooOoo

All around her, the train hummed and droned, rocking in an almost hypnotic manner. The _judder-judder-judder_ rhythm of the train on the tracks stole into her bones, lulling slowly into a mechanical lullaby while the _whirr-whirr-whirr_ of the wheels spinning underneath her served as a loose pulse; whirring in and out like a metallic heartbeat. Her own heart stumbled into the same rhythm.

Her eyes kept flickering shut; threatening to let her slip into a sleep, but probably not a dreamless one.

To her side, Hiromi was talking – Haru didn't know what about. Something about the day, something about Tsuge, something about plans for… something. Haru didn't catch the details for exactly what it was. Hiromi's voice seemed muted – this, Haru knew, was caused by tiredness on her part.

Outside the city flashed past. Momentary images registered in her brain, but didn't really go in. Trees, buildings, grey, road, grey, shops, green, signs, black…

The train jolted, screeching as it came to a halt. Haru shuddered with the grating screech as the coarse noise ran right through her. They weren't at their stop yet, but Haru glanced to her side to check with Hiromi all the same.

Hiromi wasn't there.

She shifted her gaze around the train carriage.

The place was empty.

Must. Not. Panic. Haru groaned and clenched her eyes shut; her heart feeling strangely laboured. The sound which had almost lulled her into a state of sleep was gone, but the train hadn't stopped despite the unnatural silence that had engulfed the train. Just juddered. The train was still moving. Definitely still moving.

Haru got up to check the window; the landscape had changed. The world beyond the train was now hidden behind a thick crop of cattails…

_Cattails_?

Now she was on her feet.

"Oh no. No, no, no…" she began to rant. "Oh no, there is no way I'm back here…"

Would anyone even notice she'd gone? What would happen if she became stuck as a cat? Maybe once Baron realised she'd disappeared, he'd help…

Haru fell against the seat again, having backed so far that she'd hit the seat and window behind her with some force. Cattails… definitely part of the Cat Kingdom. She glanced down at herself – no, the change hadn't started yet. That meant she still had some time.

The train broke free of the tall plants; coming out onto a large stretch of pasture-like landscape. For a moment Haru stared out, then the train smacked to a stop, like it'd hit something or someone had knocked against the brake. Unprepared, Haru found herself flung to the back of the carriage, losing her breath as her body made contact with the wall.

Gasping, blinking back tears of pain, Haru slowly stood up. One hand was pressed shakily against the wall as her legs threatened to give way under her. Now she really stared.

When the train had halted, the lights had temporarily flickered off, and now – even with the lights back on – there was something… dark about the place. Even outside, where in the Cat Kingdom night never came, the world was succumbing to the dusty hue of nightfall. Shadows clung to every corner, every shape out beyond the window. Even as she stared, the shadows seem to move. Move towards her. And now the shadows took shapes; the shapes of midnight crows. Eyes she'd previously mistaken to be black were an eclipsed shade of red, and getting closer.

She let herself slip back down to the floor. If this was a nightmare, let this end now. She curled up, turning her head away so the shadows could not see her fear.

"Haru?"

Her breath caught in her throat. She knew that voice.

She peeked out into the train; now in the middle stood a familiar figure. Sobbing with relief, Haru sprung up from the floor and ran over to the cat figurine that now stood at the same height as her. Shoulders shaking with emotion, she buried her head into his chest, allowing his smooth words to comfort her.

"Haru, it's okay – you're safe. Nothing's going to happen to you. I promise. I've got you."

Something – a note or edge or something – changed in his tone. A predatory air had slipped into those last words; something that Haru had only heard once before.

And only ever in her nightmares.

She froze; her tears sliding further down her cheek, but no further tears joined them this time.

Slowly she pulled her head away from his chest and cast her gaze upwards, this time to meet his eyes.

Red.

"Haru, this is our stop!"

Haru shrieked and jumped out of her seat. A moment later, the train's stereotypical screech as it grounded to a halt joined her shout, but not before Hiromi had heard her.

"Hey, Haru, you fell asleep," Hiromi said, gentler this time, and she gave Haru's shoulders a small shake to return her fully to the waking world. "Whatever happened, it was just a dream."

Red, his eyes had been red. That last image wouldn't leave her mind, however much she tried to ignore it. She clenched her eyes shut again, but couldn't shut out that image. Red eyes burned in the back of her mind. Not Baron, that wasn't Baron, it couldn't be...

"Hey, come on, we're going to miss our stop." Hiromi prodded Haru in the arm to get her moving. "We haven't got time to dilly-dally."

Something automatic inside her forced her to repress the shivers and collect her bags. "Yeah, okay I'm coming." The response was involuntary, and it was the only way she could hide the fear that had rooted itself deep in her bones. She forced a smile before Hiromi could ask if she was okay. "I'm coming."

ooOoo

At the sound of someone entering Haru's room, Baron instinctively reverted to his wooden state. He had his back to the door, so he could only listen to the footsteps picking out safe patches of floor.

"Honestly," a woman's voice tutted, "she has almost everything packed away in boxes and she _still_ manages to make a mess. Incredible."

'_I thought Haru said her mother wouldn't come up_,' Baron noted.

After making her way to the side of the bed, Naoko slipped the duvet covers free of the duvet itself; continuing to do the same with the pillow cases. Realising this reassured Baron, but then the woman stopped and one hand curled itself around him, lifting him off the desk.

"Hello. You look awfully familiar."

He was glad he was in his wooden state; it was a lot harder to look confused.

"Let's see, let's see," Naoko murmured and she brought out a slim sketchpad from between the side of the desk. She flicked open to a random page. An amused grin slipped onto the redhead's face. "Ah, thought so."

Baron found himself being set back down on the desk at a convenient position so that he could see the subject of the drawings. And so his surprise was almost visible even in his current state when he found himself staring back at a mirror image.

'_She never told me she could draw_.'

Naoko sighed and sat on the computer chair drawn up to the desk, flicking through the dozens of drawings residing in that personal sketchpad, all more or less of the same character, and all from that day, one year ago. Each picture contained a memory.

"She's been drawing for under a year – I always wondered where her inspiration came from. And there seems to be a story behind it, although I never got Haru to explain it."

They came to the most recent page and the last one was incomplete; it was again of Baron, but the eyes had been abandoned. A smudge stretching over where both eyes should have been hinted at a desperate attempt to get the eyes right; a battle that had ultimately been lost.

"Strange," Naoko mused. "She always loved drawing your eyes – I can see why, they look alive even in this light. She'd always do your eyes first, work out what emotion was being shown, and continue from there. It seems like she suffered lack of inspiration here."

'_She couldn't look me in the eye_,' Baron remembered; the memory painful to relive. '_This just proves it_.' The image of a confused, scared Haru crouching behind the arch dragged itself to the front of his mind; he tried not to close his eyes as the memory stung. A sigh from Haru's mother brought him back to the present.

"I wonder why she kept you a secret," Naoko questioned aloud, examining the wooden statuette carefully. "She never mentioned she had a muse for all her drawings. Mind you, that probably isn't the only thing she's keeping quiet from me."

'_You and me both_.'

"She's probably told you more than me," Naoko continued, turning round Baron to gaze into his eyes. Baron found himself noting her eyes weren't the same as Haru's – Naoko's were more of a green-grey. "She loves to draw you... you're probably a lot closer than I am. She probably talks to you about things." Naoko threw back her head and laughed. "And here I am, talking to you as if you could answer me!"

However, she almost immediately returned to her thoughtful state. "Haru and I still talk and everything, but we seem to be drifting apart... there's not that same closeness there used to be. Well, I knew one day she'd grow up and move away and everything but... but it's still hard to comprehend. To realise what it actually means."

She smiled gently down at the wooden Baron. "If you can understand me, can you pass that on to Haru?"

As Naoko watched, the eyes of the mysterious cat doll seemed to catch the light for a mere second, and she let her fool herself into believing it was a soft affirmative. Her smile strengthened slightly, but remained gentle. "Thank you."

The shrill ring of the doorbell broke Naoko's thoughts and instinctively she rose, forgetting to release Baron as she swept downstairs. "Coming!" She had almost arrived at the door before she remembered the statuette she was carrying. She laughed, shaking her head at her own mistake, and set him quickly down on the lounge table before continuing to the door.

By the sound of it, it was just the post. This was confirmed when Naoko dumped a pile of letters and junk mail beside Baron, muttering something about the appalling lack of efficiency of the post and turning up at odd hours, before disappearing into another section of the house.

Baron remained in his wooden state as he waited, wondering when Haru would be back. He was well acquainted with the art of remaining unmoving for hours on end, but instead of letting himself fall into slumber – or as close to slumber as a Creation can get – he let his eyes roam about the Yoshioka lounge. It was a joint lounge and kitchen, and by the look of it, the kitchen table was used as a sort of study too, since it was littered with quilting patches. It was quaint and carried everything a room combined to be a lounge and kitchen would need, although this gave a slightly rushed feel to the room; this impression probably wasn't helped by the fact that just about every surface was covered with either papers, quilting materials or kitchen utensils.

And there was something else, something that stood out. Baron couldn't place it for a moment, but maybe that was because his own home lacked the same thing; however it nagged at the back of his mind, eager to be heard. Something wasn't quite right. And then he realised.

There wasn't a single picture.

Not one photo frame or tattered photo or anything that held a direct memory was present. No fond pictures of Haru's childhood; none of the baby pictures so typical of families; no proud first day in primary school uniform pictures. Nothing dating back to Haru's young childhood.

The walls were bare.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: I did watch TCR again – and I couldn't find any photos... holiday or family or anything else. The occasional poster and one indistinct frame; that's all. Certainly nothing of Haru's past.**


	8. A Few Home Truths

Chapter 8: A Few Home Truths

"No, Hiromi, no I'm fine. I'm _fine_!" Haru was batting off her friend's worries with increasing stubbornness. "No, I'm not ill, I'm fine." She basically fell inside her house as she battled off more of Hiromi's helpful comments on her current complexion. "Well, yes, even if I do look pale, there's not much I can do about it. See you later." Desperation to escape her friend's attempt at playing doctors meant she accidently let the door slam.

"Are you okay, Haru?"

"I'm _fine_, mum," stressed Haru. "Wow, why does everyone keep on asking me that? I've just been having a few weird nightmares, that's all."

"Maybe people are asking you that because you're acting strangely."

Haru entered the main room where her mother was dealing with dinner. She made a face. "Strangely?" she repeated doubtfully.

"Okay," Naoko amended, "stranger than usual."

Haru rolled her eyes and moved to explore the fridge. "Thanks mum." Then, remember that her mother was making dinner, she moved to look over her mother's shoulder. "What are we having?"

"Pasta. Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Good. Oh, and I started to strip your bed, but got distracted. Could you bring your sheets down and dump them in the washing bin?"

"Do I get fed if I don't?" Haru teased.

"You'll be living on stale bread and water."

Haru grinned. "Okay, I suppose that's motivation enough. Be down in a moment."

She made her way upstairs and wasn't too surprised to see that the room was empty – she could hardly expect Baron and everyone else spend all day investigating a book that just happened to have a similar plotline to her adventure. She expected they all had somewhere to be. However, as she collected the sheets into a green and red chequered mass, her eye caught the open sketchbook.

'_Oh, they __**didn't**__..._'

Haru's heart sunk as she dropped into a great, dark, _deep_ pit of embarrassment. There was a reason she kept that sketchbook tucked to the side – Hiromi thought she was mental with this 'obsession' but not only was it awkward, but in some ways Haru could see that it _was_ a sort of obsession. She had no pictures of that day, only memories, so she had had to create solid memories by her drawings. And, from that day, memories of Baron stuck out most.

But the fact that he'd seen her drawings...

She blushed so deeply she was sure it was reaching a hazardous level. How was she ever going to explain to Baron...?

She busied herself with carrying the sheets downstairs, trying to ignore the embarrassment. "Mum!"

"Yes?"

"Have you been going through my stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"Like my _sketchbook_, for instance?"

"Oh, sorry. I couldn't resist. I just had to compare it to the real life thing."

_Real. _

_Life. _

_Thing_.

The words hit Haru like she was being carried off by cats again. She furiously feigned innocence.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the little wooden doll you seem to have brought home without telling me."

Haru rushed into the lounge, still weighed down with her sheets. "You've seen him?" Peering out from behind her red and green duvet, she looked quite a sight.

Naoko seemed surprised by her daughter's seriousness. "Yes – he was just on your desk. I placed him on the table." She waved in the vague direction of the low coffee table that was overloaded with papers. Haru dropped her sheets and quickly located Baron behind a newspaper, who was being used as a prop for said paper.

"_Mum_," harassed Haru, "don't go through my room."

"I'm sorry – I accidently brought him downstairs."

Haru had already picking up her sheets again and stuffed them into the washing machine before grabbing Baron and racing up the stairs.

"I'm so, so, _so_ sorry, Baron," she apologised profoundly, setting him back on the desk once she had returned to her room. "I honestly didn't think Mum would come up here. If I had..." She spotted the still-open sketchbook and snapped it shut, pushing it to the side to squash the remaining hole of embarrassment that was threatening to boil up again. She left her sentence hanging.

Baron shook his head stiffly, aching a little as he regained use of his muscles. "It's alright," he said. "I'm quite used to such situations. It comes with being a Creation."

Haru hesitated, unsure how to respond. "... Quite," she finally said. She smiled weakly at him, fiddling nervously with her jacket as she tried to think of something else to add. Fortunately, it seemed Baron had a few things to ask.

"Haru, is everything okay between you and your mother?"

He thought he saw a flicker of panic creep into her chocolate eyes. "What makes you say that?"

"Your mother had a one-sided conversation with me. Have you fallen out?"

"No... not exactly. Just drifting apart slowly."

"Yes, she said that too. Is there a reason for that?"

"I don't know!" Haru snapped. "People drift apart all the time; it's just something that happens!" She clamped her hands in front of her mouth instantly. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say it like that. It's just... stressful."

Baron extended one gloved hand and placed it reassuringly on her shoulder. "It's perfectly normal. Relationships are hardly simple things; often a breakdown of one is a stressful event." He noted, with some relief, that she didn't try to shrug him off this time.

"It's... it's not a breakdown of our relationship," Haru insisted feebly. "It's just I'm going to uni and she's staying here, so there's a little bit of distancing going on between us. We're just not as close as we used to be." She noticed a slight tensing in Baron's manner at the mention of the word 'uni'. She blinked guiltily. "I suppose you're still angry that I hadn't told you about university," she said in a small voice.

"Not angry, just confused."

"Well, you should be angry," Haru muttered. "You have every right to be. I was hiding the fact that I was leaving; I can't see you doing anything like that." Too occupied with her own thoughts, she missed the flinch Baron gave in response to her words.

"Why, Haru? You know you can talk to us, so why did you hide it?"

"Because... I suppose... I didn't want to admit even to myself that I'd be leaving," Haru murmured. "Vocalising it makes it sound so... so final. I was afraid you'd treat me differently or make a big thing out of it." She closed her eyes, trying to shut out the image of the Bureau going on without her. "I was selfish," she admitted.

"No–"

"Yes I was. I didn't like to think about the fact that when I left, you would all continue life without me." She swallowed back her embarrassment. "It was an insecure thought, that was all."

"We will all have to..." Baron was going to say 'move on', but that didn't sound right – that sounded like a goodbye. "Adapt," he said eventually. "But..." He almost said 'you won't be forgotten,' but, again, that sounded like a goodbye. And he didn't want to accept the possibility of it being an ending any more than Haru did. "But we will see each other again. You'll come back and, like I promised before, the Bureau's doors will always be open to you, be it day or night."

Haru laughed gently. "And I suppose you're going to tell me that until then 'trust myself' I suppose?"

Baron smiled back. So she remembered that? "Something along those lines."

Haru sat back, more content than she had been in a long while; her fingers tapping absent-mindedly against her sketchpad. "Hey, Baron? Thanks for being so forgiving."

She didn't see the pained expression on Baron's face. "There's nothing for me to forgive," he muttered as he thought of his previous conversation with Muta and Toto. "We all make mistakes," he added guiltily.

'_Please let me be doing the right thing_.'

ooOoo

"Mum, what else is in that box?" Haru gestured to the cardboard box that lay forgotten in the middle of the lounge floor.

Naoko leaned over from her place at the kitchen table to see what Haru was referring to. "Stuff," she said vaguely, and turned back around to her quilting material. "You can take a look if you want."

"Thanks." Haru gently delved into the depths of the box, unsure what she was going to find. "I've never seen any of this stuff," she commented as she pulled out a brown package. She lifted it up to eye level as she gave it a critical look-over. "Can I open this?"

"Yeah, sure."

Haru tore one finger along what looked like ancient, yellowing duct tape that kept the package together; carefully pealing it open once done so. A small gasp of surprise escaped her lips. "Oh, Mum, you didn't tell me you danced." She pulled out a summer-yellow leotard; a pair of matching satin shoes found tucked neatly beneath.

"What?"

Haru held up the leotard for her mother to see. "It is yours, right?"

Naoko's brow furrowed in thought as she claimed the brightly-coloured one-piece. "I... suppose it must be. I... I used to dance all the time." The frown deepened, but with sadness. "But that was such a long time ago." She fingered the material longingly. "Such a long time ago."

"Why did you stop?"

"Why did I stop? I ... I don't know. I suppose... I suppose life got in the way."

Haru stared at her mother for a few seconds longer as the older woman tried to recall memories that were refusing to surface, then turned her attention back to the box. Her hand found a couple of photo frames. "Where's that?" she asked, and showed one of the photos to her mother. On it was her mother, around thirty, standing before a grand set of steps leading up to some kind of academy.

Naoko's eyes seem to glaze over for a moment. "I... guess it's the dancing academy I attended."

"You attended a dancing academy?"

"I... yes."

Haru looked down at the young woman in the photo, then back to the elder version. "What do you mean, 'you guess'?"

Naoko paused, then shrugged. "I can't really remember it – I remember I went to an academy when I was younger, then I went on to be a teacher there... but after that it's kind of a blur." She laughed. "The old memory isn't as good as it once was, but it can't have made that much of an impact on me if so few memories remained."

Haru smiled grudgingly and returned her attention to the contents of the box, her fingers passing uncertainly over the other frames. Would her mother remember them, or would they just be vaguely familiar, like the first one had been? Just an indistinct blur of a memory, just an image on a page? The second photo was of her mother again standing on the steps to the academy, but this time accompanied by a man a few years her senior.

"Do you remember him?"

"Who?"

Haru passed over the photo frame. "You look like you were once close," she commented. '_Duh_,' her mind muttered quietly. '_The fact he's got his arm around her kind of proves that_.'

But Naoko's face was still blank. "Sorry, his face doesn't ring a bell." She gave it back to Haru. "Maybe he was just another one of the teachers."

"Yeah, maybe." She hoped her mother couldn't see the shock in her downturned face. She quickly stood up, collecting the rest of the items and returning them to the box. "Can I go through the rest of this in my room?"

"If you want."

ooOoo

"Did you accidently pack something away?"

Haru elbowed her bedroom door shut. "No, but I've found some of my Mum's old stuff and she said I could take a look." She glanced over at the cat doll resting on her desk. "I thought you were heading back," she added as she dumped the box amidst the other ones.

"Are you missing your peace and quiet?"

She reddened immediately. "I didn't mean it like that," she protested. "I just meant... you said you might return to the Bureau..." She decided to cut her rambling short before anything stupid slipped. Which was painfully inevitable if she continued to ramble in the way she was currently.

"I thought you wouldn't mind if I imposed on your hospitality a little longer."

"Oh, no, I don't mind at all," Haru said quickly. "But I'm just going to turn my attention away from _If You Listen Closely_ for the moment." Her hand somehow found the same photo frames as before. She gazed at them for a few seconds, before setting them fondly on her desk. "I hope you're okay with that."

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm..." He suddenly trailed off. He moved closer to the first two photo frames; suddenly some unclear emotion clouding over his tawny features. "... fine..."

Haru looked up. "Baron?"

He tapped the nearest photo with the end of his cane. "Where was this taken?"

Taken aback by the abrupt question, Haru didn't answer immediately. "I... I don't know. Mum didn't say where it was," she said finally. "She said she used to go to some ... erm, dancing academy. That's what she said it was."

Haru watched Baron mouth some indistinct words.

"Why, what is it?" She watched him ever more careful. "Baron?"

"It's... it's nothing. Who is he?" This time he tapped the picture with the mysterious man.

"Again, I don't know. Mum says she doesn't remember him."

"They look pretty close."

"I know." Her response – which was short in itself – held some underlying emotion. But she didn't add anything. He was hiding something; she was just hiding her own secrets.

In his head, Baron did some quick calculations of his own; Naoko looked like she was in her early thirties in the photo, Haru was eighteen currently... that meant the photo had been taken at around the same time as Haru's birth; maybe several years later. He stowed this fact away.

He took another look at the young man in the photo, and then glanced to Haru.

Was it possible that young man was Haru's father?


	9. Not As They Seem

Chapter 9: Not As They Seem

"She's been to Kinkan."

Both Muta and Toto looked up suddenly at Baron's announcement.

"Are... are you sure?"

"Her mother went to Kinkan Academy; even went on to teach there later in life. There's photographic evidence." Baron was rifling through the files on the town.

"Do... do you think she was involved in a story?"

"Hard to tell, but..."

"But what?"

"But her mother can't remember any details from that period, almost as... almost as if she was involved in a story she was dropped from." He threw a pile of papers to the side that held no interest to him, and carried on digging through the rest.

"Does Haru suspect anything?"

"… No." Baron frowned and paused demolishing the pile of papers. "In fact, she seemed already resigned to her mother's forgetfulness. I wonder what else is happening in her family life that she is keeping quiet…"

"Whatever she is, it's probably private," Muta interrupted. "Baron, do you think Chicky has any memories of Kinkan?"

"I'm not sure whether it was just her mother who lived there, but Naoko looked old enough for Haru to have already been born."

"You said she might've been dropped from the story?"

Baron stopped his attack on the files entirely and looked over at the other cat. "Yes. It's rare, but it does happen. Sometimes events in a story cause a character to seemingly vanish. It's almost as if the writer has just forgotten to include them in the rest of the narrative. There are examples even in old classics – the fool from Shakespeare's King Lear disappears suddenly, leading to only speculations as to his fate." Baron kept his eyes downcast at the bundle of files before him. There was another pause, but this time as he considered how to continue. "When a character is… 'dropped'," he continued finally, "it depends on the style of story as to what happens to them. A normal story which is only an extension of reality shouldn't have too many effects, but if Haru and her mother were involved in a Drosselmeyer story… especially one as stretched as the story in Kinkan…" He shook his head. "I expect they have no memories of the place. Naoko certainly won't, but since Haru's a Wildcard … she may have been too young at the time to have any memories of the town all the same."

"So what do you intend to do about this?"

"Do?" Baron stared into the pile of files, willing the answer to come. When it seemed none was going to miraculously turn up, he finally sank down into his seat. "I don't know. First Kinkan Town reverts to normal, then _If You Listen Closely_ turns up, and now _this_. It's all too much to deal with." His head sunk against his hands for support. "We're going to have to tell Haru something. We can't keep all of this from her."

"And what exactly do you propose we tell her?"

"This Kinkan business may amount to nothing, so we shouldn't worry her with that now," Baron muttered from behind his gloves. "However, _If You Listen Closely _on the other hand… I don't know. Someone out there had the power to make a story come true, and it wasn't Drosselmeyer. We should look into that."

"And Haru?"

The cat doll didn't reply immediately, and several seconds passed so that the other two began to doubt he'd heard their question. But eventually, his voice spoke again.

"She has a right to know."

ooOoo

Something tapped against Haru's bedroom window; jarring her from the book she held in her hands and dumping her back into reality. It took several seconds for the transition to occur, but finally she realised just who was asking to be let in. Clambering over her bed with as much grace as any eighteen-year-old girl can manage at half ten in the evening after a few too many sleepless nights, she started unlatching the window.

"Baron! Toto!" She managed to open her window and allowed the two Creations to hop inside. "It's only been a couple of days since we last met; what have I done to deserve this?"

Toto perched himself stereotypically on the window sill, while Baron stood beside him. "We would have come earlier, but Bureau work caught us unexpectedly," the Cat Creation explained dutifully.

"Oh, what came up?" Haru asked curiously. Any news from another world was a blessed escape from her own mundane life.

"The help we gave the Mouse Kingdom wasn't going to go unrewarded, apparently."

Haru laughed. "They didn't try to marry you off to their princess or anything, did they?"

"No, fortunately that appears to be a trait reserved solely for the Cat Kingdom. Their reward was more like showing their appreciation through a ceremony." The expression he made betrayed the fact that he would have been fine without the gesture of thanks.

Haru smiled to herself. "Anyway, was there a reason for your visit?"

"There was." Baron spotted the book lying forgotten to the side. "In fact it revolves around that book right there."

Haru turned and retrieved the hardback. "I wanted to see just how similar it actually was," she admitted. "Looking up the synopsis online is one thing; reading it is another."

"And... do the similarities... strike you?"

"As odd? Very." Haru weighed up the book absent-mindedly as she spoke. "You and Toto are just about identical, and even Muta and Lune are recognisable. Yuki's not in here though – not directly. She's never named." As she referred to her friends, she gestured to them with the corner of the hardback.

Baron was trying to ease her gently into the truth he was going to have to eventually break. "And... what about your character?"

At this, Haru gave a laugh. "Whoever wrote this, they cast the wrong girl, let's just put it like that. Takara isn't anything like me. She's a graceful dancer, she's never late and she can't talk to cats. We're very different."

Baron sighed. "Haru, have you heard of ..." He paused, trying not to bring Drosselmeyer into this. He started again. "Haru, sometimes ... sometimes _stories_ seem to mirror life ... or _life_ seems to mirror stories."

"Like this does?"

"Exactly like this does."

Haru paused. "Stories mirror life or life mirrors stories?" she clarified. "Which way round do you mean?"

"Maybe I should start from a different point. Haru, there have been ... people in history who can ... alter reality with writing. They can even change people to suit the story."

"Magic?"

"I suppose you could call it that. That power has become rare now, but there are a few people who still possess that ability."

"But I don't see what that has to do with–" She stopped herself and glanced down at the book in her hands. "Oh." She looked at the hardback with new eyes. "You mean... _this_..."

Slowly, Baron nodded.

"You mean... _we_ were controlled by the story ...?" Some bewildered and lost emotion entered her chocolate orbs. "But... why is Takara...?"

"So different from you?"

Haru tried to reply, but found her mouth had run dry. Instead she just nodded numbly.

"Haru... you're what is known as a Wildcard."

"A... what?"

"A Wildcard." Baron sighed and sat down upon the window sill, bringing their eyes to a more equal level. "A Wildcard is a character in a story that the writer cannot effect. Who you are and what you did in the Cat Kingdom ... that was entirely your own choice. Your own doing."

Haru's eyes flitted down warily to the book, unsure whether to be proud of that fact or not. She gave a shaky laugh. "I suppose it was your bad luck that you had to save me rather than Takara then," she said insecurely, holding back another nervous laugh. "Takara sounds a lot more level-headed than I was. She probably would've been a lot easier to save."

Her eyes down, she didn't spot the frown that crossed over the Cat Creation's face. "I'm sure that's not true–"

"She would've kicked you less while dancing," Haru added. "I was terrible at that – I did say I was a lousy dancer... Mousy. Whatever."

"Takara was written by the author to be the heroine of the book," replied Baron stiffly before Haru could put herself down any more. "She was meant to be perfect, but real people aren't perfect; real people are flawed and that's what makes you human." He paused, then added, "And Takara wasn't as brave as you."

The brunette gave another laugh. "And how do you work that out?"

"Simple. Takara didn't risk her life to save Lune."

"Baron, that was just my recklessness. It had nothing to do with bravery."

"Takara watched and only afterwards took Lune in and nursed him back to health," he persisted. "It seems to me that although Takara had a kind heart, she wasn't prepared to put her life on the line for a cat."

"Baron, not that I'm trying to be disrespectful to cats or anything, but people aren't expected to risk their lives for a cat. What I did was foolish and shouldn't be encouraged. Hiromi still thinks I'm crazy for doing that."

"Nonetheless, you risked your life; Takara didn't."

Haru couldn't find any way to dispute that further, so she let it go. "So, you're saying that I'm a Wildcard, so that's why the story didn't affect me?"

"Precisely."

"But why isn't Yuki in it then? Is she a Wildcard too?"

The cat figurine processed this thought. "No, I don't think she is."

"But..."

"Yuki only helped you because you fed her as a kitten and stopped her starving," Baron reminded her. "I doubt Takara would've done that. Therefore Yuki wouldn't have helped Takara in the same way she helped you. And Yuki is in the story – it mentions that a maid marries the prince, but she's never named."

"Oh. So it's just me who's a... a Wildcard."

Baron nodded. "I believe so."

"And that just means I'm not affected by stories, right? There's nothing else I should know about?"

Haru had her eyes fixed on the half-cat, so she missed the significant look Toto gave Baron. Baron, however, ignored the crow's look. There was a heartbeat pause, but then Baron shook his head, saying, "No, there's nothing else you need to know about," so smoothly that Haru thought she must have imagined the hesitation.

'_If he says so, I suppose I should trust him_.' She dropped her eyes down, trying not to think about her recent nightmares. '_Those don't mean anything,_' she told herself forcefully._ 'Anyway, Baron would never harm me_.

'_I hope_.'

She flicked her eyes back up, but the wariness from the other day had returned.

"Maybe we should take another look at _If You Listen Closely_," she suggested, her voice a little subdued now. "Although I haven't actually finished it yet."

"I've read it twice," Baron supplied. "I'm sure that you're a Wildcard."

"No, not to check that – I believe you about this Wildcard business, but in case there's something else we've missed."

"Like what?"

Haru was flicking through the pages at the start of the novel so her eyes were purposely avoiding looking at Baron. She stopped. "Like maybe a dedication?" she suggested.

Baron didn't respond much. "It's probably for a friend."

"I don't think so. Listen to this." Haru suddenly moved to her desk, placing the book down on there and ran her finger over the line and read, "_In dedication to the real Baron Humbert von Jikkingen and Louise, who inspired this novel_." She looked over to the wooden cat. "Who's Louise?"

A look not unlike shock was steadily passing over Baron's face. He stared at the book, then to Haru.

"I... I don't know."

Haru picked up the book and moved it to him so that he could read it for himself. "Look – it says there."

Baron stared at the page, but Haru suspected he wasn't really seeing the words. "But... I don't know a Louise," he said eventually. The truth was evident in his eyes.

"Oh..." Haru frowned. "Well, the name's not even not quite the same; I suppose it could be a different–"

"How many _other_ Baron Humbert von Gikkingens do you know of?"

He'd unintentionally snapped and Haru's face fell.

"I was just saying," she mumbled miserably.

He immediately felt ashamed by his outburst, and even more so following Haru's response.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologised. "It's just..." For several rare moments, he was lost for words.

"Weird," Haru finished glumly.

Baron nodded.

"Well, we could check," Haru suggested after a few too many moments had passed by in silence. She flicked to the back cover. "There's usually a bit here about the author – it might tell us where she got her inspiration from. Yes, here. _Shizuku Amasawa originally wrote __**If You Listen Closely**__ at the young age of sixteen when_... blah, blah, blah..." Haru muttered, skimming past the author's description. "More about her life, blah, blah, blah... ah, here's something about you. _The inspiration for __**If You Listen Closely**__ was from the wooden cat dolls, Baron Humbert von Jikkingen and his..._" She suddenly trailed off.

Baron wasn't one for impatience, but he couldn't stop himself from prompting with, "What does it say?"

Haru blinked; some unintelligible emotion now present in her chocolate eyes. She started again. "_The inspiration for __**If You Listen Closely**__ was from the wooden cat dolls, Baron Humbert von Jikkingen and his.._." She swallowed, but finished, "_and his... fiancée_."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Okay, cliffhanger; I know. Or my attempt at one, anyway. But you won't have to wait as long as usual - due to an eco trip, I'll have to post it during the upcoming weekend and not next Monday. So I won't be around next week to reply, but reviews will still be appreciated! Amazing reviewers that you are, I'm sure I don't need to say that.**

**Catsafari. =^^=**

**Praying for those affected ten years ago in the terrible Twin Tower attacks. Our thoughts go out to you.**


	10. What I've Been Missing

**A/N: As promised, early chapter. Enjoy.**

**ooOoo**

Chapter 10: What I've Been Missing

There was a terrible silence. Haru wouldn't look at Baron, and Baron's eyes were too focused on the page before him to notice. Or if he did notice, his mind was far too preoccupied to mention it.

Eventually he spoke.

"Fiancée?" he echoed hollowly.

"You never knew?"

"_Fiancée_?" he repeated disbelievingly.

"How can you not know you're engaged?" shouted Haru.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Baron roared back.

There was an uncomfortable pause between the two of them, until Haru in defeat dropped her head. She sighed and looked away. "I'm... I'm sorry," she mumbled. "It's just..."

"Weird," they said in unison.

Haru flipped the book shut, getting up in the same moment. "Look... maybe this is all just a coincidence..." she offered, but even she did not seem convinced. "Maybe we're just looking too deep into this..." She glanced to the window, suddenly to emotionally tired to deal with any of this. "It's late; maybe you should be heading back to the Bureau."

It was a dismissal of sorts; a polite, requested one, but a dismissal all the same. He shouldn't have shouted at her, he reflected miserably. But instead he only replied with, "Of course." With a tip of his hat he headed back to the window.

Haru stepped away as Baron leapt easily onto Toto's back, turning her head away.

_Fiancée_?

She clenched her eyes shut, but one tear snuck past her defences.

"I'm sorry Baron," she whispered. "I'm so sorry for what you've lost."

ooOoo

"_FIANCÉE_?"

The books that were unlucky enough to be perched on the edge of the desk were sent flying to the ground, quickly accompanied by the files on Kinkan.

"How can I _not_ know I'm engaged?" Baron growled, sinking into his chair while his shoulders visibly shook. He clenched his eyes shut, dropping his head into his gloved hands.

Toto cawed softly and flew down to the ground level of the Bureau. "Baron, you knew that your Creation status puts you at risk of such–"

The half-cat raised his head brokenly from his hands. "But ... _engaged_, Toto? I find it hard to believe that something that... that major could just be... could just be forgotten."

His eyes slid down to the files he'd swept off the desk in his initial anger and his eyes closed in resignation. His voice lost some of its original rage, receding into a lost tone instead. "I know, I know Toto that being a Creation means that I'm easier to be affected in stories, but... but _still_... how can something that important be just...?"

He sighed again, but didn't open his eyes. "I wonder what happened to her." There was a pause as both considered the possibilities. Not many of those possibilities were particularly appealing. "I wonder what she looked like," he added tiredly. Then suddenly his eyes flew open and he got out of his chair, turning to his left. Walking past an old grandfather clock, he faced a portrait of a young white cat, as if seeing it for the first time.

"Although... I'd imagine... she looks... like that."

Toto hopped carefully over to the Cat Creation, whose emerald eyes were lost in thought.

"Baron, do you ever remember putting that picture up?"

Jadedly, Baron shook his head. "It's just always been here. Like a part of the Bureau itself." He dropped his eyes down, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But... _If You Listen Closely_ mentioned some picture like this in the description of the Bureau."

"And that's why you reckon it's here?"

"Yes. Probably the author was just making a reference to the real Louise."

Suddenly both the Creations struck upon the same idea. They glanced at each other.

"Of course. The author."

ooOoo

Haru shuffled her feet awkwardly at the train station, peering into her bag for the fifth time that minute. "Are you sure you're okay?" she mouthed to the cat doll sitting calmly amongst various scarves she had placed to make him comfy.

Baron nodded, but couldn't stop a small twinge of nerves settle inside him. Haru had been able to track down the name of the shop that Shizuku Amasawa had found him in, but there was no guarantee that it would hold any answers.

The question was, even if it did give answers, would he want to hear the truth?

A screeching of wheels told him the train had arrived and Haru carried the bag carefully on one shoulder as she tried to get onto the carriage without letting the bag get knocked about too much by the crowds. Even so, there was a certain amount of relief present for both the brunette and the Cat Creation when Haru managed to claim a seat.

Haru stared longingly out of the window, suddenly nervous now that she was back on a train. She couldn't help remembering the nightmares that had occurred last time she'd been on one.

Inside the bag, Baron could see Haru's face suddenly tense, as if batting off unpleasant memories. It seemed he wasn't the only one battling with some hidden demons. Remembering where they were, he resisted placing a gloved hand on Haru's hand that tightly gripped the bag's strap. Several times she almost let the lull of sleep claim her, but each time she seemed to violently shake herself out of it. Baron watched, puzzled by this behaviour. Sure, she probably didn't want to miss the stop, but still...

"._..it was just – just a nightmare. Just a dream..._"

Haru's words from the other day returned to him. Was that it? Just a simple case of nightmares?

Somehow Baron doubted it was that simple.

ooOoo

"Are you sure we're at the right place?"

Haru moved nervously from foot to foot, glancing down at the address in her hand, then at the building before her. "Quite sure," she said hesitantly. "Remember, it was quite a while ago since Shizuku found you here – maybe it's gone out of business since then."

"Maybe."

They both regarded the quaint shop before them, trying to imagine a young Shizuku Amasawa first discovering the wooden form of Baron. Eventually Haru added, "It _does_ look a little like the Bureau."

"That's probably because Shizuku got the inspiration for the Bureau layout from here."

"Oh." Still new to the idea that certain writers could affect reality, the explanation seemed reasonable, if a little strange. "Yeah, I suppose." She bit her lip nervously. "It looks a little abandoned."

"The only way to find that out is to knock."

"Yeah..."

Feeling a little foolish at standing awkwardly outside the shop, she made to move forward to tap at the front door, but at her touch, the door revealed itself to be only ajar and so swung inward at her contact.

"Hello?" The room was dark, although a lamp in the corner dimly lit the room. Haru's hand gripped the bag strap for reassurance, unsure what to make of this complication. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

A form appeared at the bottom of the steps at the far end of the room, although the form seemed distorted. Violently squishing back the urge to run, Haru stood her ground and waited for the person to reveal themselves. A few moments later the shadow arrived at the top of the stairs, now on the same floor as Haru, and it became clear that it was just a person carrying a large cardboard box. He seemed equally shocked to see someone standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, yes... have you heard of a wooden cat figurine called Baron Humbert von Gikkingen?" It was a long shot, but it was the only lead she had been able to find. "You probably don't have him anymore but..."

She trailed off, but only because the stranger was now staring at her. He was quite tall, dark haired and must have been about ten or so years older than her. He quickly dumped the box – which Haru could now be seen to be full of antiques – and stared at her with some emotion Haru couldn't pin down.

"You've seen the Baron?" he asked hoarsely.

"So you have heard of him?" Haru replied excitedly.

"Yes... well, not for... not for a long time."

"How long?"

"It's been nearly a decade."

"Did... did you also have another... doll? One called Louise?"

Now the man gave a strained laugh. "No, no there never was the Baroness here. My grandfather only ever acquired Baron – the Baroness was taken by his sweetheart, but the war separated them. We never discovered what happened to her."

"Oh." Her eyes flitted down to the floor, feeling Baron's disappointment even without looking at him. "Thanks for your help all the same." All this, all this way. For nothing.

Before she tried to leave, the man grabbed her wrist. "Have you seen the Baron?" he repeated.

Haru hesitated, but then saw the longing in the man's eyes. She placed a hand into her bag and felt Baron revert to his wooden state before bringing him out. "Was this the Baron you remember?"

His dark eyes widened; his hand moved towards the wooden figurine. "May I?"

Haru nodded and passed across Baron, ignoring the sudden irrational possessive feeling she had as she released the Creation from her hold.

'_Cut it out_,' she mentally scolded herself. '_He doesn't mean any harm, and Baron doesn't belong to you._'

"Yes... there have been a few changes – the coat is a slightly lighter shade, and the bowtie and vest have been altered entirely, but that was to be expected," mused the stranger, turning round the Baron in a thoughtful manner. "His eyes still shine though. That's good. And he still has the cane and top hat." He grinned a little ruefully. "Can't imagine him without those."

Haru smiled to herself as the memory of him wielding the cane before two cat guards rose to her mind. "He's been needing a new cane though," she added.

For some reason, this made the man laugh. "Yes, well after his adventure in the Cat Kingdom, I'm not surprised. He even mentioned that he needed a new one."

Haru stiffed. "Sorry?"

"Oh, sorry. What you said – it just reminded me of the story that was based around him."

"Oh." Haru laughed at her mistake in forgetting about _If You Listen Closely_. "Yes, I've heard of it. Does... does Shizuku still visit this place?"

Suddenly, the laughter in the man's eyes died. He placed Baron gently down on the table. "She used to."

"Do you know where she is?" Haru asked eagerly. "Do you think I could talk to her?"

"I'm sorry, I should've introduced myself sooner," the man said, his hand gripping the table tightly to keep it from shaking. "I'm Seiji Amasawa."

"You're Shizuku's husband? So you know where–"

"Yes, I know where Shizuku is," he cut in. "Unfortunately, she isn't in a position to be of any help. I'm sorry – did you know her?"

"She's my first cousin once removed, I believe."

The wooden form of Baron suddenly seemed to topple, almost falling off the table. Haru's hand shot out and caught him, spotting the look of pure shock even though he was still wood in her hands.

Seiji shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said – again – "but you obviously didn't get... didn't get told. We tried to contact everyone we thought might have known her..."

Her hand still around Baron, she tensed. "What happened?"

"A year ago she... she was involved in a... in a train accident. Do you remember the one on the news last summer?"

Haru nodded mutely.

"She didn't survive."

"Oh... I'm... I'm sorry."

His dark eyes dropped sorrowfully to the wooden doll Haru was now clutching possessively. He idly wondered whether she knew she was even doing so. "It's okay. I'm still coming to terms with it, but it's a shame you never got to meet her." His eyes phased out, perhaps remembering the redhead he loved.

"Can you tell me about her? About... her writing?"

He flicked his gaze back to the young brunette before him. "Yes, I suppose. She only ever wrote _If You Listen Closely_, but she spent a lot of time on it. She told me later she had had a different idea on the storyline she wanted to write; which based itself more on the loss of the Baroness – or Louise, I suppose – but although she never forgot it, she decided to change it in favour of the Cat Kingdom adventure. However, she did make one reference to Louise in her finished story – there's mention of a portrait that matches Louise's description if you read carefully – but she didn't bring the Baroness into the story directly."

"Why?"

"Why? I think she said something about how it'd make more sense for Takara to develop feelings for the Baron if the Baroness wasn't present. Also it gave him more of a sense of mystery if he didn't seem to have past."

"Oh."

"Shizuku wrote him as if he had never known a Louise, but she couldn't resist putting in one mention of her all the same."

"Oh," Haru repeated, struggling to find anything else to say. She supposed that explained things. Still... it just seemed so... so _cruel_. Shizuku had had no idea just what pain she would be causing when she wrote out the Baroness. Finding the subject painful even to consider, Haru glanced mutely around the old antique store. "Is the owner of the store around – could I–?"

Seiji shook his head again. "He passed away last week. In fact you were lucky to catch me – this place is going to be sold off and I was clearing everything away." He patted the cardboard box consolingly. "You wouldn't believe the amount of stuff he had crammed away. But then, he always did like to collect things."

"Did... did you know him?"

"He was my grandfather."

Haru winced and closed her eyes. '_Every time I think I find a safe subject, it turns out someone's died._' Out loud she said, "I'm sorry. How did he die?"

"He passed away in the night peacefully, so we're glad that at least it was a dignified death."

Haru nodded, but found that to be not much of a comfort. She gave a quick bow of her head. "Well, thank you for your time, sir; I think I should be going."

"Wait, can you just tell me where you found Baron?"

Halfway through dropping the wooden form of Baron into her bag, she froze. Technically, Baron _did_ belong to Seiji; would he ask for him back? "I... acquired him. He just sort of fell into my life."

"It's just that the Baron disappeared shortly after Shizuku finished her story. We didn't know what happened to him." Seiji glanced at Baron in Haru's possessive grip. "_If You Listen Closely_ seemed to take a lot out of Shizuku; she never quite had the drive to write again – not like she did with the Cat Kingdom story anyway. And then he went missing. We didn't know whether he had been stolen or just lost, but there were much more valuable things in the shop so why anyone would just take him, we never knew."

"D-do you want him back?" Haru was hating herself for asking, but her conscious wouldn't let her avoid it. "I mean, I just found him... or rather he found me... so he is yours... technically..." Her voice trailed off miserably at the end.

Seiji smiled at the young brunette, noting the way her hand curled around the Baron like a lifeline. He shook his head. "No, I don't need him," he said softly, amused by the surprise and relief that flooded onto the girl's face. "A decade is a long time and I've moved on. No, it seems as if he's found a new owner."

Haru grinned ecstatically. "Thank you!" In her delight she suddenly wrapped Seiji in an impulsive childlike hug. "I can see why Shizuku liked you; you're cool."

Seiji chuckled a bit at the praise. "Thank you. Does the Baron really mean that much to you?"

Haru released him and glanced down at the cat doll in her hand. "He's helped me get through a lot," she said truthfully, meeting Baron's emerald eyes to show him her authenticity. "I don't know where I would be without him." Even though his wooden state, his smile seemed to warm a little.

Seiji smiled. "Then he is certainly more use to you than to me. It was nice meeting you, Miss..."

"Haru."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Miss Haru. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help to you."

"Oh, no. You've explained a lot."

'_More than you could imagine_.'


	11. Whispering Heart

Chapter 11: Whispering Heart

"So what did you make of that?"

Haru leant against Toto's column, drawing up her knees and hugging them to her chest, but this time the action was just for comfort rather than out of fear. She hummed a bit under her breath before coming to an answer. "I don't really know. It explains a bit though."

"You didn't mention you were related to the author before."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. With everything I just sort of... forgot. It doesn't really matter though, does it?"

"... No. No, not at all."

"What surprises me is that Shizuku's death happened at around the same time as our visit to the Cat Kingdom," Haru continued. "It's a bit of a funny coincidence, isn't it?"

"It isn't a coincidence at all," Baron said bluntly. "Her death started the story into happening."

"What?"

"When Shizuku first wrote _If You Listen Closely_, I don't think she had enough power for the story to be made into full reality. Sometimes that happens. But it did have enough power to push some aspects of the story into being."

"Like your existence at the Bureau?"

"Yes. Since Toto and I are Creations, it is easier for us to be 'written'." Baron seemed reluctant to admit to this weakness. "A writer can change our behaviour and even our emotions and usually we have no knowledge about it."

"Which is why you just about quote _If You Listen Closely_ word for word?"

"Indeed. It would explain why I have no recollection of my time at that shop or..."

"Or Louise."

Baron nodded silently, not trusting his voice to speak. Eventually he started again. "Something drastic in the writer's life – like their death – can jumpstart the story. Shizuku's death caused her story to start."

"Except instead of having a Takara, it picked up a Wildcard."

"Yes, I suppose the story couldn't avoid that." Baron smiled at her. "Anyway, it wasn't a bad choice."

Haru sunk her head down so that he couldn't see the blush set off by his compliment. "Thanks," she murmured. Emboldened a little by it, she said, "At least we've got an idea what happened to Louise and why you don't remember her."

Baron's face fell. "Yes."

Haru immediately wondered whether she'd made a bad move. "Baron? Are you okay with it?"

"I'm... It's going to take a little re-adjusting. That's all. It's just..."

"Yes?"

He shook his tawny head. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Haru waited for him to add anything else, but then saw that he wasn't about to elaborate. "I'm sorry Baron," she sighed. "I know this can't be easy and... and I'm sorry for shouting at you the other day about it. That was wrong of me."

She moved to get up, but a small gloved hand on her wrist stopped her. "No, it's me who should be apologising for that," Baron said firmly. "I should've known that you were just as surprised as I was and we were both stressed."

Haru smiled weakly. "Thank you Baron. Anyway, I should be heading back. It's been a long... it's been a long day," she sighed, her eyes fluttering shut as if to prove her point. She bit back a yawn as she got to her feet, stretching out her muscles to loosen them. "I'll see you around, Baron. Have a good day."

"You too."

ooOoo

"So when are we heading off to Kinkan?"

Baron spread out the recently re-organised files on Kinkan town and glanced up at Muta. "I don't know. I haven't mentioned it to Haru."

"You said she wasn't coming."

"I did, but she would still probably like to know we're leaving. Anyway," the tawny cat added in thought, "we haven't got much time left until she leaves for university. Perhaps we should postpone it until she goes."

"Baron..."

"The town has been clear for several months; what difference would one more month or so make?"

Neither of the other two could find a reasonable argument against that point. Eventually though Toto carefully said, "We _are_ going to Kinkan, right?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?" He smiled weakly, as if knowing his companions' thoughts.

"So when are you going to tell her?"

"All in good time."

"What about this evening?" Muta receive surprised looks from Baron and Toto for his suggestion. He just shrugged. "It's as good a time as any."

"After everything we've discovered today, maybe we should leave it to another time," Baron said.

Muta shrugged again. "If you say so. But you're just putting it off and the longer you do the harder it'll be to tell her the truth." He picked up the newspaper lying on the table and flicked it open; his face disappearing behind it.

"The lardball may actually have a point," Toto added after a few seconds. "When are you going to tell her?"

"Like I said before – all in good time. I still need to organise with Lune the portal to get us to Kinkan." He saw the expressions of his two friends. "Alright, I'll talk to Haru about this when she next comes to the Bureau. Are you happy now?"

"More or less," grunted Muta from behind his newspaper. "I just hope you know you can't avoid this forever."

ooOoo

Haru sat back on her bed, her head against the wall as she neared the end of the hardback in her hands. She flicked over to the next page, her brow furrowed in thought.

'_It's so weird_,' she thought as she read over the end of the scene where the crows came to the rescue of the falling Takara. '_It's like reading my own life. Even if Takara is very different from me, it still holds strong resemblance to the truth. Scarily similar,_' she added as she read Baron's words which were printed word-for-word.

"_I admire a young woman who speaks from the heart_."

She paused, her fingers trailing almost mournfully over the same words that had haunted her ever since that day from so long ago.

'_It's not fair_,' her mind rebelled. '_Shizuku wrote him to say those words... if she hadn't, maybe he would have said something a little different... She wrote him to have nothing more than admiration. Was he even saying those words to me or to Takara?_'

"_I think she said something about how it'd make more sense for Takara to develop feelings for the Baron if the Baroness wasn't present. Also it gave him more of a sense of mystery if he didn't seem to have past."_

Seiji's words from earlier that day returned to her. So Shizuku had meant for Takara to fall for Baron... although Takara had admitted her crush less haphazardly than Haru had, but they had both been given the same response to their confession.

'_Baron said I was a Wildcard... it's just too bad that I __**still**__ fell for him_.'

She snapped the book shut, suddenly sick of trying to work out Baron's thoughts on the subject. She would never get any answers this way. Instead, she swung her legs off her bed and moved to her desk where her laptop was. Turning it on and typing in her password, she waited for it to load up. When it did, she navigated her way around the internet until she found Shizuku Amasawa's author page. She supposed e-mailing a question would be pointless, what with Shizuku deceased, but she clicked on the FAQ page instead.

She scrolled through the usual questions, trying to find something that might be useful.

_WHERE DID YOU GET YOUR INSPIRATION?_

_ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT WRITING ANOTHER NOVEL?_

_WHAT WAS THE SONG THAT WAS PLAYED DURING THE DANCE?_

Haru suddenly became sidetracked. She had never discovered what the song was – they had left in quite a hurry. She clicked on the link.

_WHAT WAS THE SONG THAT WAS PLAYED DURING THE DANCE?_

_I never really thought about it much, but the original piece that I based it on was a song called Katzen Blut – the title literally translates into "cat's blood." I listened to it quite a lot while I was writing that particular scene._

_~ Shizuku._

Haru returned to the original FAQ page and continued scrolling down. As interesting as the answer might have been (she had noted down the title so she could look it up later) it wasn't what she was looking for right now.

_MIGHT THERE BE A FILM?_

_WASN'T THERE AN EARLIER DRAFT YOU HAD THAT HAD AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT PLOT?_

_WHAT HAPPENED TO TAKARA AFTER THE BOOK? _

Haru paused, her mouse hovering over the last question. She wondered what Shizuku had planned for Takara after her adventure into a different world.

Did she dare though? Her heart wasn't sure. Was she brave enough to discover what her future _should have_ been? What it should have been if she hadn't been a Wildcard? What it should have been if one little twist of fate hadn't granted her the gift of immunity?

She selected the question.

_WHAT HAPPENED TO TAKARA AFTER THE BOOK?_

_I never put it into the final draft, but I did write an epilogue that I later decided to remove. In the epilogue, Takara faced life with a new enthusiasm – she apologised to her mother who she'd argued with that morning, worked harder than ever, knew what she wanted to do in life and asked out the boy she liked. She became independent and never needed to go back to the Bureau._

_For those of you who were interested in the Takara/Baron pairing, sorry. I just felt that Takara would have moved on from her crush on the Baron and, anyway, a relationship between a human and a Creation would never have worked out. The Baron only ever saw Takara as a client at any rate and didn't harbour any stronger feelings than "admiration" so even if their situations had been different, a relationship would not have sprung up._

_Hope that answered your question._

_~ Shizuku._

Haru stared at the page for several long, laboured seconds.

"_A relationship between a human and a creation would never have worked out ... the Baron only ever saw Takara as a client ... so even if their situations had been different, a relationship would not have sprung up_."

Haru blinked away the tears that threatened to rise. '_Baron said that he could be "written" easily since he's a Creation... so he really did see me as nothing more than a client...?_' She wiped at her eyes, surprised by the wetness there. '_I suppose... I suppose that answers one question. Damn, I feel so foolish.._.'

ooOoo

A week passed by at the Bureau, but still there was no sign of the familiar brunette. Muta had told Baron that he hadn't seen her at the Crossroads either – and commented how it was almost like Haru was avoiding them. With her absence, impatience began to run high at the Cat Bureau.

"We have to assume that she's not coming to see us anytime soon," Toto said, perched from his usual place on the balcony. His tone was a little more clipped than usual. "So either you go to her and tell her that we're going, or we leave without telling her. You got the portal business sorted out with Lune days ago and if we wait much longer we'll find ourselves tied down with client business."

"I know. It's just..." Baron sighed and leant back in his chair. "I expected her to turn up by now. I judged wrongly."

"So are you going to tell her?"

"Now, you mean?"

"We've been kicking our heels for a week. Yes, _now_."

Baron looked uncomfortably around, but saw he was going to get no support from anyone else. "Okay, Toto, I'll go now. Will you give me a lift?"

"If it ensures you go and talk to the girl, I'll fly in ruddy loop-the-loops," Toto cawed back. But he gave Baron a lift all the same and flew out of the Bureau's balcony doors.

"Can you just drop me off at her window?" Baron asked over the roaring wind.

"How long will you be?"

"Give me an hour, but stay close."

"Okay, you're the boss." Toto's comment had the mechanics to sound humorous, but only managed to sound slightly sour. "Do you have any idea how you're going to break the news to her?"

"I'm hoping that the right words will come to me."

A coughing sound came from Toto. "That sounds slightly risky. Is improvisation really your thing?"

"It worked for the Cat Kingdom adventure."

"You had a script to work from then," Toto reminded him.

"Toto, when I want you to give me a reality check, I'll tell you." Baron looked over the crow's wings. "There, there's her house."

"I know where she lives," Toto returned. "Goodness knows I should do by now."

Baron had no response to that.

They arrived at Haru's window and Toto balanced precariously on the edge as Baron jumped down to the sill.

"She's shut the window... she hardly ever does that."

"Yeah, well I'll leave you to sort that out." Toto flapped his wings experimentally and peered down as if to check how far the ground was. Not that he needed to. As he had said before, he had visited enough times. "So, an hour, right?"

"Yes, thank you."

Baron watched the form of Toto flying away in the early evening light before turning to the closed window. The light was on; showing Haru to be sitting at her laptop, busy typing something. Baron tapped at the window lightly.

Haru jumped and missed the keys she was typing, to form a mismatch of nonsense words appeared on the screen. She turned around and spotted the feline standing on the other side of the glass. Her mouth formed a word that may have been "Baron" and she moved out of her chair. She unlatched the window and opened it.

"What brings you here, Baron?"

Baron jumped across the gap and sat down on the inside of the window ledge. He noted that her bed was covered in leaflets... notably leaflets for a university; probably the university Haru was heading to, he thought miserably. A few key items from the box Haru had recovered from her mother's box were also lying on the green and red chequered bedcover. A suitcase sat in the corner of the room.

"I just needed to tell you that... well, that the Bureau is going to be absent for a few weeks."

Haru had been moving a few items across the bed to make room for her to sit down, but froze halfway in the action. "What? Why? Where are you going?"

"We're just heading to another town for a short period to check how things are going."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. In fact the town is more normal than it's been in years."

"Oh. Why are you going then?"

"It's... to do with stories that affect life. You remember how _If You Listen Closely_ caused our Cat Kingdom adventure to occur?"

"Yeah..."

"Well imagine that, but on a _much_ larger scale."

"Oh." Haru paused. "How big a scale are we talking about exactly?"

"As big as a town."

Haru's eyes drew wide, but this time no "oh" was emitted from her. "O-kay. And that's bad?"

"Very. But we have reason to believe that what caused it is no longer a threat."

"Isn't it still risky for you?" After a blank moment, Haru added, "I mean, you said that Creations can be easily written. If stories were happening there, couldn't you be... you know... _changed_?"

"Like I said before, we have reason to believe that the threat is gone."

"But you're not sure." Haru's response wasn't a question, but rather a statement.

"No, hence why we're going."

Haru smiled weakly. "That's funny really; I had planned on telling you at some point that I was going away for a short while too."

Baron looked pointedly at the suitcase. "I thought university didn't start yet."

"It doesn't. But look at this..." Haru moved across her bed, scavenging the same portrait she had picked out before – the one with her mother next to that man. She opened the back of the frame and tugged the photo out. On the back was an indistinguishable date and two words.

_Kinkan Academy_

"See, I've worked out where this was taken," Haru said excitably, missing the dismayed look on Baron's face. "I've booked the tickets and I'm going to stay at the academy – the place does a sort of summer course, so it's still open. I'm just going to be a guest – I won't need to dance, thank goodness – but I will be able to get a feel of the place. Maybe I could even find the man in the picture."

"Why, Haru?"

Haru looked up, surprised by the tone in the Baron's voice. "Why?" she echoed. "My mother isn't telling me much about the place – I don't think she remembers much – but this man..." She tapped the picture. "I was just thinking that maybe this man... maybe he was my _father_..." She looked over to Baron. "I've got to try and find out at least."

"You don't know who your father is?" Baron found the question slipping out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"I know it's weird, but no... And Mum doesn't even seem to realise that I'm missing a father figure. I can't remember her ever telling me about him or ever bringing him up, and it's as if she doesn't think he exists. I didn't even realise it was weird until I started hearing other children talking about their fathers at school." Haru shook her head. "That's why I've got to go."

Before Baron could respond, there was a beeping from the laptop on Haru's desk.

"Hang on, that'll be Hiromi replying to my message. Shoot, I forgot to log off." Haru moved across to her desk and clicked on the tab option until she came to a social network page. She typed out a hasty reply to Hiromi's demand to know where she'd disappeared to, and closed the tab. The next tab was revealed to be a Google-search on Kinkan Town. She closed that tab too and turned off the laptop. "It's weird; for about ten years the town has almost seemed to have disappeared off the map... forgotten... but now it's suddenly returned. And everything there is so _old-fashioned_... although they're working to bring it up-to-date now." She smiled at Baron; leaning back on her chair. "I mean, even if I just find a grave, it will be better than not knowing, won't it?"

"Haru, can't this wait a while?"

The brunette frowned. "It's waited for eighteen years. And next year I'll be at uni and everything will be so busy..." The thought seemed to sadden her. "Anyway, the tickets are booked."

The clogs were furiously turning in Baron's mind. "Haru, just trust me; that place is _dangerous_."

Haru's hand crashed down on her laptop; slamming it shut. "Baron, just because you were _written_ to be all knight-in-shining-armour to me once doesn't give you the right to suddenly become over-protective of me now," she said coldly.

There was a sudden silence between them.

The irritation in Haru left as quickly as it had come; her hand – which had furled into a fist – unclenched and she sighed. "Sorry, Baron. It's just..." She sighed again and shook her head. '_What am I meant to say? That I had hoped that he felt the same way about me as I do about him? Yeah, because __**that**__ will go down well..._'

She pretended to shrug off how that sentence was going to end. "Nothing. Sorry, if you feel it's too dangerous for me, I'll keep that in mind, but I'm not going to back out. This is _important_ to me. I thought you understood that."

Baron watched the becalmed girl, a little more than just shocked by her outburst and a whole lot of hurt by it too. He hoped none of that was visible in his expression. "Okay, Haru. But on one condition."

Haru smiled weakly, slightly reassured by the tone that sounded almost Baron again. "It depends on what that condition is."

"I'm coming."

ooOoo

"What?" Muta stepped out of his claimed place on the sofa, taking several steps towards the figurine. "I thought we were taking the portal!"

Baron was halfway through collecting his notes for Kinkan. "_You_ are. I'm going with Haru. She's agreed to let me travel in her hand luggage..."

"You've gone mad."

Baron looked up from the stacks of files. "Haru has made up her own mind to go to Kinkan. Not only that, but she's staying in the academy, and from Toto's reports, that sounds like the place where everything was focused. Far from making her visit quiet, she's making it uncannily easy for Drosselmeyer to discover her..." Several piles of folders he deemed unimportant were swept to one side as he carried on digging through the notes. "I'm not letting Haru enter Kinkan Town on her own..."

"And what do you intend to do if Drosselmeyer does turn up at the gates?" Muta asked with a smirk on his face. "Take him on with your cane?"

"I feel better about the whole thing if I know that Haru has arrived at Kinkan safely," Baron replied flatly.

"You know, this sure is a lot of bother you're going to over one client," Muta commented innocently.

Baron gave him a cold stare. "We were going to Kinkan anyway. This is just a... a detour."

"Uh-hm."

"Muta, if you don't have any helpful comments to give, please keep your opinions to yourself." Not for the first time, he became glad that the fur hid any sign of a blush. Well, just about. "Anyway, this enables me to enter Kinkan under a cover." He looked over to Muta. "You can just be a stray–"

"Hey, watch who you're calling a stray!"

"–and Toto at least _looks_ like an ordinary crow. But I stand out. At least this way I can just be in my wooden state."

"Have you told the girl about Kinkan's history?"

"I've told her... that it has been seriously affected by stories in the past. I haven't told her about Drosselmeyer though." After a guilt-induced moment he added, "Or the fact that she's a descendant."

"You're going to have to tell her some time."

"Perhaps when this is all sorted out."

ooOoo

"Is that… is that… _me_?"

Haru reached for the last photo frame in the box that contained her mother's old possessions and brought it up to her face. The last photo from the box, stacked right at the bottom, wasn't only of Naoko. It wasn't even just the mysterious man. This time, there were four adults.

And two babies.

She recognised the man from before and her mother, but there were two new adults. A couple, it seemed. The woman had dark brown hair the same style as Naoko's, and even shared the same eyes – a green-grey combination that Haru knew well. The man had an even darker head of hair; but his eyes… they were the same rich chocolate shade as Haru's. She stared a little longer, but then her eyes flickered to the two babies held by the unfamiliar couple. Both had dark hair, although the quality of the picture made it difficult to gauge whether it was black or just dark brown, but…

'_It could be me…_' Haru's mind whispered. Her hand brushed away more dust from the forgotten photo frame, this time centring on the babes. Her thoughts were still in disarray, as one fact rang round her head.

'_There are __**two**__ of us_?'

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Shoot, yes I know it bears some similarities to OFAF (Of Fur and Feathers, for future reference) but **_**please**_** bear with me. I know in OFAF Haru has a past in Kinkan too, but I wanted to be able to change to scenery to Kinkan and this is based off my own observations, not YarningChick's story. When this gets to the end, **_**then**_** you can condemn me for taking any ideas off YC, but have patience to see this to the end before you do. Remember, I'm taking the same characters and mixing them up – it's not the easiest to come up with a wholly original plotline/scenarios.**

**If I get to the end and I'm still being accused of plagerism, then, out of respect of OFAF and YarningChick, I WILL delete this story. But I worked hard on this, so only when I have finished updating this will I delete this story, if pressured to. **

**Thank you.**


	12. On The Surface

Chapter 12: On the Surface

"You seem distracted today."

Haru away from the window and down to her bag. "I'm fine. Just... a little bit nervous."

That was an understatement. Ever since she had found that photograph she had started to question what she had taken for granted for all those years. Asking her mother had done little help, and she hadn't yet plucked up the courage to tell Baron that she might not be an only child.

"How many times have you flown?" Baron asked, incorrectly taking this to be the source of her nerves.

"Once," Haru returned. "And that time wasn't in a plane." She smiled unsurely. "Don't you remember it?"

She heard _his_ smile in the response. "Vividly."

Haru had taken her place on the plane – she had been one of the first in so she had some time to wait before they took off. Airports, she had discovered, required a lot of sitting around doing nothing. They had made it through security with little incident – although Haru had tried not to smile when they asked her whether she had anything to declare... she had checked the list; there was no mention of having to declare living cat figurines so she hadn't found it necessary to mention Baron – and now here they were. Waiting for the plane to take them far away from their home.

"Thanks for coming along," she whispered to Baron. "I know you were going to Kinkan anyway, but thanks for taking this route."

"It's fine."

"Are you okay in there though? Can you breathe?" After a dubious moment, she added, "Do Creations even need to breathe?"

"In our flesh state, it's greatly preferable," came the response.

"So when you're wood?"

"Wood doesn't have lungs."

"Oh." She peered into her bag. "Would you be more comfortable if your wooden state then?" She started to realise how little she knew about Baron's status as a Creation. "Are you aware of anything when you're wood or is it like sleeping? Do you dream?"

She suddenly became aware of a form to her side. With unsteady dread she looked up to her left to see a large, middle-aged, balding man sitting beside her. His expression showed he had heard her talking.

Unnerved, she plastered a wide grin on her face that was bordering on ridiculous, but her mind could do little else. "I... I ... I was..."

Any helpful reasons fled her mind.

"Um... talking to myself..." she finished lamely.

The man stared at her a few seconds longer, then took out a newspaper and snapped it open before his face.

'_Oh boy..._' Haru thought glumly, '_and I'm going to be sitting next to him for the entire journey..._'

ooOoo

'_Who even __**listens**__ to this music?_' Haru mentally demanded as she flicked through the music channels on the screen before her. Several hours had gone by since the start of the trip, and now she was finding herself woefully bored. She made an indistinguishable noise in her throat and irritably returned to the entertainment menu. '_I just hope there's something more interesting in the film section..._'

The man beside her hadn't tried to make any conversation – but that was fine with Haru. He didn't look like the type of person to hold a conversation with a stranger anyway; especially not a young woman who he'd walked in talking to her bag.

She skimmed through the film section, which consisted mainly of movies that were out in the cinema currently. Needing something to take her mind off her own problems, she clicked on a promising looking film. Some type of fairytale classic twist. Once or twice she peered down into her bag that she kept to her side, almost as if to check that Baron was still there; her hand twisted tightly around the bag's strap.

Halfway through the film, she found her eyes shutting of their own accord. Giving up all fight to remain awake, she allowed herself to fall into slumber.

After what only felt like a few seconds later, she awoke. The sky outside was dark – whether it was because they were travelling over time zones or because she had actually slept for quite a while, she wasn't sure. The movie had finished, so it had been over an hour at the least.

Haru's hand moved automatically down to her side, to where her bag was. To her horror, she found only empty space. She jumped up.

"My bag! Where is it? Who's taken it?"

She turned to her neighbour, who was still hidden behind his newspaper.

He didn't react to her screeches.

Haru became frustrated, scared. "Listen to me; who's taken it? It's important!"

The newspaper remained a barrier between the two of them. One page was idly flicked across. So he was awake.

"Listen to me!" Haru demanded. "Someone's taken my bag... someone's taken Baron!"

Another page was casually turned.

"Take your head out of that stupid paper!" Haru snapped. She tore the newspaper away. "You've got to listen to–" She made a choking sound in her throat on seeing her neighbour.

His face... his face was no longer human. His previously bald head was covered in an iridescent layer of black feathers; the same feathers that flowed over his face and along his arms. His previously human hands that held the newspaper had morphed into long, midnight-coloured wings.

He turned his blood-red eyes to her.

"Yes?" His voice was distorted... she hadn't heard him speak before but surely no... no human sounded like that. There was an undercurrent growl that twisted his speech into a gravelly, gross imitation of a human voice. "You want something?"

Haru screamed and stumbled back, her back hitting the window. Abruptly other heads peered round to see what the commotion was. More raven heads glared at her; their red eyes accusing and their beaks releasing a cacophony of raven laughter.

Whimpering, Haru turned away; her eyes trying to find refuge in the plain blackness of the night sky. But even as she watched, a seething black mass rushed alongside the side of the plane. The black cloud twisted and mutated until the vague outline of a bird's body could be made out; the thinner – but no less black – part of the shadow curved back to give the wings. The shadows at the front were still twisting and spinning, but were growing more organised as the seconds passed; slowly being refined down into a beak and head shape.

Bright, green eyes appeared; staring straight at her. Familiar, green eyes. Green eyes surrounded in a sea of black feathers.

"Baron..."

Then the green dissolved into a red; the same shadowed blood-red as every other raven on the plane. The face was fully defined and those hateful eyes burned into her.

The beak curved into a wicked smile.

A voice that pierced Haru's ears and mind forced its way to her.

"_Release me..._"

The bright lights of the plane snapped before her; Haru was suddenly awake and back in reality. A half scream escaped her lips and she shot up, her eyes wide and diluted.

"She's awake!"

"Miss, are you okay?"

Haru blinked. Her seat was surrounded by passengers and staff, all wearing the same worried expression. Feeling a little bit claustrophobic, she formed barely discernible words

"Give her some space; she can hardly breathe..."

"What..." Haru stuttered. Her hand moved to her side; the bag was still there. Partially reassured, she looked around, still slightly dizzy. "I mean... what...?"

"You were having a nightmare, Miss," one of the attendants said politely. That same look of worry remained.

"You were screaming something terrible," a passenger in the seat in front of her added. "We tried to wake you up, but..."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm..." She gulped back whatever response she had been going to say and tried to return her complexion to a less pallid colour. "Well, I'm awake now." Everyone continued to stare. "I'm fine," she lied. "Just... a little shaken. Was I saying anything?"

"Well... most of the time you were just screaming," the same attendant as before said. "But you were screaming about something important having been taken..."

"There was something about no one listening to you too," the lady in front of her put in helpfully. "And then you whimpered something, but we didn't catch it."

"And then you woke up."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I suppose I shouldn't have been watching that movie before going to sleep," Haru said, trying to make her comment light, even a little humorous. "That'll teach me." She waved off any other worried remarks. "Honestly, I'm okay now. Thank you though."

Eventually she was given the peace she desired and found time to think over what had happened.

'_I've had nightmares like that before... but I've never screamed in my sleep. When I had that nightmare on the train, I didn't scream. Hiromi would have commented on it. Something's making my dreams worse..._'

Her hand had slipped into her bag with tiredness; to her muted surprise, she felt a gloved hand rest comfortingly against the back of her palm. She jumped, having forgotten Baron's presence momentarily, and withdrew her hand out of the bag.

"Return to wood," she hissed into the bag and zipped it up with one swift smooth movement. She placed the bag on the floor and tucked her feet onto the chair. She couldn't bring herself to meet those green eyes just yet.

Some deep, irrational part of her still feared she would see red.

"I'm sorry, Baron," she whispered, although her voice was so quiet that he couldn't possibly hear it. She closed her eyes, squeezing out small tears of fright. She thought back to what the other passengers and attendants had said. And she didn't need to be a genius to guess what word it was she had whimpered.

She just wasn't sure whether Baron had caught it.

ooOoo

"...and this is the room you will be in for the next fortnight." The young teacher, who was acting as Haru's guide, opened the door and showed Haru inside. The brunette entered a dimly lit room, with a bed with a ladder up to it – since it was like a bunk bed in design except it lacked the additional bed beneath – and a set of stairs to the floor, since the door was a few feet lower than the actual floor. The roof slanted down to frame a window; the roof being patterned with beams and arcs reminding Haru that the room was on the top floor.

"This is lovely," Haru said automatically. "I'll... be... settled in... in no time..." she huffed as she dragged her suitcase up the stairs; her hand luggage slung over one shoulder.

"Here, let me help." The teacher took the other end of her suitcase and levered it onto the floor level. "Will you be able to find your way down to the dining hall for breakfast tomorrow?"

Haru grinned. "I'll be sure to set out early in case I get lost. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Haru hesitated with the suitcase in one hand. "By the way, do you remember another teacher called Naoko Yoshioka? She may have had a different name at the time."

The teacher frowned. "Not off the top of my head. When was she here?"

"About sixteen years or so. Perhaps less. I think she used to be a student here before then too."

"I haven't been here that long. You might do better asking one of the older staff members here."

"Oh. Well, thank you anyway."

You're welcome; I'm just sorry I couldn't help. Well, enjoy your stay."

"Will do," Haru called as the door swung shut behind the woman. Smiling a little after the warm welcome she had received, she walked across the room, past her bed, and dumped her bag on the table. She left it there and opened the windows, finally allowing some air into the dusty room.

"How many _stairs_ were there?" Baron clambered out of the bag, looking a little dishevelled after his long stint of being stuck in Haru's luggage.

Haru turned around. "We're on the second floor. Anyway, you weren't the one having to lug a suitcase up both flights of stairs."

"No, but I was the one sitting in _there_ for the entire trip," Baron replied, motioning a tad disdainfully to the bag.

"_You_ were the one who offered to come," Haru reminded him. She walked over to the table and peered at the layer of dust. "This room looks forgotten," she noted, quickly moving the conversation onto something safer. "I mean, my room looks messy at times, but this looks hardly lived in." She blew away the top layer of dust, inadvertently sending it into Baron's face. "Oh... oops? I'm sorry."

Baron attempted to lightly brush off the offending dust, but made little comment to it. "Haru, what happened back there on the plane?"

Haru gave a wide-eyed innocent expression. "What do you mean?" She didn't want to talk about this if she could avoid it.

"You know what I mean. _The nightmare_."

Haru tried to laugh; it came out as a sort of strangled cough. "Oh, that? That was nothing. Like I said, I probably shouldn't have been watching that film when I fell asleep."

"You were screaming," Baron said flatly, his emerald eyes betraying his worry.

"It was a vivid nightmare," Haru returned equally flatly.

"What about?"

"Huh?"

"What was the dream about?"

"Nothing important."

Baron tilted his head impatiently. "What was it about?" he repeated.

Haru moved away, picking up her suitcase and dragging it unceremoniously beside the ladder for her bed. "Why does it matter?" she asked back irritably. "It was just a dream."

"._..it was just – just a nightmare. Just a dream..._"

"Haru, does, "_Listen to me; who's taken it? It's important_" sound familiar to you?" Baron demanded.

"Why should it?"

"That was what you were yelling. What was it that you had lost?"

"I can't remember," Haru lied. "And if I can't remember, it can't have been that important, can it?"

"It sounded like it was at the time."

"Logic is lost in dreams."

"Often dreams have some gleam of truth all the same."

"Yeah, well not this one," Haru huffed.

"Haru, something distressed you and–"

"Really? You don't say? Baron, just take my word for it that I'm fine. Or, even better, forget all about what happened. I _don't_ want to talk about it!" she snapped. Her hand luggage was unceremoniously thrown down on the suitcase, quickly followed by her coat.

Baron had to resist gritting his teeth together at the brunette's stubborness. "Haru, why won't you tell me what happened back there?"

Haru paused, the tension curling up into an uncomfortable ball in her stomach. "Maybe because it's personal," she said tightly, her voice now losing a little of its bite for coldness instead. "I don't have to tell you everything that goes on in my life; I survived pretty well before you turned up, and I can _carry on_ doing so. You came here to check the place; I came here to discover what I can about my past. We've got our separate purposes and maybe you should remember that." She reclaimed her coat from the top of her suitcase. "I'm going out to explore this place. See you later."

Baron watched the door slam shut behind Haru; a sorrowful expression making itself painfully present on his feline features.

"If it's got nothing to do with me, then why did you say my name?" he whispered.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Anyone recognise the room Haru is staying in?**


	13. A Welcome of Sorts

**A/N: Yep, the room was Ahiru's. I thought it was a nice touch; and, no, it hasn't been used since the story ended.**

**Finally - a few PTT characters are turning up in this one. :) Enjoy.**

**ooOoo**

Chapter 13: A Welcome of Sorts

"Are you okay if I spend most of today in town?" Haru asked listless as she tied her hair into its usual high ponytail. "I mean, you said you needed to meet up with Muta and Toto anyway."

"I should be fine," Baron answered. "Don't close the window though; Toto might need to come in that way."

"I wasn't going to." Haru peered at the mirror; straightening out her skirt. "This place is still littered with cobwebs and dust and goodness knows what." She frowned lightly. "I should ask when this was last used. I thought they said it was the guest room... evidently there haven't been very many guests here for a while..."

She slipped into her shoes, giving her hair one last check-up. Deeming her appearance adequate, she took out her key and locked the door after her. Her hand hesitated on the handle; the memory of the night before still fresh in her mind.

"What is wrong with me?" she whispered. "Why do I keep on saying stuff like that to him? He's only trying to help..."

She rubbed her eyes and started to head down the two flights of steps; she hadn't got much sleep last night. But for once it hadn't been because of nightmares, but rather over her own words. Guilt, she discovered, was as bad as nightmares and caffeine in keeping one awake.

She left the dormitories and only spared one last glance behind her. Her room was easy to spot; it jutted out at the far right. And, either she was imagining it out of tiredness or just because she wished it to be, but she could have sworn that she saw a small feline-shaped shadow standing by the window. She attempted a weak smile, unsure whether Baron could see it, and carried on along the path.

She had decided she was going to try to track down anyone who knew her mother. There had to be some teachers or staff who had been around when her mother had been here and discovering who they were was to be her first task. She came up to the main building, but found her eyes drifting to a – relatively – small practise room opposite it. She could hear a light strain of music drifting from the room. Apparently it was occupied.

Her feet dragged her to the large window that staged the dance floor inside. A class was on; halfway in session. Nervously she moved to get a better look.

There was only one person dancing; a boy with dark hair and a clear talent for the skill. Not for the first time, Haru felt a pang of jealously for anyone who could dance. Even her mother apparently had a skill for dancing, and yet it appeared to have skipped a generation. She idly wondered whether her sibling – wherever they were – had inherited it instead of her.

'_Even a wooden cat doll can dance better than me_,' Haru's mind reminded her mutinously. She squished the thought, batting it away furiously. "Yeah, because _that's_ exactly what I want to think about right now," she muttered sarcastically.

"What is?"

Haru jumped, only just resisting the urge to squeal. "Toto!" she hissed. "You might try not to put me into cardiac arrest next time you turn up!" She glanced around, another thought coming to mind. "Is it just you?"

A smile curved on his beak; reminding Haru unpleasantly of the nightmare she'd had on the plane. "Baron isn't with me, if that's what you mean."

"Baron's in my room," Haru said, her voice un-amused. "I know that because I left him there only a few minutes ago. What about Muta?"

"That fatso? He's still where the portal opened probably. That, or he's found someone to beg food off."

Haru smiled a little at Toto's usual dislike of the pudgy feline. "You've just arrived then?"

"Yep. Do you mind if...?"

"You can rest on my shoulder," Haru assured him. She absent-mindedly brought up one hand and stroked Toto's silky feathers, trying not to think about her recent nightmares. She continued to watch the dance on the other side of the glass.

"Who's that?" Toto asked, seeing where her gaze was directed.

"No idea. He's good though, isn't he?"

"Baron said that you were a pretty decent dancer in the Cat Kingdom."

"Really?" Haru grinned a little ruefully. "He lied."

"Well, admittedly his comment was something closer along the lines of saying he wished he could dance with you again."

"Uh-hm. And unless I take an unplanned trip to the Cat Kingdom, that is unlikely to happen. Even then, it still would take a lot to persuade me to dance. Anyway," she added, turning her head to the crow, "that comment is very different to saying I was a good dancer."

Toto shrugged. "Suit yourself."

ooOoo

Before the beginners' class, Fakir danced. As per usual, he'd been persuaded to do an example to the beginners to show what practise, skill and determination could do. It was the same every year. The same type of young girls – and the occasional guy – the same thing every year.

Although, he had to admit, there had once been a particular young girl who had been just a little bit different to the crowd. A young redhead – if her hair could be called red... at times it had varied to a pink shade – rather excitable in nature and with an uncanny knack of falling into trouble. Even on the most mundane of days.

She wasn't there anymore though.

As he danced he spotted a figure standing outside the room. Watching. He dismissed the person; probably just a student from the academy. Those windows were notoriously easy to peek through; you didn't dance in that room without knowing that.

His thoughts returned to a certain girl – or should he say duck? – like they normally did. It seemed to be happening a lot nowadays. Was it really only a few months ago that everything changed?

His eyes trailed back to the figure at the window – but now they weren't alone. A black shadow had flown and now rested on their shoulder. His movements became automatic as he watched the girl – he could now see that it was a girl – say something to the bird and then smile.

And the bird seemed to be replying.

Fakir stopped in mid-move. He studied the brunette; his grey-green eyes seeming to penetrate the window.

The girl halted her conversation with the bird, surprised by the sudden finish. She returned the gaze. One hand flew up almost automatically to the crow on her shoulder, her fingers digging into the silky feathers. Both waited for the other to make a move.

Finally the girl seemed intimidated by something in Fakir's stare. She snapped something to the crow, which flew off her shoulder, and she made a run back the way she'd come.

Fakir moved his gaze to the class he was meant to be inspiring. But instead of adding words of encouragement – not that he was one for deeply moving speeches anyway – he only muttered one word.

"Ahiru..."

He sprinted out of the room, but not after the onlooker.

And today had started out so well...

ooOoo

Haru finally skidded to a halt beneath an archway. She leant against the solid wall, gracious for the support. Toto flew down and landed on a small water fountain on the side of the arch.

"Did you see the way he looked at me?" Haru murmured, confusion reigning within her. "It was as if... I don't know..."

"Hate," Toto said simply.

"Yeah... but..." She peered around the archway, as if expecting to see the guy chasing after her. "I've never even seen him before..."

"We should tell Baron."

"What? It's nothing," Haru dismissed. She couldn't stop herself nervously glancing behind her again. "I mean, does he really need to know? It might just be a misunderstanding..."

"Haru, this town was majorly involved in stories. Particularly Drosselmeyer stories."

"Drossel-who?"

Toto shook his head, remembering that Baron had yet to explain _that_ particular complication. "Nevermind. My point was that there might still be a few people being influenced by stories."

"I thought the town was clear."

"So did we. That's why we're coming back – to check." Toto fixed Haru with a beady glare. "Baron _had_ warned you that this was dangerous."

"I don't need a babysitter," Haru said bluntly. "Not even one as well-dress as Baron."

Toto blinked. "Okay, if you say so. But maybe that boy was being influenced by a story."

"But how can it be affecting the way he sees me? I'm not a character... heck, according to Baron, as a Wildcard I'm not even writable. Is that a word?"

"Being a Wildcard doesn't mean other people are immune to being changed in how they see you. If Baron was written to suddenly hate you, he would."

Haru flinched. Her dreams – no, her _nightmares_ – had been something along those lines.

"Sorry, bad example?"

"You have no idea," Haru said weakly. She glanced around and was finally reassured that _that boy_ was nowhere in sight. "I should probably continue with trying to find something about my mother..." Haru stood away from the wall and promptly swayed uncertainly.

"Careful," Toto said, bringing up a wing to support her. "You had a bit of a shock there. Maybe you should get something to eat."

"Now you're sounding like Muta," Haru joked tiredly. "Food – life's great remedy for everything."

"Sugar _is_ a good remedy for shock."

"I'll get something to eat later. I'll get some money from my room." Haru paused and looked about. "Actually, talking about Muta, shouldn't you go and check on him? Make sure he's not getting chased out of somewhere for scrounging?"

Toto cackled at the image and flew off Haru's sholder. "I'll go and find him. I'll meet you in your room?"

"Okay. I'm in the room farthest on the girls' – the left – dormitory. It's the room that juts out. The window's open, so you should be fine."

"Right. I'll see you then."

Toto flew off, leaving Haru alone under the archway. Sighing, she knelt down and took a handful of the clear water springing out of the knee-high water fountain and brought her cupped hands up to her face. Maybe that would help her return to normal.

She shivered as the cold water engulfed her face. Or maybe it wouldn't do anything at all. Aw well, it had been worth a try.

She stood up, brushing away the last drops of water off her face as she turned to head to her room.

Toto and Muta – goodness knows how _he_ had got there; Haru couldn't imagine him climbing all those stairs... maybe Toto had carried him there – were already in her room by the time she arrived. She was just going to check everything was alright – she wasn't sure why – and pick up her purse and anything else she needed for lunch. Well, that was the plan.

"Everything okay?" she called as she shut the door behind her.

The three other occupants looked up at her arrival. "Toto was just telling us about the recent incident," Baron said.

Haru hoped her glare at the bird was as icy she thought it was. "It was nothing," she said, completely ignoring what had been her reaction straight after the little 'incident'. "Nothing I can't manage by myself, anyway." Ever since her dreams, she had become scared of appearing weak before Baron... somehow she felt that if she showed any signs of weakness that would be the moment the red-eyed Baron would appear.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"From the sound of Birdbrain's account," Muta put in, "it doesn't sound like nothing."

"We were just a little jumpy, that was all. I'm still tired from the journey down, and I expect Toto is the same after coming through the portal..."

"Chicky, Creations don't get tired."

"Maybe they do when they're in their flesh state." Haru snatched up her purse. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm heading down for lunch. Or maybe brunch," she amended, with a slight tilt of her head. "I seem to have forgotten breakfast somewhere along the line. That's probably what's making me jumpy. I haven't eaten yet."

As she left, she saw she hadn't fooled anyone.

Least of all Baron.

ooOoo

"Is that all you want, Miss?"

"Yes, thank you."

"That'll be five fifty."

Haru handed across the correct change and took the meal. "Thanks." She smiled at the cafe owner and walked out, deciding she'd eat in the relative safety of the academy.

That didn't mean she was going to eat in her room though, she noted dryly as she walked past the academy gates. The last thing she needed right now was to be in a confined space with the Cat Bureau. Instead she headed out to one of the two fountains on the academy grounds. She chose the one near the main building, since the other was situated right between the dormitories.

The one near the main building was a rather grand fountain with the statue in the middle carved to be a black swan, captured in the moment before true flight. Taking one of the stone benches, she took out her meal.

Peace at last.

"Hey, there's a new girl!"

A girly squeal shattered _that_ illusion.

Deciding that with her current flow of luck, that squeal could only be referring to her, Haru placed her food to one side. She quickly reclaimed it though as an excitable-looking blonde took the place on the bench where her lunch – or breakfast... or maybe even brunch – had been only moments before.

"Hiya! I haven't seen you around before! Are you new? Of course you are! Oh, I bet you're going to be in my class as well! Pike, come and say hello to the new student!"

The girl's overuse of exclamation marks was a little dizzying, to say the least. Haru briefly wondered whether she always approached life with this energy. She got the rather heavy impression she did.

"Lilie, you might want to let her _breathe_," another girl said, in a somewhat scolding tone. The new girl was another student by the look of it – in the same (immodest) blue uniform as the first girl and both a few years younger than Haru. "Hi, I'm Pike."

"Haru," was all Haru managed to say.

"And I'm Lilie!" said the blonde happily. Not to mention loudly.

The second girl pushed her short, dark hair – which had a surreal purple shade to it – out of her eyes. One thick strand had a penchant for falling before her face. "When did you arrive?"

"Yesterday, but I think you're mistaken about something. I'm not–"

"Oh, bless her cotton socks!" squealed Lilie, taking a rather startled Haru in a tight hug. "She's disastrously disorientated after her journey here. She doesn't even know what she's here for!"

"Can't... breathe..." Haru gasped.

"Lilie..."

"Isn't she just adorable!"

Pike sounded resigned. Perhaps Lilie was like this most of the time. "Lilie..."

"But I'm not... a student..." Haru wheezed.

"Just listen to her, Pike! She's really confused! We have to take her in and make sure she doesn't get lost or something equally terrible!"

Haru briefly made a mental note of how she was being compared to a lost puppy.

"She _does_ look a little dazed," Pike admitted.

"That's... 'cause I can't _breathe_..." Haru muttered. She somehow managed to break loose of the killer hold Lilie possessed. How could such a small blonde be so strong?

"Oh, her uncertainty is making her breathless, can't you see Pike? We can't let her go wandering through the academy by herself!"

"I'm not a student!" Haru barked. "I'm a _guest_!" She huffed and straightened out her clothes which were looking a little ruffled now. "I'm just staying for the fortnight."

"Oh..." That was the violet-haired girl... Pike, Haru believed she was called.

However, if Haru thought that that would put Lilie off, she was sourly mistaken.

"So what are you here for? Let me guess, you're searching for a long-lost flame! Oh, _how romantic_!"

Haru reddened. "_No_!"

"Oh, I can see it in your face. You're in _love_!"

"I'm _nothing_ of the sort," growled Haru, batting off any more of Lilie's strangling hugs. "I'm trying to find out who my father was."

Apparently, this was just throwing Lilie fuel for the fire.

"Oh, but that's just _precious_! Isn't it, Pike? It's like something out of a story!"

Stories. Haru supposed the people around here had become used to strange or circumstantial incidents; to events that would belong more in a story than in real life.

"Have you got any leads?" Pike asked.

"Only a few pictures. I haven't got them with me; I should probably have picked them up. I'll show them later, but..." Haru gave a small screech and ducked down behind the fountain.

Both younger girls peered over at the crouching Haru.

"Um...?"

"I'm not here!" Haru hissed, waving her hands before her face.

Lilie and Pike looked up to see a familiar form of Fakir crossing over to the academy.

Hearing squeals, Fakir looked over. And looked away.

When Fakir was out of earshot, the two girls dragged Haru back to her feet.

"Oh, you're a Fakir-girl!" screeched Lilie excitedly, clapping her hands together like Christmas had just come early. "I could tell from the first moment I saw you!"

"His name's Fakir?" Haru whispered, peering over at the dark figure walking away.

"Uh-hm!"

Haru paused. "What do you mean by 'Fakir-girl'?" she finally asked, a tired sense of dread building up inside her.

"You're one of the girls that like him!"

"Wha... No, no, _no_ you've got it all wrong!" retorted Haru, her hands coming up before her face and waving frenziedly once again. "I don't like him! He... He scares me..."

"She's in love with the wonderful Fakir!" sung Lilie. "She loves him and yet is terrified of him... Oh, what a beautifully doomed relationship!"

"No, I–"

"And she's in denial about it... What an amazing tragedy! You'll have to admit your feelings for him sooner or later and then of course he'll turn you down, but nothing ventured, nothing gained, eh?"

"No–"

"And then you'll have to get revenge on him for rejecting you so harshly... Oh, the heartbreak of love!"

"I..." Haru sighed and gave up. "Is she always this bad?"

"Oh no," Pike replied.

"Good."

"Usually she's much worse."

"Oh."

Haru got the impression the next fortnight was going to be a rather long one.


	14. A Knight

Chapter 14: A Knight

'_So Fakir's his name... I wonder what he had against me..._'

Haru tucked her knees up and hugged them against her, wrapping her bedcovers around her for much-needed warmth.

'_I mean, if he is going to judge me before I've even had a chance to say hi to him, how else am I meant to react? Pah..._' She huffed and let her head fall onto her knees. '_Moron. I'll just avoid him for the next two weeks. That can't be too hard, can it?_'

She cast her thoughts back to her mother, wondering how the redhead was coping without her. Not that she didn't think her mother couldn't cope without her but... she couldn't help worrying all the same.

She collapsed down into her pillow, dragging out some of her stuff from the alcove behind her containing her bag, a few books and a lamp. The lamp was emitting a weak, but warm, red light that bathed the photos Haru took out in a restful, crimson glow.

Out of all the photos, Haru's eyes lingered longest over the picture with the four adults... four adults and _two_ babies. Something felt dreadfully wrong here... Something told her that the few securities she'd clung to her entire life were going to be crumbling around her the further she delved into this. And the most disturbing thing?

Naoko wasn't holding either baby.

ooOoo

"Hey, it's the new girl! Haruhi!"

"Haru," Haru corrected. She paused, allowing the two girls to catch up with her.

"Whoa, you look tired." Pike peered over at the bags under Haru's eyes. "Did you have nightmares last night or something?"

"Can I go for the 'or something' option?" Haru asked, yawning as she spoke.

"Oh, just look at the poor dear!" cooed Lilie. Haru winced as Lilie took her face and shook it fretfully. "You look simply exhausted! No, don't tell me what happened; let Auntie Lilie guess!"

Haru didn't bother to remind Lilie that she was a couple of years older than her.

"It's lovesickness, right? You can't sleep because you've got Fakir on the brain!"

"I... don't like Fakir..." Haru reminded them slowly.

"Then why did you shy away from him when you saw him? It could only be love!"

"Sheesh, when you get an idea in your head, you don't let it go, do you?" Haru finally escaped iron Lilie's grip. "And it's not love. I just... had a few other issues to think about."

"Like Fakir!" squealed the blonde. "Oh, I knew it! I _knew it_! When you close your eyes, the image of Fakir's face floats before your lovesick eyes..."

Haru made a disgruntled face. "Enough about Fakir, alright? It's nothing to do with him."

"So... Haru, do you have another guy you're sweet on then?" Pike teased.

Haru suddenly had an idea. "Actually, yes. He lives in Tokyo though; you won't meet him here." That should dissolve the Fakir rumour. _And_ they had no way of proving it false.

"So what are you doing _here_ while he's _there_?"

"I don't have to stick around him every waking second, do I? Can you two give me a break and tell me if you recognise any of these people?" Haru brought out the photograph she'd found most recently. "I don't know when the photo was taken... maybe around seventeen, sixteen years ago..."

The two younger girls peered closely at the faded picture.

"Nope."

"Hang on," Pike said, leaning in again to the photo. "That guy looks familiar..." She pointed to the man next to Naoko. The same man she had found on other pictures. "What do you think, Lilie?"

"Um... well, _kind of_ familiar."

"He probably wouldn't look like that anymore," Haru added, trying to be helpful.

"Well, no duh. This picture looks _old_."

"Is one of those you?" Lilie demanded, pointing to the babies.

"I think so. But can you remember who the man is?" Haru pressed. One lead was better than none at all.

"Not off the top of my head..."

"Oh, how _mysterious_! It's..." What it was, Lilie never got to say, because Haru abruptly covered the blonde's mouth before she could tell them.

"Lilie! If you're not going to be helpful, could you be _quiet_? I'm trying to think here, and _you're not helping_."

Lilie pouted.

"Will you be quiet?"

Lilie nodded.

"Good." Haru slowly uncovered the girl's mouth. "Now, think carefully. Where do you recognise the man from?"

"Well I can't remember."

Haru sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry for snapping, Lilie, but this is _important_," she stressed.

"How am I meant to know? That photo must be older than I am."

"Probably very nearly," Haru agreed, doing her best to keep a growl out of her response. "Okay, so you don't know. Pike?"

The other girl shook her head.

"Alright. But if you remember, please come and tell me."

"Okay."

Haru pocketed the picture, carefully folding it back and sliding it into her bag and set off. She had asked around and had made annoyingly little progress so far. Well, she could hardly expect to have discovered much on only her second full day there, but she only had a fortnight... She supposed if she needed to, she could find some way of staying longer, but she felt that would only complicate things.

"Yeah, because life isn't already complicated," she remarked out loud. A tired frown flittered across her face. No one, not even any of the older teachers, recognised her mother even vaguely. Haru began to doubt whether her mother had been correct when she had said she had worked there, but it was one of the few facts Naoko had given her. Some people had recognised the other people – most often the same man Lilie and Pike had – but no exact names had been given.

"For goodness sake," Haru muttered, subconsciously picking her pace up, "you'd think in a town as small as this, there would be _someone_ who remembered some proper details! This darn story stuff has muddled everyone's brains!"

"No luck then, I take it?"

Haru managed to remain calm as a large crow landed on her shoulder.

"Nope."

"You've asked round though?" Toto asked.

"Well, I've shown the pictures I have." Haru remembered Toto – nor Baron or Muta for that matter – had seen the most recent photo she'd found, but maybe now wasn't the time to break the news. "If I had any names to go by, it would be a lot easier, but all I have is the name Naoko Yoshioka, and even that name might be incorrect... she might have gone by a different name when she lived here." Haru paused along the wall she had been walking alongside, realising Toto wasn't adding anything. "Toto, is everything alright? Is there something I should know?" she added after a moment.

The bird made a displeased noise in his throat. "You should be asking Baron that."

"Wha... What do you mean by that?" Haru turned her head to where Toto was perched, but suddenly found her shoulder bare.

Toto flew up to the wall, and rested himself there instead. "There's a lot he hasn't told that he should. Your past is just one of those things."

"Toto? Like what? What about my past?" Haru demanded.

"He should be the one to tell you."

"Darn it, it's _my_ past!" Haru snapped. "I don't care who the truth comes from, I just want to know!"

Toto took a look beyond Haru and snapped his wings together, lifting up into the air.

"Don't you dare just leave me with nothing! What did you mean by that?"

Toto disappeared over the other side of the wall, leaving Haru shouting at empty air. She growled and turned around, slouching against the wall. "Stupid bird," she muttered. After a moment she added, "Stupid Baron. Why couldn't he just tell me whatever it is?" Her eyes drifted over to what she supposed Toto had seen.

'_And I thought it couldn't get worse..._'

The boy – Fakir, Haru remembered his name was with distaste – was heading her way.

And he certainly didn't look pleased to see her.

Still, she wasn't quite prepared for when his hand connected with her shoulder, slamming her back into the wall.

"What is it? What do you want?" he demanded.

Haru tried to twist away from his grip, scared by the anger in his voice.

"I... I don't understand..."

"Who sent you? The Raven? Drosselmeyer?"

"I don't... I-I- don't..." Haru stuttered. "Who...?"

"Are you after Ahiru? Is that it?"

"Ahiru...?" Haru repeated dumbly.

'_Duck? Why is he talking about a duck?_'

Fakir's mouth turned down into an angry glower. "Maybe you would recognise her better if I called her Princess Tutu."

'_Wait, he's talking about a person? What kind of princess gets called __**Duck**__?_'

"I don't know... I don't know anyone called Ahiru... or Princess Tutu."

"There's no need to lie; I know you're in league with the Raven! I saw you with that... that _bird_..."

'_Right, it's official. He's completely barmy. Off his rocker. Why do all the mad ones flock to __**me**__?_' she wondered miserably, recalling the long list of maniacs she'd come into contact with... especially over the last year or so. '_You'd think being a Wildcard would protect me against this, but apparently __**no**__..._'

"Raven?" she wheezed. "I'm not in league with any raven..."

"Liar!"

"Please... you're hurting me..."

Fakir finally released her; a scowl setting on his features as he stood back. Haru sunk to the ground, shaking a little. She rubbed her shoulder and stared up at the furious Fakir.

"If you touch one _feather_ on Ahiru's head..."

"I don't know any Ahiru!" Haru protested. "I'm just..." Kneeling on the ground, she could see that she had dropped her bag; the photo spilling out onto the grass. She reached out impulsively, but Fakir snatched it off the ground before she could take it.

His eyes scanned the picture; they suddenly widened. He turned back to the brunette who was slowly picking herself off the floor.

"Why have you got this?"

"It's mine! Give it back!" Haru snapped, reaching out to take it back. "It's my... my mother's!"

"How–" Fakir abruptly cut off his sentence as a blur of black feathers ripped past him. He ducked, but not quite quick enough. A wound ran along his arm.

Toto wheeled around and came to stop on Haru's shoulder, the photo snared in his beak.

"Thanks, Toto." Haru took the photo back and dumped it into her bag; being careful to zip it up this time.

"Anytime. I'm sorry for not getting back here sooner. I didn't think he was going to actually hurt..."

"I'm fine, Toto. A bit glad you landed on the other shoulder though," she added quietly.

Fakir stared horrified at the bird. "It... it can talk..."

Haru brought out her hands in a calming gesture. "Please, just listen. He's a Creat–"

"It's talking... and I can understand it... The Raven must be getting stronger..."

"Please..."

"Haru, we should go," Toto cawed. "Like, _now_."

Haru nodded and turned on her heel. Fakir wasn't going to be in any mood to listen or think reasonably by the sound of it. She ran back the way she'd come; returning to the one true place of safety. Her room. Toto took off from her shoulder and flew up to take the more direct route, while Haru sped along the staircase.

Once inside her room she collapsed against her door, sliding down to the lowered floor. Her body was pumped way too full of adrenaline right now; her pounding heart and wheezing lungs only testified this.

"Ow..." Haru moaned quietly, her eyes half closed. She tilted her head and pulled the neck of her top to reveal her shoulder. She examined the bruise beginning to show; gingerly prodding it. It was going to turn a beautiful shade later on...

"Haru?"

Haru quickly covered her shoulder, looking up to see the cat Creation standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at her with worried eyes.

"I'm fine," she lied. "It's just a bruise."

Toto cawed incredulously. "I don't believe this. Haru, the guy had you pinned up against a _wall_, and you're passing it off as nothing?"

"He did?" Baron demanded. "Who?"

"Just some local weirdo," Haru muttered. "Going on about some raven and a duck that was a princess..." She trailed off. "Baron, what do you know about this?"

The feline was looking somewhat distressed. Not to mention guilty. "We should have thought about that before allowing Toto to check up on you... Stupid of me... But I thought no one would remember..."

"What?" Haru asked icily. "Baron, what happened in this town? You never did tell me what 'stories' were occurring here." Her head shot up. "And another question; who's this _Drosselmeyer_ that I keep on hearing about?"

Baron flinched. "He was a... writer here once. Many years ago."

"Dead now?"

"Well... it's complicated."

"How can a guy's living status be complicated?" Haru demanded. "I mean, he either is, or he isn't." A thought occurred to her. "He wasn't a Creation, was he?"

"Interesting idea but, no; he found a way to cheat death... He used a machine of sorts to enable him to carry on writing even after he was killed and so he could continue to affect reality. He was one of the most famous persons with that ability."

"And now?"

"And now, according to records, that machine was discovered and destroyed a few months ago. Technically Drosselmeyer has no affect over reality anymore."

"So he _is_ dead now."

"That's what we came to ensure."

"If he doesn't have his machine anymore and he can't impact what's going on here, then why do you doubt that he's dead?" Haru asked. The whole concept seemed a little surreal to her.

"We want to make sure."

"Okay." Haru placed a hand to her temples. "Okay," she repeated, "I'll pretend that I fully accept and understand what you're talking about. Explain to me why that guy went whacko over Toto."

"Drosselmeyer was in the middle of writing a story when he was killed. That story was thus never finished and the two main characters – a raven and a prince – were stuck in a never ending battle."

Haru winced. "And I thought _my_ life was boring."

"Just wait; it gets complicated. The prince shattered his heart–"

"You mean killed himself?"

"No, shattered his heart. There's a difference." Baron paused. "Apparently. Look, it was a story; unusual stuff happens. Haven't you ever heard of suspension of disbelief?"

"I have, but what you're talking about basically goes and hangs the whole theory of logic."

Baron shrugged. "You're the one talking to a living cat doll. Are you going to argue about logic?"

"Fair point. So he shattered his heart..."

"And the raven and the prince escaped the story."

Haru opened her mouth to protest, then sighed and closed it. "Oh, whatever. I'm not even going to argue over this one. Carry on."

"Thank you. They escaped the story and came here – to Kinkan Town. The prince's heart was shattered and the heart shards, each containing a different emotion, were scattered across the town, affecting life... to put it simply. Sometimes they just affected objects... other times they affected people. Princess Tutu–"

"That's her!"

"Who?"

"The girl... the princess Fakir was rambling on about. But he also called her... Ahiru."

"_Duck_?"

Haru nodded. Something else came to mind. "If you touch one _feather_ on Ahiru's head..." She looked over to Baron. "That's what Fakir said..."

"We didn't have full records on what occurred here – and we're unlikely to get it since most people's memories of the unusual events here were lost – but the name Princess Tutu kept on cropping up." Baron sat down on the ledge, bringing their eyes to a more equal level. "From what we can tell from stories, Princess Tutu was a character designed to return the prince's heart to him, but she could never tell how she felt about him or she would disappear in a flash of light."

"That's... terrible."

Baron nodded. "Her story was meant to be a real tragedy."

"And... what about the Raven?"

"He was vanquished, according to what we heard. He was... written to be full of hatred and the town suffered through what he did. I'm sorry about what happened today; I had taken it for granted that people's memories of those events had been erased... I wasn't expecting anyone to remember anything, let alone react the way he did."

Haru tried to wave it away. "I'm fine."

Baron looked unconvinced.

"Why can't people remember what happened? You wouldn't forget something like that, would you?"

"It's... slightly more complex than that..."

"Try explaining it then."

"Okay. Imagine that reality is like... an elastic band," Baron said slowly, stretching his hands apart to emphasis holding just such an elastic band between his gloved hands. "Usually, when a story affects reality, it's like the writer has put in... pins to the elastic band to keep the shape that the writer desires. This is because with most stories that affect reality, the plot is only a minor extension of life. Only a few pins are needed. Therefore, when the story ends, the shape of the elastic band is maintained and those events remain in people's memories.

"Now, keep that analogy in mind. When Drosselmeyer wrote The Prince and the Raven – the story the characters escaped from – he had installed those pins. However, after that he began to twist the story – and reality – so much that that elastic band was stretched and tangled out of proportion. The story began to fly off its pins. So when the story ended, there was very little to keep that reality in shape and the elastic band snapped back into its old place. This erased memories, returned any strange characters to a recognisable part of reality – there were a few cases of anthropomorphic animals apparently – so to either human or animal. Reality continued as if the story had never occurred. This town had been under the influence of the story for... years."

"Okay, I followed that. More or less. But why does that guy remember the Raven then?" Haru rubbed her shoulder subconsciously. "He obviously bore strong hatred for the Raven still..."

"My best guess would be that he was one of the main characters of the story – he may have been in the 'eye of the storm' when the story finished and so his memories remained intact. He probably assumes you to be in league with the Raven and unless you find some way to disprove that theory, you should steer clear from him."

"Ha, don't worry. I'm not going to be going near him after that."

Baron watched Haru rub at her shoulder. "You should probably get that seen to."

"It's just a bruise," she insisted. '_A lovely coloured one by the look of it, but a bruise all the same._' She didn't voice that additional thought though. She consciously pulled her top further up her shoulder. "Isn't it complicated though?" she added, changing the subject back.

"What?"

"Erasing people's memories?"

"Not really. The mind is a complex thing, but when you get down to it, memories are always being forgotten, replaced or just shoved to the back. And, if you think about it, the brain itself is nothing more than a bunch of chemical reacting; in some ways it's a miracle how it's more than the sum of its parts."

"Oh, okay." Haru looked content with the reply, but then another thought came to mind. "Baron, what about your mind then? I mean, you're part wood, so how...?"

Baron abruptly looked uncomfortable. "I assume I am what I am because the artisan that created me willed me to be like this. No more, no less." He picked himself up from the ledge, muttering something about needing to go and talk to Toto and Muta about something.

It appeared the conversation had been ended.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Okay, I know people might be a little shocked by Fakir's reaction to Haru, but on watching the anime, I felt that a calm Fakir (even one changed by the end) wouldn't quite fit his character. Yes, Ahiru changed him over the series, but still... if he felt that someone important to him was in danger, I don't think he would be all kind and understanding... And Haru was talking to a black bird, possibly a raven... what was he meant to think?**

**Oh, and does the elastic band analogy make sense? It's how I interpreted the turn of events; I hope it seems logical.**


	15. The Way It Is

Chapter 15: The Way it is

"SURPRISE!"

Of all the things Haru had been expecting the next morning when she opened her bedroom door, the two girls she'd met yesterday was _not_ on that list.

"Lilie... Pike...? What are you doing here? And... how did you know I was in this room?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, it was dreadfully simple really!" Lilie said. "We just asked at reception."

'_Is it really that easy to find me?_'

"It was Lilie's idea really."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was–"

"Don't you have lessons to be getting to?" Haru cut across tiredly.

"Nope. It's Saturday so classes start late," said Lilie, walking past Haru and into the room. "Ooh, this is like a castle room... it looks just like something out of Rapunzel!"

"Um... thanks?" Haru glanced to Pike, sighed and motioned for the girl to step inside.

"Aw, you've got a kitty!"

"What?"

"Gettoff me kid!"

Haru turned around to see Lilie hugging a struggling Muta.

"Um, Lilie... he's not the, um... _hugging type_." Understatement of the year.

"You bet I'm not," Muta growled, but all Lilie heard was cat noises.

"Aw, he's purring! He likes me already!"

"Lilie..." Pike reprimanded, "that cat _isn't_ purring. Maybe you should put him down..."

"What? But he's _adorable_! He's like a giant marshmallow... a piggy cat!"

Outside, Haru heard some cackling laughter. She guessed Toto had taken residence just outside the window. And, consequently, in earshot of everything going on.

"Really, Lilie," Haru warned, "he's doesn't like–"

Lilie yelped as Muta scratched her arm. He was dropped to the ground like a heavy sack of potatoes.

Haru sighed and ushered Muta out. "Get going, you rascal."

"No fear!" The cat disappeared out of her room.

"He scratched me!"

"I... did try to tell you..."

"But he _scratched_ me!"

"It's hardly even very deep," Pike commented, examining the cut.

"But what if he's got rabies? What if I start foaming at the mouth and–"

Haru tried not to chuckle. "Muta hasn't got rabies. Sometimes he just acts like he does."

"Then what do you call his behaviour just then?" Lilie demanded. She continued to cradle her arm as if it had been nearly torn apart.

"Usual Muta behaviour. Look, I could get a plaster or something if it's still bleeding..."

"It's stopped already," Pike said helpfully.

"I shall probably be left with a terrible scar for the remainder of my days–"

"I'm going to be left with a _headache_ for the rest of the day if you continue," Haru said shortly. "Could you be just a little quieter?"

Lilie pouted. "Alright. I won't tell you who the guy in the photo is then."

Haru's head shot up. "You remembered?"

"Yep. He's Fakir's adopted father."

"He... _is_?" A few choice words flittered stormily through Haru's mind. '_Really? Of everyone it could be, it had to be __**Fakir's**__ adopted father?_' "Wait, Fakir's adopted?"

"Yep." Lilie suddenly seem to have lost interest in the subject. "I knew it, I _knew it_! You _are_ a Fakir-girl!"

"I'm _not_!" Haru insisted.

"Aha! Then why are you stalking him?"

"I'm _not_!" Haru repeated. "I didn't even know that that guy was–"

Pike and Lilie scooted in. "So you're _not_ going to ask where he lives?"

"Well... But... I'm looking for the guy in the photo... _not_ Fakir," she protested weakly, knowing full well that nothing she said would make any difference.

"Of course, she's just fooling herself! She's in denial about the whole thing!" Lilie pulled Haru into another strangling hug. "She loves Fakir, but she daren't say it for love of her boyfriend! Don't worry, Harumi–"

"Haru," Haru gasped. "It's Haru."

"–you can confess your love to Fakir, even if you are two-timing your boyfriend in Tokyo! We won't mind... It would make a _beautiful_ tragedy!"

"You've got an... unhealthy obsession..." Haru wheezed. She eased herself out of Lilie's grip. "And, for the last time, _I don't like Fakir_!"

"Just keep telling yourself that! We know the truth!"

"Lilie..."

"It _does_ sound pretty suspicious..." Pike agreed.

Haru gave an irritated groan, but Lilie's interest suddenly shifted. She sped across the room, snatching an inanimate Baron off the table.

"Oh, that's cool! Where does he come from?" Without giving Haru room to answer, Lilie continued. "I bet it's like some precious gift your boyfriend gave you, isn't it?"

"Um... not exactly..."

Pike joined her friend, taking Baron off Lilie. "Actually, he reminds me of that story with the... um..."

"The nutcracker?" Lilie reclaimed Baron. "Of course!" she squealed. "He's obviously some long lost prince, only cursed to look like this! Chiharu–"

"_Haru_."

"Whatever. You've got to be careful or you'll be snatched away by the Mouse King!" warned the blonde, waving Baron in Haru's direction.

Haru repressed a laugh. '_Try **Cat** King..._'

"You read too much," criticised Pike, snatching Baron back. "It's probably just some heirloom–"

Lilie took back the Creation. "Which has been passed down from generation to generation, oh how _romantic_!"

Haru intervened, taking Baron before he could change hands another time. "He's old and still in one piece; which I fear he won't be if you carry on like that." She set the figurine carefully down on the table. Her hold on the doll was gentler in comparison to the two girls' previous grasps, but even as she continued to talk to her morning visitors, she didn't release the figurine. "Now, shouldn't you be heading off for lessons? Even if they do start late on a Saturday, you'll end up missing them if you don't go."

"She's right..."

"Oh well. See you around, Haruko!"

"It's... oh, nevermind..." Haru only sighed and shook her head as Lilie dragged her friend out. "Mad, completely mad."

She turned to check on Baron. "Sorry about that. If I had known they were turning up, I would have put you out of sight. Are you okay?"

Baron dusted down his suit in his usual manner. "I am none the worse for it."

Toto flew in the open window, cackling evilly. "Muta got a nasty surprise there, didn't he?"

Haru smiled lightly. "I'm not sure who I feel sorrier for – Lilie or Muta."

Baron broke into the conversation before it turned into a mock-Muta fest. However, this time his voice wasn't quite so full of confidence as it usually was. "Haru, what you said back there..."

"Hm?"

"About... a boyfriend..."

Haru stared at Baron, then began to laugh.

"What? Is something funny?"

Haru smothered her mouth, trying to repress her giggles. "Um... he, nothing. It's just... I completely made up that story about having a boyfriend to try to make them leave me alone. It utterly failed but..."

"Oh..."

"Are those nutcases gone?" Muta appeared from behind the door, crouching defensively. "I swear, if I see that loony again, I'm going to..."

"Nice going, Baron," Toto muttered to the other Creation. "Real smooth."

Baron reddened suitably.

"You're going to do nothing," Haru said in a warning tone to Muta, not picking up the crow's comment. "Yes, I know she's a bit..."

"Insane?"

"I was going to say eccentric, but that goes as well... She doesn't really mean any harm." Haru paused. "Okay, maybe that isn't strictly true; she's a terrible stirrer..." She sighed and got to her feet, stretching. "I'm going to get some breakfast; I'll see you lot later."

"Haru, are you planning on finding the man they talked about?" Baron suddenly asked.

"Well, yes..."

"Even if there's a chance that boy... Fakir might be there?"

"Baron, this is the only lead I've found so far," Haru reminded him stiffly. "This is my chance to get answers..."

She picked up her purse out of her bag.

"Please remember that."

The members of the Bureau waited until they were sure Haru was out of earshot before Toto turned to Baron and asked, "Do you want me to keep an eye on her when she goes?"

Baron shook his head. "That will only reinforce Fakir's belief that she's allied with the Raven. No, it would be better if someone less conspicuous followed." He turned his gaze to Muta.

"Hey, why do I always get volunteered for this kind of thing?"

"I would stick out more than Toto would. And someone needs to keep an eye on her."

"Well, what am I meant to do if something does happen?"

"Use your initiative."

"I was never issued with one."

"Muta..."

"Alright, alright. I'll play babysitter."

"Thank you."

"What should I do, Baron?" Toto asked.

"Keep out of sight. We don't know how many other people remember what happened, but I don't want to risk another reaction like Fakir's. I'm sorry, but for this you're going to have to keep a low profile."

"Right."

Baron moved over to the window to see the brunette he knew so well hurrying along the path.

"Hey, Baron, take a look at this."

"Butterball, can't you keep your nose out of other people's stuff for even a few minutes?"

Muta ignored Toto's comment and picked up the photo that lay half out of Haru's bag. "Shut it, Birdbrain. Baron, come and look."

Baron hopped down from the ledge and looked over at the photo Muta was waving about.

"Really, Muta, it is impolite to go through a lady's possessions."

Muta snorted. "Yeah, well, you won't want to take a look at this, then?"

"Well..."

The round feline grinned. "Just take a glance at it before you condemn me."

Baron reluctantly moved round to see the subject of the picture.

"_Two_ babies?"

"Yeah, do you get what this means?"

Baron tilted his head to one side. "She never mentioned this..." The final pieces clicked into place.

"Chicky's got a sibling out there!" Muta declared.

Baron frowned. "Right. Change of plan. I'm coming with you, Muta."

ooOoo

"I don't even know his name..." Haru peered at the grainy photo, her eyes flitting from the man, to Naoko, to the couple and finally to the two babies. It was late afternoon now and after having collected the photo from her room, she had headed down to where she had been told he lived. Right now she was leaning against the wall of a building that hid her from the house's view.

"What exactly am I meant to say to him? Maybe I could just show him the photo and that might explain stuff... then again, I might look like an absolute stalker... Perhaps I should just try to explain it as well as I can..."

"That's right, Haruhi! Don't give up, even if you can't find the right words! You can fail spectacularly and we'll be right there to pick you up afterwards and set you on the path for revenge after he's rejected you!"

Haru jumped nearly a foot in the air. "Wha...! _Lilie_!"

The blonde grinned.

"What are you doing sneaking up on me?"

"Following you," Pike answered. "What are you doing spying on Fakir?"

"I'm not..." Haru shook her head. "Don't you _ever_ have lessons?" she demanded.

"We get a short day on Saturday. We get Sunday completely off though."

"Oh, _goody_," Haru muttered.

"So," said Pike, peering around the corner, "what's the plan?"

"The plan is _you_ go back to the academy and I stay here and... panic while I think up the rest of the plan."

"But you need us to help you deal with Fakir's cold-hearted rejection!" cried Lilie.

"I need you like I need a hole in the head," Haru muttered. Her head picked up as she saw movement in the shop.

"Now's your chance!" Lilie squealed. "Go up to him and tell him exactly how you feel! Don't look back!" The blonde pushed Haru out of her hiding place around the corner and towards the door.

Haru's face hit the door with a dull thud.

"That was your fault," Pike said blandly.

"No way!"

Haru groaned and picked herself off the floor. "I am going to _murder_ those two before long..."

"Murder who?"

Haru jumped. "D-doesn't matter! Huh?" She stared at the man in the doorway. "You're him! You're..."

"I'm Charon." The man watched her. "Are you a friend of Fakir's?"

"No, not really. We don't get along; in fact we mostly seem to argue and..." Haru reddened. "I mean, he's a great guy and all, it's just..." she said frantically. '_Oh..._ _damn_.'

To her surprise, Charon laughed. "I understand. Fakir isn't the easiest guy to get along with. What brings you here to my doorstep?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me anything about these people..." Haru took out the photo and handed it to the man.

Charon took one look at the photo. To Haru's shock, tears sprung up to his eyes.

"You better come inside."

ooOoo

"What's going on? I can't see!"

"Muta, keep quiet."

Muta muttered various complaints under his breath and peered over the bush. "She's gone inside. How are we meant to keep an eye on her now?"

"There are bushes beneath the window. We can hide there."

"Baron, someone might see you."

"Not if you're quick about it."

Muta grunted and returned to all four paws. "Alright. Hold on." He sprinted across the road and took residence beneath a bush. "Happy?"

Baron slid down to the ground. "Happier if Haru hadn't decided to go in the first place, but, under the circumstances..." He shook his head and clambered up the bush until he could see in the window of the building. A quaint dining room scene was set out before him; not quite the perilous setting he'd originally imagined. Cradling his top hat under one arm, he watched Haru follow the man inside.

Not quite sure what he planned to do if something happened, but at least he was there all the same.

ooOoo

"Take a seat."

"Thanks." Haru pulled out a chair and sat at one end of the table. "Um, nice place you have here."

"Thank you. Will you excuse me for a moment?" Charon walked over to a flight of stairs. "Fakir! Fakir, could you come down?"

There was a muffled reply from upstairs. It sounded worryingly like a positive response.

"Um, I don't need to talk to Fakir about this," Haru suddenly said. "We don't really get on..."

"This may involve both of you."

'_**Great**_.'

"If you say so..." Haru only said.

"Yes, Charon?" The dark form of Fakir appeared at the door. His grey-green eyes darkened yet further at seeing Haru present. "What is _she_ doing here?"

"This is Miss Haru. Please, Fakir, sit down."

Fakir stood at the door, unmoving.

"Fakir, please, _sit_."

Fakir grudgingly took a seat.

Charon turned to Haru. "Miss Haru–"

"Just Haru is fine."

"Okay. Haru, where did you come across this photo?"

"It was in my attic. I found some of my mother's old stuff in a box and this was in there. That's my mother, there..." Haru pointed to the redheaded woman. "I don't know who the other couple are though. Have you seen my mother before?"

Charon frowned at the picture. "I..." He shook his head. "No."

Haru's face fell. "Really? Because I found this picture as well." She brought out the other photo, this one with just Naoko and Charon together. "Surely you... remember her?"

"I don't even have any recollection of ever seeing her."

"Oh..."

"But I can tell you about these two people." Charon motioned to the couple with the babies. "I can tell you about them because they were Fakir's parents."

Haru leant closer to the picture. Suddenly she realised that there were three sets of those grey-green eyes – one belonging to her mother, one belonging to the woman and one belonging to one of the babies...

She heard the scraping of a chair being suddenly moved.

Fakir was back on his feet. "What? Charon, what are you saying?"

"Well... looking at the evidence I'd say... you have a sister, Fakir."

"What?" Haru could feel herself going cold. "But Charon... that's my mother... and you said that those two were Fakir's parents so how...?" She got shakily to her feet, snatching up the photos. "I don't understand," she whispered. "I don't... I..." She shook her head. "I'm going."

"Wait, Haru!"

Haru fled the room, somehow finding the strength to run in her confusion; only one thought echoing round her mind.

'_Was Naoko really my mother?_'

**ooOoo**

**A/N: To quote Doctor Who... This is where it gets complicated... :)**


	16. More than Just Blood

Chapter 16: More than Just Blood

Baron finally found Haru sitting slouched against the pillar of a stone pavilion. Her eyes restlessly roamed the sky, as if searching for the answers she wasn't getting.

"When I was seven, I got lost in an art gallery."

She hadn't turned her head, but evidently she had heard Baron arrive.

"I wandered off from my mother when she stopped to look at a painting that I wasn't that interested in. She didn't notice I had left, but by the time she had, I had left the room. It wasn't her fault; she had warned me countless times to stay near her. I got so lost in that gallery."

She laughed a little breathlessly; the action seemed a little out-of-place. "When she finally found me again, she was crying and laughing and scolding all at the same time. She was the one thing in my life I could truly depend on – the one thing I was sure about. But now..." Her laughter died in a half-sob. "Now, I'm not sure what to believe anymore."

Haru's head finally snapped to Baron, her large brown eyes full of a painfully lost emotion. "I don't understand what is going on and it's scaring me. I don't understand how I can look more like a stranger out of a photo than the woman I have treated as my mother all these years. I don't understand how no one here can remember her, not even the man who looked so close to her in that picture... I want explanations, but every time I think I've found answers, all I find is yet more questions! Please... tell me you can explain..."

"Haru..."

"Baron, I know that you know something about my past that I don't!" Haru snapped tearfully. "Toto told me there are things you haven't told me that you should have. That my past is just one of those things."

"It is only guesswork..."

"Then _guess_! Baron, I don't understand how this freaky town works, but maybe you do. You're the one with all the files on this place so maybe you can explain to me how everything I was sure of a week ago is suddenly crashing down around me!"

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

A few tears escaped Haru's guard. "I just want the truth," she whispered.

"Alright. Haru, this may be difficult. And I don't just mean mentally; I mean emotionally as well. You remember we were discussing about how stories can remove people's memories?"

Haru nodded.

"Stories can also 'drop' characters. Characters disappear from the plot and setting, and people carry on their lives as if those people never existed."

"And you think that... happened to Naoko?"

"And you. Which is why no one remembers Naoko or you. About twelve or so years ago, there was a sudden surge of magic in this town that coincided with a raven attack. We believe that someone tried to 'write' events differently in order to affect the attack on the town. It didn't work, but maybe, by trying to twist events, it caused you and Naoko to be dropped."

"So who am I? _Really_?"

Baron sighed. "I'm sorry Haru. We've been looking into this for you and we think we've discovered the answer. When you and Naoko were dropped, you were removed from Kinkan Town, since this place was so saturated with stories at the time. Reality bent around you; affecting Naoko's memories in the easiest way. In her mind, she really is your mother."

"Who is she really though?"

"She is... your mother's sister. Your _true_ mother's sister."

"Who... Who were my parents then? My... _real_... parents?" She hated saying that.

"Daichi and Airi Moriko. They had two children – a pair of twins – Fakir and Haru Moriko. Airi's sister was a young woman called Naoko Yoshioka, who was the sweetheart of the man you met back there; Charon."

"I thought Charon was just the man who adopted Fakir..."

"He also believes that. Since he has no recollection of Naoko, he has no reason to think that he was anything more than a family friend. The mind is funny like that."

Haru sunk down to her knees; her head falling down onto her chest. "What happened to... Daichi and Airi Moriko?" She refused to call them her parents.

"Haru..."

"Just tell me!" she shouted.

For a few moments, neither spoke.

"They're dead," Baron finally said quietly. "We think they died in the raven attack."

Haru stared down at the ground, feeling her body threatening to shut down with shock. "Why couldn't you have told me this before?" Haru pleaded almost inaudibly. "Why did you wait until I had gone in there to find out that everything I believed in was a lie?"

"We had most of the pieces put together, but only recently were able to discover exactly who you were. And how could we tell you? How could I possibly try and even _begin_ to tell you that your life had been changed so dramatically?"

"You could have tried," Haru said bitterly. "You could have _hinted_."

"You weren't talking to me."

"I..." Haru closed her eyes, remembering the cold treatment she had given Baron over the last few days. "I know, and I'm sorry. But it's... complicated."

"What has been happening, Haru? Is there something we should know about?"

"A..." Haru looked up to see Baron watching her with worry. "A nightmare, that's all. I shouldn't burden you with my problems."

One small gloved hand rested against Haru's cheek. "Haru, whatever is bothering you, you shouldn't keep it bottled up inside you. That will only make things worse."

"Sorry Baron, but for once I'll go against your advice. It's... personal to me. Please, this is something that I want to sort out myself."

There was a pause between them.

"Alright. Haru, are you sure you're okay with what you've just learnt?"

"Okay? Of course I'm not okay. The one person who has been the one stability in my life has been lying to me... But... I'll survive."

"Haru, Naoko didn't believe she was lying to you. As far as she was concerned, she was your mother. She treated you as if you were her daughter and she never saw you as anything less. In everything but by direct blood, she _was_ your mother. Don't go forgetting that."

"I... Thank you. But this is going to strain stuff between us even further. What do I call her?"

"How about 'mum'?"

"But she's..."

"Still emotionally your mother. It's not all blood, Haru."

Haru smiled weakly. "And how would a wooden cat doll know that?"

"When you've lived as long as I have, you do pick up a few truths in life."

"But all this means that Fakir is..."

"Your brother."

Haru mouthed the words to herself.

Someone else wasn't quite so discrete in masking their surprise. Fakir fell out from behind a tree.

"Brother?" he echoed, nearly shouting.

Haru automatically got to her feet, taking a half step between Baron and the newcomer, before realising that Fakir had probably already seen the Cat Creation. Nonetheless, the defensive air to her stance only lessened slightly. "How much of that conversation did you overhear?"

"Enough." Fakir was looking over Haru with a different expression. It took Haru several seconds for her mind to register that the expression was curiosity as the only emotions she had seen on his face so far were hostile ones.

"How do I know this isn't a trick of yours?" he asked after several seconds had passed by. Despite the curiosity present, the guard was still very much in place.

"You think this is a trick?" Haru demanded. Fakir appeared too shocked by the news he'd overheard to even begin to ask about Baron. She wasn't sure whether that was a good or a bad thing. "I didn't even know that you were listening in!"

"But how can I know that you're to be trusted?"

"You can't. But this is as big a shock to me as it is to you, believe me."

Fakir watched Haru, as if expecting her to grow wings. "What were you doing with that raven?"

"Toto? He's a _crow_. He's not even a real crow, he's a..." Haru glanced down to Baron to see if he was happy with her telling Fakir about Creations. The feline waved for her to continue. "Toto is a Creation. When somebody creates something with their whole heart, then that thing is given a... soul – you see, Toto is technically a stone gargoyle."

"And... that is also a Creation?" he asked, motioning to Baron.

Baron took this moment to introduce himself; ignoring Fakir's careless referencing to him as a 'that'. "I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. The artisan that created me gave me that title; however I mostly go by just Baron."

"I thought you were a puppet."

Baron returned his top hat to his head with a slightly confused flourish. "Puppet?" he repeated. "And why, pray I ask, would you believe that?"

"Miss Edel was a puppet... and so was Uzura." A frown peppered Fakir's face. "We never did find out where she disappeared too..."

"And who are Miss Edel and Uzura?"

"It's a long story that I can explain another time. Baron von Gikkingen, how sure are you that Haru and I are siblings?"

"Almost entirely sure. The photo just backs it up."

"There is no chance that you have made an error?"

"There is always a chance, but the likelihood favours my conclusion."

"Okay." Fakir gave Haru another look. "This may mean that we're related," he said coolly, his barriers springing back up between them, "but it doesn't mean I trust you."

A wan, unsure smile slipped onto Haru's face. "If it helps, the feeling's mutual."

ooOoo

'_This is... all too much to take in_.' Haru stared up at the two stone dancers carved in the moment of mid-dance. Looking, but not really seeing. She sat at the edge of the fountain; her hand trailing idly in the cooling water. '_This is not what I was expecting_.'

"Ah, there's our little tragedy waiting to happen! Haruto!"

Haru groaned and picked her head up. Sure enough, a familiar head of blonde hair was rushing towards her with a slightly less enthusiastic counterpart in tow.

"Lilie, Pike... what a... surprise."

"So, how did it go? Did he reject you? Oh, how wonderfully tragic!"

"This isn't the best time..." Haru mumbled. Dealing with the two girls demanded energy. Energy that she'd rather spend in her own time, maybe trying to come to terms with what was going on in her life.

"But we haven't even held the party yet!" Lilie squealed.

"Party?" Haru echoed slowly.

"That's right! We were going to help you get over Fakir's cold-hearted rejection and then launch into a revenge streak that will leave him devastated and–"

Haru covered Lilie's mouth before she could finish. "That doesn't really appeal right now. Anyway, I'm not a – how did you put it? – a Fakir-girl. I don't see him in that way."

"Are you sure?" Pike demanded

Haru nearly laughed at that idea. Now she knew Fakir was her brother, the thought was even more laughable – if also wrong on several levels. "Pretty sure." She got to her feet, realising that she wasn't going to be finding peace here. "I'll see you two around."

"Wait! We haven't set you back on the path of revenge yet!" Lilie wailed.

"_Good_bye, Lilie," Haru called back forcefully, waving behind her. She shook her head lightly as she retreated back to the dormitory and headed to her room. "Honestly, those two..."

She slipped into the room she was staying in; the first thing that hit her ears was the ringing of her mobile. It appeared she had accidently left it on. She picked it off the table and flicked it to her ear in the same second, nodding acknowledgment to the feline forms of Baron and Muta.

"Hiya, Haru Yoshioka speaking."

"_Haru! Thank goodness; it's good to hear your voice again!_"

"Hiromi?"

The brunette at the other end of the line laughed. "_Who else?_"

Haru found herself grinning as she sat down at the desk beneath her bed, leaning happily against the back of the chair. "How are things at home?"

"_Oh, same old, same old. The question is, how are things going in Kinkan?_"

Haru hesitated. "Well..."

"_Oh, come on. You said you were looking for family history! Anything turn up?_"

"I..." Dammit, she was just going to have to be as truthful as she could manage here. "I... I think I've found a brother." Then, just for clarification, she added, "A twin brother."

There was an unbearable pause from the other end of the line.

"Hiromi, say something."

"_Is he hot?_"

Haru laughed; the relief coming out in that one action. _That_ was the Hiromi she knew! "Hiromi! You can't ask things like that!"

"_Can't I?_"

"No."

"_Oh. Well, is he?_"

"What?"

"_Hot. Oh, and single?_"

"He's an insufferable idiot," Haru said bluntly.

"_You don't have to date a guy for his brains!_"

"No, I know you wouldn't, but the evidence of some existing nonetheless would be a comfort. Hiromi, you can't ask whether my brother is hot!"

There was the sound of muffled laughter across the room. Haru shot Muta a death glare.

"_You never answered whether he was hot_."

Haru sighed. "He may have his own fan club for all I care. Lilie insists I'm a... Fakir-girl."

"_Oh, so his name's Fakir?_"

"Shut up."

"_And who's Lilie? A friend?_"

"More like the student who's adopted me. She's worse than you are about setting me up! And she's obsessed with tragedy."

"_Someone who's worse than me? Surely, as your best friend, that's not allowed?_" Hiromi asked, horrified. "_I'm going to have to work harder in future..._"

"Don't you dare. I still haven't forgiven you for trying to set me up with Machida."

"_You're thinking about the incident last Christmas, aren't you?_"

"Yes, I'm thinking about the incident last Christmas," Haru replied flatly. A shadow passed over her eyes at the memory.

"_I knew it_."

"What, _on earth_, were you thinking?"

"_You used to like him!_"

"'Used to' being the operative words... _Why_ did you persuade him to ask me to Christmas Ball?"

"_You didn't have a date_."

"I can't dance, remember?" Haru growled. "Two left feet and a penchant for disabling my partner scare most people off. And if I did still like Machida, what made you think that embarrassing myself on the dance floor would help?"

"_I said I was sorry_," Hiromi said in a small voice.

"Anyway, I wasn't even planning on going to the dance."

"_I didn't want to be left alone!_"

"You had Tsuge."

"_That's not the same. He's my boyfriend; you're my best friend. Anyway_," Hiromi added, in a self-satisfied smirk, "_I figured that if I had to suffer the night in killer high heels, you should be there to share the pain._"

"Thanks," Haru replied coldly. "So glad to know you were thinking of me."

"_Best friends share everything_."

"Including humiliation stumbling about in high heels, it appears."

"_Yep_."

Haru sighed. "Okay, I'll forgive you. But if you try to pair me with another guy, I might just do something desperate which I am yet to decide."

Haru could hear Hiromi sulking. "_Oh, okay. But I don't like my best friend still being single. I want to find you a boyfriend._"

"And I will. In my own time. But it's not your duty to find me a boyfriend."

"_I'm your best friend..._"

"Uh-hm, and it's _my_ relationship status that we're discussing. Just... let me find my own way. Okay?"

"_Alright_." Hiromi's voice suddenly picked up. "_Have you contacted your mum yet, by the way? I met her yesterday at the post office and she said she hadn't heard from you at all_."

Haru's voice became tight. "I've been busy."

"_She sounded worried about you. Next time I see her, I'll say you called._"

"Yeah. You do that."

"_You will call her though?_"

"What are you, my mother?" Haru tried to joke, although she was sure her joke didn't reach very far into her tone. "Sure, I'll call her."

"_Good_." Hiromi's voice returned to its usual cheery tone. "_Anyway, you'll bring your brother around when you come back?_"

"Get off the line, moron," Haru laughed. "I still don't know whether he's even single."

"_Does your mother know you've got a brother? Hang on, that's a stupid question. Unless he's a half-brother... But if he's your twin brother, then he can't be your half-brother... Oh, this is complicated! Whatever did happen with your father anyway?_"

"If I tried to explain it to you, it would take all evening. And no, she doesn't know."

"_Oh... when are you going to tell her?_"

"Soon, alright?"

"_You better, or I will next time I see her_."

"You wouldn't..."

"_You know I would_."

Haru groaned in defeat. "Okay, okay. Now get off the phone; you're killing my credit."

Hiromi laughed and hung up.

"That seemed to go okay."

Haru glanced over to Baron. "Yeah. It feels like ages since I last saw her. Everything seems to be going okay at home."

"Why did you tell her you couldn't dance?"

"Because I can't."

"You danced fine in the Cat Kingdom."

Haru laughed. "Yeah, well that was there. Unfortunately the skill hasn't appeared to have transferred across the worlds. Anyway, it was partly just an excuse to avoid Machida. It didn't work," she noted with faint embarrassment. "He still asked me to dance."

"And how did that go?"

"Well, let's just put it this way; high heels and dancing have never made a more deadly combination. Hiromi still feels guilty over that fiasco." Haru sat back and glanced down to her mobile; the promise to contact her... mother still ringing loud in her ears. She began to regret telling Hiromi about her brother – there was going to be no easy way of breaking the news to Naoko. Unless she lied and said he was a cousin? But that would only lead to trouble – if Hiromi told Naoko that he was her brother she would have a difficult time talking herself out of that one.

She decided, with growing dread, that she would just have to play it by ear.

"Baron?"

"Yes?"

"How far does this story-stuff affect people's memories?"

"It varies. Why?"

Haru continued to stare almost idly down at her phone. "Because I'm trying to work out how to say that I have a brother to my... to Naoko." The name felt distinctly foreign on her tongue; she'd heard it said hundreds of times, but now to be the one saying that name... She hated that. "Baron, can being... 'dropped' from a story have other effects?"

"Other effects? Like what?"

"Like losing other memory."

Baron looked at her a little strangely. "Is everything really okay at home?"

"My mu– Naoko," Haru blundered, "has been forgetting stuff." When she put it like that, it sounded so minimal. So normal, even. After all, everyone made mistakes; everyone forgot stuff from time to time, didn't they?

"That could be her age..."

"She's been getting really forgetful," Haru insisted. The truth was finally flooding out. "It was little things at first, but it's been getting worse. Small, overlook-able things. But it began to become more frequent and I don't know whether there is something wrong... something that I should be worried about. She's always been a little absent-minded, but since last year it's become unavoidable."

"Last year?"

Haru nodded. "After our little adventure to the Cat Kingdom, I began to notice. Maybe I just wasn't looking before then."

"Maybe..."

The brunette turned to him. "Baron? Why does it sound like you're thinking?"

He shook his head. "It's probably nothing."

"Tell me." Haru's eyes took on a steely flint. "I've had enough of dancing round the bush. Just tell me."

"It's just a theory..."

"Then theorise!" she snapped. Instantly, she reclaimed her temper. "I'm sorry. It's just..." She shook her head. "Please, continue."

"It was just a thought that maybe being 'dropped' did cause something; some sort of blip in her memory that was larger than it should have been. Maybe it wasn't enough to cause anything more than mild forgetfulness, but when she was exposed to _If You Listen Closely_, where she was also affected, maybe that caused her memory to deteriorate."

"She's losing her memory?"

"It was just a theory," Baron said weakly.

"One that you believe to be true. Can... Can anything be done to reverse it?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do," Haru said coldly.

"It's a slim possibility. I'm not sure whether it would work."

"A slim possibility is better than nothing. What is it?"

"Just the suggestion that if she returned here, it could halt the deterioration. Or perhaps just slow it down – returning to where the original memories were lost could help. But... I have no evidence to back it up..."

"But it could work, right?"

"I don't know..."

Haru's eyes flicked back to the looming presence of her mobile; her fingers flitting nervously over the numbers. She sighed. "Well, here goes nothing." She pressed the familiar phone number and listened to the stereotypical _brrm-brrm_ ring of the landline phone.

"_Hello?_"

Haru instinctively started to call her 'Mum', but the word got stuck in her throat. Instead, several seconds' silence reigned at her end of the line.

"_Hello? Who is this? If this is a cold caller, I hope you know we're on the preference list. You shouldn't be calling us–_"

"Hi."

"_Haru! Why were you so quiet? Is the signal bad?_"

"Yeah, the signal's terrible," Haru said thickly, her voice threatening to leave her again.

"_So how is everything in Kinkan? Are you making friends?_"

"Yeah, I've made a few friends." Haru found herself biting nervously at her nails. She hadn't done that in years.

"_And? My, you're quiet today. What's happened to the indomitable Haru that I know?_"

"She's taken a vacation. You haven't told me how things are going where you are yet."

"_Oh, I'm sure whatever's going on is much less exciting than the time you're having._"

"Probably," Haru admitted, casting her mind to the several exhausting revelations she'd had so far. How was it that always came in threes? "Talk about it anyway."

"_Well, we have new neighbours – some young family have moved in. Maybe you'll have some babysitting opportunities in the future? Anyway, they're settling in nicely, although you can hear the baby when it cries, by gum!_"

Haru smiled weakly as she listened to Naoko ramble on about how the new neighbours were; how the lady from across the road had come back from her cruise; how a fellow quilter had come for a visit yesterday; how she had seen Hiromi in the post office the other day... Just small, everyday things. Beautifully mundane things.

"_Anyway, Mio – you remember Mio, right? She was the woman who used to take you to school when I couldn't – turned up out of the blue. She was travelling through the area and needed a place to stay. She was hoping to see you again as well, but we had a brilliant time going through the photo album anyway. Oh, you were adorable as a child!_"

'_Photos that probably don't date as far back as our time in Kinkan_,' Haru thought to herself. She shook the thought away; depressing thoughts like that wouldn't get her anywhere!

"_We found pictures of the first time we took you to the city zoo. Oh, that was an amazing trip. You were so funny; you watched the lions and tigers for ages, we could hardly drag you away! Even after we'd gone round the rest of the zoo, you dragged us back to the cat section so we could have a last look at them before we left_."

Haru smiled a little bit more at the memory. It seemed, although Naoko was slowly losing her memory, a few of Haru's childhood moments remained.

"_And then we found the seaside photos when you went with Hiromi. You two came back completely soaked–_"

"And caught a cold the very next day," Haru finished. The smile was widening. "You told us not to stay in the water for too long..."

"_But you two were just having too much fun! And then, even when it began to rain, you still insisted on staying._"

"In the end you had to tempt us away with the promise of fish and chips," Haru reminisced. "And even then you had to promise us ice-creams afterwards."

"_Even though it was raining! But did you care? Not a bit._"

"You made me stay in bed for a week after that visit, because of that cold."

"_Well, I could hardly have a sick daughter running about the place. No, that could hardly do_."

'_Daughter..._' The word struck a chord within Haru. Naoko had stayed by Haru's side that entire week; ferrying food and drink to the sick brunette, cleaning up the debris of dirty dinner plates and glasses, making sure she was wrapped up warm. She had even bought a new film to keep Haru entertained while she was stuck inside.

What was it that Baron had said to her?

"_It's not all blood, Haru_."

The redhead at the other end of the line was still nattering away; oblivious to Haru's inattention. Haru suddenly spoke out, bringing the monologue to an abrupt end.

"Can you come round at some point?"

Naoko paused. "_Sure, I suppose so. Why? Is everything alright? Has something happened? What–_"

"I'm fine. I just... could do with you here." Maybe Haru could even pluck up the courage to tell her the truth about their past. Telling it casually over the phone would be near impossible – near impossible to do right, anyway. "I'll tell you all about what's going on when you arrive."

"_But I'll need to get everything ready; need to book the flight tickets, get a room at a hotel somewhere..._" Naoko trailed off. "_Are you sure you're alright, Haru?_"

"I'm fine. I'm just missing you, is all."

"_Oh, okay. Look, I'll get the tickets booked as soon as I can. I'll phone you when I arrive_."

"Thanks."

"_I'll see you then. And, Haru... I know we've been a bit distant recently, but I hope you know I'm always here for you. I love you_."

Haru restrained a half-sob. "I love you too... Mum."

When Haru placed the phone down, she felt a small gloved hand offering support.

"I'm proud of you, Haru."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Yes, this is a FakirxAhiru story, so don't worry. I just couldn't resist Hiromi's comments; it seemed appropriate considering her character. I'm not going to pair Hiromi and Fakir, don't worry! Gah, it would never work out anyway.**

**Even if it would be hilarious.**

**Secondly, the Fakir-Haru blood relation – this turned up because Fakir really does have the same eyes as Naoko. And I got the impression that Fakir's parents had dark hair, which would suit Haru's appearance too. See, I'm not copying YC.**


	17. Descendant

**A/N: Sorry for that rather epic mistake... This is the right one; don't worry! Thanks to all the reviewers kind enough to point out my error!**

**From a very sheepish Catsafari. =^^=**

**ooOoo**

"_There is no escape from the conclusion that nature prevails enormously over nurture."_

- Francis Galton

x

Chapter 17: Descendant

"Autor!"

A bespectacled student picked his head up from his corner of the library. His glasses glinted in the sunlight, making it hard to make out emotion in his eyes. But the downward-curve of his mouth told the story clear enough.

"Would you kindly keep your voice down!" he snapped irately.

"Autor!"

"What? I said–"

Fakir skidded around the corner of a bookcase. "Alright, I heard you the first time."

Autor huffed. "And I doubt it'll be the last time either. I knew Ahiru couldn't keep her voice down, but I thought you knew better." Somehow, despite almost everyone else losing their memory of the strange events that took Kinkan Town by storm, Autor's memory had prevailed. He had speculated at the time – adjusting his glasses stiffly like he usually did – that as a descendant of Drosselmeyer he had been immune to it. Whether this was entirely the case, no one was sure. But it was the only theory that seemed to fit.

"I need some help."

Autor looked the dishevelled form of Fakir up and down. Well, he might have done; it was hard to tell with the glasses. "Is it about the girl you've been seen with?"

"I thought you didn't listen to gossip?"

Autor's mouth curved down yet again. "Not intentionally, but people seem to struggle with the concept that a library is not a common room. Well, is it about her?"

"Yes–"

"What's happened? Had enough of chasing that duck around?"

It was Fakir's turn to glower. "'That duck' is the only reason Kinkan is still standing. So I'd be careful what you say."

"Alright. I should've known better than to bring her up. What was I meant to think? The rumours say you've been seen around with a girl not from the Academy."

"She's my sister," Fakir said coldly.

"_WHAT_?"

"Hey, I'm trying to work here!" someone across the library shouted.

Fakir grinned as Autor reddened. "I never thought I'd see you getting told off in your own library."

"Let's discuss this elsewhere," the other student muttered. "You're _sure_ she's your sister?"

"According to the figurine with her, yes."

"What figurine?"

"Some living cat doll. Apparently, he's a Creation. I'll explain it when I understand it."

They left the library behind them, stopping by the exterior of the building. "So?" Autor said expectantly.

"So what?"

"So, have you worked out whether she has the power of Drosselmeyer yet? The power to make stories reality?" he stressed. That same eccentric glint entered his eyes as he mentioned Drosselmeyer. That little gleam of madness had always unnerved Fakir.

"I don't know. She's a descendant of Drosselmeyer, I know that..."

"A _direct_ descendant."

"She hasn't spoken about it. I don't know how much she knows about Drosselmeyer anyway; she knows this place was once affected by stories. I just thought you might have her name on that family tree of yours you have."

"According to the records I have, you don't _have_ a sister. What's her name?"

"She goes by Haru Yoshioka, although her... real name is Haru Moriko. Apparently," he added. "Why don't you have any record of her?"

"I don't know. What explanation do you have for her disappearance?"

"The Creation said that she – and my... _our_ aunt – were... 'dropped' from the story."

Autor adjusted his glasses, as if needing clearer vision to understand the words Fakir was speaking. "You're sure? The Creation said _dropped?"_

"Yes, as sure as I am talking to you. He said dropped."

"Interesting..."

"Autor, if you have any helpful revelations, I would appreciate it if you would share them. What is it?"

"You're aware what being 'dropped' means, aren't you?"

"I am now."

"It would explain why no one remembers her... And it's likely that when this girl and your aunt were dropped, several items connected with them disappeared, leaving little evidence that they ever existed. Interesting..."

"Would you stop saying 'interesting'?" snapped Fakir.

"Temper, temper."

Fakir glowered.

Autor's eyes snapped to the other student. "Can you bring her around?"

"We don't exactly see eye to eye," Fakir said in a strained voice.

"I'm not asking you to see eye to eye with her," Autor replied, in an equally strained voice, sounding like a parent talking to a particularly stupid child. "I just want you to bring her here. We need to confirm whether she has the power of Drosselmeyer."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

Autor just smiled.

ooOoo

That night Haru lay awake in her bed, listening to the conversations of the Bureau. She should have been asleep by now, but sleep hadn't come. Her eyes stared out into the darkness of her room as she overheard the hushed discussion occurring below.

"I'm still not sure whether it was a good idea for Chicky to come along in the first place. Look what happened with that Fakir guy!"

"She had made up her own mind before I even mentioned we were going to Kinkan. What was I meant to tell her? Anyway, the Fakir business worked out. Just about..."

"You could have told her the _truth_..."

"I _did_."

"You failed to mention _what_ she was _as well_ as a Wildcard..."

Haru's eyes bugged. It took nearly all her self control to maintain the illusion of sleep.

"And how was I meant to go about telling her that she was a descendant of _Drosselmeyer_ anyway?" Baron hissed back to his companions. "She hadn't even heard of him before she came here."

"Only descendants of Drosselmeyer can be Wildcards; you know that. And I'm sure other people in this town also know that. It will only be a matter of time before someone discovers who she is. And what if Drosselmeyer hasn't gone? What then?" persisted Toto.

"We will clear that hurdle when we reach it."

"You might find yourself _falling_ over that hurdle before long if you're not careful."

"When you find an easy well of breaking the truth to her, tell me. I'm open to suggestions."

Toto made a harsh sound in his throat. "Has it occurred to you, Baron, that maybe there isn't an _easy way_ here?"

"Has it occurred to you what Haru has gone through in the last few days?" Baron shot back. "Adding one more straw may break the camel's back."

"Maybe however you do this, it's going to 'break the camel's back'," suggested Toto. "Haru's looking for the truth here; perhaps you would do well to respect that."

"I'm only trying to do what's best for her," Baron said, his voice sounding calm on the surface.

"And yet you still keep the truth from her." Toto's voice lowered to a hissed caw. "When are you going to tell her how you feel?"

Haru gasped, and immediately caught her breath. However, it appeared her response hadn't gone unnoticed. The conversation below her ceased.

After a few stinted seconds, Baron muttered, "We should continue this another time."

Haru lay perfectly still, but it seemed the conversation had died away.

And yet, the promise of sleep was further than ever.

ooOoo

Haru didn't demand an explanation the next morning. She didn't demand to know why being a 'descendant of Drosselmeyer' was so important, although she was sure Baron had mentioned it at some point. She lay in bed, waiting until she had heard them leave – Muta always left to get food, and Baron left with Toto to check the town. After the Fakir incident, Baron had ensured Haru wasn't seen around with Toto. In her present state of mind, that suited her fine. She ignored their farewells; her only response being to pull her bedcover further over her head.

Little sleep the night before had done her no good.

At least it hadn't been more nightmares.

Once the coast was clear, Haru dragged herself out of bed and down the ladder. A quick change into some comfortable clothes and a hurried brush through her hair prepared her as much as she cared to be today for the day ahead. Straightening her attire, she gazed tiredly at her reflection, more out of forced habit than out of need.

"I look a mess," she mumbled, wiping at her eyes to clear the sleep dust. '_Not to mention that I feel a mess too..._' "Maybe I should just stay in today."

A loud grumble from her stomach broke that thought.

"Or maybe I should get some breakfast," she said, chuckling with as much humour as she could manage. Picking up her bag from the table, she headed out.

Despite the time of the year, it was summer rain, not sunshine, that greeted Haru that morning. The brunette looked up to the opened heavens as thick, fat droplets of rain splattered across the ground. She hovered beneath the cover of the dormitory before her stomach gave a reminding grumble.

"Okay, I heard the first time." Haru sighed and pulled out an umbrella from her bag. "It's just as well that... Mum insisted on me being equipped for anything." The umbrella clicked into place above her, swaying uncertainly on its metallic skeleton frame in the breeze. She started into a run; paying little heed to the dangerous angle the umbrella tilted to in the wind, and headed down to the cafe she knew did a proper breakfast. Its name – the Pizza Parlour – didn't make it sound like a good breakfast place, but surprisingly they did do a decent full breakfast.

Haru stopped as she came to an unfamiliar corner of the town.

"Oh... shoot."

She slowly retraced her steps and came to a dead end.

"How is that even possible?" she demanded of the brick wall. "I'm sure I came this way only a few minutes ago!" She stepped back and looked at the crossroad she had just passed by. "Or was it that way I just came down...?"

"Are you lost?"

Haru jumped. "Gah, why is everyone so good at sneaking up on me?" she demanded, quelling her adrenaline-pumped heart back to a moderately calm pace. "It's not like I go around with my head in the clouds!"

"Perhaps you should be more alert," the newcomer commented dryly.

"Fakir? What are you doing out here?"

Her brother – that was a weird phrase – only shrugged. "If you must know, I was heading over to find you."

"Me?" Haru reddened a little at how she squawked that out. That wasn't the reply she was expecting.

"There's someone who wants to see you."

"Is that meant to sound impressive?"

"It's meant to convey the fact that I would prefer it if you would follow me," Fakir said unaffectedly. "He has information that might be helpful to you."

Haru's stomach rumbled again. "Does this person have breakfast too?"

Fakir didn't look impressed. "Surely you can restrain your hunger for a little while longer."

"Oh, I'm _sorry_," Haru said flatly. "I didn't know hunger was a crime."

Her brother looked across at her. "Do you always talk back this much?"

"Only when I'm hungry."

Fakir sighed, tilting his head up to the heavens in a defeated manner. "Alright, we can get breakfast first. I don't think Autor would have much patience for your current attitude anyway."

"Is Autor the person who wants to see me?"

"Yes. He hasn't got much patience for morons though."

"What is _that_ meant to mean?"

ooOoo

"This is where he lives?"

"This is where he wanted to meet you," Fakir corrected.

Haru shivered and stared gloomily at the foreboding-looking building. "And why is that?"

"He has his... collection here." Fakir had to avoid saying 'shrine', although he was pretty sure it wouldn't be that far off the truth.

"Ah, I see you've brought your sister."

Haru tensed as a youth around the same age as her opened the door and beckoned for her to enter. From Fakir's cryptic clues and comments, she had expected someone older than her, not this student. When she didn't move, the stranger's face darkened.

"Well? Are you going to wait out there in the rain all day?"

That option almost seemed more inviting than going in that dank, gloomy building. She was sure Baron and the rest of the Bureau would advise against following a complete stranger into there. However, that thought gave her the strength to pick up her head and walk towards the building. "Sorry," she said coldly, making sure to show her distrust of the boy.

Autor turned to Fakir. "I can tell she's your sister," he commented dryly. He nodded inside to Fakir. "You can come in as well."

Despite her display of previous indifference, Haru turned around, a silent plea present.

Fakir sighed. He didn't like that place either, but supposed Haru needed some support. "Okay."

Autor led the two down a set of stairs and into a predictably dark room, set up to look like an office Haru thought at first. Well, more like a specifically writing office. Books were stacked up and crammed into bookcases while on the desk lay a scattering of musty paper and old ink. All looking like a room stolen away from a hundred or so years ago.

"What... is this place?" Haru whispered.

"I have designed this room to reflect the writing conditions Drosselmeyer would have had," Autor said, his voice carrying several notches of pride. "The paper has been made out of ten-year-old reeds while the ink is a seven to three ratio of blue to black. The best pen would have been the feather of a white swan that has been in the sea, but I've had to substitute it with a duck's feather... What do you think of it?"

Haru opened and shut her mouth in silence for several seconds. Eventually, she croaked, "Freaky."

Autor's right eye twitched beneath his glasses. She supposed criticising something he prided in wasn't the best first impression. She saw Fakir's mouth twitch in a smile though.

"Not everyone appreciates the work of a... true genius," Autor said stiffly. Casually he picked up a bucket of water and tossed it over Haru.

Haru made spluttering noises as she wiped the water away. "W-what? I didn't mean to insult you! It's just..."

"It is said that Drosselmeyer always purified himself before writing stories," Autor said calmly.

"You're telling me that crackpot sat down to write, soaking wet?" Haru demanded.

This time, she definitely saw a twitch of a smile flicker on Fakir's face. On the other hand, Autor's face just darkened yet more.

"Okay," she quickly apologised, "I'm sorry. You just shocked me. And don't _ever_ do that again."

"But–"

"But nothing. I don't care whether Drosselmeyer was an ancestor of mine; I just came here for information! If you can't give me that, then I guess I should go!"

Autor and Fakir looked suddenly over at each other.

"You didn't tell me she knew what she was," Autor accused.

"I found out last night," Haru said bluntly. "Now, explain. Why it is so important that I'm a descendant of his?"

"You really don't know?"

"No, I haven't got a clue!" Haru shouted. "Because everyone is being so _damn secretive_! Just _tell me already_!"

The student pushed his glasses up his face, as if to get a better look at the girl. He seemed unruffled by the outburst, and all in all, appeared to view it as a minor inconvenience at most. It didn't help Haru's mood. "As you may or may not be aware, Drosselmeyer had the power to write stories that came true. He wrote many stories, the most famous of them being _The Prince and The Raven_, but some of his descendants appear to have the same power."

Haru stared at the two of them. "And you think... I can...?" She began to laugh. "You're mad; both of you. I've never written anything."

"Are you sure?"

"I think I would remember if a story I had written came true."

"I've rarrely heard of one with the power of Drosselmeyer who has never written..." Autor looked to Fakir. "Are you _sure_ she's your sister?"

Haru bristled at the implication of her being an imposter. "If you must know, I'm a Wildcard," she growled. "Doesn't that make me a descendant?"

Autor looked to Haru with renewed interest, but the word held little meaning to Fakir.

"A Wildcard? Really? There have only been a handful of those around... How do you know this?"

"I was involved in a story; we found the original story and the only difference between it and life was me."

"What is a Wildcard?" Fakir broke in.

"It's a descendant of Drosselmeyer who is immune to being written. They're rarer than those with the power of Drosselmeyer."

"Big whoop," Haru said dryly. She still wasn't particularly impressed by the somewhat passive ability.

"Can she still write?"

"I don't know. We could use the evergreen to check her power though..."

"What evergreen?" Haru asked.

"The spinners of stories had an evergreen oak in Kinkan Town that they used to test their power. When the midnight bells stopped ringing and someone touched the tree, if they had power they would hear the voice of the oak. I have heard the oak before, but as a distant, faint voice. The tree was cut down long ago now, and only a sprig remains here, below the museum. There is a stone that is best as a point to initiate contact with the oak..."

"And you're planning on suggesting that I go at midnight to try and find this stone?" Haru finished flatly.

"Yes. It would prove your power." Autor's eyes glinted madly. "What do you say?"

"I say it sounds like something out of _The Crucible_," Haru said coldly. "And before you ask, there is no way on this earth that you are going to get me out there in the middle of the night, searching for some stupid stone."

"Without testing you, we will never know whether you have the power to affect reality with your stories."

"I've managed pretty well up to now," Haru replied bluntly, getting to her feet.

"You don't know what you passing up!" Autor said, raising his voice suddenly.

"I don't care!" Haru shouted back. "I can do fine without your stupid oak, without your stupid mystic voices, and without your stupid 'power of Drosselmeyer'!" She snatched her bag off the floor, wiping away the last droplets of water that clung stubbornly to her face. "Just because I might have that power doesn't mean I have to use it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll find my own way out."

Autor watched her leave. "Yes," he said finally, "she's definitely your sister. Same temper."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Several parts of Autor's explanation were 'borrowed' from the English subbed version of PTT (I flick between the subbed and the dubbed; the translation varies) so if you recognise it, that's probably why. **

**And I tried to keep Autor in character; even if my success varied, he was still an absolute gem to write. Perhaps not likeable, but certainly a fun character. I hope he came across pretty close to the series Autor.**

**The Francis Galton quote was found in Matt Ridley's "**_**The Agile Gene**_**". I may use a few quotes from Matt Ridley's book in the future, since it ties in with the theme.**


	18. Deceiving Appearances

Chapter 18: Deceiving Appearances

Haru sat on the ledge of her window as she watched the world go by. An oblivious world, she thought a little resentfully. A peaceful world.

Everyone over the last few days had been either hiding the truth from her or telling her what she should do. How was she meant to make the right choice if she didn't have all the facts? How was she meant to make the right choice when everyone wanted to make the choice for her?

She thought of the student Fakir had introduced her to; the student so sure that she should be testing and using her power. So self-assured it infuriated her.

She leaned further out of the window, watching the busy drone of everyday life below her. Her hand reached up and curled itself around the top of the window to keep her balance. She expected that if Baron returned he would scold her on being reckless enough to half hang out of the window. That was alright; she could scold him on keeping the truth of her ancestry from her.

Even as she thought that, she saw a crow flying towards the dormitories; a light speck riding the crow's back. She leant against the side of the window, waiting for them to return. She supposed Muta was making his own way back.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Haru's eyes snapped open. She hadn't heard the door open. Swinging herself back inside, she turned to face the intruder.

The room was empty.

"Hello?"

Dammit, she felt foolish saying that. It wasn't like the intruder was just going to turn up and–

"Why, hello." A shadow loomed up against her cupboard, revealing the mad gaze of an elderly-looking man.

Haru shrieked and stumbled back.

The shadow slipped away; revealing her cupboard as normal as ever. For a few seconds, Haru tried to persuade herself that image had been the result of an over-tired, over-active imagination.

She headed to the door. Even if it were only in her mind, she still was shaken by the whole–

A shadow – the same as before – appeared on the door she was only inches away from opening. The same face as before appeared, all too large and all too real.

"What is this I've found? A descendant of mine? And not writing?"

"This isn't funny," Haru stuttered, taking a few involuntary steps back. "Autor? Fakir? Is this you? This is a really poor joke and if you think this is going to persuade me to take a look at your mystic tree, you better think again!" That was better. If she sounded angry, it tended to cloud the fear.

"A joke?" A half insane laugh forced itself up the man's throat. "You think I'm..." The shadow disappeared and reappeared at the wall beneath Haru's bed; the same face as before appearing, "A joke?"

Haru nearly fell over her feet in her hurry to move away. "What else could you be?" she hissed. "Either that or I'm getting delusional." A small, dim hope settled itself within her. "Is that it? Am I delusional? Or is this just a dream?"

"Why would this be a dream?"

The face grew larger, as if the man was leaning in for a closer inspection.

"Because... because... this can't be happening," Haru stuttered as the man disappeared from the shadow and appeared standing before her. His body didn't seem fully there; as if it was deciding whether to go or stay.

"And why not? It's no stranger than the existence of a Creation."

"How do you know about Baron?"

"I know things. But what about you? What is a descendant of mine – a Wildcard no less – doing in my home town?"

"If you know things, shouldn't you already know that?" Haru asked nervously. Something the man had said struck a chord. "Hang on, a descendant? That makes you..."

"Herr Drosselmeyer," he said, with a twirl of his feathered hat.

"But you're... you're _dead_!"

"And yet, here I am."

"H-how...? I mean..." Haru gawped for a few seconds longer before some survival instinct kicked in. She rushed back and yanked out a book from her bag. "I don't know how you're here, but you take one step near me and I'll kick your sorry hide right back to Death's door!"

"Come, come, is that any way to talk to family?"

"You're not family; you're a dead man with a stupid hat."

Drosselmeyer raised one hand to the feathers that adorned the head piece. "I like this hat. I'm very attached to my hat."

"Back off," Haru hissed, ignoring his musings and raising the book like a weapon. "If you want to talk to a relative, go and talk to that Autor guy; I think he's a descendant or something. He worships you."

"He doesn't share my power..."

"And I'm not interested in using your power, so you should scoot back to wherever it is that ghosts normally hang about and leave me in peace."

"Now, now, is it right that you should take your anger out on me?"

"I'm not taking my anger out on you. I'm being naturally paranoid about the spook that's just turned up in my room," Haru retorted. She weighed up the book in her hand. "Now, I suggest you leave before I test whether you can die twice."

"It's not me you're angry with."

"It's not your _business_," Haru growled. She stepped away, heading back to the door when Drosselmeyer spoke again.

"It's the Creation, isn't it?"

Haru paused; her fingers hovering over the handle. "What?"

"The Creation. You're angry at him for keeping the truth from you."

"I'm angry with a lot of people right now for keeping the truth from me."

"But you're angry with him the most. Why is that, I wonder?" Drosselmeyer gave that insane grin. "Not that I blame you. He has had so many chances to tell you the truth, and has passed up every time. But I'm not the one who's been lying to you, so why don't you listen to Herr Drosselmeyer?"

"I've listened to enough people over the last few days."

"But no one's listened to _you_."

Haru continued to hesitate; her hand hovering next to the door. Her eyes flitted down to the floor. "No..."

"No one cares what you want and even when you do ask for the truth, they still keep secrets. It's tragic, isn't it?"

'_Oh great; another weirdo obsessed with tragedy_.' "Doesn't _anyone_ here like a happy ending?"

"Happy endings are so overrated; so dull and lifeless. Now tragedies – _that's_ where the real fun lies."

"You're mad," she said plainly. "You're all _mad_."

Drosselmeyer grinned manically. "Aren't we all?"

Haru opened her mouth to protest, and then, on thinking his point over, shut it again. She gave a defeated shrug. "To a point." Her eyes narrowed, her guard returning. "But now I suggest you really do leave; Baron will be turning up any moment now. In fact..." She trailed off and glanced worried to the window. "In fact he should already be here..."

'_What's keeping him? I saw him and Toto flying over here..._'

"He won't be bursting in on our little conversation, don't worry."

"Why? You haven't..."

"I haven't done anything to him. What makes you think I would ever harm the Creation?"

"You're the one who wrote The Prince and the Raven... You're the one who twisted the story out of proportion and left the Prince and the Raven in a never-ending battle... What am I meant to think?"

A glimmer of a glower flickered over Drosselmeyer's face. "That wasn't my fault. Those damn Bookmen cut my hands off and I tried to continue writing after my death. If my death hadn't interfered with the story then none of that would have happened."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

"You're a spooky old – _dead_ – man that's just appeared in my room. That alone is enough to make me suspicious. Do you want me to make a list of the other reasons?" she asked scathingly. "Now – shoo." On retrospective, she probably could have come up with a better reply, but she didn't quite have the patience to think of a snappier response at that point.

"If you say so. But you'll come for answers sooner or later about your power."

"No, I won't."

Drosselmeyer just gave a rumbling chuckle that Haru quickly decided freaked her out more than his usual insane laugh. "You think not?"

And then, just as suddenly, she was standing alone in her room.

A thought slowly trickled into her mind.

"Baron..."

She rushed over to the window, to see that Toto was still occupying the same piece of sky she had seen him last in.

"So... did that take no time at all...?" she wondered quietly. She ducked back inside and swiped her clock off the side. "No... no time has passed at all... How... weird..."

She slowly slid to the floor, with the clock in one hand and her back against the wall.

'_What... just happened? Was he really my ancestor? And... should I tell Baron about this?_' Her hand tensed around the clock. '_It's not like he was especially eager to tell me about what I was. This can wait._'

"Haru. You're here." Toto landed inside and Baron slipped off. "We didn't see you this morning."

"I had... stuff on my mind."

"Oh. Okay."

There was an awkward pause between them. "Well?" Haru asked hoarsely. She turned her head to the Creation. "Aren't you going to ask what stuff?"

"I assumed that it was personal."

"It's about what I learnt last night," the brunette said bluntly. "Or, to be more precise, what I _overheard_ last night."

"What... What did you overhear?" Baron asked tightly.

"Enough to know you've been keeping secrets from me. The biggest one being, why didn't you tell me I was a descendant of Drosselmeyer's?" she shouted. Suddenly she was back on her feet, bearing down at the feline. "I thought I made it clear to you that I didn't want to be lied to anymore!"

"I was trying to do what I thought was in your best interest."

"You knew what I was," Haru continued in a low voice. "You must have known since discovering I was a Wildcard. Why wait all this time? Why couldn't you have said something sooner?"

"I didn't think you would ever need to know."

"It affects me, right?" Haru snapped. "Isn't _that_ enough to make it into the 'need to know' category?"

"I didn't want Drosselmeyer finding out about you!" Baron snapped back.

Haru hesitated. There was real worry in his eyes. "Why?" she asked, her voice suddenly ragged. "Why is it so important that Drosselmeyer doesn't discover that I'm a descendant of his?"

"He's dangerous."

"He's _dead_. There's not much a dead man can do, even if his ghost does come back." Haru was pushing for information; pushing to see if he'd let something slip.

"We don't know that."

"Why is he so dangerous?"

"He... He understands people. He knows what makes them tick. That's why he was so good at weaving stories; he took an aspect of a person and spun it out so it changed them."

"In case you've forgotten, I'm a _Wildcard_."

"You think magic is needed to change a person?" Baron asked hollowly. "Words alone can be enough. The right words with the right emphasis can turn a person around. Drosselmeyer understands how people work; with simple words he can persuade you to do something you'd regret."

"You're thinking he'll persuade me to write, aren't you?" Haru shook her head. "I've never written and I don't plan to."

"But–"

"But _what_, Baron? Drosselmeyer isn't going to persuade me to write. Not now, not ever."

A relief settled over the Creation. "Good. Haru, spinning a story into reality is _dangerous_. I hope you know that. If you lose control over the story you're writing..."

"Okay, I get it. I'll keep away from pen and paper."

"Haru, I'm serious."

"I _know_." Under her breath, she added, "You always are."

ooOoo

"Autor's still mad at you, you know." Fakir didn't pick up his head to see who had wandered down to the pier. "If you want information about Drosselmeyer, you're not going to get it from him."

"I've already told him I'm not interested in using Drosselmeyer's power," Haru said flatly. She gazed out to the lake before her; soaking in the peaceful atmosphere. She sat down at the end of the pier, her feet disturbing the still water. "Can we talk?"

"Hang on, let me just... finish this... sentence..." Fakir bent his head over the paper and scrawled a last few words. "Right, done."

Haru watched him. "What are you doing?"

"Writing."

"Baron said that it was dangerous to write," she noted.

Fakir placed his writing to one side. "Sometimes the possible end result is worth the risk."

"And what possible end result are you hoping for?"

Her brother abruptly looked defensive. "That's my own business."

"Alright, alright, I get the picture." Haru brought one knee up and rested her chin on it, watching a small yellow duck dabble on the lake's surface. "I just thought we could learn a little bit more about each other. You're my brother and I hardly know a thing about you."

Fakir's eyes followed Haru's absent-minded gaze, but his look held some emotion as he also watched the little bird. "I guess we didn't get off to a good start."

Haru laughed. "You could say that."

"I only did what I thought was right."

"I know... you thought I was an agent of the Raven, didn't you?"

"It seemed the logical conclusion."

"Hm," was all Haru replied with. She watched as the duck swam closer to the two humans. The two large sky-blue eyes of the duck regarded Haru with a curious gaze, and then it erupted with a fountain of excited quacking. Haru jumped back as the duck flapped noisily up to the pier and quacked madly at Fakir, pointing – Haru could have sworn it was pointing – at her.

Fakir, on the other hand, seemed quite used to the bird's antics. He raised his hands in a half-defensive action. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry for not introducing you to her earlier! Autor wanted to talk to her about her power and..."

The duck gave a decisive quack; she evidently had little respect for the aforementioned bespectacled student.

"You can... understand the duck?" Haru asked hesitantly.

"Not a word. But I can make a decent guess," Fakir answered. "Ahiru, _slow down_! I said I'm sorry for not bringing her here earlier, but I only found out the truth recently."

"Ahiru?" Haru tried to remember where she had last heard that from. "Is that the same Ahiru you were talking – _shouting_ – about when you accused me of being in league with the Raven?"

Fakir had the decency to look apologetic. "Yes."

"Oh. Okay." Haru looked down to the excitable duck and decided she was going to play along with this. Anyway, the duck seemed pleasant enough. "Well, hello Ahiru. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The duck quacked back what sounded like an affirmative response.

"I told her that I had discovered I had a sister," Fakir explained. "She was rather eager to meet you. Weren't you, Ahiru?"

Ahiru nodded.

"Didn't you also call her Princess Tutu before?" Haru asked, dredging back memories from that first meeting with Fakir.

"It's a long story."

Ahiru quacked noisily at Fakir in a recognisably annoyed tone.

"_Okay_, Ahiru, I'll condense it down then." Fakir sighed. "To cut a long story short, Ahiru was turned into a human by Drosselmeyer by a pendant that was in fact a heart shard of the shattered Prince's heart. She could turn into Princess Tutu by the pendant and returned the Prince's heart to him, although she could never speak of her love otherwise she would disappear in a flash of light. She returned the pendant as the last shard of the Prince's heart and returned to being a duck and has been a duck ever since. _Happy_, Ahiru?"

Haru could have sworn the duck grinned as she nodded. Haru leant forward and stroked the duck's feathers. "You keep my brother in check then?"

Fakir reddened. "She does _not_. If anything I need to keep _her_ in check."

"Oh, I think she's got you wound around her wing feather," the brunette replied, grinning as Ahiru gave the duck equivalent of a laugh. "Isn't that right, Ahiru?"

The little duck laughed again at Fakir looked yet more put out.

"If you had any idea of the natural klutz she is..."

"She was clumsy?"

"She's a _duck_, Haru," Fakir said. "Even in her human form, that came through."

Ahiru looked a little hurt.

"And there's nothing wrong with that," Fakir added quickly. "It's who you are. I'm just saying you had a few duck tendencies."

"There's certainly nothing wrong with being clumsy," Haru put in. She smiled at the little duck. "I bet I'm worse than you."

This seemed to cheer Ahiru up.

"Really? How clumsy are you?" Fakir asked curiously.

Haru blushed. "Well, I'm a danger to myself and others when I dance," she said. "Let's just put it like that and leave it." '_Apart from that dance with Baron... but I'm not going to bring __**that**__ up..._'

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well, you better because I'm not going to give a demo."

"If you say so." Fakir brought out some breadcrumbs and scattered them before Ahiru; an uncharacteristically tender expression on his face as he watched the duck.

Haru found herself smiling; unused to this gentler side of her brother.

'_It looks like love makes fools out of us all_.'


	19. Clockwork Eyes

Chapter 19: Clockwork Eyes

"You're fond of Ahiru, aren't you?"

Fakir looked up from his writing, a little surprised by the frank observation. "I care for her."

"Uh-hm."

A few minutes had passed by since their last conversation concerning Haru and Ahiru's clumsiness, and now the duck was paddling further out in the lake while Fakir wrote. Haru sat at the end of the pier, letting her feet make circles on the water's surface.

"That... possible end result you were talking about..." Haru started, sounded deceivingly idle, "did it concern Ahiru?"

There was the sudden sound of pen sliding accidently across paper behind her. It appeared Fakir hadn't been expecting that. "What?"

Haru watched the obliviously happy Ahiru dabble across the lake and, on discerning that the duck couldn't hear them from there, turned to her brother. "You're writing to make her human again, aren't you?"

"I..." Fakir looked down at the paper, a defeated air present. "I've been trying for several months," he finally admitted. "I haven't told Ahiru directly, but I think she's guessed. I'm just not powerful enough to turn her back to human."

"How did Drosselmeyer do it then?"

"He has much more power than me _and_ he linked Ahiru to Princess Tutu. I don't know; maybe if I did the same, I could bring her back. But I don't want Ahiru to be tied to Princess Tutu's fate and, anyway, we would need a heart shard to do that." A shadow of an ironic smile crossed Fakir's features. "And unless someone is willing to shatter their heart, that isn't going to happen."

"Plus, I'm guessing Ahiru wouldn't be pleased if someone _did_ shatter their heart for her sake?"

"She would probably never forgive them," her brother replied flatly. "She worked hard enough to bring Mytho... Prince Siegfried, whatever... back to himself. No, that isn't the way. It's just..." He hovered his pen over the paper; forming a steadily growing inkblot on the sheet of white. "It's like there's something missing. Like there needs to be something to equal out Ahiru becoming human, but I can't work out _what_."

He stared down at the inkblot he had just created and, sighing, put the pen to one side. "I expect you think I'm crazy, don't you? Falling for a duck."

To his surprise, Haru only sighed. "Nope, I think we must have the same run of bad luck." She hugged her knees to herself. "And it could be worse. You could have fallen for an ageless cat doll instead."

For several hesitant seconds, Fakir didn't reply. Only the thud of the pen hitting the wooden planking of the pier as it slipped his grasp betrayed his unspoken shock.

"The... Creation? You're in love with the _figurine_?"

Haru squeezed her eyes shut. "Don't tell me how stupid it is; I've been telling myself that for a year. It doesn't make any difference."

"And does he... return your feelings?"

The girl gave a harsh laugh. "I admitted my feelings to him once. His response gave no indication that he returned said feelings." '_Even if those were the words Shizuku gave him, he still believed that was how he felt at the time. And why would anything have changed since then...?_'

ooOoo

"Everything appears back to normal here. No obvious side effects from Drosselmeyer's stories," Toto reported, turning his head to glance at Baron. "Well, no side effects worth putting in the report anyway. Should we head back to Haru's?"

Baron glanced down to the bustling street that they had been observing from their hidden viewpoint in the lower branches of a tree. It all seemed so ordinary, so everyday. It didn't look like a street that had seen the rise of the Raven only months before.

"Probably." He sighed and looked over to the other Creation. "I'm not sure what I was expecting to find exactly. Everything looks so mundane here... Well, at least it'll be a short report to write. Come on, let's go and find Muta; wherever he's decided to beg food from this time."

Baron waited for the usual insult concerning the piggy cat to come from the crow, but Toto remained silent.

"Toto, are you feeling alright? Usually you–"

Baron trailed off and took in the still form of Toto. The _very_ still form. Still and yet not stone.

The Cat Creation paused; suddenly he was aware of how quiet the street was. The normal crowd commotion had died abruptly away.

"Look what we have here; a puppet like Edel and yet without strings. Where are your strings, puppet? Or are they hidden away?"

Baron froze. "Who are you?" He leapt lightly down to the street, where people were immobilized, unknowingly, in their normal business.

"No strings? Oh, my, my, my, but marionettes are most free when they are being controlled..." This time the comment was accompanied with a laugh.

Baron spun round to where the voice seemed to be originating from.

"Why won't you show yourself?" he hissed.

There – the same laugh as before came, but this time from another direction. "And what would be the fun of that?"

Baron growled as he turned to the new direction. "Only a coward hides behind shadows and false tricks."

"A coward, eh?" The same laugh echoed round again, this time its origin was indistinguishable. "Well, it cannot be said that I am a coward."

"Then where are you?"

"Why, I am standing right behind you, Wooden Heart."

Baron stepped back to see a peculiar old man behind him. He wore a cloak, red in colour, that fell about his shoulders; a hat with a multi-coloured set of feathers set upon his head. But it was neither the cloak nor the hat that made Baron's hackles stand on end. It was the wild, glazed look about his round, clockwork eyes.

"Who are you?" he repeated.

The man laughed, only making Baron more wary. "Oh, I think you already know the answer to that, don't you?"

Baron didn't reply, but his gaze had turned sharp.

"What's the matter – cat got your tongue?" He laughed at his own joke, but just as quickly he stopped. "But, seriously, aren't you going to answer?"

"I'm not going to play your games, Drosselmeyer," Baron eventually answered.

The man smirked. "Oh, yes, your artist gave you a strong will, didn't he? It's not a necessary part of a Creation, but it is _so_ useful for tragedies. It's always so much more tragic if the protagonist struggles against their destiny, only to fail at the last hurdle."

"This isn't a story – these are real people's lives!"

"And that makes it all the more bitter," added Drosselmeyer, grinning his manic grin. "It's an art – not everyone is suited to it. Of course, not everyone understands the skill and power it takes to twist reality with simply words either."

"Like the villagers who cut off your hands," Baron reminded darkly. He knew the story of Drosselmeyer too – the villagers had become fearful of Drosselmeyer's powers which had led to their drastic actions.

"Ah, yes. Barbarians." Drosselmeyer rubbed his wrists subconsciously. He grinned again. "But I found a way to beat them."

"The machine was broken – destroyed," the cat doll pointed out. "By all reason, you shouldn't be here."

Another laugh. "Ah, yes, but I became part of the story. And once you write a story, it never quite goes." He tapped his head. "An idea; a memory, that's all it takes."

Baron growled. "You haven't learnt from your mistakes. These are not your affairs; you shouldn't be meddling." He started to walk off, but Drosselmeyer's next words ground him to a halt.

"Says the cat who likes to stick his nose in other people's business."

On seeing Baron's stop, Drosselmeyer continued. "Oh, yes, I know about you. All about you and your little Bureau. One lonely cat doll trying to make a difference in the world, with the grand total of one stone crow and fat cat as help. And even when one high school girl turned up outside your door with a certain problem, it wasn't even your own choice."

"Stop it," muttered Baron.

"Not even your own choice," repeated Drosselmeyer delighted. "It was all just part of the story; it was the role you were forced to play. One lonely cat doll that couldn't even harbour proper feelings for the girl; forced only to "admire" her until it was too late and now afraid to admit those feelings because of the barriers between them."

"I said stop it."

"One lonely cat doll that can't even remember his past or even his fiancée due to the story woven; not even aware of where that other doll is and now unsure whether his feelings for the girl makes him disloyal to his fiancée; yes, it's a tragedy worthy of myself."

"STOP IT!"

Instantly the mist dissolved away, as did Drosselmeyer with Baron's shout. Suddenly life had returned to its usual chaotic bustle and Baron was left heaving heavily as he regained his temper, the drone of everyday life temporarily startling him. But on the edge of his cat ears, he heard one last taunting whisper.

"Yes, I know your story; how you question your own emotions, _Wooden Heart_."

ooOoo

When Haru finally looked over to Fakir, she was startled to see a sympathetic expression on his face. She wasn't braced for that.

"Like I said before; it's stupid, I know. But he helped me out of some trouble a year ago," she mumbled, looking down to her clenched fists. "I know nothing can come of it because of what he is but..."

"Love is rarely rational," Fakir supplied.

"Yeah. Does... Does Ahiru feel the same way about you as you do for her?" Haru asked, deflecting the subject away from her.

"I believe so. But even if she doesn't, she wants to return to human and I will do everything in my power to bring that about."

"You're a better person than me," Haru murmured.

Fakir thought back to the person he'd been before Ahiru had changed him. "What makes you think that?"

"All I've been doing recently is shouting at Baron. I know it's not his fault that he was written to sweep me off my feet, but even though I'm a Wildcard, I still fell for him. It's pitiful really. I've got the advantage of being unaffected by stories, but at the first story I get involved in I still follow my role."

"You can't blame yourself for that."

"I can. I had a _choice_, unlike everyone else."

"Did the Creation have a choice?"

"No. Because of what he is, he's more affected than most by stories. And that's what hurts. If I knew that he would have the same lack of feelings for me even if he hadn't been 'written', that would have been different. But the author _wrote_ Baron to only see me as a client, and _that's_ what hurts. The chance that he would return my feelings was taken away."

"It's been a year and the story must have finished by now; what if his feelings have changed?"

Haru gave a watery smile. "I doubt it, Fakir. All we've been doing recently is arguing with each other."

Fakir returned the smile. "If it helps, Ahiru and I started off in exactly the same way."

"Your situations were a little different. At least Ahiru was human at some point. Baron has always been... the same. I knew I was falling for an ageless cat doll right from the start."

A feathered head nudged reassuringly against Haru's hand; she glanced down to see Ahiru by her side.

"Did you hear our conversation?" Haru asked tiredly. "I suppose I sound mightily stupid right now."

Ahiru shook her little head and quacked in a somewhat subdued manner.

"I wonder what you looked like as a human... Maybe I'll know one day if Fakir's writing works."

"We don't know whether it will," he reminded her.

"All you can do is hope."

"Are you going to follow your own advice?"

Haru looked down, looking back to the small duck. "Hope for what? He doesn't think of me in that way and I doubt he ever will. Even if he did, there are too many barriers between us."

Ahiru nudged Haru's hand again and quacked softly.

"I don't speak Duck," Fakir said, "but I'd guess she's telling you not to give up."

Ahiru nodded, regarding Haru with those large lake-blue eyes.

"Thanks." Haru attempted a weak smile. "I suppose even though he doesn't feel the same way, I've still got an invaluable friend. I suppose I should apologise to him for my recent mood swings too... I haven't been all that fair to him lately. It's just sometimes I don't know..." She shook her head. "Nothing." She got to her feet and stroked Ahiru's feathered head as she went. "I'll see you later. _Both_ of you."

Fakir watched Haru leave before turning to the little duck. "Well, I think she took that very well."

ooOoo

'_So Drosselmeyer's back... We all knew that it was a possibility, but still..._'

Baron regarded his reflection in the fast flowing river. In his flesh state, he wasn't threatened by water, although he wasn't going to be taking a dip anytime soon. He'd told Toto to head back or take another look round the town while he had some time to gather together exactly what had just happened. The stone crow had accepted the brief – if somewhat unusually unnerved – explanation of how Baron had suddenly disappeared from his previous spot in the tree, and had flown off with the promise of returning in an hour or so.

So that left him where he stood now, standing by the banks of the river that ran through Kinkan. Finally able to claim the peace that had eluded him since arriving to the town...

"See, here it is! The Bridge of Riddles!"

Baron bit back a groan as a high voice squealed from the bridge above. So much for peace and quiet...

"Remind me why I allowed you to drag me here," a surprisingly familiar voice sighed.

Baron froze. Why was Haru there?

"It's because you're hopelessly lost in your feelings and you need guidance!" that same high voice replied.

"According to legend," another – notably calmer – voice noted, "if you stand on this bridge and say what's bugging you, a voice out of nowhere and ask you "how?" "why?" and "how come?" until you sort out what you're feeling."

"Although," the first girl said, "if you take too long the river will come and _swallow you up_!" The last few words were said with a malice evil-voice.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Haru asked wearily.

"Well, most people regard it as a myth, so it's probably just a story but... _you never know_!" The second unknown girl used the same evil-voice as her friend.

Haru didn't sound impressed.

"Uh-hm..."

"Now go and speak out your heart!" the first girl squealed. "But remember, if you don't reply quickly enough, the river will _swallow you up_!"

Baron kept himself beneath the bridge, listening to the two girls retreat. Haru, however, stayed on the bridge. He heard her wander slowly to the side of the stone bridge and lean over.

"I can't believe they roped me into this," he heard her murmur, presumably only to herself. "Bridge of Riddles... ha! Mind you..." Her voice became contemplative. "It wouldn't do much damage. Perhaps speaking out my thoughts will do me good. That's probably where the story came from in the first place..."

The Cat Creation suddenly became unsure whether he wanted to be there right now.

"Let's see, where should I start with my long list?" Haru wondered dryly. "I've discovered that I'm a Wildcard, not only that, but that that also makes me a descendant of Drosselmeyer and may have the power to turn words into reality. That's one whole bag by itself, although as long as I don't write – and I don't plan to – I should be fine. That's not even taking into account the fact that the woman I thought was my mother all these years is not in fact my mother, but my aunt, who believes she's my mother and is suffering from memory loss because of it. On top of that is the discovery I have a brother; my real parents are dead and I have no idea how to explain this to my aunt... adoptive mother." Haru waited a few seconds. "Let's see how this Bridge of Riddles deals with that!" She waited a few more seconds. "Right, nothing to say? I didn't think so. Stupid bridge."

She sighed, but her shadow didn't move from the bridge.

"And that's not even adding Baron into the equation," she added, almost inaudibly, her voice suddenly breaking down into a soft whisper. If it weren't for Baron's cat ears, he wouldn't have caught her words.

"What is _wrong_ with me? You'd think a girl would get over a stupid crush..."

Ripples were being formed in the fast-flowing water just beneath Haru, but it took a few seconds for Baron to realise what they were.

_Tears_.

"Dammit, I hate my life..."

The ripples began forming quicker; the waves overlapping each other now.

"Stupid... stupid... _stupid_..." she repeated to herself. "Why has my heart got to be so damn _stubborn_?"

Baron only listened, speechless.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: I think in the English dub, the bridge is called **_**the Plodding Bridge**_**, but I took the subbed translation – **_**the Bridge of Riddles**_**, which, frankly, sounds more impressive anyway. **


	20. Family Bonds

**A/N: Yes, I know; two hours late. I'm sorry. A mixture of rather dire internet problems and my own life made making the 5.00pm deadline physically impossible and I wasn't aware of it until this morning, otherwise I would have mentioned it last week.**

**I would just like to make another apology here for last week - an anomylous review pointed out that I have been recently late in updating. I promised that I would update at 5:00 on Mondays, and I always do my best to keep to that.**

**Still, please remember that this is done in my spare time and at times life means I will be late or otherwise just preoccupied at my usual updating time. I always try my best; sometimes life or unforeseen events make me behind schedule, and there is nothing I can do about it.**

**As always, thanks for all your ongoing support.**

**ooOoo**

Chapter 20: Family Bonds

"Hi, this is Haru. If you're hearing this, it means I can't get to the phone right now. But leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

_Beep_.

"_Haru, it's your mum. I've booked myself in to a bed and breakfast called The Watermill, and I was wondering whether you'd like to meet me at some point, since this was your idea for me to–"_

Haru snatched the phone off the table on arriving back in her room.

"Hi, Mum. Sorry, I've literally just walked in through the door." She had long ago made sure that any tell-tale signs of her tears earlier were erased – the last thing she wanted was to make up a reason why she had been crying. "How was the trip?"

"_Well, apart from the fact that the flight was delayed, and then the luggage took ages to turn up on the belt-machine-thing, and then when I asked to be taken to Kinkan Town, hardly any of the taxi drivers knew where I meant... it went fine_."

Haru laughed. "Sounds like your average flight. Anyway, you said you'd booked in?"

"_Yes. Was there any reason that you wanted me to come on such short notice...?_"

The brunette hesitated. "Yeah, kind of... but it can wait. First, we're going to go sight-seeing."

Naoko laughed at the other end of the line. "_Sight-seeing? You drag me halfway across the continent so we can go __**sight-seeing**__ together?"_

"What about if I call it mother-daughter time together?"

"_Fine. Mother-daughter time it is then. I think I spotted an ice-cream parlour when I arrived... I'll buy the ice-cream_."

"Thanks. I'll come by the Watermill – I think I know where it is – and we can go down together."

"_I think I can find the ice-cream parlour by myself – it's hardly five minutes away. I'll see you there._"

"Are you sure you can remember?" Haru asked doubtfully. Baron and Toto arrived at the window; she waved absent-mindedly to them. "I mean, what if you got lost...?"

"_Haru, have a little faith in your aging mother_."

Haru laughed again, but this time it was a little hoarse. "Okay, I'll meet you there then. I'll have strawberry."

"_Noted_."

Haru hung up. "Sorry guys, I'm not going to be hanging about. My mother just called – I'm going to meet her down by the ice-cream parlour. You'll survive without me for the evening, right?"

"Yep," Toto answered immediately, but Baron hesitated.

"Haru, is everything okay?"

"Yeah... why wouldn't they be?" Haru bluffed, waving the question away as if it were a mere puff of smoke. "I mean, apart from the obvious." She grinned, hiding all trace of the earlier tears, and picked up her bag. "Like I said before; I need to be going so you lads better not have a wild party while my back is turned."

Toto and Baron didn't add anything else until Haru had left.

"Are you _sure_ she was crying?"

"Very."

ooOoo

Ten minutes later found Haru and Naoko sitting at the bottom of the steps leading up to the Academy, halfway through their ice-creams.

"So this is where you're staying?" Naoko asked, looking up at the looming building. "Impressive place."

"Hm-mm," Haru agreed, halfway through taking a bite of her raspberry ice-cream and cone. She hadn't raised a fuss about the mistaken flavour when her mother – she had taken to thinking about Naoko as her mother for all practical purposes – had presented the treat. She swallowed the numbing mouthful, instantly earning herself mild brain freeze."Uh-hm. It's the same building as the one in one of those pictures we found. You were standing in front of it with that guy."

"Really?"

"You still don't remember this place?"

"Not really..."

"There's another picture I found, with me in it that time though."

"Really?" Naoko repeated. She looked up at the building with new interest. "Perhaps I was here for longer than I thought."

The next few words fell out of Haru's mouth.

"In that picture was another child. I think he's my brother."

The lemon sorbet ice-cream Naoko was holding hit the steps with a sickening crunch. "What?"

Haru's hand flew to her mouth. "I didn't mean to say it so blandly! I was going to try and be subtle about it and... and... and..."

"Brother?" the redhead echoed. "But I... I don't... I... Are you quite sure he's your brother? He's not just a half-brother or a step-brother or... or anything...?"

"He's my full brother. He's my _twin_ brother."

Naoko mouthed the words slowly. Eventually two words made it past her throat.

"Show me."

ooOoo

The redhead looked up at the small shop marked "Smith" with a mixture of emotions. Haru had to keep a firm grip on Naoko's hand to stop her scarpering, but knew that she was going through the same mix of emotions that Haru when she had first stood at that door – fear, anxiety... _confusion_.

"It'll be fine," Haru said as reassuringly as she could manage while she knocked at the door. She had meant to be smoother about the whole thing. She really had. But the desire to get everything out into the open – and her panic – had forced her hand. "Charon's a really nice guy."

"Is he your brother?"

"No, he's the man who owns the shop. Fakir is my brother."

Again, Naoko mouthed the 'brother' word. "I don't... I don't understand," she whispered. "I don't..."

"I know. I was the same."

The door opened to reveal the now-familiar form of Charon.

"Hi, Charon. Where's Fakir?"

"He's upstairs. I'll call for him. And who is this?"

"I'm Haru's mother, Naoko Yoshioka," the redhead said, offering a hand.

Charon looked over to Haru, who made a subtle shake of her head, praying he would get the hint not to kick up a fuss. Apparently he did, as he just responded with, "Charon. I'm Fakir's adoptive father."

"Really?" Naoko seemed to be saying that a lot nowadays.

"Yes. Hang on a moment. Fakir! Haru's downstairs!" Then, after a dubious moment, he added, "She's brought a visitor along!"

"Okay!" There was a clattering of feet hitting steps as Fakir arrived at the bottom of the stairs. "Ahiru, keep your head on!" he ordered to the little duck that had followed him.

"He's got a duck," Naoko noted faintly.

"It's a pet of his," Charon said hesitantly.

"How very... _quaint,"_ she replied eventually.

Fakir was looking from Haru to Naoko. Their resemblance must have struck him because a moment later he asked, "So is she our aunt? The one who thought she was your mother?"

"_AUNT_?"

Haru died a little inside.

"Or have you not explained that yet?" Fakir added, in a notably quieter voice.

"No, she has not explained that yet! What do you mean 'thought I was her mother'? I _am_ her mother and if you're her twin brother, then I must be your mother too!"

"_Mum_..." Haru muttered.

"If this is all some elaborate joke, it's not funny! What are you all talking about? What was the reason you brought me here, Haru?"

"I'll explain it to her," Charon offered. "Ms Yoshioka, if you would follow me through here..." Charon guided a nearly hysterical Naoko into the next room.

"Did you tell him about everything?" Haru asked tiredly to Fakir once the door had swung shut.

"Yes. She'll be getting all the facts." Fakir looked over to his sister. "Sorry for breaking it like that. I had just assumed that you had told her the truth before bringing her here..."

"I probably should have. It's not your fault..."

"It is."

Haru considered. "Okay, some of the blame for her reaction is going to fall on you. But if it's any consolation, I dropped the bomb that I had a twin brother with about the same finesse as you."

Fakir smiled a little ruefully. "I doubt her reaction to _that_ was much better..."

"Understandably, no." Haru watched the shut door from where muffled conversation could be heard. "You know, it should be _me_ explaining everything, but I've just been swamped in so much information the last few days it feels like my head is going to burst if I think about it too much."

"You have had a rough time since arriving."

"Oh, I'm glad you think so too." Haru sighed and added, "I thought it was just me being whingy." She glanced down and patted the yellow duck that had accompanied Fakir. "Hello, Ahiru. When I said I'd be back, I bet you hadn't expected it to be this soon."

She received an affirmative quack for her comment.

"How is the writing going?"

"The same as this morning," Fakir answered, un-amused. "If I had hit upon a eureka moment, I would have been in a noticeably better mood."

"Point made. You said you were missing something."

"Yes."

"But you don't know what."

"Evidently."

"You said you needed something to equal out Ahiru becoming human."

"Yes. There needs to be some force to balance it out, but I don't know what..."

"I could ask Baron... he might have an idea."

"Oh, so you're on talking terms with him again?"

"I don't know." Haru smiled weakly. "I cried my heart out at the Bridge of Riddles after a couple of younger students dragged me there, but I heard no voice and got no answer. That's the last time I let Lilie or Pike drag me anywhere..."

Ahiru quacked suddenly.

"What is it Ahiru? Did you know them?"

The little duck nodded.

"Was Lilie as obsessed about tragedy back then as she is now?"

Another nod.

"Well, I'm not sure whether that's a relief or a worry!" Haru laughed hoarsely. "They're both fine – completely mad, but otherwise fine."

Naoko stumbled out of the room, her face white. "Haru! Is what he's saying correct?"

"If he's telling you that you are in fact my aunt; that my real parents were killed in a raven attack; and that you have forgotten everything to do with this town as it was once soaked in stories, then, yes; I'm afraid so. Sorry, Mum."

"And... yet you're still calling me 'mum'?" Naoko asked weakly.

Haru walked up to the woman and hugged her. "I've been calling you 'mum' for as long as I can remember; don't expect me to stop any time soon."

This seemed to help numb some of the shock. "What were your parents called?"

"Daichi and Airi Moriko. Airi Moriko was your sister."

"I don't... remember her..."

"I'm afraid that's because we were 'dropped' from the story. I'm sorry, Mum, it's long and complicated and I don't understand it much either."

"I have a sister I don't remember?"

"I'm sorry."

"I need to sit down," Naoko breathed heavily, very suddenly taking a seat at the table.

"You look like you could do with something to drink," Charon offered.

"Do you have tea?" the redhead inquired tiredly.

"I was thinking about something stronger."

Naoko paused, sorely tempted by the offer. But eventually she just shook her head. "I'll just have some tea. I'm light-headed enough as it is."

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier," Haru hurriedly apologised. Yet again. "I didn't know how else to explain it and I wasn't expecting Fakir to... be quite so blunt about it."

"It's... well, I'd say okay, but that's a lie."

Haru sat down opposite the woman she'd thought of as her mother all these years. "Baron reminded me that you had always acted like my mother; you _were_ my mother in every way except blood."

"I suppose I should thank this Baron. Who is he?"

Haru guessed that Charon knew little about the Cat Creation and so hadn't included it in his explanation. "A friend, Mum." She blushed a little at the knowing looks from Fakir and Ahiru. "A _good_ friend." She thought she had mentioned Baron before to her mother, but evidently Naoko couldn't remember.

"Here's your tea, Ms Yoshioka."

"It's Naoko. Thank you." The woman accepted the tea and curled her hands possessively around it, like the last lifeline tying her down to this world. "How are we going to explain this? I hardly believe it so how are we going to tell other people that...?"

"You could tell people I'm a half-brother," Fakir suggested. "Would that work? I mean, you're not married or anything, are you?"

"No. And people don't ask about Haru's father, so it wouldn't contradict anything I've previously said. But Haru's not my daughter, and you're not my son so..."

"In every way that matters, I'm your daughter," Haru corrected stiffly. "Who needs to know that I'm not your daughter by blood?" She looked over at Naoko again. "Mum, are you sure you're okay?"

"No, I won't even try to pretend that I'm okay with this yet but..." Naoko sighed and sipped at her tea. "But something tells me this crazy story is the truth. And... I suppose in some ways all I've done is gained a nephew." She stared into the murky depths of her tea. "We'll sort out what we're going to tell people later."

"Naoko, have you got somewhere to stay?" Charon asked. "We have a few spare rooms here and–"

She waved the offer away. "I'm at the Watermill, so I'm fine. Thank you though. I'll head back there now; I've got a lot to take in."

"Sure."

"I should probably be heading back too," Haru said, sighing as she rose to her feet. She plastered a forced smile to her features. "Need to make sure the guys aren't housing a wild party while my back is turned."

"What guys?" Naoko was very quick to ask.

"Um, just a few friends." Haru regretted the comment she'd meant as a passing jest. "_Just_ friends," she stressed.

"Guy-friends?"

"We were talking before you rang; I left them there to finish the conversation. Mum, they're _decent_ guys; otherwise I wouldn't have left them there."

"Sorry, it's a habit."

"I know." Haru picked up the jacket she'd dumped on the chair and brought it around her shoulders. "See you lot around. Ahiru, keep my brother under control."

The last view she saw of them was Ahiru laughing and Fakir – once again – looking put out. The snapshot memory made her smile.

ooOoo

"It went well then?"

Haru laughed as she slung her jacket at the back of the chair. The laughter was a little high; full of the restrained tension from the evening. "As well as could be expected, I suppose. She knows everything... well, everything to do with this town. She doesn't know about you guys yet. Well," she amended, "she knows I know a guy called Baron, but that's about it. I think I might have mentioned that I had a friend called Muta a while back, but I doubt she remembers."

She shut the clattering windows with a bang. "No wild party then? Toto didn't invite his crow friends round or anything?" She caught herself beginning to laugh again and cut it quickly off. "Sorry; it's just been a long day. How did it go for you lot?"

The members of the Bureau exchanged glances.

"Fine," they chorused.


	21. Bitter Pill

Chapter 21: Bitter Pill

The next few days began to pass quickly – maybe even pleasantly – for Haru. The morning would start with a lazy, late rising in which the Bureau would head out to scout round the town – although Drosselmeyer hadn't turned up again – and Haru would wander down to buy a full breakfast from the pizza parlour that did surprisingly good breakfasts. Sometimes she would bump into Lilie and Pike and she would go along with whatever tragic idea Lilie had in her head at that point. Then she would retire to her room and relax – read a good book, listen to some music – and head out round town with her mother for slow-paced sight-seeing and lunch. For dinner, she would head round to Charon's and they would all have their meal together and afterwards, Fakir and Haru would meet Ahiru down by the lake.

And so her days began to rush by. By keeping herself busy, she found herself able to keep her mind off a certain dapper cat, although she knew she was only keeping that subject off the surface of her mind. If she paused to think too long, that certain topic would eventually float back to her.

She knew sooner or later they would have to start thinking about heading back home, but Haru tried not to think about that too hard. Instead she just enjoyed what time she did have with her recently-extended family.

"Any ideas yet on how to turn Ahiru human?"

Fakir made a disgruntled noise as his pen lay forgotten to one side. "No and I wish you'd stop asking me that. I've been struggling with this for several months now. Your impatience is wearing me thin."

"Sorry." Haru continued staring idly up at the slightly-clouded sky; watching shapes come and go. She had no rush to get back to her room; she had passed barely a word between the Bureau in the last few days and she was trying to fool herself that she was getting over her crush.

Unfortunately, her heart knew she was lying.

"Haru?"

"Hm?"

"If you're a Wildcard, and you cannot be affected by stories, how come you don't remember being here?" It appeared Fakir had given up on the writing front for today at least. "Several years of your childhood were spent here, so surely you were old enough to form memories when you were dropped."

Haru had asked Baron that several days ago. It had been a relatively short conversation. "It would have been traumatic memories – Baron suggested that maybe my mind naturally repressed the memories to help me deal with it. That's the only theory that I have."

"Seems like a sound theory." Fakir paused. "How are things between you and the Creation anyway?"

"Distant," Haru said vaguely. "I don't know, recently it's almost as if he doesn't know how to be around me."

"Nothing's happened between you, has it?"

"Not in the least; which is why it's weird."

"Oh."

"I know." Haru watched Ahiru bob closer to them on the pier and flap onto the wooden boarding. Haru laughed to herself as she stroked the little duck. "The funny thing is, I know so little about him really. He knows just about my entire life history now – more than I did at one point – while I don't even know who the artisan who created him was, or where he was made, or even how old he is." She laughed again. "When it comes down to it, he's probably way, _way_ too old for me."

"Do Creations have lifespans?"

"I don't think so. I never thought to ask. I never thought to ask about a lot of things. From the impression I got; Creations are ageless, although they can be destroyed in either their flesh or original state. I never really got much more detail than that. From his name I can guess that he was made in Germany, although – again – I never really asked. It's strange; I've spent so much time around him, but never has he willingly opened up about his past." She looked down to Ahiru, who was watching her with those large, soulful eyes, and laughed once again, although she sounded a little tender this time. "I don't think he's even got a heart while in his wooden state. How ironic."

"Oh!"

Haru jumped. "Oh?" she repeated doubtfully. "Have you just had a brainwave?"

"I..." Fakir frowned and shook his head. "No, it was just an idea on how to revert Ahiru to human. But it'd be too risky and it probably wouldn't work. Plus he's not even human in the first place, so it might just change her into a cat..." he added.

"W...What? You're talking about Baron, right?"

"Yeah, but it was stupid. Never mind. Sorry for that."

"Um, okay."

ooOoo

"How did the day go?" The question Baron sent Haru's way when she arrived back was routine now, with the same routine answer every time. However, this time Haru added something more than just her usual 'fine'.

"Fine, but I think Fakir's had an idea on how to get Ahiru to human."

"Really?"

"Hm-mm. And I think it concerns you, but he didn't add anything. He just said it was a stupid thought and left it at that."

"But you think it might be something more?"

"Yeah."

Baron thought over this new information. "I'll go and see him tomorrow. Even if it is nothing, we might at least ensure that."

"Would you? Thanks!" Haru found herself truly grinning at Baron for the first time in a while. "I think it would mean the world to the pair of them."

"Sure. It can't do any damage to check, can it?"

"Thank you." Haru started to move round the room, shutting the window and turning on the lights, when she paused and turned back to the Creation. "Baron... if it is something too risky, you'll be careful, right?"

Baron was a little taken aback by the sudden worry for him. "Of course."

"Don't do anything stupid." After a slow second, Haru added, "You're important to me too. Whatever I say, you're still important to me. Remember that."

"I... will."

ooOoo

"So what did you say your full name was again? Baron Humbert something?"

"Baron Humbert von Gikkingen."

Fakir leant back in his chair on the pier, regarding the Creation with his grey-green eyes. "My sister cares for you a lot, you know," he eventually said, somewhat frankly.

"I know."

Fakir let a few more seconds slip by before voicing his question. "So why exactly did you come to talk? I'm guessing there's a reason."

"It was about the idea you had yesterday."

The youth groaned. "I _told_ Haru that it was nothing."

"You didn't tell her what the idea was."

"No, because it probably won't work, and it puts you at risk. And I expect Haru would have my head if anything happened to you."

"Would you care to share the idea?"

Fakir tapped his pen against the paper on his lap hesitantly. "Well... I've been thinking that in order to change Ahiru back to human, there needs to be something to balance it out. Before it was a shard of the Prince's heart, but that left the Prince without feeling so I'm not going to do that. Plus that involves _Lohengrin's Sword_, which I am not in possession of."

"So what do you think can balance it out this time?"

"It was... Well, I was thinking..." Fakir shook his head. "No, it's stupid."

"Let _me_ be the judge of that."

"At one point I did have an idea that someone's life-force could work to turn Ahiru human, since that's a type of power, but it would most likely kill them. So I discarded that idea and turned to other theories. But I was thinking..."

"That with my longer-than-most lifespan, it could work," Baron finished. "Yes, I see what you mean."

"But, one: you still might be killed – rendered lifeless – if I try this and two: you're a _cat_. Admittedly, with a few human features, but essentially, you're a cat. _If_ this worked, Ahiru might end up as a cat, and then we'd just be back to square one."

"I was given a soul by a human; made to think and be like a human, so I believe that it could still work to turn Ahiru human."

"Okay. But... I don't know whether you'd survive. Ageless you may be, but you still might end up just a piece of wood."

"This is the only idea you've had that could work?"

"Yes... I could try and come up with another solution – there probably is, but–"

"No, I'm happy for you to try."

"A-Are you sure? Didn't you hear what I said – if this works, it could kill you?"

"I heard you the first time; I know the risks." Baron's eyes dulled a little. "But at least this might bring about _one_ happily-ever-after."

ooOoo

"And these are the art rooms." Haru led Naoko through the doors and into the large spacey room. Round the edges various art materials were scattered in a deceivingly organised mess.

"I thought this was only a dancing academy," the redhead commented.

"Apparently it has other branches as well."

"Hm, I wonder which you'd be better suited for," Naoko mused with a smirk.

Haru rolled her eyes. "_Thanks_. You know my art is only composed of sketches and suchlike. It wouldn't be good enough for any of this stuff anyway."

"Your normal subject is good enough to go on canvas. You sketch so much of that cat-person that you've certainly got the practise."

"_Mum_," Haru stressed, "I'm not going to paint him. Small doodles; fine, but a whooping great painting?" She blushed. "No thanks." '_That would definitely be bordering on __**obsession **__rather than just a crush..._'

"Did you ever come up with a name for that character you created?"

'_There's no way on earth I can call him Baron... she already knows I know a guy by that name..._' "No, I never did."

"Are you a student of the dancing school?" a quiet voice queried. The question seemed mostly directed at Haru.

Naoko and Haru looked around the room; they had thought they were the only people there. "No," Haru said, "we're just guests."

"Oh. It would explain why you're not in uniform." The newcomers finally pinned down the owner of the voice as a slight girl sitting at an easel at the other end of the room. She had very little presence in the room, seemingly quite happy just to be unnoticed; the only thing contradicting this was her unusually sea-green hair. Haru made a note of how everyone had unusual-coloured hair, so she wasn't sure why this was a surprise.

"I'm Malen, by the way," the girl added, her eyes never straying from the painting; flicking between the canvas and the subject.

"Haru."

"Naoko."

"What nice names," Malen commented absent-mindedly.

"Thanks." Haru wandered over to see the subject of the painting – an impressive still-life of a bouquet of flowers. "You're really good."

"Thank you. Do you paint?"

"Not really. I doodle in my spare time."

The girl gave a small laugh. "What about you, ma'am? Do you paint?"

"Haru didn't inherit her doodling abilities from me," Naoko laughed. "I quilt, though."

"Each to their own."

Naoko watched Malen dab some paint onto the canvas, a smile beginning to curve on her lips. "Do you mind if we had a try at drawing?" she asked.

"No, not at all. There's some art material in those drawers over there and in the cupboards round the top," said the girl, pointing round at the respective drawers and cupboards.

"_Mum_," Haru laughed, embarrassed.

"What? We have several hours before we're due to meet Charon and Fakir for dinner. Anyway," she added, a devil-may-care grin slipping onto her face, "even if my talent is nonexistent, it'll be fun to try."

ooOoo

Fakir hovered the pen over the still-white, still-blank piece of paper. He glanced, once again, down to the Cat Creation. "I'm still not sure about this," he eventually said.

"I've already given my permission," said Baron. "Although, you don't really need it," he added quietly. "Being a Creation, I'm particularly susceptible to being 'written' and have got very little say in the matter."

"I'm still asking whether it's okay," Fakir insisted.

"And I said it was fine."

Still, Fakir couldn't bring himself to write.

At the end of the pier, Ahiru doubtfully watched the proceedings, her wide blue eyes flicking over from Fakir to Baron. She waddled up, quacking gently.

Fakir's face darkened. "Ahiru, do you _always_ have to be so self-sacrificing?" he demanded. "This is for _your_ sake."

Baron looked from the boy to the duck and back to the boy again. "I didn't know you spoke Duck," he said.

"I don't, but I have a pretty good idea what she is saying."

"And what would that be?"

"Probably that she doesn't want anyone to suffer for her and that if it's going to harm anyone we shouldn't bother." Fakir tutted to himself. "That's the kind of person – duck – she is. Never thinking of herself, always of others."

"She's not the only one," Baron muttered.

Fakir sighed. "Let me guess; Haru is much the same?"

"When she first came to us, she didn't want to be an inconvenience to anyone. She kept offering to leave if she thought she was getting in the way."

"Baron, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You could die by this. Or, at the very least, become permanently stuck in your wooden state."

"I'm aware of that. But it's not as if I've been cut off in the prime of my life; I've lived a long time."

"Are you saying you have nothing important to keep you here?" Fakir asked bluntly.

Baron hesitated. "Well, there is the rest of the Bureau to consider, although Toto and Muta will survive without me."

"What about Haru?"

"She... will carry on with life."

"Baron, my sister cares for you greatly. I hope you're aware of that."

"I..." The Creation glanced guiltily down. "I know. Believe me, I know. I overheard her confession at the Bridge of Riddles. Unintentionally," he added before Fakir could react. "But I heard every word."

"Enough to know how she feels about you."

Baron faltered, then nodded. "Yes."

Fakir gave the feline a hard stare. "Baron, how do you feel about my sister? Really? And I don't want a politician's answer; I want something plain and simple."

Baron didn't answer immediately, instead staring intensely down at a spot on the wooden planking of the pier, finding it immensely preferable to having to match Fakir's gaze.

"Baron, if this goes wrong... if you do revert to only wood... this may be your last chance to tell your real feelings for her. She deserves that much, doesn't she?"

"She deserves someone better than me," Baron said quietly. "She deserves someone who will grow old alongside her and support her throughout life. And I'm not that person."

"Baron, I want to know what to tell her if this goes wrong."

"Tell her... Tell her that she's important to me. Tell her to remember that." A brief smile crossed the Creation's face at the thought of a particular brunette. "And tell her not to do anything stupid."

ooOoo

"You know, when you mentioned your nonexistent talent, I thought you were being modest..." Haru teased, looking over Naoko's shoulder. "I mean, what is _that_?" She pointed to a yellow blob on the redhead's piece.

"It's a daffodil, can't you see?"

"It looks like a mistake on the page to me."

"It's _yellow_! The daffodil is the _only_ yellow flower in the bouquet!" Naoko stressed, but she was trying not to laugh. "Anyway, what does _yours_ look like?"

"I thought I was doing okay."

"Uh-hm. And so would you care to explain what that red mess is?"

"Well, it was meant to be a rose, but then I gave up and tried to turn it into a poppy instead," Haru admitted, giving the hybrid flower a doubtful look. "It didn't come out looking like either."

"You can say that again."

"Hey!" Haru dipped her fingers in the water pot and flicked a few drops at Naoko. "That's my masterpiece we're talking about!"

The redhead laughed as she flinched away from the water, quickly returning fire with some water from her own water pot. "Master-_disaster_, I think would be more appropriate."

"Oh, look at the pot calling the kettle black. I don't think _you_ have any room to talk," laughed Haru, flicking a few more droplets of water Naoko's way.

"Me? Of course I do. I am older, wiser..."

"Older, yes. Wiser... hm, I don't believe wisdom is an essential part of growing old..."

"Cheeky."

"I think you're starting to gain a few white hairs..."

"With you as a daughter, it's a wonder I didn't become prematurely grey."

"Right, you asked for it!" Haru dipped her paintbrush in the much-used green palette and leered towards the older woman. Naoko jumped out of her seat and Haru promptly started chasing after her, paintbrush raised threateningly in hand.

"No, don't you dare! Don't you dare! I'll–" Naoko suddenly cut off, mid-flow, stopping mid-step too.

"What's the matter, Mum? Decided to give up already?" Haru teased. She caught up with the woman, but then felt her blood go cold. "Mum? Mum!" The redhead was frozen in the moment; the laughter still frozen on her face.

"She can't hear you," a crooked voice said.

"You again!" Haru hissed. She couldn't see Drosselmeyer yet, but she could guess he was there. "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing."

"Liar, she's..."

"I've done nothing to her. But I have taken _you_ out of time."

"What?"

A large shadow passed over the expanse of one of the windows, blocking it out completely and revealing Drosselmeyer's face. "You're out of your time."

"I thought I said I wanted nothing to do with you!" Haru snapped. "You said I would come for answers about my power sooner or later, but I haven't. So why are you here?"

"I grew bored of waiting. Anyway, you might be wanting my help sooner than you think."

"You're demented," Haru muttered. "Now... put me back in time or however it works. I was having a fun time before you cared to turn up."

"So you don't want to know about the dangerous activities of your dear Creation?"

Haru stopped. Damn, he knew how to make her listen. "What dangerous activities?" she asked hollowly.

"Why, the ones concerning my other descendant – your brother – and the Creation in returning Tutu to human."

"_Ahiru_," Haru growled. "Her name is _Ahiru_. Tutu was your character, but she's not under your influence anymore."

"Aren't you curious of the solution they came up with?" Drosselmeyer asked, ignoring Haru's heated comment.

"If it returns Ahiru to human, then I should be glad."

"Even if it means you lose the Creation?"

Haru froze. "What?"

"Didn't they tell you? The knight's plan was to take the Creation's life force in order to turn Tutu human by his writing." Drosselmeyer tssked. "Such a dangerous task. Even with his longer lifespan, the Creation is unlikely to survive."

"Idiot!" Haru hissed. "I told him not to do anything like that!"

"The knight is currently writing and... alas, you have _so_ very little time left."

"I need to go. But," she suddenly said, raising one hand to the dead author, "I don't get this. Why are you helping me?"

Drosselmeyer only smirked. "When you need my help, you only need ask."

"That's not an answer!"

Just as suddenly as before, life resumed around her. Naoko skidded round on the smooth, wooden floor, still laughing when she realised Haru had somehow moved halfway across the room within an instant. "Haru?"

The brunette was trying hard though not to hyperventilate. "I need to go," she repeated. The paintbrush was dropped to the floor. "I need to go _now_." Without waiting to give a reason or apology, she set off into a sprint.

"Haru!"

'_The pier... Fakir's usually at the pier mid afternoon. Please let him be there..._'

Her feet led her the now-familiar route to the lake; one phrase ringing round her head.

'_Please let it not be too late_.'

She arrived at the pier in record time, to only receive more questions. A girl she had never seen was standing at the far end, looking as if she had never seen the world from that angle before – or, at least, not for a very long time. Haru could only guess that was Ahiru as a human, despite the fact that even though she had yellow feathers as a duck, as a human she had long, fine pink hair.

But the eyes were the same.

However, if she was human, then...

"Where's Baron?" Haru demanded.

Fakir jumped from his seat; pen and paper in hand. Was it just her imagination, or did he look guiltily? "Haru..."

Haru stormed up to him, a growl manifesting in her throat. "I'll only ask once. Where. Is. He?"

Her brother only gestured helplessly to the motionless Cat Creation.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: PTT fans will recognise Malen from the art rooms. I couldn't resist giving her a cameo for a little bit of mother-daughter time between Haru and Naoko.**

**P.S. Please don't kill me.**


	22. Wooden Heart

**A/N: Well, I still seem to be alive. No one's come after me with pitchforks and torches after the last chapter... **

**Today's chapter is a day early, and I may not be able to reply/respond to reviews until Tuesday. Reviews will still be appreciated though.**

**Happy Advent and God bless,**

**Catsafari. =^^=**

**ooOoo**

Chapter 22: Wooden Heart

Haru felt her legs buckling under her; her knees making a hollow sound as they struck the wooden boarding of the pier. She reached out to the still form of Baron. "Wake up," she whispered. "Wake up, Baron, please. Please, wake up..."

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder. "Haru..."

"Don't touch me," she hissed, violently throwing his hand off her with a numbed shrug of her shoulder.

Fakir withdrew his hand. "I'm sorry, Haru."

"You had to go and play the hero one more time, didn't you?" Haru murmured hoarsely, but her eyes were focused on the Creation. "You fool, Baron. You _fool_. Thinking of others, like always. And look where it got you."

One tear.

Two tears.

"You fool..."

She hugged the figurine to herself as she staggered to her feet. Ahiru, the duck-turned-newly-human, had moved to Fakir's side, a clear emotion in both of their eyes. Abruptly, the anger swelled up inside Haru.

"_Dammit_, you two!" she shouted. "I don't need your pity! It's your own stupid faults he's like this so don't you dare look at me like that!" The tears were rolling down her cheeks faster than ever before. She had given up wiping them away. "You knew the risk; why did you have to let him do this? Were you too wrapped up in the hope that you'd get your happy ending that you had to put his life on the line? Well, were you?"

She was rocking on her heels, almost as if she needed the movement to echo the frenzied rhythm of her own heart to ensure that it was still beating. There was Fakir and Ahiru together; finally reaching a happy ending after everything they'd gone through. They deserved a happy ending, right? After everything Ahiru had gone through, after willingly returning to a duck to bring the Prince's heart back to him, after giving up her own happiness for the sake of others, she'd surely suffered enough by now? Surely it was only right that finally they could be together.

And they looked so good together...

Despite her previously harsh words, Fakir walked up to his sister. "Haru..."

"Please, don't talk to me," she murmured, but with none of the anger as before. Suddenly she was too emotionally tired to be angry anymore. The anger went out of her, like the tide returning to the sea. Suddenly she seemed to deflate and allow her head to fall onto her brother's shoulder. Shaking, she allowed him to support her as the sobs grew louder; the grief wracking her whole body.

"I... I didn't even get to say goodbye," she choked. "I didn't even get a chance to say a last goodbye."

"I know. And I'm sorry. I really am. But he told me to tell you something if... if this happened."

The brunette's head picked up. "What?"

"He said... He said, 'Tell that she's important to me. Tell her to remember that. And tell her not to do anything stupid.'"

"Was... Was that it?"

"Yes."

She made a half-cough, half snort sound in her throat as a quavering, almost invisible smile flickered over her face. "Really, Baron, you were telling _me_ not to do anything stupid? Look at yourself. Look at your own _stupid_ actions. Look at what your _stupid_ sticking-your-nose-in-other-people's-business has done. Look at what your own _stupid_ gentleman nature has done." A half-sob escaped her lips. "The very same gentleman nature I fell in love with."

ooOoo

If there was a maximum limit of tears a person could cry, Haru was sure she had broken that barrier long ago. But, at least for now, the tears had receded to a hollow sorrow. The empty figurine that once had been Baron was sitting on her desk; now just another ornament to be admired, while she slipped in and out of a lifeless daze, her head resting on the desk. Baron's empty shell was standing stiffly only across that same desk, but her eyes swam out of focus until she wasn't sure she was seeing him at all.

'_Happy. I should be happy for them_,' she thought listlessly, but all she could bring up was an emptiness inside her.

Empty like the empty shell that had once been Baron.

Somewhere inside her she had always thought of Baron as a sort of indomitable force; just something that would always be there. There had been an unspoken assumption that when Fate decided to separate them for good, it would Haru who left while Baron, the one cursed and blessed with immortality – or something very close to it – would remain. So why was Haru still here, alone? How could Baron possibly – _incredibly_, _impossibly_ – be gone while she remained?

"My, my, it seems you didn't get there in time."

Haru didn't lift her head. "I don't want to talk to you right now, Herr Drosselmeyer," she muttered. "Please; just leave."

"What, without even giving you a few words of condolences?"

"I don't care what you came here for; the answer is no."

"Now, is that the way to speak to someone who came here to help?"

"You can't help. No one can."

"Hm, well that's true." Drosselmeyer's face appeared on the wall before the desk. "_I _can't, not in this state of limbo. But _you_ can."

Slowly, Haru picked up her head. Despite her current dry eyes, they were red with past tears. "What do you mean?" she asked hoarsely.

The elderly writer grinned wickedly, seeing her caught. "Have you forgotten your heritage? Have you forgotten whose blood runs through your veins?"

Haru's eyes gradually widened. "But... I promised Baron I wouldn't write..."

"Yes... and you've been very good at following his _oh-so-wise_ decisions." Drosselmeyer looked down to the wooden figurine with an almost amused expression. "And just look at where his decisions have led him."

The brunette bit her lip nervously as her gaze also trailed to Baron, a sinking feeling inside her that he was right. Where _had_ Baron's decisions led him?

"_Write_," Drosselmeyer whispered. "It's in your blood; it's what you were born to do. You can't continue to deny what you are. _He_ wanted to keep your power locked away, because he was afraid of it. _He_ was always too cautious around you; never telling you the truth or letting you reach your full potential. But he can't tell you what to do anymore and for the first time, you can make your decisions yourself. So what do you say?"

"I've... I've never written before though," Haru said softly. "I won't be any good at it; I won't be able to change anything... Fakir said–"

"The Knight knows nothing about writing," Drosselmeyer discarded. "He too was too cautious about his writing as well, trying to write with a _conscious_." He said the last word with disgust. "No, that's not the way to write at all. I told him, I really told him; I said that stories come when you are free and irresponsible, letting your feelings flow without protest, but instead what does he try to do? He decided to be _responsible_ about the whole affair. Ha!"

Some part of Haru was still putting up a fight; somewhere inside her, Baron's past warnings to never trust Drosselmeyer rang inside her. "I'm... still not sure about this."

"That's what the Knight said before he wrote the Creation giving his life-force to Tutu."

"Yeah, and look what happened there!" Haru snapped.

"Yes, take a look at what happened. Did _he_ suffer? Was _he_ the one to lose someone precious to him? No, because he got his happily-ever-after. Only you were left to suffer."

Haru froze; that small voice inside her crying defiance slowly becoming weaker. Why couldn't she hear it anymore? "I... I..."

"Why are you always the one suffering; the one giving up stuff and losing those dearest to you? Why are you always the one to lose out? Why, _for once_, couldn't you be the one to win?"

Haru couldn't reply; she'd been asking those very same questions only minutes ago. But that was when she believed she could do nothing and they were empty questions. Now they carried a choice.

"What do you have to lose? What else can be taken away from you?" Drosselmeyer asked; the smirk on his face indicating the belief that he had already won. "Why don't you take one more leap of faith?"

Leap of faith. Like that moment when she placed her hand in Baron's at that ball in the Cat Kingdom, oh so long ago. One brief, irresponsible, un-thought-out action being the right one.

Her eyes lingered to the desk, where she knew paper and pens were stored. Her right hand twitched, as if it already knew what her decision was and was raring to start.

'_Dammit, Baron. I'm going to ignore that last bit of advice you gave me. Stupid, here I come._'

As she retrieved the writing materials from the inside of the desk, she almost didn't notice the ticking of the clock or the background noise of those bustling in and around the academy returning.

Almost.

It appeared Drosselmeyer had left her while she wrote. Although she was near certain she was being observed. She appreciated the illusion of privacy all the same.

Her pen hovered over the paper as words failed to come. What was it Drosselmeyer had said? _Stories come when you are free and irresponsible, letting your feelings flow without protest_. So should she be trying to think through what she was going to do? But where should she start?

"At the beginning," she said out loud, but even that didn't clear it up. Where was the beginning? When they arrived at Kinkan? When they first met, merely a year ago? When Haru was 'dropped' from the story?

Eventually, the words started to come. It almost appeared like a diary at first; thoughts, scenes, moments captured without apparent order, but all focused on one subject. Baron. Finally, some sense, some method appeared out of the madness, and a vague storyline started to take shape. The Cat Kingdom adventure; their continued acquaintance afterwards; the discovery of Haru's possible extended family; the discovery of a vicious remaking of Haru's family tree... at last reaching the point where Baron came to be what he was now – a piece of lifeless wood.

Here, she paused again. The past was one thing. But changing the present? That was a whole different kettle of fish. Like comparing flat fish at the bottom of the ocean to flying fish skimming the top; there was simply was nothing but the barest link joining them.

"Where's this inspiration writers always seem to be talking about?" she muttered venomously. "Come on, inspiration; hit me already!"

In frustration, she let her head hit the desk, blurring a few of the words unfortunate enough to be low enough on the page to be smudged by her oncoming forehead.

"And I suppose this is what people refer to as 'writer's block'," she murmured dryly. "I can honestly say I now understand the shared hate for the darn thing."

She peeked an eye open and was unsurprised to see that there were exactly the same number of words on the page as before. She sighed and picked her head up to give the page a 'hard stare'. Again, unsurprisingly, no additional words sprung eagerly onto the page. Sighing once again, she forced all her muscles to relax. Forcing the words to come – the right words – wouldn't get the words on the page any quicker. She was feeling much too self-conscious about the whole affair. She ignored the prickle in her neck; the feeling that she was being watched by Drosselmeyer, and tossed her inhibitions aside. No one was ever going to read her writing so it didn't have to be a work of art. It just had to be enough to bring Baron back.

Feeling considerably lighter than before, she returned to the task of putting ink to paper and just made up what she was writing as she went.

xxXxx

_And yet, unknown to the young woman, the good baron had not yet gone. For, even as she fretted and worried, there was a small part of the good baron still residing in the statuette. All she needed to do was find a way to bring the rest of him back, back to her. And that way was simple; all she needed was to confess her feelings to the Creation that had stolen her heart..._

xxXxx

Haru paused. Confess her feelings? Had she really just written something that... that _soppy_? Her cheeks reddened a little. Well, maybe it wasn't that simple... she had confessed her feelings for Baron to Fakir, but that was different. One, he was her brother – however recently their acquaintance – and two, she knew he was (at the time) at a similar fix to the one she was. Except, the duck wasn't ageless or a doll, and he knew Ahiru felt the same way, whereas Baron...

Did he care for her?

Yes, she knew that.

Did he _love_ her?

She had no idea.

He'd told Fakir to tell her that she was important to him – what, on earth, had he meant by that? That could mean practically _anything _on a relationship scale.

She looked down and, with shock, realised she was still writing. She grabbed her wrist and brought her hand to a stop, shaking slightly. How had _that_ happened?

Curiosity overtook her wariness, and she read what she'd been writing.

xxXxx

_The young woman, in a heartbeat, confessed all the feelings that had been hidden away inside her. All the words she'd longed to speak, but had held back in fear of ruining their strictly-friendship relationship; all the words that she had never dared speak; all the words that had been running round her head for the past year came flooding out._

"_I need you back, Baron. You were there for me in the Cat Kingdom; you were there for me when I had to face the truth of my past... you've just always been there for me. But now... What do I do now you're gone? How do I fill this empty void within me now? Even though I've tried to express my thanks, it never comes out how I hoped. I want to say so much more, so with these simple words I'll try."_

_She closed her eyes and a single tear rolled down her face._

"_I love you, Baron. My heart is yours, only yours."_

xxXxx

If blushing was perilous for one's health, Haru would have needed instant transportation to the nearest hospital by that point.

'_Fluff_,' she thought embarrassedly, thoroughly mortified by what she'd been subconsciously scribing. '_Total, utter, romantic __**fluff**__. I can't believe I even __**have**__ this within me._'

But then another thought hit her.

'_Is it true though? Is this how I feel for him?_'

She peeked another glance at the page, the words echoing round her head and she found a strange familiarity about the confession. "It can't hurt to try," she whispered, and started to read the words she'd written only seconds before.

As she came to the last line of her confession, she found she also shed a tear like her story-counterpart. Which was strange, because she thought she had cried herself out. Evidently, she had one last teardrop within her saved just for this occasion.

Instantly, her hand began to jerk and continue writing.

xxXxx

_The words of true love_ (Haru cringed at those words and tried to put it into less flowery, less... _fluffy_ words, but apparently her hand had other ideas) _brought the good baron back to the young woman. Like the empty void inside her heart, there was an empty void within the Creation's form, which only needed a push to be filled again. Her words unlocked it; gave that necessary push to bring him back to her. The Creation's body was filled with the spark of life and the good baron's soul rushed back into the statuette..._

xxXxx

Haru laughed as even then the previously-empty shell of Baron was bathed in a warm light, just like she was writing. She turned to Baron, seeing those amazing emerald eyes return with life.

'_See? Writing isn't so hard? Maybe Drosselmeyer isn't as bad as they all thought..._'

Baron fell forward, coughing as if he had been just saved from a near-drowning experience. But he was alive! His eyes widened as he took in his surroundings; evidently he hadn't been expecting a wake-up call anytime soon. Then those eyes travelled to the brunette he knew so well.

"Haru?"

"Baron!" Haru was resisting the urge to laugh and cry at the same time. "You're back! I thought..."

"Me too. How...?"

"I wrote!" Haru said proudly. "And it worked! It really, really worked!"

Baron's eyes widened a little further, but this time with panic mixed in with the shock. "You... what...?"

"I wrote a story! I know you said it was too dangerous, but I had to try! It's what caused me to lose you in the first place, but I brought you back!"

Baron's eyes – still wide – travelled to Haru, then to the paper containing the story – _his_ story – and back to the brunette. Then they returned to the words. If it were possible for a Creation – a furry Cat Creation, no less – he paled. His lips formed inaudible words for a few seconds before he could make a sound.

"Haru... you're still writing..."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Ooh, cliffy! Aren't I evil? **_**What**_** is she writing? Mwahaha, I feel so mean. A whole **_**packet**_** of virtual cookies to anyone who guesses correctly what will happen next. Amuse me with your theories!**

**On an upbeat note; part of Haru's confession came from BarlowGirl's song, **_**Thoughts of You**_**. From "even though I've tried..." to "my heart is yours, only yours" I have shameless borrowed (and added the word "Baron") because it's a beautiful song. And because anything I tried was embarrassingly fluffy to the point that you'd be coughing up furballs by the end.**


	23. The Puppet with Strings

"_To appreciate what has happened, you will have to abandon cherished notions and open your mind. You will have to enter a world where your genes are not puppet masters pulling the strings of your behaviour, but are puppets at the mercy of your behaviour..."_

- Matt Ridley; _The Agile Gene_

x

Chapter 23: The Puppet with Strings

It took Haru several seconds for the words to input.

"I'm what?"

"Writing. Still... writing. Please tell me you knew that," he begged roughly.

"I..." Haru didn't finish her sentence, but her eyes told Baron exactly what he feared.

"Stop the writing _now_! The story's taking control of you..."

"I thought you said I was a Wildcard!" Haru cried even as her had continued to dance across the page.

"The story is taking its own path!" he explained. "You're not a character; you're a catalyst. Completely different. Stop the writing!"

Haru dragged her left hand to her still-scribing right hand. "I... I can't!"

xxXxx

_But the good baron's soul was not the only thing waiting to fill the void in his wooden heart. Another, darker and twisted, adversary had also seen the opportunity lying open before them. This soul was another one lost to the grip of death; lost but not gone. No, not gone at all. Just... waiting. Waiting for the opportunity that had so fortunately occurred before it. _

_In this soul was a life full of darkness and hatred; twisted by the life it was set by its creator; twisted by the never-ending battle it had once been trapped in against the pure-hearted Prince. This soul had been shattered from its body in the battle it eventually lost, but it had remained in the town so supported by stories. _

_An idea. _

_A memory._

_That's all it takes. And a memory never truly goes. It sticks. It stays. And like a memory, the soul had been trapped in its eternal limbo; unable to die, unable to return._

_Until now._

_And now the Raven raced into the Creation to also fill that void within that wooden heart. Powerful, bitter from defeat and full of hatred, the Raven filled the heart and quelled the free will of the Creation; smothering the good baron's thoughts with its own._

_The wooden puppet had gained strings._

xxXxx

Haru read her words with a sickening, terrible feeling. "Please... no..." she whispered, trying to tear her hand away from the page. But the story was now in full flow. She gripped her right hand so tightly in her fear that the blood flow began to become restricted and her hand began to become numb. For a moment, it slipped in its writing and Haru released her hand with shock.

'_That's it... isn't it? Pain distracts it. If I can just find something..._' She glanced around her, but because of her naturally clumsy nature, she had put anything sharp away. Damn her good-intentional, careful self.

After a few, panic-stricken moments, she saw a solution.

'_I don't know how I'm going to explain the bite marks to Mum,_' she briefly reflected before lowering her head and viciously digging her teeth into her hand.

The effect was instantaneous. The pain receptors were apparently still in check and so her hand jerked upwards at the contact in an attempt to escape the hurt. The pen flew out of her hand and skidded across the room. Like some spell had been broken, she felt control over her hand return to her.

"It looks like Fate chose an interesting descendant to bring me back," a cold – yet cruelly familiar – voice commented.

Cradling her right hand, Haru looked up. The figurine form of Baron was staring at her, but it wasn't just the calculating gaze that set her nerves on end.

It was his blood-red eyes.

Suddenly, Haru realised just how bad, _bad_ could be.

And she realised exactly how _wrong_ this had gone.

Forgetting – or ignoring – the pain in her right hand, she jumped back and grabbed the first thing that she could wield. This turned out to be her bag on the table.

"Stay back!" she commanded, trying to sound braver than she felt. She knew she was failing.

Baron – or whatever he was now – laughed. It wasn't just the hackles on the back of Haru's neck that rose; just about every hair on her body stood on end. And yet, she could hear Baron's voice underneath it all. That was the cruellest thing of all.

"Foolish girl. Do you really think you, a mere human, will be able to take on me; the Raven?"

Clumsily shifting the bag in her hands, she tried to look a little more intimidating. "I don't care what you are," she said, "you still look like a foot-tall cat figurine to me. And a foot-tall cat figurine isn't much match against a 'mere human'." She growled. "Now, _release Baron_!"

To her dismay, the Raven – as he had called himself – didn't look very intimidated by her display. In fact, to her _utter_ dismay, he only laughed again. She could still hear Baron's chuckle beneath his gravelly laugh.

"Well, let me even up the odds then." The figurine smirked and leapt off the desk. Instantly a change occurred; he began to grow until Haru came up to the same point she had when they'd been in the Cat Kingdom.

"Oh... _damn_..."

"Did I not mention; I have my own magic too." The Raven spared a moment to look over his features. He looked exactly the same to Haru as he had done in the Cat Kingdom, but there appeared a slight difference. She couldn't nail it. But still, the similarity terrified her.

Ironically, she had daydreamed often about being able to talk to Baron without having to kneel or peer down; to finally see him eye-to-eye (or, at least, closer eye-to-eye than usual, since now he was taller than her) but this was like some twisted versions of those very same daydreams.

This was like her nightmares.

"Not so brave now, are we, _human_?"

Haru realised the bag she was holding was trembling. It took her several more stinted seconds to realise that was because her hands were shaking. A few terrified sounds uttered from her nearly frozen mouth. Barely human sounds.

Again, that deep, harsh laugh echoed round the room. The monstrosity that had so cruelly stolen Baron's form lumbered towards her. In her fear-saturated state, she found her feet didn't move as he came yet closer. As he came within touching distance though, Haru found some survival defence kicking in and she stumbled back. Her back hit the wall.

"Where was that fire that you were so eagerly displaying a moment ago?" the Raven asked. He moved his hands – Baron's hands – to the wall on either side of Haru, trapping her in. "Has it fled now you're on even ground?"

In another place, in another world; if his eyes weren't red and his mouth wasn't turned down in such a disgusted way, she could have believed they were about to kiss. They were that close. The thought of kissing this... this _thing_ that was Baron and yet not made her want to gag.

The disgusted look reached the Raven's eyes as he watched her mouth move in silent, indistinguishable, terrified words. "I expected better from a descendant of Drosselmeyer," he growled. "_Humans_. So pitifully weak."

Still he did not move away.

"Please..." Haru croaked. "Please, release Baron."

"You mean the pathetic being that this body originally belonged to?"

Mutely, Haru nodded.

"And why would I do that? I've spent too long stuck in that bodiless limbo to give this new freedom up. You don't know what it was like for me... Go back? Nevermore," he hissed. His fist beat once against the wall. "Do you hear me? _Nevermore_!"

Haru flinched at the furious words, but eventually found the strength to face him. "Baron will beat you," she said quietly, her eyes burning with an inner conviction. "He will find a way to beat you and when that happens, you will wish you were still stuck in that 'bodiless limbo'."

"There is a sudden strong belief in your words. What causes such faith in this figurine?"

"You haven't seen him in action," Haru insisted, her strength returning to her as she thought of the Creation that had certainly saved her life at least twice in the Cat Kingdom alone. And that wasn't counting the impact he had had on her life after that adventure. "But I have. I've seen him face down mad kings and take them down with one blow; I've seen him fall freefall to save my life; I've heard of all the plots and schemes he has foiled... and what makes you think _you're_ going to be any different?"

The Raven merely smirked. "I can hear him." He tapped his head. "In here. Shouting. Still shouting. But he can't do a single thing to stop me; he can only watch. He's powerless. Trust me on this: your knight in shining armour is under _my_ control."

"And do you know what I say to that?" Haru demanded. "I say trust me on this: he _will_ find a way to defeat you. Your stay is only temporary."

"I don't think you understand–"

"I don't think you understand either!" Haru snapped. "I don't care what or who you are; your days are numbered!"

The Raven paused as he regarded the brunette. "I should have stolen you and raised you as my daughter instead of that other pathetic human girl. But as things stand, I cannot let you wander off to tell that weakling Knight of my return."

He moved closer and buried his nose into Haru's hair; inhaling her scent. Haru froze at the contact.

"The Prince never did bring me a pure heart," the Raven mused. "And yours smells _so_ good."

Haru wasn't sure exactly what the monster was talking about, but she had enough sense to be able to tell that it wasn't good. He withdrew his head and observed the human; Haru's eyes were turned down to the floor as she found herself still pinned against the wall.

"Although... the Knight is your kin. You would make good bait to bring him to me."

Haru tensed. Now, _that_ she could understand. In a feat of sudden defiance, she threw off the Raven's hold on her and scattered across the room, claiming her bag off the ground where she'd unceremoniously dropped it and raised it as a makeshift weapon if needs be.

"You're not going to use me!" she snapped. "Certainly not to lure Fakir into a trap!"

"Human, you really think you have a choice in the matter?" the Raven asked dryly. He flicked his right hand and vine-like tendrils of darkness slithered out, gathering strength from the shadows, and bound themselves around Haru. Before she could move, she was caught in their cutting embrace. One strand of the darkness wrapped itself around her mouth, gagging her even as she collapsed to the floor.

Unable to move, she could only lie on her side as the Raven walked over to her; her position meant she could only see those smart, familiar grey shoes march to her side. There must have been some poison in the vines, because even as he approached she felt her vision begin to go as the realm of nothingness started to claim her.

However, she remained long enough to hear the Raven click his fingers and a black whirlwind consisting of talons and beaks and feathers tear apart the room.

"We need to ensure the Knight gets the message," the Raven commented as he regarded the results with satisfaction. "And, just to add the finishing touch..." Haru heard him click his fingers a second time and this time set down a small, black note, addressed to 'Knight'.

Then blackness finally claimed her.

ooOoo

Several hours later, a stone crow flew up to the window of Haru's room. Finding it shut – and, additionally, locked – he tapped against the glass in case Haru just hadn't got around to opening them yet. But as his opal eyes became accustomed to the shadows engulfing the room on the other side of the glass, he began to doubt that Haru was there at all.

As soon as he saw the extent of the damage, he retreated from his perch and flew back the way he'd come. When he returned, he would be back with reinforcements.

ooOoo

Fakir had once been sure of many things. Over the past year, he'd found he'd had to adapt to change certain certainties – mostly due to the arrival of Ahiru – but there were a few things he was still sure of. And one of those would be that he would never work alongside any type of crow or raven.

So why was he running along the corridors of the girl's dormitory following a crow?

When the black bird had arrived at his window, he had nearly _plucked_ the blasted thing, but after Toto explaining – from the top of a cupboard Fakir couldn't reach – the youth had decided that the danger the creature spoke of was important enough to overlook the fact that the bearer of such news was a crow. Running downstairs to head out, he'd passed Ahiru and Charon; explaining the problem to the both of them while telling the latter to pass the word onto Naoko and allowing the former to follow him.

They arrived at Haru's door; the Knight, the once-duck and the stone gargoyle, to find a large and podgy white cat sitting at the closed door. Toto landed on the floor beside Muta.

"Pudding-face, how long have you been out here?"

"A couple o' minutes, birdbrain. Chicky's not opening up, so I assumed she was still out."

"Have you heard anything?"

"No... Should I?"

Toto flapped irritably to the handle and tried to open it with his talons.

"Here, let me," Fakir offered, opening the door with ease.

There was a silence as the four of them took in the nearly-demolished room. The wooden beams supporting the roof and anything else made from the same material was covered in layers and layers of scratches, some even ripping large pieces of wood loose. Haru's bed was a mass of feathers ripped from the quilt, but they had been stained black by some other force. Shadows clung to the room; even in places where the light should have banished it.

"What...?"

"They left the door unlocked..."

The other three looked to Ahiru, who was still standing at the door, their eyes questioning the importance of this fact.

"They left the door unlocked," she repeated, "so perhaps they wanted you to find she'd gone."

Toto half-hopped, half-flew to the middle of the room, retrieving a black, ashy note from the floor. "Perhaps this will explain it. It's addressed to you." He dropped it into Fakir's hands.

Fakir caught it and opened it, but proceeded to read it privately.

"Well, what does it say? Is Haru safe?" questioned Ahiru. "What did this? Can we get her back? What–?"

"How can I read with you talking like that?" he snapped.

"Oh." Ahiru reddened and waited. She had never particularly liked waiting. Waiting involved doing nothing. She tried to be patient as her feet tapped against the ground, beating out an impatient rhythm.

"Could you cut that out?"

"Sorry."

When Fakir finished, his face was black. "He's back. The Raven's back."

"But..." Ahiru knew how bad this situation was, but it didn't stop her making a face. "But Mytho defeated him, didn't he? I mean," she added, a little subdued as the rest looked at her, "he rescued Rue and then killed him with that sword and everyone all returned to normal. Right? How can...?"

"According to this," Fakir explained, tapping the paper, "he took control over the Baron's body. Haru tried to write bringing the Baron back, but at the same time, accidently brought back the Raven too. And now he's kidnapped Haru. He wants me to meet him."

"You? Why you?" Toto asked sharply.

"I guess he holds me responsible for his downfall."

"But I also got involved. And Rue and Mytho did too..." Ahiru pointed out.

"Rue and Mytho... Prince Siegfried, whatever... are both in the story. I don't think he can reach them there. I don't think he knows that you've returned. And I'd like to keep it that way."

"Where does he want to meet you?" Toto queried.

Fakir looked down at the message once more. "Kraehe's Lake. I assume he means the lake below the town; the one Drosselmeyer gave Kraehe to use after removing the Prince's heart. I thought it was gone, but... evidently not."

"You're not going to walk straight into this trap, are you?" Toto demanded.

"Have you got a better plan? Oh, and, Ahiru?" he added, turning to the girl. "Don't follow me."

Ahiru instantly looked innocent. "What makes you think I would?"

"Experience."

ooOoo

Haru wasn't sure what she was expecting when she woke up. She wasn't sure whether she had even been expecting _to_ wake anyway, to think as far as the situation. But, wake up she did and evidently the Raven thought live bait would work better.

The Raven.

She picked her head up suddenly, feeling a little dizzy from the abrupt movement, and scanned the room. No, he didn't seem to be in immediate residence. Instead she turned her attention to the matter of the room at hand.

Room was the wrong word. Room suggested it had an ordinary, four-walls-and-a-door layout, but this... this looked more like a great cavern of some type. As far as she could see, there were curving black walls of stone, dotted with hollows. She struggled to remember what it looked like, but finally it came.

A dovecote. She remembered as a small child visiting a long-disused dovecote made of bricks and mortar. She had stood in the middle and felt tiny as the stone walls stretched up and around her. And this was much the same. The hollows were a little more irregular and several of the hollows at ground level appeared to stretch into openings, but it had more or less the same appearance.

She turned her eye to the structure she was in. In the middle of the cavern – where she was – rose up into what could only be described as a nest. But it was large – far larger than any nest she had ever seen before. She could barely see out of it. She had her back against a large black structure that could have been a tree, except it was leaf-less and curled round like a talon. This was the structure that she was tied to.

She struggled against her restraints; only for her bonds to tighten, causing her to momentarily lose her breath.

"Don't waste your effort. You won't be escaping that easily."

Haru picked up her head to see the Raven come into her view. She growled and struggled against the shadow rope keeping her there. "Well, I'm sorry if I don't believe you," she snarled, but the snarl gave way to a whimper of pain as again the restraints tightened.

"The more you struggle, the tighter it becomes," he explained, although by now Haru had guessed.

"_Thanks_," she replied tightly. Her breathing had become shallower as the bonds cut into her ribcage and she had let her head fall forward; her hair coming forward like a barrier between them. She waited for him to leave, but instead she heard him approach her and crouch so that their faces were on the same level.

Curious, she looked up.

In those red eyes, a new kind of madness had taken over. "He just _won't shut up_," he hissed, tapping furiously against his head. "He keeps on going on and on and on... Tell him to shut up."

Haru grinned, her eyes narrowing to angry slits. "I told you," she taunted in a hoarse whisper. "I told you he wouldn't give up."

"He's a puppet! He shouldn't _have_ a will!"

"And yet he does."

"He can't _do_ anything. So why does he keep shouting? Tell him to shut up. Tell him..." The Raven held his head in his hands, visibly shaking. "He won't shut up... He just won't... He's there–" again he tapped his head, but more viciously than before, leaning towards Haru "–and he won't leave. He's just..."

He growled and suddenly rose to his feet. "Shut up!" he roared to the cavern.

Small echoes of "shut up... up... up..." returned to goad him.

Despite herself, Haru laughed. "And he won't ever leave. As long as you're in that body, he'll keep hammering at that cage you've put him; he'll keep rattling at his bars until you go."

The Raven rounded on her. Those blood-red eyes were wilder than the ex-Cat King's. "Well then, he'll be rattling at his bars for eternity! He's _powerless_."

"You think power is the only thing that's important? Words alone can be enough to send someone over the edge."

"Words are all he has!"

"Words are the reason you're already losing it!" Haru shouted back.

The Raven raised a hand and brought it down to slap her.

Haru flinched away, waiting for the contact. Several seconds went by before she opened her eyes again. The familiarly gloved hand was hovering mere inches away from her cheek, as if frozen. From the Raven's expression, it was clear this sudden halt was unplanned. Looking from his halted hand, to the brunette before him, he brought his hand slowly away. "Interesting... It appears the Creation isn't as powerless as I first thought."

Partially numbed by the near blow, the laughter that issued from Haru was hollow. "The Raven: so great and powerful, and yet unable to hurt a young woman because of a small cat figurine residing inside. Admit it, Raven, you underestimated him."

"Oh, he's not in control," the creature said, leaning towards her again. "Not by a long shot. He just caught me unawares. I can still hurt you; it just requires a little bit more... concentration." As he spoke, a gloved hand strayed to her cheek and trailed down to her neck. On the word, "concentration" the hand moved around her neck and stopped her breath. Her eyes widened and she choked, but the hand didn't release. She whimpered pleading words from behind the gag as her brain booted into a state of frenzied panic, but the hand didn't release. She could feel every fibre of her body shaking as she tried to kick and break free from her assailant.

'_This is it_,' she thought. '_I'm going to die. I'm going to die by Baron's hand_.'

Eventually, as her sight was beginning to become a dull haze, air returned to her lungs. The hand loosened and released her. Coughing, she heaved breath back into her body. She blinked several times to clear the water away from her eyes before her sight returned fully. By then, the Raven had moved away.

She hated the self-satisfied expression on his face; the knowledge that he had known just how scared she had been at that moment present in his features. She hated her fear; her cowardliness. She hated how weak she felt.

"Did I make myself perfectly clear?" he asked brusquely.

"Yeah," she croaked. "Perfectly."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Virtual cookies go to Nanenna for guessing that, yes, it did have something to do with Haru's dreams of a red-eyed Baron.**

**On another note: the lake has changed colour, I know. In the anime, it was white/silver/grey with only a bit of black, but the Raven has magic; he has the ability to change it to suit himself. And it **_**does**_** look like a dovecote...**

**And, for obvious reasons, next week's chapter may be later than usual. I'll post it as close to the usual time/day as possible.**

**Thank you and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Catsafari. =^^=**


	24. Kraehe's Lake

Chapter 24: Kraehe's Lake

Sword in hand, Fakir crept along the stone passageways; the route slightly different to last time, but still vaguely familiar. Behind him, he heard a clunk, followed by barely-suppressed mutterings of pain. Sighing, he brought himself up to full height.

"Ahiru, _what_ did I tell you?"

Rubbing the back of her head, Ahiru appeared timidly from around a corner. "Um, something about not following you?"

Fakir raised an impatient eyebrow. "Can't you remember instructions for more than five minutes?"

The girl brightened up suddenly. "Oh, it's not remembering instructions that I find hard. It's following them–" She stopped at seeing Fakir's expression. "Oh, right. Sorry. But, I just thought that since she's your sister and everything, that you might need some help, and, it's not as if I didn't help last time, even if Mytho was the one who actually defeated the Raven; it wasn't like I didn't do anything and..."

He sighed. "You're rambling. Come on, if you're here you might at least come along. I don't know whether I trust you to find your way out," he said flatly.

"Great!" Ahiru hurried up to his side; having to take several hurried steps for each of his quick strides. "This'll be easy, won't it? I mean, we've defeated the Raven before, and that time he had control over the whole town, but this time he's just got control over the figurine, and the figurine is just wood, right? And he's small, so he shouldn't be too much of a threat. We could be back in time for tea, with your sister safe and..."

"Ahiru!"

The girl squeaked, bringing her near-incoherent speech to an abrupt stop. "Yes?"

"You're rambling again."

"Oh. Sorry. Would it be better if I were quiet?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

They walked in silence a little further along the passageway; Fakir with stern purpose in stride, Ahiru... a little less so as she gazed up at the inky-black cavern-ceiling, with Fakir to her side ensuring she didn't walk into anything due to her inattention. As they came to what looked like an opening, Fakir stopped. Ahiru promptly proceeded to walk into the arm that Fakir had put before her.

"Stay here," he instructed. "I mean it this time. We don't know what he's up to and I don't want to have to protect you as well."

"I can help!"

"How? No offence to Princess Tutu or anything, but I doubt the Raven is going to dance with you, even if you could still become Tutu. Please... just do as I ask, _for once_, and stay here."

"Well, what do you plan to do then?" she demanded back. "I thought you gave up trying to use your sword..."

"You want me to _write_? After writing caused this in the first place?" Fakir snapped back in a low whisper. "No... I think I've caused enough damage by my pen already."

"You think..." Ahiru suddenly looked very small, her shoulders slouching as her voice lost its previous ferocity. "You think that bringing me back to human was a mistake?"

"I..." The look on the girl's face made Fakir want the earth to swallow him up. It didn't, so he had to finish his sentence. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant... Dammit, moron, I just meant that I don't want to accidently cause something worse by writing! Did you _have_ to take it personally? I'm glad you're human; Baron knew the risk when he agreed, but I don't think any of us saw _this_ happening."

"Yeah, I know."

Sighing as he realised he had never been very good at being encouraging, and even less at apologising, he decided the best policy would be to let it go. He leant towards Ahiru. "You, don't go through that entrance. Not _one step_ past that arch. _Understand_?"

"Plenty," she pouted.

"Good. And maybe you were right, maybe this will be easy. But I doubt it." Weighing the blade in his hand as he felt the reassuring steel in his grip, he turned to the opening and headed through it.

ooOoo

Haru felt, rather than saw, the entrance of the newcomer. The air – alive with the Raven's magic – quivered with anticipation and flooded the cavern. She slowly picked her head up to see the lone figure of Fakir walk into the room (cavern, space, whatever word suited that area best) and stop. It was at this point that Haru realised the black nest resided in the middle of a frozen lake and her brother stood at the edge of the ice.

The Raven walked to the edge of the structure and regarded the youth distastefully. "So you come at last. The Knight finally makes his appearance."

"I didn't come to banter words with you, Raven," Fakir called out. If he carried any surprise at the change in the figurine's height, he didn't let it show. "I came here to free my sister."

The Raven pretended to not hear Fakir's words, instead looking lazily around his abode. "Do you remember this place, Knight? You've been here once before, I believe."

Fakir's bravado faltered for a moment. "Yes... I remember this place."

"This was the place you nearly died. The worthless knight who couldn't even die properly."

Somewhere that struck a chord as Fakir's hold on his weapon tightened significantly. "Well, it looks like I wasn't the only one who couldn't. We thought you were gone."

"Gone? No, never gone. Left to wander this forsaken town." A growl crept into the Raven's voice. "Wandering for too long, and it was your fault! You and that Prince, and that girl who couldn't even do what I asked her, and that _stupid little duck_!"

Fakir appeared to struggle for words before eventually being able to reply, "Like I said; I didn't come here to banter words with you. What do you want?"

"You know what I want? I want revenge!"

"And you know what I want. So how are we going to sort that out?"

The Raven drew a blackened sword out of thin air; the blade coming together like smoke. "How about a good old-fashioned duel? I'm more used to using talons, but..." He tested the weight of the newly-formed weapon in his gloved hands. "I'm sure you won't be much of a challenge."

Fakir bared his sword between them. "Challenge accepted."

ooOoo

Ahiru watched the proceedings with growing ill ease. "What are you doing, Fakir?" she demanded in a whisper. "You haven't practised with that sword for ages..." She nearly ran out into the cavern at the sound of the first clash of metal, but on remembering her promise to Fakir, stopped herself. Despite the numerous other times she had openly disregarded his instructions, there was something different about this time. Ahiru sighed and moved against the wall of the passageway.

"Fakir was right," she pouted. "What can I do to help? All I am really is a duck. Nothing can change that... And I can't even become Princess Tutu anymore..."

Even as she said the words, her eyes lighted upon another opening leading off from where she was. Pausing in her grumbling, she wandered tentatively over and peered down the dark passageway that curved round with the curve of the cavern. She could see other openings were present – probably openings that led into the cavern by another entrance.

"I wouldn't really be disobeying his instructions," she figured as she started down the stone corridor. "I mean, all he said is that I couldn't go through that opening. So... Ooh, it's dark in here... So I'm not really disobeying his direct instructions. I'm just... finding another route in. Anyway, even as a duck, I could make a difference, couldn't I? So as a human, I can make an even better difference."

With these optimistic thoughts in mind, she picked up her pace and disappeared down the passageway.

ooOoo

The metallic clash of the blades striking each other sent hollow echoes sounding round the cavern. And yet, neither had thrown themselves fully into it yet; both methodically testing the other for weakness.

The Raven brought his own weapon down on Fakir, only for Fakir to block it with his sword, and the half cat pushed his blade towards Fakir, forcing the youth to take several steps back.

"Give in," the Raven growled; an ugly snarl present on his face. "You can't beat me. Nothing can change the fact that you're nothing more than a useless knight!"

Fakir pulled his sword away suddenly and moved with it as he released the tension; forcing his opponent to break concentration to stop himself from falling forward. Fakir rounded away, keeping his sword raised for the Raven's next move. "Says the Raven that couldn't defeat one little duck," he growled back.

"Oh yes, the duck. Where is it? Still dabbling in its pond?"

The swords met each other again; but there was a sudden fury in Fakir's attack. "You don't have any right to talk about Ahiru!" he roared. "It was your hatred and your cruelty that almost killed her! Don't you dare talk about her!"

A smile found its way onto the Raven's face; a satisfied, malicious smirk. "I would have taken her hostage if she'd been around. As things were, I just had to make do with your sister instead. Same result."

Fakir attacked again, but the Raven was prepared and deflected the blow with ease.

"Haven't you done enough damage, Raven?" Fakir demanded. "What can you possibly get out of this?"

"_Revenge_, like I said. With you out of the picture, tracking down the Prince and his Princess and that despicable little _duck_ will be child's play."

Fakir brought his weapon towards the Raven, but with his anger clouding his judgement, his opponent merely sidestepped and kicked him away.

"Can't you see?" the Raven asked, advancing on Fakir. "You're nothing. All you ever were was a small little boy who hid behind others. A small, _pathetic_ little boy who never grew up and who always needed others to defend him. First it was your parents, and then it was your friends. The Prince who shattered his heart because you failed the first time. The Princess, who gave herself up to me, because you couldn't change the story. Even the duck – the pathetic little duck who played at being human – had to put herself before my ravens, because you couldn't write to make them stop."

In the nest-like structure, Haru strained against her bonds, which only served for them to constrict further.

"Please," an unfamiliar voice whispered from behind, "be still. I'm going to try and release you."

Haru attempted to turn her head to see the owner of the voice, but her bonds kept her from moving. "The Raven's trying to make Fakir angry," she whispered back. "If he does that, it'll only be a matter of time before Fakir makes a mistake."

"I know. But I couldn't talk him out of it." The stranger moved round and Haru saw it was the same girl she had seen with her brother.

"You're Ahiru, aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged. I'm sorry that this all came about because I wanted to be human. If I had known that–"

"It's not your fault. Please, just get me out of this. If we're both safe, the Raven won't have any bargaining chips."

"I know. I'm trying, but..." Ahiru pulled at the ropes, which only caused Haru to hiss in pain.

"The ropes get tighter the more you pull at them," she said hoarsely.

"I'm sorry!" the other girl cried. "The knots are done too well. I'll try again!"

Across the cavern, the fight continued, but now the tables had turned. Fakir had lost his weapon; it had been kicked across the ice, and now he was working just to stay alive. He slipped on the smooth surface of the lake as the Raven's blade struck against the ice; creating cracks in the surface. Rolling away from the weapon, he was kicked further by the Raven, who raised his sword in preparation for the final blow.

Before he could make another move though, a shriek pierced the air. The blade hovered dubiously in the air for a split second before he spun round to see the source.

Ahiru hadn't been able to loosen the bonds that kept Haru captive; in fact, she'd only managed to unintentionally tighten them. Haru's shriek of pain as the rope constricted to the point where she couldn't breathe was the sound that had just echoed around the cavern.

"I can't... I can't breathe!" she gasped. "Ahiru! Can't breathe... loosen the damn rope!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Dizzy, Haru raised her eyes to see what was once Baron standing across the room, watching her. Behind him, Fakir regained possession of his sword and knocked the blunt end over the back of his head. The half cat's eyes rolled upwards and he collapsed.

Ignoring the now unconscious body, Fakir raced over to his sister, clambering up onto the nest. A quick blow with his sword cut Haru's bonds, and she bent over, heaving great gulps of air.

"Are you alright? Are you both alright?"

"I think so," Ahiru answered as Haru only managed to nod. The brunette didn't have enough oxygen spare to talk just yet.

"Ahiru; I thought I told you to stay out of here!"

"You told me not to enter by that archway, and I didn't," she retaliated.

"Letter of the law..."

"Anyway, it's a good thing I did come in the end. You almost got yourself killed."

"Good thing? You almost cut off Haru's air!"

"Me? _Me_? I like that! I didn't tie her up; I was trying to help!"

"Yes, and like always–"

"Please, you two," Haru rasped. "Not now. Can we just get out of here?"

The other two humans drew quiet.

"What are we going to do about him?" Ahiru asked quietly, motioning with a slight movement of her head to the Raven. "We can't just leave him here."

"We should dispose of him now, before he awakens and harms anyone," Fakir suggested ruthlessly.

"No!"

"Haru, that... _monster_ is dangerous. He would have no qualms about killing any of us," snapped her brother.

Haru subconsciously passed a hand over her throat, which had a red mark where the Raven had near strangled her before. "I know. But the Raven is only controlling Baron. Somewhere beneath it is Baron."

"Haru, Baron is _gone_."

"No he isn't! Before that thing took over, Baron returned. The Raven pushed Baron to the side, but somewhere, Baron is still there!" she insisted. "_Believe_ me."

"I wish I could, but right now I find it very hard to see anything but the Raven. You're only seeing Baron because he looks like him."

"Then how do you explain what just happened there?" she demanded.

"Explain what?"

"He stopped, didn't he? When he heard me shout, he stopped and turned around."

"So what? You probably just startled him."

"Green," Haru said venomously. "His eyes were _green_."


	25. The Raven Enigma

Chapter 25: The Raven Enigma

As the Raven slowly awoke from his induced sleep, he slowly took in his surroundings. Wooden walls; dusty, straw-laden floor; thin shafts of light drifting gently down from gaps in the ceiling. He made the quick assumption that he was in some type of human building; maybe a barn by the look of things.

His red eyes also made out a timid form standing by the door; blocking the sunlight from the open doorway.

"Well, come in, won't you?" he demanded. His voice was slightly slurred to his surprise, but still contained its usual cold, condensing tone. "Or are you just going to stare all day?"

The silhouette moved towards him and he saw it was that foolish girl who had brought him back by her writing. Despite the warm weather, there was a slight shaking in her movements. The bags under her eyes suggested this was caused by some level of exhaustion, although whether this was physical or emotional exhaustion, he couldn't tell.

"And I expect you've come to gloat?" he growled. "Come to gloat at how the roles have reversed; at how the mighty have fallen?"

Numbly, she shook her head. "Nothing of the sort," she said gently. She moved forward, and now he could see that she was carrying a bucket of water and a cloth in her hands. Haru knelt beside the captive and quietly wetted the cloth with water and tried to apply it to the prisoner's wound.

He pulled away and snapped his teeth at her. She drew back her hands just quick enough to avoid being bitten. The Raven growled. "I don't need your damn sympathy!"

Haru's expression set itself into firm determination. "Well, _tough_; because you're going to get it." Suddenly, stronger in her beliefs, her hand shot out and pinned his head to the wall with a dull thud before he could attempt to bite her again. She forced his head to turn around so she could inspect the wound and, with a gentleness that contradicted her previous tone, cleaned at the dried blood.

Unable to resist, with his upper body and arms tied up and his feet bound together, he could do nothing apart from wait for the girl to finish tending to his wounds. "I didn't expect to wake up," he said eventually. There was no gratitude that this expectation had been proven wrong; only a slight disgust at the weakness of his enemies. "I thought the Knight would have had enough sense to dispose of me while he had the chance."

Haru made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat. "He did. But not all of us are like you. He listened to me and agreed to bring you here instead." After a pause, she added, "So did Mum and Charon. They all said you were too dangerous to keep alive. But eventually they listened to me." There was another pause, in which she half closed her eyes. It appeared the day had been a long one; fraught with arguments with friends and family. Explanations had been in order to ensure her mother – aunt, whatever – knew exactly what was going on. The discovery about Creations had been quite a handful.

"You're an idiot," the Raven commented. "You should have killed me while you had the chance."

Haru leant in; a growl creeping into her own voice. "That is what you would have done, but we are not like you. We will _never_ be like you."

"Did you expect me to be grateful?" he growled back.

The girl hesitated. "No," she said truthfully. "Not really."

"Then why keep me alive? You know that if I ever get loose, I won't show you the same mercy. So why did you stop them killing me?"

"I didn't want my friends and family to become murderers. I didn't want them to be reduced to a brutal act of killing."

"No... There's something more than that. Why did you stop them?"

Haru's tending to his wound lost some of its gentle touch. "As long as there's some chance that we can bring Baron back, I'm not going to lose hope. Everyone else has already; that's why all they see is a monster. But I've seen Baron. He was the reason you stopped in your attack on Fakir to look to me and I saw his eyes for an instant before Fakir knocked you unconscious. For a moment I saw Baron, and I'm holding on to that belief." Haru forced the Raven's eyes to look to hers. "Baron, if you can hear me, know this; we _will_ find a way."

After a few seconds, she released him and returned to tending the wound.

"Your compassion will be the death of you."

Haru stiffened at the Raven's cold comment, but continued with her task. In a quiet voice, she replied, "It's better than living in hate."

ooOoo

"He's dangerous!"

"Not to mention crazy!"

Haru walked tiredly into Charon and Fakir's home to hear this argument – the same argument as before – going on. Dumping the bucket and cloth to the side, she waded straight into the conversation. "Is this about Baron again?"

The four humans, a crow and a large cat all jumped at her icy words.

"We just don't think this is the wisest decision," Charon said slowly.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Naoko demanded.

Haru took a spare seat closest to her, still frowning. "No, I don't know what I'm doing. And, Charon, this may not be the wisest decision, but in my heart I know it's the _right_ one."

"We don't even know if Baron's still there," offered Fakir.

"Well_ I _do! I'm telling you, I saw his eyes return to green just before he was knocked unconscious. Ahiru! You were there; you were watching! Didn't his eyes change?"

The other girl squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. "Haru... I'm sorry... I wasn't really looking. I didn't see anything."

"Maybe it was just your imagination," insisted Fakir. "You were almost fainting at the time... Is it possible you just saw something that wasn't there?"

"I know what I saw. It wasn't my imagination."

"I'm sure you are very sure about what you saw, but taking circumstances into account..."

"Baron is there!" Haru rose suddenly to her feet, slamming her hands down on the table. A sudden silence filled the room before Charon finally spoke.

"We only have your word to go on this," he said calmly. "And we've got to think about the overall safety..."

"He's still there," the brunette growled. "You weren't there in the cavern. You didn't see the Raven being driven nearly over the edge as he was forced to listen to Baron shouting inside his mind. The Raven can still hear Baron inside him!" Her last sentence was accompanied by a few angry beats onto the wooden table. "He's _there_! If only you'd believe me...!"

Suddenly, Fakir was also on his feet; glaring over at Haru. "We've done everything to entertain this little notion of yours so far..."

"Fakir..." sighed Charon in a warning tone.

"We've kept the Raven alive, even though he's dangerous–"

"Fakir..."

"Baron's there too!" snapped Haru. "I asked you to keep the Raven _and Baron_ alive. They are joined. You kill one; you'll kill the other. And who's to say that this will kill the Raven? You didn't manage to kill him last time, did you? Why am I the one to blame?"

"You need to see that this is foolishness and that this is only threatening the lives of everyone involved! If something happens because of your actions..."

"Me? Me?" retorted Haru. "If we're to point fingers, perhaps if you lot had killed the Raven properly the first time, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Fakir... Haru..."

"If you hadn't started writing and lost control, you would never have brought the Raven back and it wouldn't have been a problem!" Fakir shouted across the table.

"If _you_ hadn't written in the first place; I wouldn't have been tempted to write!" Haru returned angrily. "If _you_ hadn't turned Baron to wood, I would never have picked up pen and paper and I would never have wanted to write. It's all because _you_ were too caught up in bringing your girlfriend back that you never considered the consequences! Who were _you_ to decide that a duck is worth more than a Creation? Who gave you that right? Maybe–"

"Haru!" Naoko suddenly raised her voice and snapped the brunette's name. Haru came to a stop. "That's _quite_ enough. This is not the time to be laying the blaming on one another."

Haru's mouth was half open, almost as if it were ready to throw the next accusation. She paused long enough to see the other occupants of the table; namely, Ahiru. The girl was struggling not to cry. Haru tried to drag up some reasonable comment or some apology, but none would come. Deeply ashamed by her cruel words, Haru kicked her chair away and fled.

Fakir moved to follow her, but Charon caught his arm. "Give her some space."

"Space?" repeated Fakir. "You're treating her like some little girl who doesn't understand right from wrong. She's not. She's my age and she shouldn't have said those things about Ahiru."

"She's upset. She's just lost a very dear friend of hers and feels responsible for what she's brought about so she needs to find some way of discharging that anger."

"Even if it means she's deluding herself into believing that he isn't gone?"

"Yes, even if it means she's deluding herself into believing he isn't gone."

"She's putting everyone in danger," Fakir insisted. "I know we have him drugged so he can't use his magic, but even so... if he escapes..."

"I know. I'm aware of the risks that the Raven poses, but, for a little while at least, give your sister some space. She'll work out that she's just deceiving herself sooner or later."

"So you don't believe that the Baron's really there either?"

Charon shook his head. "Sorry, but no. She's just seeing what she wants to see. Give her some time to come to terms with her grief and guilt and she'll see the truth."

Fakir paused, but still moved to follow his sister. "I'm going to talk to her. She needs some sense knocked into her before she does something foolish. Again."

"Fakir!"

"This is all my fault," Ahiru whimpered. "If I–"

Fakir turned around on the spot. "Don't you dare finish that sentence. I was the one who wrote that story and Haru was the one who wrote the Raven coming back."

"She didn't mean to. She was just angry and upset, and when people are like that, they do all kinds of stupid things," the girl defended.

"Yes, but not usually at this magnitude!"

"What about Rue?" Ahiru retorted. "Look at what she did. And she fixed that."

Ahiru's words mollified Fakir for a few moments more before heading off. "She still shouldn't be left alone. What if she tries to write again to fix this?"

"You think she would make the same mistake twice?"

"I don't want to risk it."

With these words, Fakir headed out and tried to pick up where Haru had disappeared to. He tried her room first, but either she was there or she wasn't answering. And then he went to the pizza parlour and even asked round if anyone had seen a girl of Haru's description. All this resulted in was one dead end and several gossipy stares that probably meant there was going to be a rumour circling round the next day. He tried the pier, but that was as empty as always. Even in a moment of desperation, he looked round the ballet rooms; even though he was near certain his sister couldn't dance.

It was as he was passing back through the academy that he noticed one of the art rooms had a small light standing in its window. It was late evening and instinctively he started towards it; with the barest hope that it would be the person he was looking for. He didn't bother tapping on the door, but just let himself in.

He had guessed right; it was Haru.

She lay sprawled on her front, with various pieces of paper scattered around her; all filled with doodles. She had a music player spewing out tinny music beside her. Currently she was focusing on a particular doodle before her.

"Come to shout at me some more?" she asked idly.

"What?"

"It was a simple question," she said in a bored tone as she tilted her head to get a better angle at her drawing. "Have you come to shout at me some more?"

"... No, of course not."

"You're lying," she noted in the same bored tone, "but it doesn't matter. Doodling always made me feel better about things."

Unsure what to make of this newly calm Haru, Fakir wandered over to her side to see the subject of her drawings. "You've still got Baron on the brain then," he commented.

"Not just Baron," she amended. "I've got a certain day on my mind. Sketching it out always made me feel... closer to my time in the Cat Kingdom." She hesitated, and her previously fast-moving pencil slowed to a stop. "Even if no one apart from me had any choice in the part they played. Not even Baron," she said quietly. The pencil picked up movement just as suddenly and continued its frenzied dance across the page. "Not even him..." The outline on the page began to resemble a cat baring a wooden cane, supposedly against opponents, but Haru hadn't got that far yet.

Fakir picked up a few of the other sketches lying around; a few of Toto, and others of that large white cat (there was an odd one out which consisted of neither, but of a cat couple, with one holding a wrapped box) but most were of the figurine. However, in each one, his eyes were rubbed out. A large grey smudge across the face accompanied most of the figurine drawings; the only ones exempt to this rule being ones which didn't show his face.

"Having problems with the eyes?" he inquired innocently.

Haru looked up from her current project. "I've been having problems with his eyes for a while now. They keep on coming out wrong. Look..." She moved to the side and picked up one piece of paper buried under the others. "I didn't get round to removing the eyes off this one."

Fakir took the offered drawing and nearly dropped it when he saw it.

Haru smiled wanly. "Remind you of anyone?"

"That..." He looked down at the paper, then over to his sister with haunted gaze. "It looks like the Raven's eyes."

"I know."

"But... _how_?"

Haru reclaimed her sketch and proceeded to remove the offending eyes. "I don't know. I've been having nightmares about Baron turning into someone – _something_ – that I don't know, but I thought they were just irrational fears. But now it's all gone terribly wrong and it's come true. It's almost as if I were aware that it was going to happen before it did."

"But how could you know that...?"

"I don't know."

"I'll talk to Autor about it."

"Autor?" Haru repeated with vague distaste. "Why him? He's an obsessive nutcase."

Fakir paused. "Okay, he's obsessive about the whole Drosselmeyer thing; I'll give you that... But because of it he has a wide knowledge of those with the Drosselmeyer gift. Maybe he can throw some light on this subject..."

"Okay, you go and talk to the obsessive freak; I'm going nowhere near him. He threw water over me last time!"

"He did that to me too. Look, he's not as bad as all that."

Haru huffed and returned to her current project.

Fakir sighed. "I'll leave you to your stuff. Just... don't go writing anything else."

"You think I'm going to write again after this disaster?" she asked in an icy tone.

"... Okay, valid point."

Haru kept her eyes trained on her drawing; only moving one hand to turn the volume up slightly on her music player as Fakir left.

"Idiot," she muttered to herself once he was gone, in an effort to relieve her building stress.

She didn't feel any better.

After a groan, she let her head fall onto her current sketch, not caring if she blurred the lines. "Maybe they were all right. Maybe Baron isn't there." Just as quickly, she picked up her head again. "No; if I even start thinking like that, I'll give in to the pressures of the others."

"That's right; don't allow the others to suppress your choices," a familiar voice told her. "Don't allow them to make your decisions for you."

Haru's hand clenched on her pencil; bringing her current sketch to an abrupt stop. In the background, the music had cut off. "I'm not in the mood for your games today, Drosselmeyer."

There was that insane laugh – the one that freaked her out – jumping around the room.

Haru slowly got to her feet, leaving her drawing to the side, and looked up; not bothering to try to track down the source of the sound. "What is it? What do you want?"

Eventually – as Drosselmeyer saw that Haru was neither impressed or intimidated by his show – the laughter died away and the deceased writer appeared (still not as solid as the living) before the brunette. "I want a tragedy," he answered, "which you, my dear, seem so able to deliver."

A hiss broke into Haru's voice. "You tricked me," she accused. "You knew this would happen; you knew the Raven would take over Baron!"

Drosselmeyer tutted and shook his head. "You give me too much credit, my dear. I knew that _something_ would happen, but as to the exact consequences – I was oblivious. However, I must say it turned out nicely, very nicely indeed. A delicious tragedy. Oh yes, certainly; the heroine, in her fight to bring back the hero for whom she cares so very, very much, only loses him in the process. It works out perfectly."

"This isn't a story, Drosselmeyer!" Haru snapped.

"Isn't it?" His crazed, clockwork eyes whirled. "You all are so easy to manipulate; you're all nothing more than... marionettes..."

"Not me," she insisted. "I'm–"

"A Wildcard, yes. Un-writable, but not... _uncontrollable_. You still wrote a story; you still did as I wanted. Just because words on a page won't change you doesn't mean that words _spoken_ to you won't. Or did the Baron never explain that to you?"

Haru tensed as she remembered Baron trying to tell her something along those lines. "You... tricked me..." she repeated, but this time it came with a new emphasis.

"I wanted you to dance for my entertainment, and you outdid yourself," Drosselmeyer said, highly amused by the whole idea. "Bringing the Raven back to take over the form of the Baron... Beautiful! Just beautiful! Far better than I expected for a first-time writer!"

Something snapped inside her at the careless words.

"Get out..." she whispered. "I don't care who or what you are... just get out!" She grabbed the nearest item that could be used for a weapon – this turned out to be a stool – and rounded on the dead author. "I said get out!"

Cackling, Drosselmeyer disappeared and re-appeared across the room.

"My, you're just like the Creation. So full of fire!"

"So full of fire and _dangerous_; is that really a combination you want to take on?" she demanded. "Hang on, what do you mean "just like the Creation"? Do you... know Baron?"

"We've talked. Well," amended Drosselmeyer, "I talked. He preferred to shout." Drosselmeyer half chuckled, although his eyes betrayed a deeper insanity. "But his story was so _beautifully_ tragic." The writer's eyes went dewy at this point. "Long-lost forgotten fiancée; his own fate and feelings controlled by story; falling..." Drosselmeyer's gaze lingered on Haru, "in love with a _human_..."

Haru attempted not to flinch, but a slight shiver rippled through her all the same. "Liar," she whispered. "He never loved me."

"Why would I lie? It's too late now; the Baron you knew is gone. Too late, and true love can't conquer all. Not this time. It just completes his story..."

"Leave," she ordered. "Just leave. I don't want to listen to you anymore."

"I wasn't the one who wrote this story..."

"I said _leave_!"

Abruptly, the music started up again; signalling Drosselmeyer's exit as the shadowy form of the author disappeared. Still breathing heavily, Haru dropped the stool to the ground and, after a moment's hesitation, kicked it venomously across the room. It slid on the polished wooden floor and ground to a halt with a dull thud beside the canvases on the other side. Soon after this action, thick, heavy tears started to roll down her cheeks again; she brushed them away angrily.

"Dammit. Why have I got to be so weak?" she murmured.


	26. The Quality of Mercy

Chapter 26: The Quality of Mercy

Something was changing.

Something was _wrong_.

Baron – the Raven – Baron – the Raven – did it matter anymore? – looked different. She tried to pass it off as nothing but her imagination at first, but soon she knew her gut instinct wasn't deceiving her. He looked paler... _ill,_ even.

Was that even possible? Could Creations get ill? She knew they could be destroyed – when it came down to it, Baron was still originally wood – but _ill_?

Despite the hesitation from her family to let her near the Raven – for all they saw was the Raven – Haru regularly checked up on their captive. She didn't know why she did anymore... she never received any gratitude from the Raven for her actions. If anything, he showed nothing but contempt for what he saw as a weakness.

"Weakness," she muttered one day as she stormed away from the barn and its reluctant occupant. "Since when was sparing someone a _weakness_?"

She half closed her eyes and the image of the weakened Baron came to mind, haunting her. Yet again. She swung into Charon and Fakir's home for dinner, only to see they had an unexpected visitor.

"What is _he_ doing here?"

Autor didn't jump at her accusation, but he did – almost automatically – adjust his spectacles as the brunette arrived. "I am here on a request from Fakir."

"What?"

Haru moved her gaze to find her brother; he only gave a subtle affirmative gesture to tell her that the other student was, indeed, telling the truth.

"What about?"

Fakir sighed and took over before Autor could answer. "I asked him about your dreams, and about... Baron."

She noted he was very careful to call him "Baron" rather than "the Raven". It was just one of several careful changes he'd made to his vocabulary around his sister.

"My dreams?"

Autor broke in this time. "Yes, apparently you were aware this situation was going to happen."

"Aware?" she echoed. "No, I wasn't _aware_ this was going to happen. I just thought it was some type of terrible nightmare. If I had known..." She shook her head. "Why did I see this happening?"

"Quite frankly, I have little clue. But Fakir did mention that you've never written a story before. Is this true?"

"As far as I can remember, yes."

"Interesting..."

Haru gritted her teeth together to resist turning back a sharp retort. Right now she wanted answers, and right now he was the one who looked most likely to have some.

"There have been records of people with the Drosselmeyer talent who have resisted the temptation to write... Before now, I just dismissed it as a wild story. Who, in their right mind, would deny such a power?"

"Perhaps someone wiser than you," she snapped. "What has that got to do with my dreams?"

Autor's normally calm expression twitched at Haru's interruption, but he carried on. "These people were recorded to have other abilities – usually it would be linked to the Drosselmeyer gift in some way – like the innate knowledge of other people with the Drosselmeyer power, although at other times there were more... unique gifts. This, it seems, is the power finding another way to express itself – and in you it found its way in predicting future stories. You may have a few other gifts too."

'_That would explain the cat-speaking ability..._' "And you think this is why...?"

"I'm almost certain."

Haru hesitated. "What's this about Baron?"

"What?" Fakir asked.

"You mentioned you also asked him about Baron? What is it? What is it that I should know?" She flicked her gaze between the two boys; something sinking inside her. "There's something you know that you don't want me to. What is it?"

"Haru, what you've got to understand..." started Fakir carefully.

"He's dying," Autor said simply with none of the tact displayed in the other boy.

"Fool!" snapped Fakir.

"What?" demanded Haru. "What...? No, you've got to be mistaken! Creations don't..."

"He's not a Creation anymore," Autor explained with strained patience.

"What do you mean? Of course he's a Creation; he's always been a Creation, how...?"

Autor had little time for hysterics, so he cut in before Haru could really start to panic. "The Raven has done something to him. By the sound of it, he changed the Baron's form to flesh and blood when he changed his size. It may be that the Raven wasn't aware of the Baron's Creation status, or maybe he just felt less vulnerable than being initially made of wood..." Autor shrugged as if such matters were unimportant. "Whatever the reasoning, it still stands that the Creation is... no longer a Creation. He is flesh and blood, just like the rest of us."

Ahiru appeared, hovering by the door. "Haru... are you okay?"

This time, Haru didn't respond aggressively. But then, she did just feel like she'd taken a punch to the stomach. "It's funny..." she said hoarsely; her words so disjointed that they barely sounded like part of the same sentence. "Real funny. Under any other circumstances, I guess I would be pleased. But this..." Her voice audibly shook. "_This_ is just cruel." She pulled up a chair, suddenly feeling the need to sit, and supported the lower part of her face in an almost prayer-like fashion. Eventually she voiced the question that was burning on her mind.

"Why is he dying?"

"He has the Raven in him," Autor explained simply, as if surprised Haru hadn't already worked out the reason. "A mortal body cannot house two minds, especially two so divided. It's tearing him apart. It may be that if he were still a Creation, he could survive but..." Again, Autor gave that shrug. "He isn't a Creation anymore."

"There must be something we can do," Haru insisted desperately. "Some type of spell or... or magic that could help..."

"The only solution I see would be if the Raven left his host," Autor told her. "And the Raven must do it willingly. I see it unlikely that that will occur."

"But if he's dying..."

"The Raven would rather drag the Baron down into death with him rather than release him and return to the state he was before."

"_I've spent too long stuck in that bodiless limbo to give this new freedom up. You don't know what it was like for me... Go back? Nevermore. Do you hear me? __**Nevermore**__!"_

Haru flinched; she knew he was right. "There must be something..." she said in a weak voice.

"Short of that one solution, I see none."

"Then you're just not looking hard enough!" she snapped and sped out.

Autor watched her figure disappear disapprovingly. "She's rash," he noted with distain. "She's going to make a mistake."

Fakir turned away. "I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. She's already made one mistake big enough to last her a lifetime. She's not going to repeat the same mistake."

ooOoo

It was not to her room in the Academy she fled to; nor was it to the art rooms. Neither felt safe anymore anyway. In her room, the Raven had claimed Baron and kidnapped her; in the art rooms Drosselmeyer had paid her a visit.

Twice.

No, where her feet took her was to the barn.

She knew that she felt even less safe there than anywhere else, but still, she couldn't stop herself being drawn to the place. Or, to be more precise, to its lone occupant.

"Come to stare at the prisoner?" the familiar voice asked. Contempt was dripping with every word.

Haru stumbled forward to take a better look at their captive. "You know I haven't." Baron was looking thinner than ever now and it was at this point that she realised Autor had been right. "I've been told you're dying." The words felt strangely hollow on her tongue, possibly because everyone else had been aware of this fact – including him – before now.

"And I suppose you want me to do the noble thing and release your precious Baron?" the figure growled.

"I..."

"Never! _Nevermore_! I'm going to take him down with me; you're not going to win that easily!"

A mad glitter had entered those blood-red eyes; something unnatural compared to the sickly state the rest of his body suffered. Dying embers, it made Haru think of. Spluttering and burning with a last spark before threatening to dwindle completely.

"I didn't think you were going to. But is there something else that I could do to convince you to leave...?"

"Trying to bargain with the enemy? It's a risky game you're playing."

"You're hardly in the position to bargain," Haru noted coldly.

"Neither are you."

They stared at each other, trying to find a weakness they could exploit in the other. After a few moments, Haru asked, "What is it you want? Freedom?"

"You think simply freeing me from these ropes would help me?" he demanded. "This body is _dying_, and I need a new host. But you've drugged me with some spell or concoction so my magic is sealed away. If I entered a new body, the restrictions wouldn't apply, but with my magic so weak I'd need a willing host..." He trailed off and looked at the brunette with new eyes. Haru felt a cold dread enter her as she saw his line of thought.

"No."

"Not even to save your precious Baron?"

Haru opened her mouth, but found no words to say. Internally, she could hear what Baron would be saying at this moment – probably along the lines of not being worth it or that at least by his death he would be dragging the Raven with him.

She knew he would thoroughly disapprove.

"Your life for his? A simple swap?" the Raven chided.

"I'm mortal too – I would die too," she stuttered, stumbling over the words; trying to find an excuse – _any_ excuse – why she wouldn't be a good choice... Again, she felt disgustingly weak by her fear.

"You're a Wildcard; you're stronger than the average mortal. But yes, you would die. But by then I would have full control over my magic and could take another host."

"So why should I do this?"

"You leave me in your precious Baron; he certainly dies. You offer to host me; he will probably live."

"What about all the other people out there? You'll harm them..."

"We're not talking about them. We're talking about you and your Baron. Can you just stand back and do nothing while he dies?"

Haru was feeling physically sick, and yet she knew where her heart was dragging her. "My life for his?"

"Yes. Simple, isn't it?"

"There's nothing _remotely_ simple about this." She looked into those reddened eyes again, as if searching for a trace of the Baron she knew. There was no glimmer of what she was looking for, but she liked to let herself believe that he was watching; that he could hear her.

She paused, in which she saw that she could still back down; she could still walk away from this unscathed. That she could leave and no one had to be any the wiser.

Unfortunately, her heart told another story altogether.

"Sorry, Baron. You're not going to be the self-sacrificing idiot this time." She briefly blinked, and when she opened her eyes, there was a new steeliness in her gaze. "Okay, Raven. I'm in."

ooOoo

"I'm still telling you, Fakir, that you should go and find your sister. She's not in her right mind."

Fakir groaned. "The last time I went to face her after an argument, it didn't go so well. Autor, just let her have some time to come to terms with this."

"She shouldn't be alone," Ahiru said quietly.

The other two looked up; they'd almost forgotten the presence of the girl.

"She shouldn't have to cope with her grief on her own," Ahiru elaborated in the same quiet tone. "You should find her – not to shout at her, but to show that she doesn't always have to deal with everything alone. I think she believes she has to be strong all the time and it's hurting her."

Autor huffed. "See, even the _duck_ can see more sense than you! No offence," he quickly added before Ahiru – or Fakir, to be more precise – could respond. "You know, it's just..." He trailed off and opted for safer waters. "Anyway, even if she came up with a different reason, it still stands that Haru shouldn't be on her own."

"Why can't Ahiru be the one to talk to her?" Fakir demanded. "That's what you're so good at. I'm not a people-person. You know that."

Autor snorted, giving the impression he viewed this as an understatement.

"I'm not family," Ahiru said, her resolve slowly strengthening. "And unless you'd like her aunt in and would like to explain the new development... it's going to have to be you."

"She doesn't see me as a brother. She sees me as the jerk who near attacked her on the first meeting."

Ahiru paused. "And you're going to let that get in the way of being a brother to her?"

"You bet it is! I can't talk to her about this kind of thing..."

"Maybe if you tried..."

"Fakir..." Autor said slowly.

"I would only make things worse," Fakir snapped to Ahiru. "For goodness sake, I couldn't even be a decent knight; what makes you think I'm any better with talking?"

"Fakir..."

"You were a better writer and anyway, I thought you gave up your sword," Ahiru returned.

"Yeah, and fat lot of good that did! I couldn't stop the ravens attacking you or stop myself from nearly writing you to your death because of Drosselmeyer... Just like I couldn't stop the ravens from attacking my parents..." he ended in a suddenly subdued note.

Ahiru walked up to him. "Fakir, Haru's suffering right now, just like you were. Just like you still do at times. She needs some support."

"I don't even know where she went," he offered as final defence, but he was losing ground in the argument.

"Oh, I can answer that," Autor said in a hollow tone. He moved his head away from the window. "The barn isn't far from here; I saw her enter. That's what I've been trying to tell you."

Fakir was okay with sudden peril – as okay as anyone could be – it required less thinking over the same argument; more instinct. He grabbed an old-fashioned sword that Charon had been polishing for the shop as part of the displays and headed for the door. "Autor, you can come along if you want but _you_, Ahiru, are _not_ coming."

"Of course I am," she replied simply, slipping into some shoes.

"And what makes you think I'll agree?"

She didn't need a moment to think through her answer. "Simple. Lack of time." She was already at the door, already ready. "Coming?"

Fakir just grabbed a cloak and checked the weapon was still present at his side. "Dammit, you are just so... _stubborn_ at times!"

She grinned as she dashed out. "I know!"

ooOoo

"So what do I do?" Haru's voice sounded hoarse, even to her.

'_Idiot, idiot, don't even think about it, walk away_,' her mind screamed. '_Walk away while you still can; don't do this, don't do this, Baron wouldn't want you to do this..._'

"With this body drugged to restrict my magic, I can only pass myself over a short distance." In contrast with Haru's voice, the Raven's trembled but with eagerness. If such a trivial thing as 'eagerness' could be applied to him. "I need physical contact."

"What, so we just hold hands or something?"

There was an unnerving smile. "Or something. Come closer."

Haru stared over at him, finding her body reluctant to move. Still that same voice in her head was screaming its protests, and she was finding it harder to ignore.

"Are you having second thoughts?" His tone had changed to a mocking one. "I thought you were stronger than that."

"You have no idea what I'm like," she whispered and finally found the courage – or stupidity – to move closer to the bound captive. She was scarily close to those blood-red eyes; closer than she ever cared to be. They were strangely captivating, but in a vastly different way to Baron's usual emerald-green eyes.

She tried not to think about the fact that soon her eyes would be the very same shade.

That same unnerving smile was still there; tainted by the proximity of victory. "Like I said before; your compassion will be the death of you."

"Still better than living in hate," Haru returned.

That smile still prevailed. "We'll see."

Haru wasn't given a chance to reply as at that moment the captive leant closer to her and covered her lips with his own.

Haru wanted to scream. Scream and shout and cry. But although her mind was begging for her to move away – to break the kiss – she found her body unable to process the command or even respond vaguely. Instead she was forced to submit to the kiss as she felt the Raven's mind pass into her own.

For an instant she saw Baron's untainted green eyes before she broke away. Her head... Her head felt as if both world wars were taking place between her ears. She pushed herself away, cradling her head as the Raven attempted to claim dominance.


	27. The RavenHaru Complex

Chapter 27: The Raven-Haru Complex

All she could hear was shouting. A single voice shouting. But, oh... they were shouting to _wake the dead_.

It took a while for her head to realise that she recognised the voice.

It took even longer for her to pin a name to that voice.

Baron.

Suddenly other voices joined the cacophony of noise; all shouting. She struggled to separate the words into something recognisable. The words sounded angry, threatening. Finally a line broke through to her.

"If you've done anything to her, I'll kill you!"

"No..." To her surprised, the word made it past her lips, although it barely reached an audible level. "It wasn't his fault."

"Haru!"

She picked up her head to see a confused Fakir glancing between her and Baron. Ahiru arrived by her side, trying to see if she could help.

"It wasn't his... it wasn't his fault," she repeated, attempting to get her point across. She could see now all too clearly the weapon by her brother's side. "It was my... _I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!_" She recoiled as the Raven claimed control for a few mere seconds. She fought with him to reclaim dominance, and won. For the moment. She covered her eyes, cradling her head, but she knew everyone had seen what she had feared. She had felt her eyes flash red for a few seconds.

"Haru...?" Fakir's voice had lost its bravado. Now it was unsure, hesitant even.

From behind her hands, a small sob escaped Haru and a lone tear trickled down her cheek. "I'm sorry. I couldn't let him die."

"What have you done?"

"What do you think? You can release Baron now; he's clean of the Raven."

No one moved. Eventually Ahiru got up from Haru's side and, motioning for Fakir also to help, untied Baron.

A pair of gloved hands slowly moved Haru's hands away from her face. "You shouldn't have done that," Baron gently chided.

"You think... I was just going to let you die?"

"I was prepared for it."

Haru didn't – _couldn't_ – meet his gaze. "Well, forgive me for being selfish, but_ I _wasn't." A hiss of pain escaped her and she abruptly brought her knees up and hugged them to her to release the pain.

"What's going on?" Fakir demanded.

"She has the Raven in her," a new voice said. Autor had been so quiet through the previous proceedings that it was only now Haru realised he was there. "She's having to battle to stay in control."

"But with Baron, he just took over..."

"The Baron is – _was_ – a Creation. Your sister is human, and on top of that, a Wildcard. It doesn't grant her full immunity to the Raven, but it does make her more capable of resisting his control." After a momentary pause, he added, "It's still fatal."

"What can we do about it?"

"Nothing."

Haru had stopped listening to the conversation after her last comment; too absorbed by the pain and the battle of keeping the Raven at bay to notice. However she still took notice when she was brought into a hug.

"Oh, you idiot, Haru," Baron whispered.

Haru attempted to pull away from the embrace but, on finding herself too exhausted to, just let him support her instead. "I need some peace," she murmured tiredly. "I want to go back to my room."

"Of course."

She felt him move to pick her up, just like he did in the Cat Kingdom, but she placed a restraining hand on his arm. "Don't even think about it. You're too tired."

"Plus people are going to freak out at a giant talking cat," Fakir added.

"People were fine when Neko-sensei was around," Ahiru noted.

"That was part of the story. People were made to believe it was all perfectly normal."

"Fakir and I will take her back," the redheaded girl offered.

"You think it's safe for Haru to be on her own?" Fakir asked cynically.

"She's not a monster," Ahiru returned.

"She's got a monster within her."

"So what do you suggest?"

"I'm just saying someone should keep an eye on her."

Now Baron stepped back into the conversation. "Toto can watch over her and he'll be quick enough to warn us if anything happens. But I expect that the main thing Haru needs right now is peace. She's been through enough recently."

"I expect her troubles are only just beginning," Autor noted dryly.

ooOoo

'_You know this is only going to end one way, right? Why fight it?_'

"You're wrong. There is more than one path this can go down."

'_Entertain me then. Tell me what __**other paths**__ there are_.'

"One; I lose control and you go on a killing spree. Two; I keep control and eventually we both die. Three; you take another host, I live and you go on a killing spree. Four; I find some way of destroying you."

The Raven's voice inside her head sounded amused as he asked her, '_You don't seriously believe in that last option, do you?_'

"I have hope."

'_A vain hope. The odds are in my favour_.'

"You're nothing!" Haru spat adamantly out. "You can't even do anything but talk in my head. You're just a voice!"

'_A voice talking continuously in your mind. A voice that can see into your deepest thoughts._'

Haru groaned and sat by the window; her head resting on it as she tried to shut him out. "That door has opened _both ways_, Raven."

The Raven ignored her comment and carried on talking. '_I knew humans were weak, but __**this**__... You're just a jumble of emotions; all conflicting against one another, all trying to get attention._' A sneer crept into his voice. '_How you get anything done is beyond me. At least the Creation was reasonably clearer in his thoughts. But even he was hindered by his emotions. Who would have thought the puppet to have had so much sentiment in him?_'

Unintentionally, Haru believed, the Raven's words brought memories with them. Not her memories; his. After all, a door once opened may be stepped through in either direction...

They were just small, itty-bitty memories. Memories of when the Raven had used Baron as a host. They were all so filled with pure, undiluted _hate_ that Haru felt as if her own heart was seared – contaminated – just by fleetingly feeling them herself. She tried to shut them off, but the link between them was too strong, and she had no choice but to go through those fleeting memories.

The Raven's first moment when entering Baron – the struggle for control between both of them; the inevitable ending where Baron's control was pushed aside.

Their time in the cavern – Kraehe's Lake, whatever it was called – the patience in waiting for the Knight to come; the Knight that would certainly come if he waited long enough.

The fight between him and the Knight – that moment when he heard Haru scream and turned around – not of his own choice – to see the struggling brunette.

However, she began to pick up another side to every moment – another set of emotions repressed beneath the exterior she saw.

Baron's emotions.

She tried to concentrate on finding them instead of being overpowered by the hate the Raven had mastered. And, little bit by little bit, she began to realise something. She began to pick up an emotion she had felt before.

Love.

Baron _loved_ her.

She could have whooped for joy in under any other circumstances, but instead she felt like weeping. It was too late, way too late, for this realisation to do either of them any good. She ignored the Raven's entertainment at her despair and just tried to block out all feeling – hers, the Ravens, all of it.

So wrapped up in it was she that she didn't hear her door open and the newcomer walk over to her side.

"Haru...?"

At the sound of that soothingly familiar voice, she found the strength to pick her head up. "I'm fine," she lied automatically. "Just tired."

"Haru, don't take me for a fool, please. I'm worried for you."

She didn't bother to resist as Baron pulled her into a one-armed embrace. "I've got him under control," she said, truthfully this time. "He can't do anything unless I let him."

"I was asking about you." Baron moved away so he could tilt her head up to inspect her. "You're looking pale."

"Lack of sleep." This lie was immediately dashed as she broke down into a coughing fit. Shivering, she eventually managed to restrict the coughs.

Baron's eyes bore into hers, detecting the depth of the lie. "It seems the fatality of hosting the Raven is greater for you than it was for me. Haru, you haven't got much time..."

"You think I don't know that? The Raven's in my head, continuously reminding me." She finally allowed herself to lean into the embrace, seeking reassurance. "How did you get up here without being noticed?"

"I was quick. There were a couple of poor girls who jumped out of their skin when they saw me, but the blonde just assumed I was wearing a costume, I think."

Despite herself, Haru smiled faintly as she imagined Lilie's response. "I think I know who you're talking about." After a few moments she picked up her head and looked over into those green depths. "Baron...?"

He didn't give a verbal response; only tilted his head curiously at the brunette. Perhaps he had picked up something else in her tone.

Haru faltered as she tried to find the right words to continue."Do...? I mean... What do you think of me?" She felt a blush immediately rise to her cheeks, but she ignored it. Like Baron had said, she didn't have much time...

For several seconds, Baron failed to respond. Taking his speechlessness for reluctance, Haru's blush deepened and she looked away. "Sorry, I just..."

"It's okay," he said at the same time. "I just..."

They looked back at one another and broke into nervous laughter.

"I just wasn't expecting the question," Baron finally finished after the both of them had waited for the other to speak.

"And do you have an answer?"

"I think you're a beautiful young woman who should have her whole life ahead of her instead of this whole Raven business."

Haru didn't reply for a few seconds. "I suppose you just still admire a young woman who speaks from the heart?" she asked hollowly, unable to keep the bitterness away.

Baron couldn't find a response to that. Drosselmeyer's taunting words returned to him with a vengeance.

"_Not even your own choice. It was all just part of the story; it was the role you were forced to play. One lonely cat doll that couldn't even harbour proper feelings for the girl; forced only to "admire" her until it was too late and now afraid to admit those feelings because of the barriers between them."_

"Haru, I..."

"If that's true, then let me speak from the heart a little longer. If..." She struggled for a moment to force the rest of the sentence out, making a momentarily choking noise in her throat before she passed a hand over her face and regained emotional control – the Raven was keeping out of this, it seemed. "If our... circumstances were different... would you – _might you_ – have feelings for me?"

There. She'd said it. She'd asked the very question that had been burning in her mind for a year now. She couldn't bring herself to make eye contact anymore.

For a few more terror-stricken seconds on Haru's part, silence reigned. Then Baron asked, "Haru... why haven't you mentioned this before now?"

A faintly ironic smile just about made it onto her lips. "Why must something like this be solely expressed in clumsy words? You have been blind, my friend."

To her surprise, a bitter laugh was the answer she received. "Then I am not the only one to have been blind."

"You know what they say about love's sight."

"I don't think it was quite taken in that context."

"It depends who's speaking."

They looked over at each other again, faintly surprised by the easy banter switching between them. Baron pulled her back into an embrace, hugging the brunette to him. "We'll find a way to deal with this," he promised. "You won't have to go through this alone."

"You can't do anything to help, Baron."

"I could–"

"No," she interrupted harshly before he could finish, "you're not going to offer to be the host again. At least I have control... more or less... over the Raven and you're still weak. You wouldn't last much longer than I would."

"I can't just stand by and do nothing."

"You haven't got a choice in the matter." Haru tried to move away; tried to get to her feet, but she faltered as she found herself scarily weaker than she had believed. Baron was quickly on his feet, helping to steady her.

"I'm not the only one who's weak," he reminded her gently.

"I'm _fine_."

"Liar."

Haru sighed and amended her last statement. "I just want some peace and quiet. It's quite loud enough in my head anyway without having to make conversation as well." As soon as those words escaped her she heard just how brittle they had sounded but she didn't spring back to fix it. Suddenly she felt tired – emotionally drained – by the conversation. "Maybe you should go."

He must have read something in her expression because he simply nodded, even if he didn't look particularly happy with his decision. "I'll send Toto to keep an eye on you."

"Am I too dangerous to be left unguarded?" she asked dryly.

He chuckled, but the action contained dead humour. As he left, he took her hand and gently kissed it. "We are simply worried for you."

"Worried of what I might do," she corrected icily, but her hand tingled when he released it and she didn't move to close the door he had left open. She stood standing alone in her room, massaging her hand gingerly.

After a few moments, she groaned and moved away. "What is wrong with me? You'd think a girl would learn..." She let her hands lean on the window sill and support her up; her hair falling before her face like a curtain. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted black feathers. The curtain was abruptly swept aside as she turned to make out the obsidian birds. The ravens perched around her window; until now she had been too caught up to notice them.

"What are you doing here...? Shoo! Leave me alone!" She threw out her arms and attempted to wave the creatures away. Every time they settled back down in their previous places as soon as she ceased. "Just leave me alone..."

'_They recognise their master, even in this pitiful human form._'

"So you're back at last?" Haru asked coldly, too tired to make much more than a dry comment. "You were pretty quiet while Baron was here. What was wrong; romance makes you sick?"

'_Your feelings for the creature are nauseating_.'

"If it's any consolation, your presence has much the same effect." She didn't try to cover the growing hate she harboured for the Raven. "Must your minions stand by my window?"

'_They await their master's command_.'

"They'll be waiting for a long time then." A growl entered her voice and a certainty of mind partnered with it. "If I have anything to say about it, you'll never taste freedom again."

'_Even if it kills you?_'

"Even if it kills me."


	28. Nightmare Birds

Chapter 28: Nightmare Birds

Sleep didn't – _wouldn't_ – come for Haru. The moment slumber lured her in, she felt the Raven's presence tug at her mind, longing to be free. She continued to be pulled back to the awake to ensure he didn't escape her control. Instead she only dozed fitfully; sleep being interrupted every few minutes. The dawn came grudgingly over the horizon, reluctantly stirring the night sky and shedding rays of sluggish sunshine over the town.

The new day however brought no changes for Haru. The ravens outside hadn't moved; if anything their numbers had increased. She was aware of a dreadful, discordant cawing coming from her window. Growling, she roused herself and snapped the windows open; momentarily startling the ravens and causing them to flap off. However they returned to their previous posts just as quickly.

"Go, already!" she screamed, uncaring to the fact that it was barely dawn and few others were already stirring in the town. "Leave! Leave me alone!" She threw her arms and attempted to bat them away, but to no avail. Eventually she just felt her feet collapse beneath her as she saw her efforts were in vain. She was physically shaking with exhaustion.

"Please... just leave me alone..."

"Haru?"

"I said leave me alone!" Haru started as she saw a crow standing on the window sill; somehow different from the others. "Toto... I'm sorry, I just..."

The ravens must have considered the crow one of their kin, for they made no move to drive him away.

"I understand."

"I thought Baron said he was going to send you to check on me ages ago." She didn't mean it accusingly, but somehow it came out that way.

"It took him a while to track me down. How are you?"

"Sick," she answered truthfully. "Well, I feel sick anyway. And these infernal creatures..." She waved tiredly at the ravens, unable to put much more energy into the movement.

"Everyone's worried for you, but they're giving you peace like you asked. Are you sure you don't want company?"

"And have them all looking at me as if I was about to attack them at any moment? No thanks."

"It was just a thought."

"Sorry. Thanks for thinking of me." Her head lolled forward, half supported by her hands, and she tried to beat off the pull of sleep. Tiredness from the lack of sleep and weakness from the Raven's occupation of her made her close to fainting, but she managed to remain conscious. Just.

A tugging in her mind told her the Raven was trying to break free again. And this time she caught a few of his thoughts.

'_Another Creation... If I can just..._'

Haru's head shot up; and she held up her hands before her to stop Toto coming near her. "Stay back! I think the Raven wants to use you as a host!"

The crow stopped and regarded her. "What?"

"You're a Creation... If he didn't change you like he changed Baron, you would be able to house him without harm..." Haru knew enough to understand that. "He would be able to control you fully like Baron too. Stay back."

Toto nodded and stayed by the window, prepared to fly off at a moment's notice.

"In fact, perhaps it might be for the best if you left..."

Toto made a harsh sound in his throat. "There should be someone here to keep an eye on you. And Baron made it perfectly clear that if anything happened to you on my watch he'd have my feathers for stuffing."

"Did he?"

"Yes." Despite Haru's previous warning, Toto hopped down and glided over to the table. He was careful that he was out of her reach though. "He cares for you greatly."

"I know." She hadn't meant for it to sound bitter, but the undercurrent tone wouldn't leave.

"Whatever falling out you've had..."

"What makes you think we've fallen out?" she snapped.

The crow cocked his head at the brunette. "Fine. _Have_ you fallen out?"

She, in turn, only shook her head, but it was as if to clear her head rather than to give an answer. "I don't know. I just don't want to talk to him right now. It's just..." She hadn't realised it before, but she had been wringing her hands as she sought the right word. At this point though, they clenched and then splayed themselves on the table. "Why couldn't he have said anything earlier? Why only now; why only when everything is falling apart around us?" she demanded angrily. "Why when it's too late... much too late?"

"Haru, try to see it from his perspective–"

"Try to see it from mine!" she retorted. Those maple eyes flashed angrily. "I know I've been falling for him ever since we first met, but I know it'll never come to anything. He's not human, he's not mortal and he barely comes up to my knee! And yet I still fall for him! Not only that, but then I go and discover that he has a long-lost fiancée and that he was controlled through the entirety of our time in the Cat Kingdom together! Now you tell me what I'm meant to think!"

Suddenly ashamed of her outburst, she turned away, running a stressed hand through her hair. "Sorry; I didn't mean to shout like that. It's just... I know Baron didn't – couldn't – harbour any feelings for me during the Cat Kingdom adventure." Her voice was quieter now, subdued even. "Shizuku wrote him to only 'admire' the character of Takara. At the time, he only saw me as a client, so I had no reason to believe that..."

"That his feelings had developed into anything more?" Toto supplied gently.

Haru nodded; her face turned away. "Sorry," she repeated. "You probably think I'm extremely selfish to always be thinking about myself. Here I am, stuck with the problem of the Raven, and all I can do is cry over spilt milk when I should be trying to work out the solution."

"Has it occurred to you that maybe there is no solution to this problem?" the crow offered quietly.

"Many times," Haru answered truthfully. "But you've forgotten something."

"Oh, and what is that?"

The brunette smiled humourlessly. "If this has now become a story, then there must be a way out of this. And this is the kind of story that ends with a bang – not the fizzle of the Raven dying by a means so mild as his host dying, no."

"I think you're taking this whole story business thing too seriously."

"No, I'm getting the hang of it," Haru insisted. In the back of her mind, clogs were furiously turning. "This... this whole place, this whole affair became involved in a story as soon as Fakir started to write; and it was fortified when I also wrote," she said, becoming more confident with every passing word. "And in the background we've had Drosselmeyer pushing us all into place, like pawns. Like..."

"Marionettes?" Toto suggested dryly.

"Yes."

"Haru, Drosselmeyer cannot write anymore..."

"No, but he has his descendants in the town. Don't you see? Even if he cannot affect me by writing – not that he can write anyway – he can still manipulate me by his words. Like he did," she added, momentarily subdued by the shame of her rash actions. She picked herself up a moment later. "Drosselmeyer likes tragedy, but he likes it to be grand, too. You think that simply my death would be enough?"

"Please, Haru, don't refer to your death being so little," requested Toto, cringing.

"But it is a little thing to Drosselmeyer," insisted Haru. "Underneath it all, this is a Drosselmeyer story – he didn't write it, but he has been in the background, carefully manipulating his pawns all the way through this game. Ergo; there is a way to bring this to a greater finale, a way to bring the battle of good versus evil to a grander scale. And that probably includes an actual battle."

"Maybe that is so, but perhaps you should talk this over with everyone else before you start scheming. What do you even suggest? You don't even have anything at your disposal, apart from one mob of ravens and your Wildcard status..."

"Ravens..." Haru's head snapped up and she looked to the foreboding birds that lingered at her window. The birds that wouldn't leave, no matter what she did.

Without a word to Toto, she drifted over to the window and leant out. A surprisingly capable smile slipped onto her face.

In contrast, the ravens suddenly became nervous, as if sensing her change in mood.

To her side, Toto hopped over. "Haru..."

"Thank you, Toto!" she suddenly exclaimed. "You. Are. A. _Genius!_"

This exclamation, however, did nothing to mollify the crow's nerves.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing, I'm sure you should wait until the others turn up," he finished tautly.

"And let them talk me out of this?" she responded. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Irritated with the lack of sensible response, Toto glided over to the window. "Haru, just stop and think about whatever you're thinking about. Don't you think you've already done enough damage already?"

This made an impact; Haru flinched. Through haunted eyes, she stared down at Toto. "This is my mess. I should be the one to fix it. Like you said, Toto, I have two assets to my disposal; my Wildcard status, and one mob of raven. And I can make something of that."

"Haru..." warned the crow.

"Like you said," she repeated, "I've already done enough damage. But this time I can change the cards. Perhaps I can make it so that no one has to die. Perhaps I can bring about a happy ending of sorts. Finally," she added tiredly. She ignored whatever protests Toto still had and reached out to grab one of the nearer ebony birds. She held it tightly with her hands covering its wings as she'd seen bird keepers do. Unprepared for the sudden human contact, the raven fought against her hold, but she had caught it good and proper.

"Haru..." repeated Toto cautiously. "What are you planning on doing?"

The brunette spared one last grin to the crow. "This." Somehow she just knew what to do and within seconds, her hands were glowing a ruby red. The misty red substance transferred from her palms and entered the struggling bird, which didn't cease its resistance. On the contrary, it fought all the harder. When her hands were drained of the strange crimson essence, she jumped back and released the raven. It took immediately to the air and escaped from the restricting room. Haru, meanwhile, stumbled back, gasping, but an ecstatic grin was present on her features.

"It worked... it worked, I really did it!"

Toto, however, wasn't so quick to rejoice. "What worked? What did you do?"

Still a little breathless, Haru sat down against the low table, running feverish hands through her hair. "He's gone. I forced the Raven to take one of his own minions as a host."

This did nothing to soothe Toto's nerves. "You did what? Haru, if he's free, he can take someone else as a host; he could return to full power..."

"No he can't," she told him. "That's the beauty of it. I'm a Wildcard, remember? He couldn't control me as easily as he would Baron, or even an ordinary human. If anything, I had a little power over him. I _bound his magic_, Toto. He can't take any other host; he's doomed to stay in that raven form until it kills him."

"He can't use his magic at all?"

"Well..." Here, Haru hesitated. "His presence in the raven might alter it slightly... The raven he is using as a host might become larger, stronger. He can't use his magic, but it's still present. Its presence could change the host."

"How long do you think the bird will last?"

"A few days, maybe..."

Toto's beak curved downward. "Then he'll be looking for revenge while he can still get it. We need to warn the others."

"Okay." Haru jumped to her feet, but found that she was still weak after the Raven's occupation.

"Haru, you should stay here. I'll go and warn the others."

"I'm not going to stay up here like some damsel in distress," she protested.

"Fine. Make your way to Charon's place; I'll be already there and hopefully will have explained the situation. Don't hurt yourself!" Toto cried as Haru clumsily rushed out of the room. Shaking his head, he took to the skies and sped across the town.

Like Toto had predicted, he was already there by the time Haru arrived. She fell into the room, heavily out of breath, to see her friends and family crowded round the table in a heated discussion.

"What's wrong?" she asked hoarsely.

Naoko turned around and, on seeing her adopted daughter, ran to bring her into an embrace. "Thank heaven; the bird was right! You're back to normal!"

"Yeah, I know." Haru gave in trying to get out of the woman's embrace, but let her eyes wander around the other occupants of the room. Her eyes rested on Baron; she sent a watery smile his way.

"Naoko, this is all very fine and dandy," Charon said curtly, "but the matter still remains of what is to be done now. We cannot allow the Raven to roam freely, even if it is just for a few days."

Now Haru took it to be a good time to slip out of Naoko's hug and join in the conversation. "I doubt you'll have to go looking for the Raven. I believe he may be planning to wreak revenge on those who thwarted him before."

"And now you're on that list," Baron added. There was worry traceable in his expression.

"So are you," she replied.

"The only course of action I see would be if we brought the fight to him," Fakir said.

Ahiru didn't look too pleased about the decision. "Fakir..."

"I know, Ahiru. But don't you think writing is what got us into this mess into the first place?"

"Perhaps it could also fix it," she suggested. "You tried last time the Raven attacked the town."

"And look what help that did!" the youth snapped. His face fell and immediately he regretted his hasty words. "Look, if you want, I'll write, but I really don't know how much good it'll do."

"Who's going to take on the Raven then?"

"I will." Both Charon and Baron spoke up at the same time. They looked over at each other, as if surprised by the other's offer.

"Baron," Charon said, "see sense. You are in no condition to take on the Raven. You are still weak from earlier."

"And when was the last time you wielded a sword?" Baron returned. "I have more experience in this field, and my feline senses are far superior to a human's."

"While that may be, it is _my_ adopted son and his family that are under threat."

Baron started to reply, but no answer came to mind. His eyes flickered to Haru, who met his gaze. She looked like she was waiting for his reply with baited breath. "They are my friends too," he eventually answered in a gentle voice.

"You can work together," Ahiru put in, unwilling to see the disagreement go any further. "After all, won't you be twice as strong if you work in a team instead of separately?"

Baron had to agree with the wisdom of the once-duck's statement. "Indeed we will."

"The only problem is it will take Lohengrin's sword – the Prince's sword – to kill the Raven," Fakir commented.

Charon sighed and retreated into the workshop. He brought back a sheathed blade. "This sword, you mean?"

Fakir stared at the weapon. "Yes, but... but I thought Mytho – Siegfried – took it back with him."

"Not exactly. He returned it to me. I didn't tell you because... well because I thought you might want to be getting on with other matters instead of getting wrapped up in the Knight business again. I just wanted you to have a normal life."

Fakir glanced round the table, which included his rearranged family and the half-cat. He chuckled dryly. "Well, good luck with that." Immediately he returned serious. "But if that is the only sword that can slay the Raven... then you've only got one sword between the two of you."

"One can work to distract, the other to deliver the fatal blow," reasoned Baron calmly.

"Who's going to have Lohengrin's sword then?" Naoko asked after a pregnant pause.

The two regarded each other, each unsure about laying claim to the right.

"It _is_ Charon's," Ahiru eventually put in.

"Yes, yes, of course," Baron quickly agreed. "Therefore it would make sense if he wielded it, I understand. Can I borrow another blade though, in order to be a sufficient distraction?"

"Of course."

Haru watched unhappily as the two of them retreated to Charon's workshop to pick out another sword for Baron to handle. Fakir came beside her, already a few sheets of paper and a quill in his hands.

"There's one other thing you should know," he said quietly.

"Will it make me feel any better about this whole fiasco?" she asked tiredly.

He paused. "Perhaps."

Trying to quell the uneasy butterflies in her stomach, she turned away from where she'd seen Baron go and turned to her brother instead. "Okay, what is it?"

"Do you know what happened after the Raven was defeated last time? After the story finished?"

"Everything went back to normal, didn't it?" Haru tried to recall Baron's explanation of the town's strange history. "The story had twisted reality to the point that when the story ended, everything snapped back into place. People lost memories, it was as if it never happened."

"Yes. Did anyone ever tell you about a particular teacher by the name of Neko-sensei?"

Haru paused, then shook her head. "No, not really. Who was he?"

"He was a teacher that was... well, to be frank, he was a giant cat. No one thought it was strange at the time, because it was in the story," Fakir quickly added before Haru could say anything. "But that wasn't my point. My point is that when the story ended, Neko-sensei became a cat once more. An ordinary, normally-sized cat."

"And your point is?" Haru pressed.

Her brother's eyes flickered nervously to where Baron had disappeared to. "Think about it, Haru. This story has also been twisted out of reality. When Baron was a Creation; fine, he fitted into an acceptable category. But now he's just a giant cat. When this story ends – if we defeat the Raven, which isn't a certainty – what do you think will happen to him?"

Now, Haru understood. "You think he will return to being a Creation?"

"I don't know. When the story ends, reality will change him into something recognisable. Something... well, something other than a giant feline. Yes, maybe he'll become a Creation once again, but he might become an ordinary cat or... I don't want to get your hopes up, but maybe he might become a human..."

"A human?" Haru found herself whispering the word, as if afraid that if she spoke too loudly, it would shatter all hope. "Why a human?"

"He was given a soul by a human; he thinks like a human, I assume... he is human sized right now... I expect he is as mentally human as either you or me. But it's not a promise; it's a thought. He might be returned to being a Creation, but I'm not sure about that. That would involve making him immortal and wooden again... which is more complex than turning him into a human or cat."

"Which do you think will happen?"

"Truthfully? I think he'll become an ordinary cat. All that would require is shrinking him down to size."

"Oh." Haru tried – and failed – to hide her disappointment.

"Hey," Fakir said quickly, "I'm not sure. But if it helps, if reality bases its decision on his emotions and mental state... he'll become a human. If it takes into account matters of the heart, it would be no contest."

That same watery smile returned to Haru's face. "And I suppose you knew what Baron's feelings for me were a long time ago too."

"Sorry, yeah."

She sighed. "Why did I have to be the blind one?"

Fakir returned the smile. "I guess it comes with the role of being in love."

Charon and Baron emerged from the workshop; the latter having found a blade to his liking. Before she could think about what she was doing, Haru started towards them.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to do something I'll probably regret," she answered to her brother, "but it's something I'll certainly regret _not doing_ if this story ends in tragedy." A foolish grin slipped onto her features and she ran over to Baron, slipping her arms around him and, before she could allow her mind to keep up, she gave him a swift kiss. Drawing back, she had to resist a giggle at the dignified red flowing to Baron's cheeks beneath the fur.

"You make sure you come back alive," she whispered, the blush settling happily over her own cheeks. "Or I'll have something to say about it."


	29. The Price of Compassion

Chapter 29: The Price of Compassion

"They'll be fine. You'll see."

Haru hung by the door, her hand resting gently against the doorframe as she watched Charon and Baron leave.

"You don't know that," she said hoarsely.

"No, but I know them." Naoko smiled wanly. "And I know they both have a cause they're fighting for."

At this point, the redhead looked meaningfully over at her adopted daughter.

For her part, Haru only reddened and looked away. "Huh, really? So you're fine about it?"

Naoko's eyebrow raised sceptically, but more at the humour she saw in the situation than anything else. "As long as you're happy."

Haru snorted. "And that's all you have to say on the matter?"

"Believe me, young lady, there's a lot more that can be said on the subject. But for now, yes, that's all. Anyway, if you overlook the species barrier..."

"And the possible fact that he might revert to Creation status," Haru put in, "and that adds a whole bucket of new barriers..."

"He's not a bad type," Naoko finished. After a moment, she added, "He cares for you."

"Thanks for the update."

"When this is all over, then we can discuss it in more detail."

"Uh-hm." Haru leant over the threshold to see Charon and Baron disappear round a corner. "Where are they planning on finding the Raven?"

From his makeshift writer's corner, Fakir spoke up. "They think he might gone to the old, half-collapsed ruin in the forest. The... um, crow brought back news of him."

"There's an old ruin in the forest?"

"Well, one floor and two walls are all that remain, so it looks more like a raised platform than anything else. The crow – Toto, I mean – said that that there was where the majority of the ravens were congregating."

Toto nodded his confirmation from his perch on the window sill.

Haru was pacing, but suddenly she picked up her head and gazed to where the two figures had gone. "I'm going."

Naoko grabbed Haru's arm; Fakir moved to do the same.

"What kind of crazy idiot are you?" her brother demanded.

"There's no way I'm going to allow you to run off and put yourself into danger again," Naoko scolded.

Haru loosened herself from both their grips. "I'm not going to stay here with no knowledge of what's going on," she replied coolly. "This is _my_ choice to make. For all I know, they could be battling the Raven already."

"The Baron wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger," Fakir said tightly.

"I'm going to keep out the way, obviously. I'm not going to fling myself into the action; I just don't want to be sitting around, _twiddling my thumbs_, while they're out there fighting for us."

"I'll go with her," offered Ahiru. "I know the way."

"That does _not_ ease my worry," Fakir said flatly. "You're as bad as each other."

Despite themselves, the two girls grinned.

Naoko sighed. "I'll go as well. But no stupid actions," she warned. "Come on, if we move now we might make it out to the castle before darkness falls."

"You're allowing them to go?" Fakir asked incredulously.

"I know that look she has; she's decided to go and nothing I say will be able to sway her. You'll be alright by yourself?" She directed the question to Haru's brother as she collected her coat and shoes.

"Hey, I've got one stone crow and one fat cat." A ghost of a smile quirked on Fakir's face. "What more could a writer wish for?"

"Well, I could do with some angel fruit cake, personally..."

"Oh, for goodness sake, Muta, this is serious," Haru sighed.

"What is the cat saying?"

The brunette waved it away. "Nothing. Come on, let's get going."

ooOoo

"So have you actually got a plan?" Charon looked uncertainly over at the large feline. He hadn't quiet become accustomed to Baron's presence just yet.

"Of course I've got a plan. I distract; you go in for the kill."

"Funnily enough, I was hoping for something a little bit more solid than that. You said you've had experience in this type of thing before... What do you do usually?"

Baron muttered something.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I said that usually I improvise."

Charon didn't look too impressed by the answer, and Baron didn't look too happy about it either.

"Usually it works," he added.

"What kind of 'experience' exactly were you talking about?" the man asked tautly.

"I'll have you know that the other day the Bureau dealt with a plot of treason. And under the exact circumstances in which I met Miss Haru, I took on a monarch with nothing but a cane and a mask."

"Show-off."

"It worked. Sort of." Baron turned his attention to testing the weight of his weapon, suddenly no longer particularly eager about the turn of the conversation. "Anyway, if we even had any idea of the circumstances we were going to be meeting the Raven under, it would make planning several degrees easier."

"Well I don't know."

"Didn't you see the Raven when he last took over the town?"

"If you must know, at the time I was one of the townsfolk that turned into a raven," Charon answered stiffly.

"How do you remember anything that happened then? Only a few people still have retained some memory of those incidents."

Charon shrugged. "I suppose the link between me and Fakir must have meant something. All I know is that I remember the events of that day. Anyway, you shared the same mind of the Raven; you should surely have some inkling of what he'll be planning."

"All I can guess is that revenge will be on the agenda. That's easy enough. He'll know we're coming as well – he can probably guess our actions easily enough."

"Well, thanks for those kind words of encouragement," Charon answered flatly.

"Anytime."

They saw a break in the scattered spreading of trees, and the man put out a hand to warn Baron that they were approaching. "It's just up there ahead. There's an entrance round the back that I could use for means of surprise, but the whole front two walls are gone, so you'll be easy to spot if you continue this way."

"Well, if I'm being a distraction, lack of discretion is important." Baron acted unconcerned and moved to carry on his current direction. "You just make sure you're not spotted."

"Fine by me."

Baron let Charon go ahead to the right first before striding out to the clearing with the old russet-red building set out like a stage for them. Clinging to every surface were hoards of ravens, raising their harsh voices in a cacophony of noise. And, standing in the middle, surrounded by his minions, was the Monster Raven himself.

Haru had been right in her estimations; the Raven had altered his host's appearance to the point that it was closer to a human's height, possibly even rivalling Baron in height.

"Lookie who we have here," the creature sneered, glancing down at the slightly dishevelled form of Baron. "The puppet without strings. Come to _deal_ with me, I suppose?"

'_Keep him talking; give Charon a chance to sneak up on him..._'

"Pretty much. An overgrown raven you may be, but you're still a raven when it comes down to it."

"Brave words from an overgrown _cat_."

Despite himself, Baron glanced to the Raven's right, wondering when Charon would appear. He turned his attentions back to the monster. "What exactly is it you want?"

"You know perfectly well what I want. _Revenge_."

"Isn't that just a little bit cliche?" criticised Baron. "It's not like you get anything rational out of it."

"You try being stuck in limbo for a year, and then try to be 'rational'," the Raven replied coldly.

"All you ever do is talk of hate..."

"I was written that way. It is who – what – I was made to be."

"You have a choice."

"I never had a choice."

"There is _always_ a choice," Baron growled.

"It's not like you would understand what it is like to be controlled right from the start of your existence; to never be able to follow any path except the one set out for you." The Raven made an indistinct, disgusted noise in his throat. "If I could get my claws on Drosselmeyer, I'd tear him apart."

"I'd understand more than you expect," Baron said, although his voice had lost some of its edge. "You know I am – was – a Creation. My own feelings, my knowledge about my past were all controlled, concealed... We share that in common."

The Raven spat in his direction. "We share nothing in common. You were written to be allowed to think beyond your boundaries. You were written so that people would accept you, even with your differences. I was written to be a villain right from the start; I was written to be the Monster Raven. There is no escape from that fate."

Baron saw the shadow of Charon creep up the stairs round the back, sword raised in hand. Desperate to keep the Raven's concentration trained on him, Baron said, "We change."

"If given the chance. Puppet, I'm too set in my ways to change now. No, what I am now is what I'll always be." Suddenly a grotesque grin curved on the Raven's beak. "So you'd better tell that pathetic human hiding round the back to give up now."

There was a clattering as Charon half-slipped on hearing that his attempt had been thwarted. The ordinary ravens rose and flew at the man, sending him scattering back down the stairs. There was a thud as he slipped – entirely this time – and fell.

"Don't worry, puppet," the Raven sneered as his minions flew back, carrying Lohengrin's sword in their talons. "He's alive. Just unconscious. Pathetic creatures; did you actually think a simple distraction would work against me? You forget, puppet, that I know your mind. You like the simple, old-fashioned tricks best. Shame it makes you predictable." That monstrous smile widened; the beak curving upwards to show just how lethal it could be.

The sword was tossed carelessly to the side.

"So what now? Did you have any back-up plan or was that it?"

Baron's eyes flickered once more to where Charon had disappeared down the steps. Back-up plan? No, not really. Like he had told Charon, he had a penchant for improvisation. It was just a shame that right now no sudden sparks of inspiration hit him.

"No? Then I guess it's my move." Still that smile remained. A harsh cry rose up in the Raven's throat and all the ravens surrounding him took to the air and went for the feline.

And still the Raven was smiling.

ooOoo

"NO!"

Haru tried to move forward to do something – _anything_ – but Ahiru and Naoko both took a hold on her arm to stop her running into the fray.

"What do you think you can do?" Naoko demanded. "You'll get yourself killed!"

"I'm not going to watch them tear Baron apart!" the brunette cried back.

"I'm sure he can handle himself," said Ahiru, but her eyes betrayed the lie.

Haru tried to move forward, but neither released her.

"They're going to kill him," she insisted. "I must do something. Ahiru," she said, appealing to the other girl, "what if it were Fakir there? Wouldn't you do something?"

The girl hesitated.

Haru saw the weakness and plunged on.

"You've thrown yourself into so many stupid situations because your heart has told you it's the right thing to do. I know you have; Fakir has told me several times over. If it were Fakir – or even the Prince or the Princess – you wouldn't hesitate for a second. You'd already be there. Even if it were some stranger, you would still act. Why can't I be allowed to do the same?"

Ahiru dropped her gaze and released her. Now Haru turned to Naoko.

"Please..."

"You're going to get yourself killed," Naoko whispered. "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose Baron," she whispered back. "I love him. Mum..."

Naoko's gaze softened. Before she loosened her grip, she brought Haru into a tight embrace. "You'll always be my daughter, you know that?"

"And you'll always be my mum," replied Haru. "But this is something I need to do. Please understand that."

"I do."

"And please stay here – this is _my_ decision, not yours. I don't want you getting hurt for my sake."

Before another word could be passed between them, Haru ran up the steps, only pausing to check for the pulse of Charon. He was alive.

She ran onto the stage-like floor of the building; the cries of the ravens drowning out her approach, and snatched Lohengrin's sword up.

"Call them off Baron, Raven!"

The sword was raised, poised to plunge into the Raven's heart.

The Raven turned to look to the young brunette; so small and frail, and yet wielding the deadly weapon with murder clear in those thundering eyes.

"Oh look, the young Drosselmeyer descendant is trying to take a lead. Is that allowed? Is the writer permitted to crash their own story?"

"Release Baron. Now," she growled.

"Fine." The Raven lightly looked towards his minions, which – without any apparent commandment – flew up and occupied the top of the building.

Keeping the sword trained on the monstrous Raven, Haru edged round to see the collapsed form of Baron. Despite her outward show of bravado, a shiver rippled through her. "Is he...?"

"He's alive," the Raven replied in a bored tone. "But now what are we to do? _Stalemate_."

"In case you hadn't realised," Haru snarled, trying to regain the boldness from before, "_I'm_ the one holding the sword at your neck."

Why was he still smiling? Couldn't he see that he was the one whose life was on the line now?

"Yes, but the question is, could you do it? Could you take a life, however hated?"

"You deserve to die," she whispered. "I've seen your mind; I know that if our roles were reversed I'd already be a corpse."

"Yes, you know I should die. It doesn't make the deed any easier, does it?"

She hated how the blade was shaking, but she forced it to remain raised. "Give me one reason why I should spare you."

"What about for your own sake?"

Haru scoffed. "What are you talking about? You're a threat to me; you wouldn't hesitate to hurt any of us. You've already proven that, what with Charon and... Baron."

"Once I'm dead, what then? Everything returns to normal; everything returns to that fragile thing we call 'reality'." Those blood-red eyes flickered to the still form of Baron. "Even the puppet will have to return to some form of reality. You know he cannot stay as he is."

"And why should that concern me?" bluffed Haru.

"Oh, I think you know why. Falling in love with a Creation was one thing, but what if he becomes a cat entirely? Even with your particular cat-speaking abilities, you know that a relationship would never work out. You'd lose him."

"My welfare isn't the only thing at stake here," she told him hoarsely. "You think I'd be selfish enough to only think of myself?"

"I know enough about the human heart to know that despite the song and dance humans make about love, in truth it is a very selfish thing."

A bitter smile slipped onto Haru's face. "Then you've sadly mistaken humanity's greatest emotion. Love isn't 'I', it's 'we'. It's a two-way thing, and if you can't see that you'll never understand any of us."

"I understand enough to see how weak it makes you. Love. Mercy. Compassion. Where is there room for such things in this world?"

"There is still a place for such things today."

"Tell me then why there are still people starving on the streets; why people are still dying of easily curable diseases; why is poverty still at large? Humanity is cruel; only ever thinking of itself. It spares no thought for the weak. And that's why humanity has thrived; not because of compassion or mercy or even love you claim to value so highly... Humanity has thrived because it is ruthless," cawed the Raven triumphantly, revelling in his own words.

The blade shook; but this time with unbridled anger. "You're wrong."

"Am I? If mercy is so great a thing, would you still kill me?"

"You're dangerous," she hissed, but her words were faltering. "You'll kill without thinking and if I let you go then I'll have the guilt of anyone you hurt on my conscious."

"And yet you still can't bring yourself to do the deed." The Raven snorted. "Pitiful. Even when lives are at stake, you still can't bring yourself to take a life. It will be the death of you."

The sword hovered, then dropped to her side, still in hand, and Haru stumbled back. "It's better than living in hate," she whispered. How had she forgotten that belief she'd harboured not so long ago? Her eyes picked up and she looked over at the monster. "We'll find some other way to deal with you. This won't end with blood on my hands. I won't let you drag me down to your level."

Movement out of the corner of her eye made her turn her gaze to where she'd last seen Baron. He stood at the edge of the building, using the raised floor to be a support with a look Haru guessed was pride on his face.

"Did I do good, Baron?" she asked in a small voice, like a child seeking an adult's approval.

He smiled. "You did amazingly."

She smiled back, a little foolishly, but none the worse for it.

However, the moment was suddenly shattered as Baron's gaze snapped to movement behind Haru. "Haru, look out!"

Haru spun around; the sword instinctively raised, and saw the Raven coming towards her. He had a blade forged by two ravens and was aimed directly for her.

She dived to the side, only narrowly missing being skewered by the black weapon and shakily got to her feet across the room. He came at her again, and this time she couldn't duck away; she only held the sword like a barrier before her as the midnight blade struck her own and she was pushed back, with her back pressed into the walls.

The twin blades inched nearer to her skin and just as she was beginning to fear that in a moment the icy touch of the steel would stroke her neck, the Raven and his sword was pushed away. Gasping she lowered her own weapon and gingerly placed her left hand against her neck. A faint line of blood marked where the blade had nicked her.

She looked up to see what had saved her; she shouldn't have been surprised to see it was Baron. Glancing out to where she could see Naoko and Ahiru fretfully watching, she motioned for them to stay. She knew from accounts that it wasn't in Ahiru's nature to stand by and do nothing, but if she had to defend Ahiru too then it would only make it harder for her. Then she scrambled over to where Baron was picking himself off the floor; with his opponent doing likewise.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "Oh my... you're bleeding!"

"That was from the ravens," he dismissed. "Right now we have bigger problems on our hands."

Haru remembered the situation they were in and spun round on her heels to see the Raven slowly getting to his feet. Or talons. Whatever.

"I really wish Fakir would hurry up and write us some luck," Haru hissed as she bared the sword between them, standing between the Raven and Baron. She hadn't even realised she had automatically moved to defend Baron.

"I don't think it's that easy."

"_This_ isn't that easy either," she retorted tightly. "Hurry up, Fakir..." she muttered through gritted teeth.

"I thought he said he could only write for Ahiru..."

"Well now would be a good time for him to step up a bit!"

The Raven had returned to his feet and regarded the pair hatefully. "Are you going to bicker all day?"

"Depends on my mood."

"You should just give up; you know you can never defeat me..."

"Oh yeah? In case you hadn't noticed, _beaky_, you're not the only one holding a sword."

"Why should I fear a little girl?"

"Let's just say this is _not_ the right time to be getting on my bad side."

"You're all words and no action."

Haru grimaced. "Yeah, but in this crazy town with all its Drosselmeyer descendants, words tend to have more force than action does. And I seriously hope Fakir is writing your demise right now because I'm clueless."

The Raven leered. "You think that insolent excuse of a _knight_ has any power over me? I am the nightmare of this town. I am the boogieman parents warn their children about. I am the reason people avoid the streets at night. They do not know it, but the fear is embedded instinctively into their minds. I am..."

He broke off and suddenly sank to the ground; groaning and clutching his stomach.

"You are a character in this story, just like the rest of us," Baron spoke up. "And in case you hadn't noticed, you're killing your host."

"No!" hissed the Raven. "No! This body should have more time left! How...?"

No mercy glittered in those jade eyes. "I spoke to Fakir – to the knight – before I left. I asked him to find a way to speed up the process. It seems he has found a way. I expect the unnatural change you forced on your host has caused the cells to decay faster than usual. Your own fault."

Haru laughed and tilted her head up to the sky. "I take back what I said Fakir! You're amazing; I owe you, big time!"

The Raven growled. "No, no it's not going to end like this!" He lunged for Haru; midnight sword still in his grasp, ready to bring it down.

Haru reacted to bring her own sword around and felt steel tear through feathers as, in his own unstoppable momentum, the monstrous bird impaled himself upon her blade. An unintentional scream escaped her lips as the hideous face of the Raven, with those nightmare eyes, struggled to free himself, but to no avail. The blade had struck true; the eyes eventually grew dim and a sheen faded over them. Death claimed the Monster Raven once again.

Shaking, Haru dropped the sword. The limp corpse of the mutilated bird collapsed to the ground with a muffled clatter.

"Oh... Oh... Oh my..." she whimpered. "I... I killed him... I..."

"Shush," soothed a familiar voice. "I know. It's all okay. It's all over now. The story's finished." She felt herself brought into a gentle embrace and allowed herself to be calmed. "I'm here."

A gloved hand stroked her hair, Baron still murmuring soothing words.

It was only when she had gained suitable control over her pacing heart that a few realisations struck her.

_The story was finished..._

She tilted her head to look straight into the eyes of Baron. To look into his face.

His _human_ face.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: One last, short chapter to go. **


	30. Starts with Goodbye

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt,_

_I guess I'm gonna have to cry,_

_And let go of some things I've loved,_

_To get to the other side,_

_It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,_

_Starts with goodbye,_

_x_

Chapter 30: Starts with Goodbye

_One Month Later_

"Well, that looks like everything." Haru stepped back to admire her work; the past-its-prime car slouched beside the kerb with cardboard boxes piled high inside it. The only room that remained was the driver's seat and the passenger's.

"Hang on, there's one more box to go." Baron appeared with said box cradled in his arms – the now-human Baron. Haru felt her heart skip every time she remembered.

"Couldn't you have mentioned that before now?" she said, in a mock-huff.

"I'm sure there's room. Somewhere," he added, a little doubtfully as he peered into the interior of the vehicle. "See, if we just move that round…"

At the other side of the car, a box fell out the opposite open door.

"Ah. There wasn't anything breakable in that, was there?"

Haru grinned and picked up the fallen box. "No, just some clothes by the feel of it. But I'm afraid brute force ignorance won't help here."

"Brute force ignorance? Me?" He grinned back. "I'm insulted."

"Uh-hm." The brunette went round to the open boot and tried – fruitlessly – to make some space. "Um, Baron? You might have to sit with a box on your lap."

"I can live with that."

Haru grinned wickedly despite herself. "I don't believe you've ever had the misfortune of pins-and-needles yet. Alright then." She dumped the box in Baron's arms. "You can look after that."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Haru, are you nearly ready?"

"Yes, mum."

Haru found herself caught in one of Naoko's sudden tight hugs, but didn't try to escape the embrace.

"Just look at my big girl; all grown up and going to uni."

Haru just laughed. "I'll be back before you know it."

"You'd better be. Now, behave; don't go binge drinking or spending all your time on screens; work hard…"

Haru laughed again. "You can trust me, mum. When have I ever let you down?"

"I know, I know. And as you for, _laddie_…"

Baron would have raised his hands in defence if he had had his hands free of the box. As things stood though, he just raised his shoulders and conveyed the mock-hurt in his eyes. "I haven't said anything yet."

"You look after my baby girl and if anything happens to her on your watch…"

"Mum!"

"I won't let anything happen to Haru, Ms Yoshioka. I swear on my honour."

"Good."

Haru huffed. "What, am I five or something? I don't need Baron to babysit me."

"Uh-hm." Naoko kissed Haru's head. "Just take care."

"Compared to defeating the Monster Raven, uni should be easy."

"Everything new is a little scary."

"Yeah, but it's not as if I'm going to be alone." Haru sent a significant look Baron's way. She didn't care that a foolish grin had taken precedence over her face; she was happy with what life had thrown her way and that was that.

"You'll ring home, won't you?"

"Of course I will. You know I will." The butterflies had suddenly settled in as the time to leave drew ever closer. She placed one hand on the car. "I suppose we should start going now."

"I suppose you should."

Haru smiled, but it was beginning to waver now, and she moved to shut the back doors and boot of the car. The boot served a little trouble, but with Baron's help, she managed to close it. Suddenly she found herself sitting in the driver's seat, with Baron beside her in the passenger's. A last hug from Naoko and then she was driving away from the street she'd grown up in. Baron didn't speak until they had made it to the motorway.

"I've contacted Lune about the changes for arrangements needed for the visit to the Kingdom next month," he eventually commented.

"Oh? How did he take the news over your new species?"

"Not how I expected. His exact response was something along the lines of, 'at least now you haven't got any excuses left.'"

Haru snuck a glance to her side, not attempting to cover her confusion. "No excuses for what?"

She could have sworn he reddened just a shade. "Well... to be precise... no excuses not to tell you how I feel."

Haru shook her head disbelievingly as she returned her gaze to the road. "Even Lune knew about you?"

"And Yuki."

"How come I was the last one to know?"

Even with her eyes on the road, she saw Baron shrug his shoulders with a slight air of embarrassment. "It was... complicated." Sending a look her way, he moved the conversation round. "Lune and Yuki know the gender of their kittens now. One boy and two girls. They've chosen some names too."

Haru allowed herself to be distracted by his sudden change in topic. "Really? What are the names?"

"Well, assuming the names fit, the boy will be named Jasper, and the two girls will be Esmé and Kiara."

"Aw, that's nice." She paused and then added, "It would have been fun if one of them were named Haru though."

"I'm just glad they didn't pick the Humbert option."

Haru laughed quietly and they dissolved into silence. As the little car sped along the motorway, Haru found a tear tugging at the edge of her eye. She dismissed it with a blink, but that couldn't hide the tight biting of her lip that betrayed her feelings. A hollow feeling spread from her stomach and rose to her throat; making her bite her lip a little harder and struggle to keep the tear at bay.

"Are you okay?" Baron asked gently.

"Okay? I'm fine." Her voice was uncharacteristically lower than usual, but she couldn't change that. She wiped her sleeves across her face to dry the tears that had snuck past her guard. "It's just…" She shook her head, feeling embarrassed by her emotions.

"It's okay to cry."

Haru passed him a grateful look. "I'm going to miss her. Mother or not, she's been around for as long as I can remember. I can't believe that... that I'm finally going to uni."

"I'm sorry my theory didn't help her memory."

"It isn't so bad just yet; that's a relief. And Charon talked about moving down to this area to help keep an eye on her." She smiled, but mostly to herself. "And here I was, thinking that I'd just be discovering who my father was, and what I got was my entire family tree being rearranged."

"Well you know what they say; expect the unexpected."

"Who says that?"

Baron paused. "You know, I haven't got a clue."

Haru laughed and returned her attention to the task of driving, the tears finally under control. After several minutes of companionable silence, she said, "I still can't believe they accepted you in. I mean, I had to send my form to the universities last September, and here you are; a last minute entry." She chuckled to herself. "You don't even have any qualifications."

"I have a few friends who owe me a favour. I just called them in."

"What's the official story anyway?"

"According to the records, I come from an old Germanic family, but was raised in England. Hence the accent. I was adopted by a German gentleman who has an ancestor who used to create figurines."

"You found the artisan who created you?"

"I found his descendant. Do you think I've been wasting this last month? He's getting past sixty and he's childless, and I eventually managed to convince him of my identity."

"And how did he react to that?"

"Surprisingly, he took it rather well. He sees me as family. I'm still going by Humbert von Gikkingen – I can claim I changed my name of my own accord."

"No 'Baron' anymore?"

"Well, I'm expecting you to call me Baron still. Unless you'd prefer to refer to me as Humbert?" Those familiar, now-human, emerald eyes sparkled with humour.

"No fear, you'll always be Baron to me. I don't know how other people are going to react to it though…"

"Do you care what other people think?"

"I once used to think it was important. But a year ago I was told by someone very dear to me to 'believe in who I am' and that piece of advice has not failed me yet."

Baron smiled. "I suppose it would appear somewhat presumptuous to introduce myself as Baron to strangers, wouldn't it?"

"Hm, pretty much."

"I guess I'll have to become accustomed to being referred to as Humbert then."

"Couldn't you have said you were the son of a baron or something?"

"How many barons are you aware of? Are there even barons around anymore?"

"Good point."

"Anyway my friends were the ones to organise the papers… birth certificate, passport, driving licence…"

"Wait, _driving licence_?" Haru had to resist turning to look at him, aware that she was meant to be keeping her eyes on the road. "Can you even drive?"

"Well, there was that one time…"

The image of Baron as a Creation taking the wheel, with Muta working on the pedals and Toto acting as an extra pair of eyes came immediately to Haru's mind. She struggled to keep the car driving straight.

"Right, one of the first things we're doing is getting you driving lessons. You're _not_ going to total my car…"

"Thanks for your vote of confidence," Baron replied dryly.

"Anytime. Do you even have any money?"

"I guess I can get a part-time job." He frowned. "I'm going to have to get a job," he repeated; the thought a little daunting. "I'm going to have manage rent and a job and _taxes_…"

Haru laughed at his horrified expression. "You can face down crazy kings, but at the notion of a normal life you want to turn tail and run?"

"Who said anything about turning tail and running? I can manage this. If an eighteen-year-old can, so can I."

"You sound confident."

"That's half the trick most of the time. Sound confident and people assume you know what you're doing."

"Uh-hm." The highway clear before her, Haru spared a glance to her companion, a smile slipping secretly onto her face. Baron felt her gaze and turned to her.

"Everything okay?"

"Oh… yeah, of course." Haru flicked her eyes back to the road, blushing a little. "Just… nothing."

"No, what were you going to say?"

"Just… I'm glad I've got you. You know that, right? 'Cause I know you gave up a lot and you probably miss the Bureau and everything…" She trailed off and stared stodgily ahead, refusing to pay any attention to the furious reddening of her cheeks. That had been clumsy phrasing.

"You're wondering whether I miss my old life?"

Dumbly, not trusting to let herself speak, she nodded.

"I… guess I do miss it all – the Bureau, the assignments, the adventure. But, just so you know," he put in, for he saw that her face was falling already, "I wouldn't swap what I have now for the world. If I had to do it all over again, I would."

"I… Thank you."

"Anyway, I'm embarking on a whole new adventure here." He looked over to her and smiled at the brunette. "And whatever life throws at us, I'm sure we can face it. After all, we'll be facing it together. And that's what matters."

_x_

"_Learn from yesterday. Live for today. Hope for tomorrow."_

_~ Albert Einstein_

**ooOoo**

**A/N: So that's it. That's my crossover. The song at the beginning is **_**Start with Goodbye**_** by Carrie Underwood. I hope that chapter answered a few questions about their future, but personally to me it isn't that important what Haru and Baron choose to do with their life. Like Baron said, it's the fact that they're together that counts. It always is.**

**As mentioned, the initial desire to write a crossover was sparked by a review, but the plot idea itself came from thinking that Fakir and Naoko share the same eye colour. After that, I began theorising, and the rather complex family tree, the elastic band analogy (which I'm glad people liked) and the wildcard theory was the result. Sorry for not including Rue or Siegfried, but I didn't want to drag them in just for the sake of it and I was trying to stick to the plotline rather than lengthening this story too far. In my head, the pair of them are in Siegfried's kingdom, so they're not in Kinkan anyway. I based the setting of Kinkan on the credits at the end of Princess Tutu - which implied that the large animals had either turned into normal animals or humans, based on what they were before the story took over, and assumed - from the Lillie/Pike credit scene - that most people couldn't remember Ahiru.**

**Anyway, thanks to my wonderful reviewers: **_**vikkie**_**, **_**Eirdaru**_**, **_**Nanenna**_**, **_**Emiri-Chu**_**, _Ang_**_**_el_ of Love and Fluffy Stuff**_**, **_**princesstaranee**_**, **_**Aperio**_**, **_**Astraica**_**, **_**dribnevar, Kaa, RAS'96, Anonymous Angel OP, isara-love, neko girl, inujisan, Suki-Alanna, Raye of the Sunshine **_**and**_** Elz Durden. **_**You guys were amazing, as always, and you never cease to amaze me. (In a good way, of course.)**

**God bless,**

**Catsafari. =^^=**


End file.
